To Hell & Back
by Huntress1987
Summary: Dean wasn't the only one brought back from hell, & now they have to stop hating each other & work together, which is hard with the looming guilt, pain, & memories from below. But maybe they're the only ones who can help each other deal with it. Complete!
1. Lazarus Rising 1

_***Hey everyone! I'm back, and ready to write a new story. It's gonna be really long so please stick with me. I've always wanted to write a fic where Bela comes back in season 4 with Dean, yet I want it to follow the SPN storyline from the show yet also be a little AU to involve Bela. I've had this in my head for like 4 years now. I've graduated college, and am ready to jump into this and I hope everyone likes it! Please let me know what you think. I say this every time I write a fic, but I really need reviews to keep going. I don't care if it is a one word review or a paragraph, but just please click that review button. You don't have to put you're name. I do appreciate constructive criticism, but no bashing please.**_

**Previously on Spn:**

Bela had broken into the motel and pulled out her gun, pointed it at the beds with the Winchesters sleeping under the covers… but before she could pull the trigger, she broke down. She was a thief, she'd been broken and abused, she'd made all the wrong decisions and few choices that got people killed. Bela herself, well she wasn't a killer. Sure, Dean thought she was… but he didn't know her real story. She'd have to kill Dean as well, because even if Lilith let her live, killing Sam would end with Dean killing her. She couldn't pull the trigger. She wasn't going to kill Sam, even though everything inside her told her she should. She then noticed it was odd how neither of them had woken up. She almost hoped they would, and Dean would just end her life before the hellhounds came for her. All she had to do was kill Sam, and this could be over… but long ago she'd fought against the hold demons had on her. How had she given up and started letting Lilith control her life? She was taking control back. Bela finally walked to the beds, and quickly jerked the covers to find they'd gotten one on her this time… the boys were gone.

Bela sits alone on the motel bed, the tears now drying on her cheek as she spoke into the phone.

"Because…just maybe you can kill the bitch." She said, the anger she had about her deal creeping back up.

But she knew it was over. Dean couldn't help her, even if he would want to, which he didn't.

"I'll see you in hell." Dean said, and hung up the phone.

She slowly put the phone back on the hook. She saw the clock finally turn to 12:00, and then she could hear the hellhound's howls distantly.

It wasn't long before they were at the motel door, breaking through and ripping her apart. She hadn't even bothered to fight at this point.

Sam had managed to at least be immune to Lilith's powers… and was now holding on to Dean's lifeless bloody body. Not even he could avoid the few tears that fell.

After all the fighting, neither of them could get out of their deals. They'd both went to hell…but their stories weren't over yet.

**NOW:**

In the middle of an open field, Dean Winchesters lays flat out on the grass. He's sweaty and covered in dirt after breaking free of his coffin. He finally stands, a little weak still, and very confused. What the hell happened? He looks around to notice all of the surrounding trees had been flattened.

Dean walked down an old dirt road to an abandoned gas station. His throat was raw and his legs were a little bit weak still, but he managed the few miles it took to get there. He walks to the door and breaks in through the glass. It takes a few moments, but he finds a newspaper. Dean was surprised at the date.

'September'. How? It'd really been 4 months since he went to hell? Maybe this was still hell? He was fairly certain it was not. As he looked in the mirror, he winced as he had a sudden flash of memories… the hell hounds first tearing him apart, being hooked up and the worse pain imaginable, and he shook his head as he came back to reality.

Dean made his way to the fridge, and downed a bottle of water. He then grabbed a few more things and headed outside to the payphone. He wasn't sure who to call first, but made up his mind.

He called Sam's number, but after just one ring it went into a automatic message saying that the number was disconnected. Dean decided to call Bobby.

Luckily, Bobby answers. "Yeah." Bobby said, voice rough.

"Bobby?" Dean asked. His voice was still hoarse.

"Who is this?" Bobby asked, suspicious.

"It's me." Dean answered.

"Who's me?"

"Dean."

Dean starts to talk, but Bobby had hung up the phone. Dean sighed, but tried again.

"What the hell is this? This ain't funny, try that again and I'll kill you, whoever you are."

"Bob…"Dean tried once more, but again Bobby hung up. Finally Dean put the phone back onto the receiver. He was just going to have to go see him.

Dean looked up to see if he could find a car, only to get the biggest shock of the day. He was not prepared for the sight of the woman before him. He slowly made his way from the payphone, still staring at her in shock.

"How…Bela?"

"Dean…how'd I get here?"

"Good question. You're supposed to be dead."

"So were you…what's going on?"

"Okay, I can get me…I mean I figured maybe Sam did it…but you?"

She shrugged. "If it wasn't you or your brother, then how am I alive?"

"I don't know, I don't even know how I'm alive."

Dean stepped closer, but Bela took a step back. She wouldn't look at him. She'd been in hell too long, if she didn't trust anyone before she was pretty sure she shouldn't now. Was this all a trick, a way to get her to break? If so, she would have to admit it was a good effort, because she was freaked.

Dean spotted a car finally.

"I'm getting to Bobby's, maybe he'll know something. You can go figure it out by yourself if you want, or you can go with me since we both came back."

She nodded slowly, but didn't follow him until he was getting into the car.

She made her way to the passenger door.

"Bela, you have anything to do with this, or try to pull something, I will kill you."

She only nodded. Neither spoke a word on the drive to Bobby's.

**Bobby's house**

They finally arrived at Bobby's, and Dean knocked on the door. Bela stayed back further as the door opened.

"Surprise." Dean said quietly.

"Wha..how?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know, but here I am…or I guess I should say we." Dean said, looking back at Bela. "Though not sure why ."

As Dean walked inside and turned to face Bobby, he was met with a silver knife coming at him from Bobby.

"Who, hey…it's me." Dean yelled. Bela still stayed outside the front door. If Bobby was going to attack Dean, no telling what he'd do to her.

"My ass."

Dean rattled off some information about Bobby, trying to get Bobby to believe him.

Bobby still attacks, Bela makes her way through the door and shuts it behind her, still watching the two men.

"I'm no shapeshifter." Dean tried.

"Then you're a revenant."

Dean took the silver knife he'd gotten from Bobby, and cut himself with it. "Nope, neither." Dean said.

"Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah." Dean whispered.

Bobby hugs him, both still ignoring that Bela was in the room as well.

"It's good to see you boy." Bobby said quietly.

"You too."

"But how?"

"Don't know, woke up in a pine box and…" Dean started, but was met with water to his face, more precisely holy water. "…I'm not a demon either." Dean finished, and spit out a bit of water.

Bela barely suppressed a chuckle at that one.

"Sorry, can't be too careful."

Bobby finally paid attention to the fact that Bela Talbot was standing in his house.

"Wait...her too? This don't make any sense."

Bela just looked at her feet. She didn't expect either of them would like that she was alive.

"I know…we have no idea."

"Dean, your chest was ribbons, insides were slop, and you've been buried for 4 months. Same for you I'm guessin." Bobby looked over to her. "Even if you two could climb out of hell and back into your meat suits, well…"

"We should look like Thriller video rejects?" Dean finished.

"What do you remember?"

"Not a lot, I was a hellhound's chew toy, then nothing. I woke up six feet under. Sam's numbers not working is he…"

"Alive, as far as I know."

"Good… wait what do you mean?"

"We haven't talked in a while."

"You just let him go off by himself?"

Bobby shrugged. "He was set on it."

"Bobby you" Dean started.

"I tried. You know these last few months haven't been easy… we had to bury you."

"Yeah…why did you bury me?"

"Sam. I was going to go with salt and burn, but he wouldn't have it. Said you'd need a body when he found a way to bring you back." Bobby looked down at his feet.

"What?"

"I don't know, he was quiet."

"Damn it Sammy…"

"What?" Bobby asked.

"This had to have been him, but whatever he did…it isn't right."

"Whad'ya mean?"

"My gravesite, you shoulda seen it. Looked like a bomb went off. And then again at the gas station there was this force, I don't know. Oh, and then this…" Dean said, and lifted his short sleeve to reveal a red burn mark in the shape of a hand on his shoulder.

"And me…why me?" Bela asked.

They both looked at her.

"Somebody bury you?" Bobby asked."How'd you get back?"

"I woke up in a field, must have been close to same location as you." She said, nodding at Dean. "I don't know how I got there; obviously I'm a little far from where I died. So I don't know about anything weird next to where I awoke, but whatever force you felt…I did too."

"Marked?" Bobby asked.

"I didn't look."

She turned to the bookcase, using it as a mirror. She pulled the sleeve of her sweater down past her shoulder to reveal the red raised handprint. Bela turned back around looking at them.

"Yeah, same."

"So, thinking maybe a demon yanked us out."

"Why? Wait, you think Sam made a deal."

Bela sighed. Not another demon deal.

"Again, why would I be here if it was Sam?" she asked.

Neither of them could answer her question though.

...llllll...llllll...

Several minutes later, Dean was on the phone as Bobby and Bela sat around waiting. Everyone wanted answers.

"Hi, I have a cell phone account with you and lost my phone. Could you turn on the gps? Yeah, names Wedge Antilles." Bela rolled her eyes at the name choice. Dean continued. "Uh huh…socials 2472… great thanks."

Dean then pulled the system up on his laptop.

"He's in Pontiac Illinois, right where we woke up. Coincidence, yeah I don't think so."

"So then…"Bela started.

"Let's go." Dean interrupted. "You too Bobby?"

"Yeah, guess so."

**End first chapter! Again, please let me know what you think. If no reviews I won't know if i should continue this. Thanks:)**


	2. Lazarus Rising 2

**_*Thanks for all the reviews so far. I'm really happy you like it. If you want feel free to check out my other Dean/Bela fics. All SPN fics have Dean/Bela pairings for the most part._**

**_Here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy. The next couple will still be from Lazarus Rising. After that I'll move on to 4X02. :)_**

They pulled up outside the hotel Sam was staying at.

"Yeah… Maybe I'll stay here?" Bela suggested.

"What, and leave you alone in the car to either take off on us or maybe get killed? Nope." Dean shook his head.

"Oh please. I want answers, and I don't want to be a part of any strange demon deal if that's what this is. I'm not going anywhere." But she got out of the car and followed him in.

As they approached the room Bela stayed far behind. Dean knocked on the door. When it opened, they weren't however expecting a half naked girl.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"Uh…where's what?" Dean asked, confused. Maybe this wasn't Sam's room anymore.

"The pizza it takes two guys to deliver."

"Uh, I think we have the wrong room so…." Dean started, but was interrupted.

"Hey who's at the…" Sam started to say, but froze in shock seeing Dean, along with Bobby behind him.

"Hi Sammy." Dean said quietly.

Dean moves past the girl and into the room. Bobby stays in the doorway, while Bela keeps to herself leaning against the wall watching from the hallway.

Once Dean gets closer, Sam rushes at Dean with knife in hand. Bobby jumped forward grabbing Sam, blocking him from getting to Dean.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam yelled.

"Like you didn't do this." Dean said.

"Do what?"

"It's him Sam, it really is. I've been through all this, it's him." Bobby said.

It worked, he finally got through to Sam. Sam relaxed and let go of Bobby.

"What…"

"I know, I look great huh?" Dean said, grinning.

Sam finally reached out and the two embraced for a moment.

So, were you two like together or something?" the brunette asked stupidly. Bela smirked. Even she had to laugh.

"What?" Sam asked her, turning around. "No uh, he's my brother."

She quickly got dressed.

"I should go." She said. Sam nodded.

"Bye Kathie."

"Um, it's Kristy."

"Right, sorry." Sam said. Dean smiled. He wasn't used to Sam acting like that.

The girl walked out, and past Bela. Bela made her way toward the room to join the others. Sam finally noticed her.

"What the hell?"

"Yeah, we've all been wondering the same thing." Dean told him.

Bela shut the door behind her. They all stood around as Sam finished putting his shoes on.

"So…what'd it cost?" Dean asked.

"What the girl? I didn't pay Dean."

Bela snorted, Dean and Bobby gave her a look.

"That ain't funny Sam. I meant to bring me back, what'd it cost? Your soul?"

"What? You think I made a deal?"

"Exactly what we think." Bobby said.

"Except you or something else screwed up, and here I am." Bela chimed in.

"Well I didn't."

"Don't lie to me." Dean said angrily.

"I'm not."

"Right. So what we're here and you're back on the road to hell again? I didn't want you to save me Sammy."

"Dean, I wish it would've been me, okay? I tried, for months I tried. I tried opening the gate, I tried making deals, but no one would. I'm sorry Dean, but it wasn't me!"

"Okay, I believe you." Dean agreed.

"Well I'm glad your soul remains intact, but then we still have the question…"Bobby started.

"If you didn't get us outta hell, then who or what did?" Dean asked.

**_lllllllllllllllll_**

"So, what've you been doing if you didn't get us out?" Dean asked Sam.

"Well once I figured out I couldn't save you I started trying to track down Lilith."

Bela perked up at that. There was nothing more she'd rather see than Lilith dead.

"All by yourself? What are you, you're old man?" Bobby asked.

"Sorry Bobby. I was pretty messed up."

Dean picked up something from the bed and held it up.

"Oh yeah, I feel your pain." Dean said, holding up the bra he found.

Bobby didn't react, and Bela rolled her eyes at Dean.

"Anyways, I was tracking these demons, and all the sudden they booked it up here. I followed."

"When?" Dean asked.

"Yesterday morning."

"That's right when we awoke." Bela said.

"These demon's here because of you two?"

"I don't know." Dean answered.

"How you feeling anyways?" Bobby asked them.

"Fine, a little hungry." Dean said.

"No, I mean do you feel like yourself?"

"What you mean demonic? No. Bobby how many times do we have to prove we're us?"

"Yeah well a demon didn't let the two of you loose out of the goodness of its hearts. They have to have something planned for you."

"Agreed, especially me." Bela said.

"Well I feel fine." Dean shrugged.

"We have no ideas, we need help." Sam said.

"I know a psychic, a few hours from here, she could probably figure it out… Unless you can contact the other side?" Bobby asked Bela.

"I'm not a psychic…sure I can make use of a talking board and do a few simple things, but even if I could I don't have anything here to use. "

"That's if she doesn't lie about it." Sam added.

"Hey I want answers about why I'm alive too. I refuse to be some demon's pawn."

"It's worth a shot to me. We could go to her." Dean suggested.

They all got ready to leave, when Sam stopped.

"Here" Sam said, pulling Dean's amulet necklace off his own neck and handing it to Dean. "Figure you want it back."

"Thanks." Dean took it from him.

"What was it like?"

"What hell?"

Sam nodded. Dean looked at Bela, who looked at her feet. She still didn't want to look Dean in the eye for some reason.

"I don't know must've blacked out. I don't remember a damn thing."

"Thank goodness for that." Sam said.

Dean nodded. The went to walk out of the room. Bela rushed out the door before them, keeping a distance between herself and Dean.

**END CHAPT.**


	3. Lazarus Rising 3

**_*Here's next chapter. I had first episode written already so these first update will go by quick. The next ones after today will take more time. Thanks for reading, enjoy!:)_**

**Continued from last chapter**

Once outside they headed for the cars.

"She's about 3 hours down the interstate, try to keep up." Bobby told them.

Bela quickened her pace to match his.

"I'll go with you." She said. She'd rather be anywhere but stuck in the car with Dean again, plus she figured him and Sam were going to be all brotherly anyhow.

Dean gave her a look, but followed Sam to the Impala.

"I assume you wanna drive?" Sam threw him the keys.

Dean grinned. _His baby!_

…

They finally reached Pamela's house. Sam and Dean stepped out of the impala and walked up to Bobby and Bela. Dean of course, was still smiling from the drive. Sure, things were a little tense and for some reason he was a little worried about Sam, but he was back and got to drive.

"What?" Bobby asked.

Dean just looked from his keys to his car.

Bobby shook his head and sighed.

"Maybe the two of you should get your own room tonight?" Bela suggested to him about his beloved car. "Or I guess the back seat is good enough for you?"

"Shut it." Dean said, but didn't change his mood.

They all followed Bobby to the door. He knocked twice and it finally opened, Pamela on the other side of it.

"Bobby!" She said, hugging him briefly.

"Hey Pamela." He replied.

She looked past him to the other three, and then looked Dean and Sam up and down approvingly.

"So, these the boys?"

"Yup. Sam and Dean …oh yeah, and Bela Talbot too... don't ask. This is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state"

The boys said hi, Dean of course giving her his best flirtatious smile.

"Mmm-mmm-mmm. Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? You as well." She nodded at Bela. "Makes you two rare individuals. Don't worry, I know who you all are."

Bela glanced at Dean, he just shrugged. Pamela then invited them inside.

...

**Pamela's house**

"So, you hear anything?" Bobby asked.

"Well, I Ouija'd my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke you two out, or why. "

"Obviously… so what's next?" Bela asked. Dean gave her a short glare telling her to be friendlier, she ignored him.

"A séance, I think. See if we can see who did the deed. " Pamela returned, showing no signs that she was bothered by Bela's attitude.

"You're not gonna summon the damn thing here are ya?" Bobby asked her, worried.

"No. I just want to get a sneak peek at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal." She answered.

"I know a few tricks, but I don't have the knowledge or items to pull that off. Care to teach me a thing or two later?" Bela asked.

"Don't mind if I do." Pamela smiled.

Dean gave Bela a strange look, and she smiled briefly. He wanted friendly… she could do friendly.

…

Pamela spread a black tablecloth covered in symbols over her table. Bela helps her set up the candles, and Dean watched Pamela as she bent down in front of a cabinet, revealing a tattoo across her lower back.

"Who's Jesse?" he asked, as he read the tattoo that said Jesse Forever in a heart.

Pamela stood up and smirked at Dean. "Well, it wasn't forever."

He grinned. "His loss."

Bela looked at him. He was such a guy.

"Might be your gain." Pamela teased.

"Oh dear God." Bela rolled her eyes. Dean smirked at her, and she went back to placing the items on the table.

"Dude…" Dean whispered to Sam.

"Yeah, she's gonna eat you alive Dean."

Dean just grinned again. "Who said that's a bad thing?"

Sam just laughed at him.

"Hey, I just got out of jail. Bring it." Dean said.

"You're invited too, grumpy." Pam said.

"You are NOT invited. " Dean said, pouty.

Finally Pamela is ready, and they all take a seat around the table.

"Right. Take each other's hands."

Dean shot Bela a glare when he realized she was next to him, she just glared back and barely touched his hand. _Why didn't she sit between Bobby and Pamela? _

"And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched. "

"Guess I'm the closest." Dean said.

Dean pulls up his left t-shirt sleeve to reveal the mark. Sam stares at it. Pamela lays her hand on the hand mark. They close their eyes as Pamela begins to chant.

"I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command... Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy."

"Castiel? " Dean asked.

"Its name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back."

The table begins to shake. Pamela continues. It gets worse.

"Maybe we should stop." Bobby said as things in the room rattled.

"I almost got it. I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!"

Suddenly the candles flare up several feet in the air and Pamela begins to scream. Her eyes flew open and you could see them burning. She collapsed to the ground and the rattling and flames went away. Bela jumped up scared, Bobby then moved quickly and caught Pamela, and then lowered her to the floor.

"Call 911"Bobby told Sam, who got out of his chair and went into the next room. Dean lowered himself over her and Bobby. They notice that she is conscious, but bleeding and burned. Her eyelids fly open to reveal black, empty sockets. She cries softly.

"I can't see! I can't see! Oh god! "

Bela stared terrified, and looked to Dean for answers. He just gave her a panicked look. Then there's the guilt he felt. He always hated bringing people into their screwed up lives, and everytime they did it seemed something went wrong.

…

**Diner back in Illinois.**

Sam hangs up with Bobby after checking in to see if he'd gotten Pamela to the hospital. Dean, Sam, Bela sit at table drinking coffee.

"So?" Bela asked. Dean looked at her, he wasn't expecting her to even care if Pamela was okay.

"She's stable and out of ICU." Sam told them. Dean nodded.

"And blind because of us." Dean then said.

"And we still don't have a clue on who brought us back." Bela said.

"Well we got a name. It's a start. Maybe we could summon him."

"No way." Sam said. "Pam took just a peek at him and look what happened, and you wanna have a face to face with him?"

"You have a better idea?" Dean asked him.

Bela smiled. Didn't he know by now never to ask that question?

"Yeah I do. I followed the demons into town right?" Sam said.

Dean nodded.

"So, we find them. Someone has to know something about all of this." Sam suggested.

A waitress brings them food, Dean smiles up at her.

"Thanks." Sam said.

The waitress then sat down in the fourth chair. Dean just gave her a weird look. Bela was ready to tell the woman to leave.

"You angling for a tip?" Dean asked her, smirking.

"I'm sorry." She replied. "I thought you were looking for us?" Her eyes turn black, and Bela subconsciously shifts back in her chair away from the demon.

Dean and Sam looked surprised as they noticed that the other workers were also possessed.

"Dean Winchester and Bela Talbot. To hell and back, aren't you lucky ducks."

"That's me." Dean said, never swaying. Bela for once was keeping her mouth shut.

"So you get to just stroll out of the pit huh? What makes you two so special?" the demon asked.

"I don't know. Wasn't our doing. We don't know who pulled us out." Dean answered.

"Right. You don't…."

"No, we do not." Bela spoke up. The demon glared at her.

"Lying's a sin you know." The demon smirked.

"We're not lying." Dean replied. "But we'd love to find out, so if you wouldn't mind enlightening us, whatever your name is…" he paused to read her tag "…Flo."

"Mind your tone boy. I'll drag you back to hell myself."

Sam starts shifting nervously. Was Dean really taunting her?

"No you won't." Dean said.

Bela realized what Dean had realized a few seconds earlier.

"No?" The demon asked.

"No." Bela said. "Because if you were you'd have done so already. You don't know who pulled us out of hell at all, and you're scared."

Dean smiled. "Exactly. And whatever it was, you don't get told squat. Whoever it is wants us out, and they are a lot stronger than you. So you could send us back, but you won't."

"I'll rip out your lungs" the demon whispered harshly at Dean.

Dean just smirked and stood, and threw a punch at her, knocking the demon bitch to the ground. Bela and Sam stood up and backed away. Dean started backing off too.

"That's what I thought. Let's go." Dean said to Sam and Bela.

The three of them left.

"That was close." Dean said once outside.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

**End Chapter. One more of this episode to go. Updating soon! Please review, thanks:)**


	4. Lazarus Rising 4

**Motel**

After a few hours of research, Bela is on one bed, Dean on the other. They both are asleep, books open around them. Sam quietly left the room.

Several minutes later Bela and Dean wake up as the room starts shaking and the TV flickers. The glass windows start shattering with an ear piercing sound as Bela and Dean fall to the floor covering their ears. Bobby opens the door, and the noise finally stops.

"What the hell was that?" Bela questioned.

"Same thing that happened at the gas station." Dean said.

"Where's Sam?" Bobby asked.

Dean shook his head. Bobby looked worried.

…

**Car**.

The three of them were in the car with Bobby. Dean held his phone to his ear. After several rings Sam answers.

"Hey."

"Sam, what are you doing?" Dean tried to keep his tone even.

"Couldn't sleep. Went to get a burger."

"In my car?"

Bela sighed at that. Was that really important right now?

"Force of habit, sorry." Sam answered.

"Bobby's back, so we're going to get a beer." Dean told him.

Bobby looked to Dean surprised, Dean just held up his hand.

"Okay." Sam says. They say good bye and hang up.

"You aint tellin him?"

"No, he'd just try to stop us."

"Well he'd have a point." Bela said.

"From what? What are you two up to?"

"Summoning the damn thing. Time we face it head on." Dean told him.

"You serious?" Bobby seemed shocked.

"As a heart attack."

"Going to be worse than a bloody heart attack. I was finally starting to get used to being alive." Bela commented.

"We don't even know what it is." Bobby told them.

"So then we prepare for everything." Dean said. He pulls out the knife. "We have this…."

"And you have an arsenal in the trunk." Bela suggested.

"This is a bad idea."

"What other choice do we got?"

"Life?" Bobby suggested.

Bela nodded.

"Look Bobby, this thing is after us. We have no place to hide. So we can make a stand."

"We could use Sam."

"No, he's better off far away."

…..

**Abandoned warehouse**

Bela starts unpacking one of the bags they brought inside while Bobby was spray painting a symbol on the floor. Dean sets up a few more things.

Dean just looked at Bobby and then to the floor. Bobby shrugged.

"Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe, how you two doing?"

"Stakes, knives, salt, iron, and silver…we're pretty much set. Well, maybe minus one weapon of choice." Dean said, glaring at Bela.

She rolled her eyes. "We live long enough, I'll get it back for you."

"Yeah? From who, Lilith? Good luck." Dean told her.

She shrugged.

"Enough. Everything's ready to go… I still say this is a bad idea." Bobby commented.

"I heard you the first hundred times. Let's just ring the dinner bell shall we?" Dean asked.

Bela only nodded, Bobby just sighed.

Bobby threw a pinch of some kind of powder in a bowl and started chanting.

….

"You're sure you did it correctly? If you need me to try I'll…" Bela started.

Bobby glared at her and Dean sensed his annoyance, so he turned to her. "Shut it and be patient woman." Dean told her.

"Take your own advice sweetie. You're hand's are shaking and your foot tapping is enough to drive me insane."

"Like you are even sane to begin with?" Dean countered.

"Both of you idiots knock it off."

Suddenly the room starts shaking. All of them raise their guns as the door flies open. A man wearing a trench coat steps into the room.

As they open fire at the man before them the lights are shattering, but nothing they do slows him down. The man comes closer and stops in front of them.

"Who are you?" Dean yells.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

"Yeah. Thanks for that." Dean said, and then stuck the Knife into his chest. Again, nothing happened. Bela realized they were screwed.

Bobby attacked him, but he easily stopped him and then suddenly knocked Bobby out with only two fingers to the forehead. Bobby fell to the ground.

Dean made a move at him, but the man spoke again.

"The three of us need to talk, alone."

…..

"What the hell did you do to him?" Dean asked.

"He is alive, do not worry."

"Who are you?" Dean tried again.

"I am Castiel."

"So we heard. He means _what_ are you?" Bela replied.

"I'm an angel of the Lord."

Had she been drinking, Bela would have spit it out. Dean was also surprised, but kept his face emotionless.

"Get out of here. There is no such thing."

"This is a problem, you have no faith."

Light flashes around them as a black shadow of wings appear from Castiel.

"If I believe you…some angel you are. You burned out Pamela's eyes."

Bela nodded. She was completely freaked though.

"I warned her not to spy on my form. It can be overwhelming to humans, as can my voice."

"You were at the motel, and the gas station?" Bela asked, but it was more of a comment.

He nodded.

"Lower the volume next time." Dean suggested.

"I am sorry. It was my mistake, certain people can perceive my true form, I was hoping one or both of you would be one of those people. I was wrong."

Dean almost looked offended.

"What form is this?" Dean motioned to Castiel "a holy tax accountant?" Dean smirked.

"No, this is a vessel."

Bela looked at him hard. Dean glared.

"You're possessing some poor bastard?" Dean asked Castiel.

"He is a devout man, he actually prayed for this."

"Yeah right. You know what, I'm not buying any of this. What are you really?"

"I told you."

"Right. Why would an angel want to rescue us from hell…especially me?" Bela questioned.

"Good things do happen."

"Not in my experience." Dean said. Bela nodded in agreement. There hadn't been a day in her life for a very long time where she ever thought something good would happen to her if she wasn't the one making it happen.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked them. "Neither of you think you deserve to be saved?"

Bela sighed. Was he that dense? Of course she didn't deserve it. Maybe Dean….well a very big maybe. Not her though.

"Why us? Why'd you do it?" Dean asked him.

"Because God commanded it."

He then disappeared before their eyes and they both turned towards each other. What was going on?

**End Chapter.**


	5. Are you there God?

*NOTE: Please be patient, after the 3rd episode of SPN I will be changing things more and adding my own storylines, etc. So if you can just get through this and the next episode, I promise I have a lot more to give! Thanks!

**BOBBY'S HOUSE**

Bobby is sitting at his desk with books all over the place as Dean and Sam stood in the kitchen. Bela was seated at the small table.

She had surprised herself by staying. Normally she'd have run already and taken the gift of being alive with her. However, Bela was over being a demon's plaything. She wanted to at least figure out what was going on.

"Well, then tell me what else it could be." Sam argued. The boys didn't seem to agree on the fact that an angel pulled Dean and Bela out of hell.

"Look, all I know is I was not groped by an angel." Dean replied. Bela just sat there letting them argue it out. She wasn't all that fond of the idea that an angel brought them back either. She'd been through too much hell in life to think they could exist.

"Okay, look, Dean. Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?"

"Maybe he's some kind of demon. Demons lie."

"He's right. They've ruined both are lives separately." Bela chimed in.

Bobby looks up from his books at the boys.

"A demon that's immune to salt rounds and devil's traps... and Ruby's knife? Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing!" Sam said loudly. Bela looked up in surprise. She wanted Lilith dead more than anything, and the fact that Lilith was scared of something made her still a little hopeful she would die.

"Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one... at some point...ever?"

"Yeah. You just did, Dean."

"I'm trying to come up with a theory here. Okay? Work with me."

"Dean, we have a theory."

"Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please."

Bela snorted a little.

"Okay, look. I'm not saying we know for sure. I'm just saying that I think we..." Sam started.

"Okay, okay. That's the point. We don't know for sure, so I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking Angel of the Lord because it says so!"

"You two chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion, or do you want to come take a look at this?"

The three of them walked into the other room to where Bobby stood over the desk.

"I got stacks of lore, some Biblical, pre-Biblical. Some of it's in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit." Bobby told them.

"Okay, what else?" Bela asked. She was still with Dean for the most part….which was shocking really.

"What else, what? " Bobby was confused.

"What else could do it?" Dean asked.

"Airlift your ass out of the hot box? As far as I can tell, nothing."

"Guys, this is good news. "

"I don't follow." Bela shook her head.

"How is this good?" Dean asked Sam.

"Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap. I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?"

"Okay. Say it's true." Dean said, speaking hypothetically. Bela gave him a strange look. "Say there are angels. Then what? There's a God?"

"At this point, Vegas money's on yeah."

"I don't know guys." Dean said.

Bela shook her head hard, they all looked at her.

"No way. After everything we have all seen, everything we have ever been through and you want to tell me to believe there's a God. Sorry but I'm not going there."

"Okay, look. I know neither of you are okay with this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof." Sam said.

"Proof? " Dean questioned.

"Yes."

"Proof that there's a God out there that actually gives a crap about us personally? I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it."

"Why not?"

"Because why me? If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me? I mean, I've saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for the stealing and the ditching girls. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy...and don't get me started on her." Dean said, nodding to Bela. She ignored his dig at her, after all he was right.

"Apparently you're a regular guy that's important to the man upstairs…and I don't have a clue about you but it doesn't really matter". Sam said, the last half referring to Bela.

"Well, that creeps me out. I mean, I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties, much less by God."

"Okay, well, too bad, Dean, because I think he wants you two to strap on your party hats." Sam smiled.

"All right. What do we know about angels?" Dean finally asked Bobby.

Bobby looked behind him at the huge amount of thick books on the desk. Dean rolled his eyes. Bela stared at the books as well.

"That's a fair amount of research." She said.

"You don't gotta stay." Bobby suggested.

"I want to know what an angel wants with me. I'm done playing games and done being a pawn. If I'm going to be alive, than I want to live."

No one else said anything.

Dean walked to the desk and turned to face Sam.

"You're gonna get me some pie."

llllllllllllllllllllll

About 40 minutes later Sam returns to the house. As he pulls up to the house, Bobby heads to the driver side of the car, followed by Dean and Bela.

"Keep the engine running." Bobby told him.

"Why? What's going on?" Sam asked.

"I got a friend, Olivia Lowry. I've been trying to reach her for three days on this angel thing. It's not like her to ignore this many calls."

"Olivia Lowry, a hunter, right?"

" Yeah. We're gonna go check on her. You guys follow me."

"I'm no hunter." Bela stated. "I think I'll stay."

"What? Yeah we're not leaving you here by yourself." Dean frowned.

"Worried?" Bela asked.

"About you? No. About what you'd do alone in Bobby's house? Yes." Dean answered.

"Relax Dean, the only thing I'll be doing is catching up on sleep. You heard this Castiel. They have plans for us and I for one want to know what they want me for."

"Stop arguing." Bobby said. "Leave her be, let's go."

Bela smiled, and turned back to walk towards the house. Dean just shook his head and got in the car with Sam.

Dean then grabbed the bag of food and looked inside.

"Dude? Where's the pie?" Dean asked.

Sam just looked at him. Oops…

lllllllllllllllllllllll

They'd checked the hunter's house to find her dead. Then Bobby tried calling other hunters, and none of them answered. Bobby and the boys separated to check out all of them, only to find more dead hunters. They decided to head back to the house.

**Gas Station**

Dean waited in the car after filling up; Sam had gone to the bathroom, but had been gone too long, and Dean finally grabbed his gun and ran in only to find Henrickson's ghost attacking Sam. Dean shoots at him and he disappears. Sam and Dean both make their way back to the impala and head to Bobby's as fast as they can.

What the hell was going on?

llllllllllllllllllllllll

**Bobby's**

Dean and Sam pulled up to Bobby's house, Bobby didn't seem to be there yet. They ran in to the house and suddenly heard yelling. Sam checked downstairs and Dean pulled out his gun and walked upstairs. He found Bela on the bed with the ghost of a man in a business suit standing in front of her. Bela looked like she was going to faint.

Dean was ready to fire.

"Please don't…stop it." Bela tried.

"You let them kill me." The man said.

Bela shook her head. She tried to gather herself. She promised she'd never fear him again. They tried to use him against her in hell, she couldn't let him get to her.

"I didn't know….but I can't go back. But if it's anyone's fault it is yours. I won't feel sorry for you; I hate you too much for that." Bela cried out.

"Oh please darling. It was your fault. You were pathetic and weak. I am going to enjoy this." The man said, coming closer.

"No…no, don't touch me, you can't touch me anymore."

Dean finally shot at the man, and the ghost disappeared.

"Who the hell was that?" Dean asked. But Bela did not answer. He rarely saw her speechless.

"What's happening to me?" Bela asked.

"It isn't you. They're everywhere…all those hunters we tried to reach are dead."

"I'm not a hunter." She said, but grabbed the extra gun full of rock salt and followed Dean towards the stairs.

They were about to walk down the stairs when they froze, hearing a girl's voice behind them. Bela was thrown against the wall, but picked herself up.

"Dean Winchester. What don't recognize me?" The ghost of human Meg asked.

"Meg?" Dean questioned.

"Hi. It's okay, I'm not a demon anymore." She said smiling.

"You're just the girl the demon possessed." Dean stated.

"Oh yeah. Are you sorry you had me thrown from a building now?"

"We thought…"

"No. You didn't think. I was trapped in their screaming to get out. You're supposed to help people. Why didn't you help me?" she screamed. She grabbed him by the throat.

"I'm sorry." Dean tried.

Bela quietly went to get the fallen gun.

"Stop saying you're sorry."

Dean tried reasoning with her. She kept choking him.

Dean was feeling horrible and full of guilt, but he had to get out of this. Bela finally took the gun and shot at the iron chandelier. It fell and made Meg disappear. Dean got back up and the two ran downstairs.

"Not a bad shot." Dean told her on the way down. Bela smirked. She knew she had good aim…and she was fairly sure Dean hated himself for giving her a compliment.

They reached the study where Bobby and Sam were.

"So, they're all people we know?" Sam asked.

Dean looked over at Bela.

"Not just know, but are responsible for I guess." Bobby said.

They then talked about the ghosts, and figured out they all had a mark on them. Bobby decided to go look it up.

"Follow me." Bobby said.

They followed Bobby down to the basement, and then he opened a heavy door. The whole room was made of iron and covered with symbols. Bobby led them inside.

"Whoa. Bobby is this…" Sam started.

"Solid iron and coated in salt."

Dean smirked. Bela took a seat inside.

"You built a panic room?" Sam asked in wonder.

"I had a weekend off." Bobby replied.

"Bobby. You're awesome." Dean said, smiling.

Bobby laughed at him, and then shut the door.

llllllllllllllllllll

Dean and Sam worked on their weapons while Bobby and Bela looked through books.

"Found it." Bobby said.

Bela looked up.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Mark of the Witness."

"What does that mean?" Bela asked.

"Witness of what?" Sam asked at the same time.

"The supernatural. None of them died a normal death. And now these ghosts, they were forced to rise. Not really they're fault, they're like rabid dogs and someone rose them on purpose."

"What, who?" Dean asked.

"Do I look like I know? Whoever did this has big plans for them; it's called the rising of the witnesses…some ancient prophecy or something." Bobby said.

"What book?" Bela asked.

Bobby looked up at all of them. "Long story short….Revelations."

All of their eyes got wide. Bobby continued.

"This is a sign."

"Of what?" Dean asked. Bela had a bad feeling she knew what Bobby might say.

"The apocalypse."

"Shit." Dean said.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

After more research they found a spell that had to use certain items and be completed in front of an open fire. They needed to go outside the panic room though. Bobby had a bowl and the book with the spell. The rest of them gathered their guns and got ready to shoot.

"We get into the study and find everything we need for the spell. Cover each other, and don't run out of ammo til I'm done, or they'll shred you." Bobby said.

They nodded. This wasn't what Bela was used to, she didn't fight alongside others. Dean and Sam weren't used to working with her either. However this was all of their fight for now and they needed to get each other's backs.

The four of them made their way to the stairs, but another witness appeared on the staircase. Dean was in front, and stopped suddenly.

"Hello Dean. Remember me?" The curly headed man said.

"Ronald." Dean replied.

"I'm dead because of you."

Bobby shoots Ronald and he disappears.

"Don't talk Dean, just shoot."

They continued up the stairs and into the study. Sam quickly makes a thick salt circle around Bobby and the fireplace area.

Bobby turns to Bela. "Get upstairs and into the linen closet. Red hex box, it's heavy."

She only nodded and took off upstairs. Once halfway up she was met with the man again.

"Hello sweetheart." He said.

She raised her gun. "I'm not afraid of you."

He laughed. "Sure you aren't….you always were. Come on darling, Daddy wants to see you now that you're all grown up. You're going to pay for what you did to us."

She didn't speak again, just aimed her gun at him and shot. Bela then continued to get the stuff Bobby needed.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

Dean was in the kitchen searching for what Bobby had asked for when the kitchen doors slammed shut.

"Dean!" Bobby yelled.

"I'm good. Keep working."

Dean turned to find Agent Henrickson.

"Dean."

"I get it."

"No, you don't."

"Yeah, it's my fault you died. We left you alone to deal with the mess. The moment we heard about the explosion I knew it was a mistake."

"You think we died suddenly huh? No, Lilith wanted to play with us. You remember Nancy? She died first. She ripped her apart piece by piece."

"No." Dean whispered.

Henrickson continued yelling at Dean, and then Sam finally came in and shot at him.

"You okay?" Sam asked Dean.

"No." Dean said.

"Come on."

Dean nodded and followed him back to the study. Bela was also back, and Bobby gathered everything and put them in a bowl.

As Bobby starts chanting the witnesses all start to come out, and the three of them start trying to fight them off. They manage to hold them off until Bobby's nearly done, but then Bela's ghostly father shoved her back against the wall and held her in place. Dean is right next to her but before he can shoot he's attacked by Ronald again, the gun falls from his hands.

"I have been waiting for this." Bela's father whispered.

"Get off me."

Dean looked over to her, but couldn't move.

"No, I think I want to have fun with you."

"Go back to hell where you belong." Bela shouted. "I know that's where you were, I saw you."

He just laughed. "Now is that any way to treat your father honey?"

Dean understood now. Bela's deal. However, this ghost was worse than the others. Why was he so vicious?

Bobby kept on chanting and Sam fought off Meg.

"You're a psychopath. I will never be your daughter even if we share blood." Bela said.

He grinned. "I'm going to enjoy touching you again…although I think I prefer you younger and more innocent."

Bela finally reached behind her and grabbed an iron rod and shoved it through his stomach.

"That's for mother." She said as he disappeared.

Dean was staring at her. Had he been wrong about her deal? He had asked her why she did it, and she basically told him they were good people. No, that man was not a good person. Maybe Bela had a reason for making the deal? Not that it was right, it wasn't….but Dean really didn't feel that bad for the man.

Dean managed to get his gun again and fought back against Ronald. Sam was then trapped behind a cabinet with Meg on the other side of it.

Bobby finally finishes the spell and manages to get it into the fireplace and the rest of the witnesses disappear.

"Everyone good?" Dean asked.

Bela only nodded. She didn't know what to say. She knew Dean had seen and heard some of what her father had said to her…and it was what she'd never wanted him to find out.

"Yeah." Bobby and Sam replied.

lllllllllllllllllllll

Bela is asleep on the couch; Sam and Dean are on the floor. They had all but collapsed less than an hour after fighting off the witnesses.

Suddenly both Bela and Dean awoke…Sam was still sound asleep. They notice Castiel in the kitchen and walk towards him.

"Excellent job with the witnesses." He told them.

"You knew?" Dean asked.

"I was made aware, yes."

"Thanks for the assistance." Dean replied sarcastically. "We almost died."

Bela stayed silent.

"But you didn't."

"Thought angels were supposed to be guardians…halo, wings, you get the point. Not dicks."

"Read the Bible. We are warriors of God, I am a soldier."

"Then why not fight?" Bela stepped in.

"I am not here to sit on your shoulder." He said seriously. "We had larger concerns."

"Oh yeah? Well people are getting torn apart down here, so where were you? Where was your boss, if there is a God." Dean said.

"There is." Castiel said. He was losing patience.

"Yeah well I ain't convinced. Because what's he waiting for? Monsters running around, the friggin' Apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damn finger?"

Bela was surprised at Dean's anger. She understood, she wasn't thrilled about any of this, but she could tell by Castiel's expression that Dean was treading on thin ice.

"The Lord works…" Castiel started.

"Do not finish that, or I will kick your ass."

Castiel stopped.

"So, the witnesses? Bobby mentioned them being a sign of the Apocalypse? Is that correct?" Bela asked.

"Yes. That is why we are here. Things are happening."

"Do we want to know what kind of things?"

"I doubt it, but you need to know. The rising of the witnesses was one of the 66 seals." Castiel told them.

The both looked at him.

"They're being broken by Lilith." He continued. Bela and Dean's eyes widened.

"Of course. She picked those exact witnesses because she knew they'd come straight for us." Dean said.

"Yes, Lilith has her own way of doing things."

"Well we fixed it. Put the spirits back to rest."

"That doesn't matter, the seal was broken. Think of them as locks on a door."

"Okay, so what happens when the final lock is opened?" Bela asked.

"Lucifer walks free." Castiel said grimly.

"What? No, Lucifer's just a story told at Demon Sunday school. He isn't real." Dean said.

"Three days ago you didn't think I existed. Why do you think we are here walking amongst you for the first time in two thousand years?"

"To stop Lucifer." Bela stated.

Castiel nodded.

"Well nice job with that. Stellar job with the witnesses." Dean said.

Bela rolled her eyes at him.

"There are other battles Dean, other seals. Some we will win, some not. Our numbers aren't unlimited, six of my brothers died in the field this week. Should we follow you two around? Show me some respect Dean, I dragged you out of Hell and I can throw you back in." Castiel said, his tone didn't change much but it was obvious he was annoyed.

Bela hadn't expected this. Was she meant to continue fighting against these seals? Against Lucifer? She wasn't like them, she had forced herself to stop caring years ago, to shut off her feelings. Could she just walk away now? Castiel looked at her, he seemed to read her mind.

"I pulled you both out because you are helpful to us. You can do things your own way, but you will continue the fight…or the same goes for you."

He then disappeared.

Bela and Dean then sat up, truly awake this time. She looked over to him.

"Careful there Dean. I don't want to go back."

He just shook his head.

"I guess you're sticking around then."

"Unfortunately….but you heard him. I don't think I have to stay with you boys though. I can do it from my own place."

"Oh yeah, and we can trust you not to make a mess of things huh? I doubt it."

"Oh don't you worry Dean, I'm not going back to hell even if that means having to play nice with you. Besides, one thing I want almost as bad as not going back to hell is Lilith dead."

"Thought you weren't driven by revenge? Wouldn't that be stooping to our level?"

"I don't care. She ruined my life...well atleast most of it. They want us to keep the seals safe? Fine, than we stop Lilith. I've been researching her for a long time, I'll find a way to stop her eventually."

"Yeah well don't bitch about me if you find yourself dead."

"I know how to take care of myself."

"Sure you can, but you ain't a hunter."

"No, I'm not. Not anymore..."

"What's that mean?"

"None of your business. We can go our separate ways tomorrow, and keep in touch about the seals. We'll be useful to each other but we both get the pleasure of not having to see one another very often."

"Whatever, fine by me."

"Good." She laid her head back down on the couch. It wasn't that she was that bothered by him...but there was this part of her that couldn't even look at Dean. She felt betrayed by him somehow, and she wasn't sure why. It was like memories wanted to flow in but they were stuck. She knew in order to do things right she needed to get away from him for now. It was just easier to act like an independent bitch then to tell him that she just needed to get away from him to feel okay.

**End Chapter.**


	6. In the Beginning1

_***Thanks for the reviews so far, please keep them coming. It's what keeps the story going! This one takes place in the next episode, In the Beginning. Stick with this episode, and I promise things will change soon! I'll be adding my own stuff into it more.**_

**In the Beginning,AU**

**Motel-Present**

It had been several days since they left Bobby's and dealt with the witnesses. Dean and Sam decided to go back on the road and look for a hunt. Bela had ridden with them for a couple hours until they reached a place she could get a car. After making a few calls and using a fake ID she'd gotten from Bobby she was able to buy one. Once she got back to her loft in Queens she would be able to get most of her things back in order. It had only been just over 4 months, and she had 2 more months before the loft would've been sold because of her absence. She'd set it up that way on purpose, just in case she survived her deal. She then stayed on the road, and unfortunately the only motel for miles was the one the Winchesters were at. How she couldn't stand all these small towns in a row.

"Following us?" Dean said, seeing her in the hallway. He and Sam had been there for a few hours already.

"No. They really need better hotels in these God forsaken towns."

"Oh please, stop being a whiny princess and suck it up."

She just shook her head. _Should've kept driving._

"Have a good night Dean." She said, faking sweetness.

"Likewise." He said, mocking her tone.

She walked into the room two doors down from theirs and shut the door hard. She really wanted a nice hot bath, but she was most definitely not doing that here. Bela settled for a hot very brief shower instead.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Dean & Sam's room.**

Sam waited until Dean fell asleep and then quietly left the room, meeting Ruby in the parking lot.

Dean continued to sleep, but it wasn't peaceful.

Dean tosses and turns as he is seeing flashes from hell. He sees his own face, feels the burn and hears screams surrounding him.

**Bela's Room**

Bela too is tossing and turning. Dean wasn't the only one who slept with a gun under the bed and alcohol close by. Beyond the flashes of blood and pain she could see a few demons' faces as well, and was remembering how they tortured her. The last thing she sees in her dream though is Dean's face in front of her. She's not sure what that means exactly, but it scares her.

lllllllllllllll

**Dean & Sam's Room**

Dean awakens, or thinks he does anyways, to find Castiel sitting next to him. Dean jumps a little.

"Hello Dean, what were you dreaming about?"

"What the hell are you doing? What do you want?" Dean asked.

"You have to stop it." Castiel said.

"Stop what?" Dean asked, but Castiel had already touched Dean's forward and Dean seems to disappear from the room.

**Past-1973**

Dean awakens on a bench, clearly uncomfortable. He then gets yelled at by a police officer walking by telling him he can't sleep there. What was going on?

He pulled out his phone, but had no reception. As he turned around trying to find signal somewhere, he noticed her walking towards him.

Bela stalked towards Dean. She'd went to sleep on the lumpy motel bed only to awaken in an old abandoned car on the same street as Dean. She was pretty sure she was supposed to be heading home already. What on earth had Dean done?

"What the hell is going on?" she asked him.

"You think I know? One second I was waking up in bed and saw Castiel next to me and he said weird shit, the next thing I know I wake up on this bench."

"Wait, the angel did this? Where are we?"

"I don't know."

Dean looked over to a small diner. He got up and headed towards it, Bela followed. They walked into the diner and sat down at the bar.

"Hey." Dean asked the young dark headed man next to him."Where am I?"

Bela sighed.

"Jay Birds Diner."

"Yeah, got that…I mean city and state?"

_Really_? She thought. _That sounded even worse_.

"Lawrence Kansas." He answered.

"Lawrence…" Dean said slowly.

Bela gave him a weird look.

"You two alright?" The man asked.

"Yeah, yeah…tough night." Dean answered.

"Hey can we get two more coffees over here." The young man asked the waiter. The man felt bad for them, they looked troubled.

Dean pulls his phone back out.

"What are you doing?" Bela whispered.

"Going to try calling Sam. No reception though. What about you?"

"Don't have mine." She said. Dean just then took in her appearance. Castiel obviously plucked her from sleep as well. She still had on her fitted Jeans and sweater, but her leather jacket was gone and the sweater had wrinkles. Hell, she looked like she could've used another 5 hours of sleep.

Dean turned to the guy who bought the coffee.

"Hey, you know where I can find reception on this?"

The guy looked confused, and looked at the phone.

"Uh the USS Enterprise?" he told Dean. Dean was now the one confused. Bela was starting to get a strange feeling that they weren't just in some small town. Dean notices the clothes the waiter is wearing, and looks around the diner as well.

"Okay, you get the feeling something's off about this?"

Bela nodded.

As the door rings an older gentlemen walks into the diner and walks up to the man sitting next to Dean.

"Hey Winchester."

Bela and Dean look up quickly. Dean had no idea who he was or why the old man was calling his name…but the older gentlemen wasn't looking at Dean. He was looking at the dark haired young man next to Dean.

"Son of a bitch, how are you doing Corporal?" The old man asked the young one.

"Hey Mr. Dee. I'm good."

"Heard you were back."

"Yeah, for a while now." The young man said.

"Good to have you home John."

"Thanks."

Dean thought for a second…Winchester, and then John. He gave John a good look over and realized it was true.

"Dad." Dean whispered, not loud enough for John to hear him but Bela did.

_So that was the well known John Winchester? Wait, he was dead…and this guy most certainly wasn't old enough to be Dean's father_. Bela thought.

Bela looked at Dean. They had the same thought, they couldn't be n the present time. What year was it?

Dean was staring at John.

"Do we know each other?" John asked him.

"Ugh no, guess not." Dean said awkwardly.

"Well take it easy." John said.

"Yeah, thanks."

John got up and left and Dean slowly stood.

"What are you doing?" Bela asked him.

"Following him."

"Why?"

"Why not? He's my dad, and this is not 2008."

"So, when are we then?" Bela asked. "That sounds extremely weird."

"No idea." Dean answered. "Come on." Dean ordered her, and they left to follow John.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Dean and Bela turned a corner to find Castiel. They stopped quickly, nearly bumping into one another.

"What is this?" Dean asked.

"What does it look like?" Castiel asked back.

"Not our time." Bela said.

"Is this real?" Dean asked.

"Yes, very."

"Okay, so what, angels get their hands on some delorians?

Castiel ignored Dean's reference since he didn't really understand it anyways.

"Time is fluid, on occasion we can bend it."

Dean sighed. Bela stood with arms crossed.

"What are we doing here?" Dean asked.

"I told you, you have to stop it." Castiel said.

"Stop what? Is something bad after my dad?" Dean asked.

However, Castiel had disappeared.

"Seriously, is he allergic to giving us straight answers?"

"Here I was hoping I'd be getting home soon. Why'd he send me back here with you, it's your family."

"Hey I didn't ask for this either, and I sure as hell don't need your help."

"Whatever." Bela remarked, walking ahead.

lllllllllllllllllll

They then spotted John Winchester at a local car dealership. Bela made a move to go over to him but Dean stopped her.

"Wait here." He said. She glared at him. "Seriously, something I can do is cars. I'll get him to talk."

"Yeah whatever Dean." She said, and sat down on the bench outside the dealership. "Just hurry."

Dean walked straight up to John and started a conversation with him. Bela stayed put and tried to rest, but she couldn't. Her head hurt and sitting on a hard bench wasn't exactly comfortable.

llllllllllllllllllllll

Dean and Bela pulled up behind John in the impala. They were in a random old car trying to stay unnoticed.

They both watched as John got out of the car and met up with a young blonde woman who'd came from the house he parked in front of.

"What's that?" the girl asked.

"My car."

Dean smirked.

"Dean, tell me you did not have something to do with your father buying your future car?"

"Well I'm sure he would've done it anyways…obviously."

She rolled her eyes. "Right…unless this happened first. Ugh this time travel is horribly confusing."

Dean nodded.

"What happened to the van?"

"Mary, this is way better than the van."

"Mom." Dean whispered. She was so young looking. He smiled.

"That's your mother?" Bela asked.

Dean nodded.

He watched as Mary got into the car with John and went to another diner. They were sitting there drinking milkshakes. Dean got out of the stolen car and watched them, Bela followed.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping an eye on them."

"Great. We look like stalkers."

Dean just sighed.

"Sammy…mom's a babe." Dean whispered, he hadn't really meant to say it out loud.

"Men." Bela huffed.

"And I'm going to hell….again."

"Most likely." She replied.

lllllllllllllllll

Dean turned back to looking into the window. Mary was gone.

"Ugh, where'd she go?" Dean asked.

Bela heard something behind her and moved over some, she was about to say something in reply to Dean but didn't have a chance. Mary was right behind Dean.

"Why are you following us?" Mary asked, her face was harsh.

_Whoa…good instincts_. Bela thought.

Dean whipped around to face her but Mary had rushed towards him and kneed him in the stomach. She pushes him backwards. Bela doesn't know whether to help Dean or just watch….but she was rather enjoying watching Dean get his asked kicked by a girl, and even better his own mother.

"Are you crazy?" Dean asked, stepping away from Mary as she tried to punch him.

She landed a punch into his stomach. "You guys have been following us since we left my house."

She _was_ good.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dean tried.

"Yeah right."

Dean finally had the advantage over her and turned her to face the wall and held her against it.

"How about talking this out?" Dean asked.

"Get off me." She yelled.

Bela walked over to them.

Mary fought against Dean when he noticed her bracelet. It had protective charms on it.

"You're a hunter?" Dean asked, shocked.

Dean released his mother. Bela stared. _What? Now that was unexpected_.

_**End Chapter. Please click the review button and tell me what you thought! :) One more chapter, for this eppy, and then things go in a different direction w/ the bela/dean stuff so I can make it more interesting!**_


	7. In the beginning2

_***Thanks for the reviews so far, please keep them coming. It's what keeps the story going! This one takes place in the next episode, In the Beginning. Stick with this episode, and I promise things will change soon! I'll be adding my own stuff into it more.**_

**In the Beginning,AU, part 2**

**Cambell Home**

Dean and Bela arrived behind John and Mary, and then John left. As they met up with Mary, Dean practically invited himself and Bela into Mary's home. Dean was eager to meet his grandparents.

Mary had warned Dean about her grandfather, but he was already bounding towards the house.

Mary brought them inside, and they waited in the entranceway as Mary went to talk to her father. She then beckoned them inside further.

"So, you're hunters huh?"

Well, Bela really wasn't...but Dean spoke up anyways.

"Yeah."

"You kill vampires with a stake or silver?" Mary's father asked.

"Neither, you cut their heads off." Dean answered, voice full of pride.

Samuel just nodded.

"So, I pass your test?" Dean asked.

"Yep. Now you can go." he said.

"What?" Dean questioned.

"I don't trust other hunters Dean."

Finally, Mary's mother came in to diffuse the situation.

"Knock it off Samuel. He passed your test... and I'm inviting them to stay for dinner. You guys hungry?" she asked.

"Yeah." Dean answered. Bela looked at him like he was crazy...but she nodded anyways.

Mary's mother introduced herself, along with her husband.

"I'm Deanna." She said, shaking Dean's hand. "And that's my husband Samuel." She then turned and went back to the kitchen.

Dean gave Mary a look, but she only nodded and followed her mother.

"Same may be the more dramatic one sometimes...but you're the one named after a woman." Bela teased. Dean glared at her, but he really wasn't that serious.

To say Bela was uncomfortable about sitting down for dinner with these people was an understatement. She hadn't really been around many family dinners...and eating with others at an actual dinner table was rare as it was. Still, she tried being friendly.

After dinner they finally got around to discussing a case...Dean thinking that may have been what Castiel sent them back for. Of course this was after Mary and Samuel argued for a few minutes over her seeing John Winchester. The way they talked about John was so strange, always referring to him as naive and normal...that was everything opposite of how Dean saw him.

Dean forced himself into the case.

"So, seems like we may be hunting the same thing. We could take care of it faster if we go in together."

"What part of work alone did you not get?" Samuel asked. annoyed.

llllllllllllllllllllll

Dean had left the Cambell's home with Bela. They'd found a small motel and gotten the final 2 rooms offered. Bela crashed immediately. She didn't want to sleep, because she knew the dreams would be there. The flashes of blood would be there, along with the feelings of pain and fear, and she still heard the screams.

Dean wasn't fairing much better, and ended up staying awake most of the night. He went to Bela's room and pounded on her door at 6am.

"Wake up princess. Let's go." he shouted through the door.

Bela did wake up, with several complaints and throwing a pillow at the door just to make a point. She didn't say another word however when she headed to Dean and the stolen car he was still driving.

"Wow you look happy." he said. Not sure why he even bothered making small talk with her.

"Shut up and drive Winchester."

He did, because he didn't really want to hear her complain. He then turned the radio on...and the music playing made him smile. There was certain things about the past that he absolutely loved. One thing Bela didn't complain about was Dean's music...it wasn't on the top of her playlist, but she liked it well enough.

llllllllllllllllllll

**Whitshire Farm.**

Bela stayed in the car while Dean was inside the home, and she noticed when Samuel pulled up with Mary in the passenger seat. Samuel got out and went inside, Mary didn't seem thrilled to be there, but she made her way out to the teenage boy leaning against a tree outside of the house.

Bela got out of the car and caught up with her.

"I take it Dean is inside." Mary stated. Bela nodded. "Dad's going to love that."

Bela smiled in return.

They both walked up to the boy.

"Hi." Mary said.

She then started questioning him, and Bela chimed in. Bela was patient when she needed to be, but there were times when she wasn't. Like now, she hated when the boy didn't want to answer ay questions.

When the boy, Charlie, mentioned his father's drinking issues and seemed upset, Bela softened some. He had daddy issues...and that she could understand.

"So he drank a lot and got mean?"

"The boy nodded. "This man came and talked to me about it...he was weird, seemed to know a lot about us though."

Bela looked up at him and then to Mary. She was starting to worry about what he meant, and she was hoping it was nowhere near what she thought it could be.

The two woman noticed Dean coming towards them and paused their converstation with Charlie.

Mary had Charlie repeat what he told them, that his dad drank too much and got rough with his mom...and then told him about the strange man.

"I thought he was just a bible thumper like you guys." Charlie said. Bela almost laughed aloud at that. "He showed up last week and started talking to me about my dad."

"What'd he say?" Dean asked.

"Asked me if I wanted the beatings to stop. Of course I did, but I just thought he was nuts. I went along with him...but didn't really believe him...but now dad's dead. Am I in trouble...could I go to jail?"

Bela choked down a gasp, even though she'd been prepared just hearing another kid who had the same issues as she did made her heart beat faster. It didn't go unnoticed by Dean though. He saw Bela's face...saw the fear and self loathing written on it. Dean had his suspicions the other day when the witnesses came after them. He knew Bela's father wasn't a good man...but hearing Charlie's story and watching Bela's face get pale had Dean starting to understand what happened to her. He was pretty sure money had nothing to do with Bela's reason for making her deal.

Dean turned back to the kid, asking Charlie what the guy wanted in return. Charlie tried to tell Dean it was nothing, but he and Bela managed to get Charlie to say the demon promised to return in 10 years. Typical demon deal Dean thought. That was until Charlie admitted seeing the demon's strange eyes. Bela and Dean both expected Charlie to say black...but when Charlie said he thought they were yellow Dean froze. His face was now the pale one. He hadn't expected that at all.

llllllllllllllllllllll

**Cambell home**

They were back at the house. Dean had not said a word on the car ride back, Bela didn't push. He'd been angry with her before, threatened to kill her on several occasions. She was a little nervous all those times, but she'd never seen him as angry as he looked right now.

She had fallen asleep on the way over, but it wasn't a good sleep. And right before she had woken up she again saw flashes of hell, and a flash of Dean's face as well. Everything lately was so strange.

Dean slammed a map onto the dining room table, Bela jumped slightly. Dean was making her nervous, and after yet another horrible dream she was on edge. She didn't know why she was a so touchy around him, but she was.

"Hey, why don't you slow down and we can talk about this." Samuel tried.

"No, there's nothing to talk about."

"Really, because you just said this is a demon, and none of us have heard of a demon with yellow eyes before."

"I have. It killed my family." Dean said.

Bela looked up at him. So this was it huh? All hunters have a starting point, and Bela had a feeling this was Dean's. Still, she felt he was overreacting.

"Calm down son."

"You don't get it. You're in danger, we all are. In fact, maybe you and your family should get somewhere safe."

"Not until we know what we're dealing with." Samuel replied.

Deanna walked in.

"He's right Dean. We don't really know anything about what this is…or if it really is a demon."

"I know exactly what it is, and I'm going to kill it."

"Dean…" Bela started. She was a little freaked, and worried Dean was going to do something stupid that would get her killed. Was this really what Castiel had sent them here to do?

"Don't start with me." Dean warned. "I'm doing this, that's all."

"You're going to kill a demon?" Sam asked. "How?"

"There's a hunter named Daniel Elkins, he has the Colt."

Ahh, the demon killing gun. Bela thought. The one she took and handed over to a demon. She felt a little bit guilty, especially if it was the gun that could stop Lilith.

"I heard about the Colt. Used to tell it as a bedtime story to Mary."

"Well it's real." Dean said.

Bela nodded as well.

"Say that it is, you got a crystal ball telling us where this thing is gonna be?" Samuel asked.

"Maybe."

Bela gave him a confused look.

Dean flopped a book onto the table.

"What's that?" Samuel asked him.

"A list."

"Of what?" Bela chimed in.

"My dad wrote down anyone who ever came into contact with the yellow eyed demon." Dean said.

"Why?" Samuel questioned.

"To figure out why the hell that son of a bitch killed my mom."

Bela's eyes softened a tiny it. Mary, that's how she was going to die. She knew the feeling, even though she'd spent the last several years turning her emotions off to those memories.

Samuel looked in the journal.

"Uh you wanna tell us how Wiltshire farms is in your dad's journal when that just happened 2 days ago?"

"Uh well my dad knew someone who could…well see into the future. Knew it was gonna happen, guess that's why I thought it sounded familiar."

Liar liar.

"What next?" Bela asked.

"Says he's going to be here tomorrow night." Dean said, pointing to the map.

"Liddy Walsh?"

Dean nodded. "That's close by."

Samuel looked over at Deanna.

"You guys think I'm crazy."

"Well you seem like a nice kid Dean…but yeah you're crazy."

Bela laughed a little at that. Yes, he was.

"Yeah well I now know exactly where this demon will be and I'm going to stop him."

llllllllllllllllllllll

Mary and Bela are sitting in the living room when Dean comes in, all packed and ready.

"Hey, we're leaving." Dean said.

Bela got up.

"So soon?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, gotta job to do…look, I don't care what your dad says. I like John." He told her.

Bela rolled her eyes at that.

"You do?" Mary asked.

"Yeah. I really think you two are meant to be together."

Bela exited the room to get the jacket Mary was letting her use. She could hear Dean ask Mary questions about John.

As she walked back into the room a minute later, she heard Dean beg Mary not to get out of bed on a certain date. Wow…could Dean do that? Was he really trying to change the future that much?

llllllllllllllllll

Dean's driving fast, Bela is in the passenger seat.

"Look, is this a good idea?"

He glared at her. She held her hands up in surrender.

"You don't get it, that's fine." he said.

"You want revenge. Sure, I get it."

"It isn't revenge. I've killed him before, but this time I have the chance of doing it before he hurts her."

"This could change everything couldn't it? Your father isn't a hunter yet…so that means he won't start and you will never be."

Dean nodded. "I'm good with that."

"Dean." Came a voice from the backseat.

"You kidding?"

Castiel gives him a hard look.

"Whatever. Why isn't Sam back with us? He'd want in on killing this thing as well."

"You had to do it alone."

"Do I look alone?" Dean asked, referring to Bela.

"I meant without your brother. I thought she could help you."

Dean shook his head.

"Sam's probably going crazy looking for me though."

"He isn't." Castiel said.

Dean looked at him strangely.

"Look, what me and her just discussed….it's true right? If I do this, mom and dad get to live their lives, no hunting…Sam and I can be normal kids?"

Bela stayed quiet.

"Dean do you realize if you alter the future all those people you saved will be dead?" Castiel asked him.

"I get it."

Bela was a little surprised at that. All Dean and Sam ever did when she knew them before was preach about saving lives and helping people.

"You don't care?" Castiel questioned.

"Sure I care, but these are my parents. I can't let them die."

Bela knew that's why Dean had hated her so much. He had originally thought she'd killed her parents because she was an evil spoiled child, and he loved his own parents so much. He'd do anything when it came to his family. She sometimes wished she knew how that felt.

Dean looked behind him, but Castiel was gone.

Dean sighed and looked to Bela, but she didn't say a word. She couldn't say anything. He wouldn't listen to her anyways.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Daniel Elkins home**

Dean and Bela had easily broken into Elkins home. Bela was working on the safe as Dean stood next to her. She finally opened it, and Dean then kneeled next to her.

"Freeze right there." A voice said.

They both turned slowly to find Daniel Elkins holding a gun. Bela stood slowly, hands up in front of her.

"Leave, or I'll shoot you." Daniel said.

"Sorry, we can't do that." Dean said, standing and pointing the Colt at the older man.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked.

"A hunter, like you." Dean replied.

"Thieves more like it."

Bela smirked at that.

"I just need it for a few days, I'll give it back."

"Not happening."

"Look, I have a chance to save my family's lives. I need this gun to do that. So if you want to stop us, you're gonna have to kill us."

"Hey, speak for yourself." Bela chimed in.

Dean made his way towards the door, Bela followed. Daniel made no move against them though.

llllllllllllllllll

**Walsh home**

Dean and Bela made their way to the Walsh's place. Dean then noticed Samuel's vehicle in the drive.

"Really?" Dean said, annoyed. The two walked up to the house, Dean held the Colt. Bela had her own gun filled with salt and a bottle of holy water in the jacket she was wearing.

They then heard yelling.

"Mary!"

It was Samuel's voice.

_Damn_. Dean thought. _He'd brought mom into this?_

Dean busts through the door, Bela staying behind him. He pulls the gun on the demon, but the demon holds Mary in front of him as a shield.

"Let her go!" Dean yelled.

Yellow eyes noticed the gun for the first time.

"Where'd you get that?"

Then suddenly yellow eyes dropped Mary and fled from the body he was riding.

"Ugh!" Dean yelled out.

lllllllllllllllllll

"What else?" Dean asked Mary.

"Nothing….he just said he liked me. That's it." Mary told him.

Bela handed her a glass of water.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Mary asked.

Samuel walked back into the room, who'd helped Liddy get some rest.

"You okay?" Samuel asked Mary.

"No." Mary replied. "Can we just go?"

Samuel nodded. Mary got up and left for the car.

"Nice job in there." Samuel told Dean.

"I missed."

"Yeah, but I was wrong about you kid. Take that compliment."

Dean nodded…but Bela for some reason had a bad feeling.

**Cambell house**

Mary had went up to her room, still upset. Dean decided that they needed to talk to Samuel alone.

They sat at the kitchen table. Bela had luckily gotten some sleep in the car ride to Elkin's place, but Dean looked terrible.

"We need to kill this demon now, or Mary dies." Dean finally said, throwing his dad's journal on the table.

"What? How do you know that?" Samuel asked.

"I just do okay?"

"When?"

"I don't know. Just trust me."

"You a psychic now?" Samuel asked.

"Dean…" Bela started.

"No." Dean said, ignoring Bela. "This sounds crazy, I know, just listen though. Mary is my mother." Dean finally said.

"I'm sorry?" Samuel asked.

"I'm your grandson. Look, my name is Dean Winchester. Mary and John are my parents."

_Oh lord. Talk about changing the future_. Bela thought.

"Okay, you're insane." Samuel said.

"Please just listen to me. Mary gets killed by the yellow eyed demon in 1983. I think that what happened tonight has something to do with it. So we have to catch this thing tonight. So unless you want to lose your daughter, then help us."

"I know I shouldn't…but I believe you." Samuel said.

Dean sighed. "Thank you."

Dean put the colt next to him on the table.

"This is how we do it." Dean motioned at the gun.

"Can I see it?" Samuel asked.

"No." Dean said.

Bela grinned. He was not going to let that thing out of his possession ever again.

"Hey, I'm your grandfather aren't I?" Samuel tried again.

"It's nothing personal." Dean said.

"Sure it is. Especially when you're trying to kill me." Samuel said…except his eyes turned yellow.

Oh shit! Bela backed away inch by inch, Dean's eyes widened in shock.

Yellow eyes flicked his wrist, sending Dean and the chair he was sitting in against the wall. He then turned to Bela and pinned her against the other wall.

"So, from the future are we? I only know one thing that has the juice to send you back here. You have friends in high places. So, you came to see me huh?"

"No. I came to kill you." Dean stated.

"Wait, if your mommy is Mary…are you one of my special kids then?"

Bela looked up, confused.

Dean didn't budge. Yellow eyes walked over to him and leaned in.

"Nah, not you. So what, you have a sister…or a baby brother?"

Dean grimaced.

"Brother it is. Terrific, after all that's why I'm here. Glad it all works out."

"So that's it huh? You don't want their souls." Dean said.

"Nope, I just want their children."

Now Bela was confused. Obviously Dean knew more about all this.

"Why her?" Dean asked about his mother.

"Because she's strong, like all of the parents I'm choosing. They're the ideal breeders."

Dean and Bela looked at him, both sickened.

"Oh don't think like that, they're not breeding with me. Although with Mary I could make an exception. You know, she's my favorite."

"So, why make the deals?" Dean asked.

"I need permission. I had to be invited…sucks really. But you know what I'm going to do in 10 years? I'm going to go to your baby brother's room and bleed into his mouth. Better than ovaltine, makes 'em big and strong."

Bela practically gasped, Dean looked horrified.

"So that's your plan then, for them to lead your demon army?"

"Oh please, my end games bigger than that."

_So all those rumors about Sam…they were true?_ Bela thought. No way.

"What end game?" Dean asked.

"You think I'm going to tell you? With those angels on your shoulder? Yeah right."

"I'm still going to kill you."

"I'd like to see that." Yellow eyes said.

"Maybe not today, but I will. Look at me straight in the eyes you son of a bitch, because I am the one who kills you."

Yellow eyes only looked amused by this, not really believing Dean.

"Well, guess who you won't be saving today?" the demon taunted. Dean looked hard at him, Bela looked worried.

"Grandpa." Yellow eyes said. He took out a knife and plunged it into his stomach.

"No!" Dean shouted.

So did Deanna, who came into the room. Bela gasped loudly. Everyone was going to die.

Yellow eyes snapped Deanna's neck. While he was doing that Dean managed to grab the gun. Bela and Dean were released from the wall, but Yellow eyes turned around and mentally threw Bela against the wall, knocking her out. Dean ran to check her pulse before running after the demon, but the demon was gone.

"Mary!" Dean tried calling for her, but she didn't answer. Where was she?

llllllllllllllllllll

Dean pulls the car up to where the Impala was, only to see Mary kissing Yellow Eyes, sealing a deal. He had no idea why she'd do it…but then noticed his dad lying on the ground, broken neck. Suddenly Yellow eyes disappeared, and Dean misses his chance at using the Colt on him.

John slowly wakes up, back to life. Love was Mary's weakness, as it had been with his whole family.

Dean sighed, totally defeated. Castiel appeared next to him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

Llllllllllllllllll

Dean woke up returned to the motel room back in present time. He noticed Bela asleep in the bed across from him. Castiel stood in the middle of the room.

"I couldn't stop it. She made the deal, and she still died didn't she?"

"Yes. Destiny can't be changed Dean, I'm sorry."

"Then why send us back?"

"To learn the truth. You know everything we do. We know what Azazel did to your brother Dean, but we don't know why."

"Where's Sam."

Castiel told Dean Sam's location.

Dean looks over to Bela.

"She's fine. She'll be awake soon."

Dean grabs his jacket and keys.

"Your brother is headed down a dangerous path, so stop it, or we will." Castiel ordered, then disappeared.

End Chapt


	8. Back to living

**_*On to the next chapter. I'm going to really try to add some stuff in...but I don't know. I think for this one i won't go through any whole episode since this is a Dean/Bela fic mostly...I'll probably just summarize the some of the episodes used. We'll see. So anyways here's the first chapter! Takes place at first during Metamorpheses beginning, and then later during Yellow Fever. Why, because that episode made me laugh so I had to do it, sorry! :)_**

**Motel Room**

Bela awakens in bed, obviously they were back. What had happened? She didn't even know how it all played out.

"Hello Isobela".

"Castiel. I assume you brought us back. Where's Dean?"

"Going to find Sam I presume. He may not like what he sees."

"What's wrong with him? Sam I mean."

"Dean will fill you in once he finds out."

"Right. So the demon, he isn't dead is he? Nothing has changed."

"No. Destiny cannot be altered, we just needed Dean to learn a few things."

"Then why send me back?"

"Dean is going to need you...maybe not now, but he will. It is important that you are here."

"I don't follow."

"You will in time. You look frightened."

"I'm not sure...he makes me nervous."

"Dean?"

She nodded.

"You two are having flashes of hell are you not?"

"I think so...wait Dean as well?"

"Yes. We were hoping those memories could stay dorment...but in time they will make you stronger."

"How's that? What if we break down?"

"You won't."

Castiel disappeared.

Bela was more confused than before. The dreams were haunting her...and things were slowly becoming more clear. The torture played out in every dream...or memory really. The more she remembered, the more timid she felt around him. She didn't want to be scared around Dean...but in a deep part of her mind she was.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

Bela had gathered her things and was about to exit the Winchesters motel room when Sam burst in.

"Sam." she half yelled in surprise.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked. He was obviously uptight about something.

"I woke up here...a little angel assistance. Where's Dean?"

"Somewhere seething probably, or drinking. I really think you need to leave." Sam said, glaring.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, that is what I'm trying to do." She grabbed her jacket as Sam sat down with his laptop. "Tell him I'm fine, and heading home to Queens."

Sam nodded...but he wasn't really agreeing with her.

She was about to walk out the door when Dean shoved open the door and slammed it shut behind him. Castiel had said Dean wouldn't like what he found...but if Bela thought he was angry back in 1973 with the demon, that was nothing compared to right now.

Dean walked to the bed where his stuff was and started packing. Bela was unsure whether to stay and figure out what was wrong or just leave.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam tried. Dean continued packing.

Bela made her way to the door, but stopped again, watching.

"Dean, are you leaving?" Sam tried again.

"You don't need me." Dean huffed. "You and Ruby go fight demons."

_Who was Ruby_? Bela thought.

Dean made his way to where Bela stood by the door, but Sam stopped him.

"Seriousy Dean wait."

Dean then swung around, and decked Sam right in the face. Bela gasped...now that she hadn't seen coming. She inched her way backwards again, turning the doorknob. But she just couldn't bring herself to walk away yet.

"Satisfied?" Sam asked.

What was wrong with Sam? She was not pretty sure she didn't like him very much.

Dean punched him again.

"Guess not."

"Do you even get how far gone you are? How far from normal?"

"I'm just exorcising demons Dean."

"With your mind!" Dean yelled.

Bela's jaw might've dropped at that...but she quickly composed herself.

"Goodbye boys." She called, just for her own satisfaction. She quickly exited the door, deciding she'd call to bother Dean about this later.

lllllllllllllllllllll

After deciding to put their issues on hold, Dean and Sam decide to head off on another case. Dean is waiting in the impala for Sam, who'd ran into gas station to grab some drinks and food. He pulled out his phone. It only took 2 rings.

"Yes Dean?"

"You left."

"I told you I was leaving. Castiel seemed good with it...and I need to get more of my things and take care of stuff before helping you stop Lilith."

"You're not running then?"

"Like our angel friend is going to let me do that. He says I'm needed, but whatever. I can help from a different location, I don't need to be involved with your brotherly drama...speaking of, what about Sam?"

"Don't. I don't wanna talk about it right now."

"I just spent an entire day in the past with you just so you could figure out things about your brother. I'd say I'm entitled to a tiny bit of information Dean."

"Not right now. Cliff notes version. Sam's working with a demon bitch named Ruby who's swayed him into thinking he's doing the right thing by using his freaky mojo to send demons back to hell."

Bela sighed. "And what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, he just promised he'd stop, and do things the normal way from now on."

"You believe him?"

"Would you?"

"Of course not...but I've been told I'm a liar...and therefore I don't really trust anyone else either."

"Right. Goodbye Bela. I'm sure I'll be talking to you soon, unfortunately."

He then hung up.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

It had been over a week, neither had contacted one another. Bela had went back to Queens and gathered what she could of her things. The nightmares of hell had continued, and she'd even went as far as drinking to keep herself from freaking out about it.

She was definatley glad to have a break from Dean, and hoped to work out her issues. Unfortunately the memories of hell were making that difficult. She always struggled with the guilt of her deal, but she paid her price. She went to hell and now she had the chance to not feel guilty anymore...except she still did. Maybe not for her deal anymore...but for other things she'd done in the past several years. But Bela pushed through the guilt, and tried to shut out those feelings and just act like the woman she'd been lately. However, she wasn't that girl...she'd been to hell and now was forced to work for angels. She hated working 'for' anyone...but she didn't have a choice, and she was okay with that as long as she was just alive.

Dean and Sam worked their case, with Dean still harboring some anger towards his younger brother. However, they'd made it through a few hunts, the last one being pretty fun for Dean, working the shapeshifter case during Octoberfest and even stealing a few kisses from the blonde woman he'd saved. This right here was one of the fun parts of hunting for Dean. Granted, most of that was just a mask for his feelings.

Dean too was drinking a lot, Bela wasn't the only one having issues dealing with hell.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

**Queens, Bela's condo.**

Bela had been sleeping, albeit unsoundly, for a few hours when her phone rang. She was cautious to answer it, because she was sure she'd not told anyone she was alive yet...

She picked the phone up on the last ring, and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Bela."

It was Sam. Well, she wasn't sure relieved was the right feeling...but it was better than anything else.

"Sam. What do you want at 4:00 in the morning?" she said, accent heavy and definately sounded tired.

"Um...I hate asking, but we kind of need your help. Bobby's gonna help me find this thing, but Dean's kind of losing it."

"What are you talking about? I'm going to need more to go on than 'Dean's losing it."

"He was infected by something called ghost sickness...and it's causing him to go crazy, and I don't want to leave him alone while me and Bobby finish this hunt."

"Does Dean know your calling me?"

"No."

She sighed heavily.

"Look I'm not his babysitter, and since you're not Castiel asking for help with the seals I don't see how this has anything to do with me, so..."

"You want him to kill himself before we find Lilith and stop her from breaking the seals? Don't think the angels would be thrilled with that, so why don't you just shut up and get here and help my brother."

There was that damn guilt thing again.

"Fine. where are you?"

Sam told her.


	9. Fever

**_*Here's the next update, enjoy! Please review:) For those that have I thank you, you're awesome!_**

**_Motel Room._**

Sam had left Dean alone in the motel to head over with Bobby to try and take care of the ghost problem. Dean was beyond freaking out, but sat to watch the television. He'd jump at every noise made...so when there was a knock on the door he about fell out of the chair.

He made his way further into the motel room and leaned against the wall.

"Seriously, Sam said you'd be here so either open up then door or I pick the lock myself."

Dean looked up. Bela? Man, Sam called Bela? He must've been desperate.

Dean made his way up to the door and opened it, and as soon as Bela walked in he slammed it shut behind her. She made her way to the bed and sat down on it.

"So, your infected with something? I won't catch it will I?" she said, but smirked.

"I don't know maybe. I'll try not to cough on you." he replied sarcastically.

She was glad to see him horrid sense of humor was still in tact.

Just then his phone rang, but he was paranoid and wouldn't answer it. He was about to throw it against a wall when Bela stood and grabbed it from him.

"Give me that." she ordered. "Hello."

"Why do you have Dean's phone?"

"Because your brother looked like he was about to shatter it to pieces for some reason. What is it Sam?"

"Guess the paranoia has set in. Tell Dean to hold on and ride it out...that he'll be fine."

She repeated what Sam said. Dean nodded.

"We got a plan." Sam continued.

Bela had put the phone on speaker.

"What is it?" Dean asked, speaking fast.

"Uh just a plan, a good one. Hang tight." Sam said, then hung up quickly.

Dean sank down onto the bed. Bela walked over to the desk chair and sat down, watching him. Well...this was fun.

Dean was hearing things again, the voices in his head all telling him he was going to die and go back to hell. Bela could see the panic rise in his face.

"Dean?" she tried. He was inside his own head though. "Hello...Dean?" Still nothing. She sighed, getting up and walking towards him...which probably wasn't her best plan.

"Hey." She said, waving her hand in front of his face. He jumped.

"You with me now?" She asked. When he stil acted like he didn't hear her she let her hand brush against his arm for some reason, hoping to snap him out of it. She was fairly certain Sam would kill her if she let him die.

However, touching him was a mistake right now. This time it startled him to action, and he grabbed her arm quickly while standing up, pushing Bela back until her legs hit the edge of the other bed.

"Stop it! You're not taking me back there!" Dean shouted. He brough his hand up to her throat.

Bela panicked a little bit, but tried to gain composure.

"Dean, relax. It's me..." He almost let go of her, but he still thought she was evil.

"No, you're a demon, I'll kill..."

Bela now was completely freaked. She suddenly was bombarded with images of Dean and the feeling of burning pain. She could practically feel his hands tearing into her arms and around her neck. What was this? It felt so real? Dean was a victim of hell too though, it didn't make any sense. Her flashes ended, and she managed to get a grip on reality.

"Damn it Dean! It's me, please...please just let go. Stop, stop now." Bela said. Dean finally was shaken out of his hallucination and dropped his hands from her, and backed away.

"Bela...sorry." was all he could say. She just nodded. What had Sam gotten her into?

They both sat back down.

"So, what'd you see?" She asked. Hoping conversation would keep him from the visions and fear.

"What? Oh, I don't know...Sam, demons...they keep telling me I'm going to die. Again."

"Well if you keep that up you might." she quipped, motioning towards his raw forearms where he'd been scratching.

He stoppeds scratching.

"I don't see how Sam's gonna stop this thing...we don't have a body to burn."

"He won't let you die." Bela stated.

"We'll see. Gonna die eventually...that's what happens to us hunters. It's bad, we're nuts...all of us. Nobody in their right mind lives this kind of life...maybe you were right about us. We are crazy."

"Stop being melodramatic. Is this the disease talking? Because I don't remember you being the whiny one."

He just glared at her. They sat in silence again. Bela turned around a few minutes later when she heard Dean gasp. He was now kneeling on the floor, but looking up as if staring at someone. Then he started speaking.

"No!" Dean yelled. Bela stood up, she was torn between just standing their or going to him...but then remembered last time she tried that and decided not to try to touch him.

"Dean? You're hallucinating again."

He couldn't really hear her though. She noticed how pale he was too.

"You're not real." Dean said. Bela wasn't sure who he was talking to.

She noticed Dean suddenly clutch at his chest in pain. Crap! She thought about finding something to knock him out with.

Dean's motions got worse, he kept yelling things at the imaginary person, or demon, he was talking to. His breathing was ragged, he was even paler than before, and he was in obvious pain. It looked like a heart attack.

Bela dumped a tiny cup of cold water on him, it didn't work.

All of a sudden, the symptoms stopped and Dean fell to the floor. The color returned to his face, and he was breathing almost normally again.

Sam and Bobby must've pulled it off.

"Dean?"

"Huh...wha..." He paused, seeing Bela above him "Oh man...how bad was it?" he asked.

"Oh you know, not that terrible, besides you trying to kill me and then having a bloody heart attack. Good thing you didn't die...your brother wouldn't be too thrilled with me."

Dean sighed.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Road somewhere, Next to Rest Stop**

Dean hitched a ride with Bela to where Sam and Bobby were waiting. He got out of the car and stood next to Sam.

"So...you dragged a ghost to it's death huh?" Dean asked.

"Yup. With an iron chain, and a spell too." Sam said.

Bela leaned against her car, which she'd gotten a week earlier. It wasn't as sporty and expensive as her other one, but still nice. Just a bit more practical.

"Well, that's new, I expect you don't use that method often." Bela stated.

Sam grinned. He handed Dean a beer.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Fine."

"You sure?" Bobby asked. "From what Sam said, I hear you think this line of work might be pretty scary."

"Shut up, I'm fine. You wanna hunt, I'll hunt. Let's go right now." Dean said.

Bela grinned. She couldn't help herself, he was fairly entertaining...not that she'd ever admit that.

Bobby laughed. "Aww your so cute. Well I'm out of here." he said, going to get into his car.

"Thanks Bobby." Sam said.

"Yeah, thanks." Dean repeated.

Bobby nodded and drove off.

"Hmm and what do I get for babysitting?"

Dean just looked at her.

"Just the joy of keeping me alive." Dean smirked.

"Oh yes, that just makes my day."

"Fine, and you can help yourself to the beer." he said.

She rolled her eyes, but eventually grabbed a bottle.

"Whatever. I'm going to wash up and then we can go." Sam said, heading into the rest stop that was void of any other people.

"You were pretty shaken." Bela said. "What was it you saw?"

"What? Nothing."

"Really? You thought I was a demon."

"That surprising after everything we've gone through?"

"No...but you were scared."

"Course I was, it was the sickness. Really it was nothing, not that it's your business."

She sighed. "I thought you were a better liar than that. I just thought maybe you might be..." she started, but paused.

"Thought what?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Now who's lying?"

"You remember nothing, from hell?" she asked quietly.

He shrugged. "Not really. Nightmares, bound to happen right? I'm sure it just did a number on our minds."

"Right..."

"Why, do you?"

She shook her head.

They were both liars, and both knew it. Dean's memories were becoming more clear. Bela's were still fuzzy but she could make out a lot of it. Dean's accidental attack on her in the motel room did a number on her though. It made it harder to look him in the eye and she almost feared him when he got to close to her.  
>She took another drink and threw the beer bottle into a bin next the the road. Dean smiled, he figured she'd turn her nose up at him offering her a cheap beer. She may have lead a more elegant lifestyle, but the woman knew how to drink. She could handle almost anything, and it took a lot to get her drunk. It was an upside to being British.<p>

"Well I'm off to better things. Bye Dean." She said quickly, walking to the driver side of her car.

"You still looking for leads on Lilith?"

"Of course." she nodded. "You don't have to worry, I don't plan on going after her by myself. I'm not that suicidal. I'll call when I get something."

He nodded, and watched her get into her car and drive away.

**End Chapt.**


	10. More witches, demons, and zombies Oh my!

*Next Chapter. Takes place during 4x07. I will take a few scenes from the actual episode at first, but then it goes into my own thing. Hope you like it!

**MOTEL ROOM**

Sam sat on a sofa, with his laptop and a few books on the coffee table in front of him. He then picked up the hex bag. Dean finally comes back to the room and tosses his keys on the table under the window, he then shoves a piece of candy into his mouth.

"Really? After that guy choked down all those razor blades?" Sam asked.

"It's Halloween, man."

"For us every day is Halloween." Sam replied.

"Whatever. Anything interesting?"

"Witches for sure, but this isn't your typical hex bag."

"Why?"

Sam explained how old and unique it was. Dean picked up a small charred thing and looked at it.

"And um…that is the charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby."

He threw the bone down, looking disgusted.

"Witches man, they're so friggin' skeevy."

"Yeah, well it takes a pretty powerful one to put a bag like this together. More juice than we've ever dealt with, that's for sure. What about you? Find anything on the victim?"

"No, the guy was super normal...boring. I can't find any reason why somebody would want this guy dead."

lllllllllllllllllllll

After going to another murder scene and doing more research, the boys find that witches want to raise the demon Samhain from hell. Dean doesn't seem impressed, until Sam informs him that Samhain is known to be the lore behind Halloween.

They also figure out once Samhain is raised, he can raise the dead.

"So what are we talking here? Ghosts, Zombies?

"Yeah and probably more." Sam answered. "Everything we've ever hunted, all in one place."

"Awesome." Dean stated. Sam just smiled grimly.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Dean walked outside the motel and noticed a car...wait, wasn't that...he stopped his thoughts and turned to go back to his room when he bumped into someone.

"Really? Dean I thought you were the less clumsy one." The woman said.

Dean sighed. "Thought that looked like your car." he commented. He'd seen it the last time they saw each other with the whole ghost sickness thing. "Why are you here?"

"Ask the angel on our shoulders." Bela commented.

"What? Why would he send you to work a case with us?"

"No idea, he said it was important, and he found me about a state over and told me I could come myself or he could send me...I chose to drive."

"Great. Well don't slow us down." He teased, and walked into his room. Bela followed.

"Oh please, I'll only speed things along."

He just shook his head and closed the door.

"So, what were you doing before this? Your usual stealing, lying, and cheating?"

"Mmm as fun and dangerous as that sounds, no. I found out about a book on angels, demons, and a great number of old things that may have information on the seals and Lilith."

_Oh_. Dean thought. _She was actually doing all this?_

Bela sat down, keeping her distance from him.

"You get it?" Dean asked. He didn't even care how she'd obtained it.

"No."

"No?"

"Like I said, I was interrupted by our friend."

"Right."

Just then Sam walked into the motel room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, annoyed.

"Castiel sent her." Dean answered.

"Okay...and why would he do that?"

"Well we're working on that."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"So, fill me in then?" Bela asked.

"Witches. Demons. You know, everyday life." Dean said, smirking.

"Cute." she glared.

"Short version. Witches want to raise the demon Samhain from hell, and then he's going to raise the dead. The dead being ghosts, zombies, and everything Sam and I've ever hunted."

Bela looked surprised.

"Well, that is bad."

"Gee really?" Sam remarked. Dean looked at him. Huh, Sam using sarcasm? He usually never let Bela get to him.

Bela just rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm going to get a drink." Sam said, and walked out of the room.

"You know, I'm beginning to think he likes me even less than you do." Bela quipped.

"Yeah...I'm thinking so." Dean said. Dean then looked at his feet. He'd had more flashbacks lately, and his memories had basically came together about hell. He was starting to remember things about it, things he couldn't tell Sam but feared Bela knew. And that right there made the guilt even worse.

"So, still have nightmares?" Dean finally asked. He might as well try to get information out of her.

"Seriously? You want to have a heart to heart about our trip to hell? Of course I have nightmares, I'm sure that's normal. Just let it go Dean."

"Why? I'm pretty damn sure I'm not the only one who's memories are coming back. I'm not asking for us to share our feelings...that's not what I do. I'm just wondering if you do actually remember."

Bela stayed silent. Dean knew that was her answering him. She knew, she remembered. He was certain too that she kept her distance from him on purpose, not that he blamed her.

"Alright fine. Here's the deal Dean... I remember things, and no I don't want to talk about it. You remember them too and it's getting to both of us. So here's what I suggest, we both let it go and ignore it, and do what Castiel is asking of us. I'm not sharing, you're not sharing...we move on with whatever it is we need to do and don't say another word about it. We act like the adults we are, we put up a wall around those memories, and we forget about it."

"I can do that."

"Good."

Bela knew this was the only way for now. She needed to block out the memories of hell and not be afraid anymore. To stop waiting for a demon to come tell her it was all a joke and she was still in hell, to stop fearing Dean everytime she was around him worrying about if he'd snap and hurt her.

Dean was good with it. He didn't have to feel as guilty right now if Bela was willing to ignore those memories. That didn't mean the guilt wasn't there though, and they couldn't bottle this up forever.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sam walked back into the motel room a few minutes later, and was about to strike up a conversation with Dean and Bela when he noticed something behind them. Sam pulled out his gun, ready to fire.

Dean and Bela jump up from their seats.

"Who are you?" Sam asked the figure. Dean then rushes in front of Sam.

"Sam wait, that's Castiel." Dean said, and Sam looked at him and then to Bela, who nodded to confirm. He then put his gun away.

They noticed another man in the room standing by the window. "Him we don't know." Dean said.

Sam smiled at Castiel, but didn't speak.

"Hello Sam." Castiel said.

"Oh wow...it's an honor, really,I've uh, heard a lot about you." Sam said to Castiel, Sam was a little flustered.

Sam puts his hand out offering to shake hands with Castiel. The angel is a little confused and hesitant, but finally shakes Sam's hand.

"And I, you Sam Winchester...the boy with demon blood."

Sam's face fell a little bit. Castiel continued.

"I'm glad you've stopped your extracurricular activities."

"Let's keep it that way." Said the larger Angel, Uriel. He was more serious, and seemed hateful.

Dean looks at Castiel, Bela sits back down on the bed.

"Who's your friend?" Dean asked.

Castiel didn't answer him though, and got straight to the point.

"The raising of Samhain, have you stopped it yet?"

"Why?"

"Dean, have you located the witch." Castiel tried again.

Bela watched with interest.

"Yeah." Dean answered.

"Is she dead?"

"Uh no but..." Sam started.

"We know who she is." Dean stated.

"Yes, and she knows who you are as well." Castiel told him grimly, and walked past Bela to the nightstand and reached underneath the drawer.

He pulled out a hex bag and threw it on the bed.

Sam, Dean, and Bela all had an "oh crap" look on their faces.

"If we hadn't found that, you'd be dead." Castiel said. "So, do you know where she is?"

"We're working on it." Dean said.

"I can find her." Bela told them. She was ignored by the angel.

"That is unfortunate." Castiel said.

"Why? You sent her here for this, so you care, but why?" Dean asked.

"Because, the rising of Samhain is one of the seals."

**End Chapter.**


	11. Samhain Halloween

**Continued from last chapter.**

**Now**

A few hours later they found the witch Don...and unfortunately he wasn't the only one. He was the school teacher they'd spoken to earlier, but he had a partner. Another witch, Tracy, who they'd though was innocent. Unfortunately after killing Don, she revealed herself and kept Dean, Sam, and Bela trapped in the room with her as she started getting things together to raise Samhain.

She went on about how "Don" was going to betray her, and finally she prepared his body to take in Samhain. The hunters and Bela were worried. As the noticed Tracy's spell working Sam cut his hand, spreading blood over his face, and motioning for Bela and Dean to do the same.

They looked at him in surprise but followed his lead. They then closed their eyes and laid motionless on the ground as Samhain stood.

After kissing and talking, Samhain looks at Tracy. Her expression goes from one of admiration to worry, and Samhain suddenly snaps her neck. As they laid still they could hear Tracy fall.

Samhain walked past them leaving, and didn't notice them. Once gone, they all got up.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked, referring to putting blood on their faces.

"According to lore people wore masks to hide from him. I gave it a shot." Sam told them.

"You gave it a shot?" Dean whisper yelled.

Bela laughed quietly. "Well it worked did it not?"

Dean just shook his head.

On the way out of the building they decided Samhain would most likely go to the cemetary to raise the dead. All three of them got into the impala and Dean took off towards the closest one.

**Impala**

"The demons powerful Dean. Not Lilith powerful, but this is pretty bad."

"So?" Dean questioned.

"Might take more than the weapons we have to destroy him."

Bela had a confused look on her face as she sat quietly in the backseat.

Dean looks to Sam and sees the look on his face.

"What? No, absolutely not." Dean told him.

"Why not?"

"Because, the angels said so for one and..."

"Yeah well they're not what I thought they were."

"Well they're right about this." Dean said.

"Right.." Sam said. "I'm not so sure."

"Seriously Sam do you think messing around with powers a demon gave you is a great idea? Maybe you should listen to your brother." Bela suggested.

"And I think you should mind your damned business." Sam said back.

"Really because I'm involved in all this even thought I don't want to be and even though I've made some rather poor decisions I happen to think that this is wrong."

"Well no one cares what you think." Sam replied angrily.

"Alright stop it!" Dean said. When the hell did he start having to be the one playing mediator? "Sam, just no okay? And both of you just be quiet til we get there."

Bela rolled her eyes when Dean looked at her through the rearview mirror. He sighed.

**Masoleum**.

The three of them rush into the masoleum as they hear kids screaming. The teens have been locked into a separate area by Samhain, and there are zombies attacking them.

"Help them." Sam told Dean. "I'll start looking for our demon."

"What, you're not going off alone."

"It's fine just help them. You got her." Sam said referring to Bela. "Just get that gate open and start shooting things."

With that Sam ran off towards the cooridor.

Dean lifts his gun and shoots the lock on the gate, opening it. The teenagers all ran out as fast as they could.

The zombies turned their attention to Dean and Bela, who exchanged looks. Both raised their guns and started shooting at them. Bela really couldn't believe she was doing all of this.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

After several more minutes, Bela and Dean had locked the gate with the zombies inside and Dean threw in a match.

"All right get back." he told her. Bela backed further away as he lit them on fire. Both of them then took off in the direction of Sam, Dean in front with Bela behind him.

As the came around a corner to a separate room they noticed Sam using his powers to pull the demon out of its meatsuit. It was an obvious struggle, and Sam was covered in scrapes and blood from the fight before.

Dean's face had fallen at the sight of Sam using his demonic 'mojo' as Dean would call it. He looked to Bela, and saw her fear. Dean had been there once already, catching Sam a month or two back.

Finally Sam managed to send Samhain back to hell. He was worn out and pale, but other than that fine. He turned to look at them, and could see the fear and slight anger within them.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

**Motel**

Bela had gotten her own room and was sleeping off last night's events. She wasn't used to fighting like that, other than the time with the witnesses. She was a little bruised and sore, and could really use a coffee. Bela then got herself out of the bed and walked out. She noticed Dean's car was gone, but could see Sam packing from their room's window. She opened the door to their room, but Sam wasn't alone, she noticed Uriel. She stayed outside but left the door cracked so she could hear them.

"The only reason you are still alive is because you are useful. As soon as you aren't, I will turn you to dust. And as for Dean and his little girlfriend...well they shouldn't feel so high and mighty. Your brother needs to come off that high horse of his. Just ask him, ask him what he remembers from hell." Uriel said, and then disappeared.

Bela then barged in through the door, acting as if she'd just opened it. Sam stared at her.

"What do you want?"

"Where's Dean?" She asked.

"Went for a drive." Sam said, keeping his reply as short as possible.

She nodded. She really didn't want Sam as an enemy though...with everything he could do if he decided to go too far with those powers of his he might decide to kill her. She hoped not, Bela was pretty surprised still at how different Sam was from the guy she'd met last year. She thought he was the nicer one, the good one. Which really that's why she'd always been more taken by Dean, she was a sucker for the damaged ones like Dean. And now, she still wasn't so fond of Sam because of what he was doing now. Either way, she needed to keep him from hating her too much.

"I shouldn't have said anything, you're right, none of my business what you do. I happen to agree with Dean, surprisingly enough...but you did manage to stop a demon. If it comes down to us losing the fight against Lilith or you stopping her yourself I'd go for the latter. You have to understand Sam, I may not be interested in this fight and hunting, but I do want Lilith dead more than anything. That much we have in common. For my sake though, working with Dean when he's angry is not all the thrilling so I feel that in the future you should continue to not use those demonic abilities of yours."

Sam just sighed. He didn't disagree with her...and he could almost respect her, almost. He still didn't like her, and maybe it was that he blamed her for Dean's death and Lilith still being alive.

He finally nodded at her, and Bela walked out the door.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Playground bench.

"So what, you're here for an 'I told you so'?" Dean asked, as Castiel appeared next to him.

"No."

"Good, cause I'm not in the mood."

"I'm not here to judge." Castiel said.

They noticed Bela walking towards them.

"Why are you here then? You asked her to come here, yet wanted us to run away so you could blow the town to pieces. I don't get it."

"Dean our orders..." Castiel started.

"Yeah I have had enough about these orders of yours." Dean interrupted. Bela came and stood next to them, but didn't speak.

"Listen to me. Our orders...we're to listen to you Dean. To do as you guys wished, not to stop Samhain."

"I don't follow." Bela said.

"What?" Dean questioned.

"It was a test, to see how you guys would manage under battlefield situations."

"Let me guess, we failed?" Dean tried. "Well I don't know about you." Dean referred to Bela, but then turned back to Castiel. "But if I had to do it all over again, I'd make the same choice. Those kids over there, are here because of our decision."

"You misunderstand. I did pray you would choose to save this place."

"Really?"

"Your people, are my father's creations. I am starting to be confused and doubt...and the decisions you have to make, I don't envy you. Even though you stopped Samhain, the seal has been broken and we are one step closer to hell on Earth. Both of you know better than most how terrible that would be."

Castiel disappeared, leaving Bela and Dean there.

"I'm beginning to think we won't be able to stop Lilith." Bela said suddenly. Dean was surprised, she was always so over confidant.

"Well then if we don't, I can guarantee me and my brother are going out swinging. Question is will you? How much are you willing to fight?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. All I want to do is go back home, live my life and pretend for once that I'm free from all of this...but I also know what Castiel asked of me. And I know I want Lilith gone forever."

"It was her wasn't it? I didn't make my deal with Lilith...but you did. She loved to mess in children's lives, and your personal grudge with her...well it's just that isn't it, personal?"

"If you are trying to get me to talk about it, I won't."

"Why not?"

"I just won't."

Dean wasn't one to let things go, but he dropped it for now. He couldn't make Bela talk about it. He came to conclusions about Bela's deal, about what really happened with her father and that Lilith was the one who ruined her life. However, Bela wasn't going to say anything unless she decided to, and he had to realize he may never know the whole story. Thing is, when she wasn't scheming against them and was forced to be their alli, well she was a pretty damned good one. She was a woman sure, but she was smart, stubborn, and good with a gun. Unlike others he'd been around he didn't really need to worry about her, she'd taken care of herself all these years and there was not reason to question whether she'd get herself killed or not.

He still didn't trust her, and he knew she didn't trust him either. He knew to watch his back with her until she could prove him otherwise. He was still pissed about the Colt too. Other than that though, she was involved in this and they could use all the help they could get.

"So, you leaving again?" Dean asked.

"Why, did you want me to stay?" she teased.

He huffed at that, she laughed. "I'm going to see if I can find that book and anything else we can find to use against Lilith. I researched her for years...but then I gave up and got desperate. Guess I should've kept on trying to find a way to kill her isntead of believing she'd actually let me buy my way out of my deal."

He nodded.

"Well, goodbye Dean. And goodluck with Sam...I think you're going to need it." She said, and then walked away towards her car.

**END CHAPT.**


	12. One step ahead of them

**_Next chapter. Thanks for reading everyone, please review. :)_**

**Motel, Day.**

Dean and Sam were immersed in a normal case...well not normal but not angel/demon breaking seals crap. It'd been around 2 weeks since the Samhain seal was broken.

Sam was off doing research. The case was pretty insane, and a little unbelievable really. Dean had taken the time to get a nap in, but woke up quickly when his phone went off.

"Hello." he said gruffly, sleep evident in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I wake you up?" Bela said, falsely chipper. "Oh, you know what I'm not."

"Shut it. What do you want Bela?"

"A friendly conversation."

"Seriously." he warned. "You have something useful?"

"Well, I found the location of that old book I was telling you about a couple weeks ago."

"And? Did you get it?"

"No."

"No?"

"Look it was there...but not anymore."

"Bela if you did something stu..."Dean started.

"Relax Dean." she broke in. "I did nothing. I got there, found only a pile of ash. Seems as if Lilith is one step ahead of us. She isn't going to let us get anywhere near information about her plans."

"Okay, well then maybe we need to find a way to get one on her...and don't you think if anyone can that would be you?"

"That almost sounded like a compliment Dean."

"Whatever. It wasn't...anywho, weren't you in contact with her? I mean, you were her little bitch right, if anyone can find her its you."

She rolled her eyes from her place in her car.

"I had ways of getting in touch with her yes...but now? Not happening. Before I was useful to her, but now if she knows everything about what has been going on than she isn't goinng to let me anywhere near her, either that or she'll kill me. I rather like being alive."

"Great. Well call when you actually have something." Dean said.

He hung up.

Bela knew he was frustrated, she was too. She let out a breath and kept driving. She wanted to just give up and go home. Giving up wasn't really her style though. She'd given up fighting against the demons and Lilith before, and started trying to buy her freedom by helping Lilith...but that didn't end up well either. This time, she wouldn't stop fighting them. She wanted normal, but that wasn't going to happen right now. Just maybe when Lilith was dead and this whole Lucifer thing was taken care of.

End chapter.

**Sorry so short, more next chapter where I'll dive into 4x09 & 4x10 somewhat.**

**Question: Do you, my readers, think I should end with season 4 and change it so no Lucifer rising, or continue beyond season 4 and have them deal w/ Lucifer. THANKS:) Please review and let me know.**


	13. Sam's Story

_**NOW. Onto the whole angel/demon Anna crap. I will follow the supernatural storyline during much of these two chapters, but there will be significant changes as well so please stick with me and i think if you like dean/bela you'll be happy. I'm sorry if you find any of it repetitive but i felt these episodes were important for Dean, and Sam finding out about Dean and Bela's trip to hell, etc. :) Please review!**_

**Impala**

Dean and Sam had driven a long way in a short amount of time. Dean was pissy, and Sam was trying to ignore him. Ruby had shown up and gave them intel on some girl that demons wanted dead. Dean had no desire to listen to Ruby, but Sam did.

"You're not mad about this case Dean. You're mad it was Ruby who told us."

Dean glared at him.

"I don't get it, I come back and you're friends with a demon? Something happened and you ain't telling me."

"She helped me go after Lilith, I told you that."

"Right, I think you're leaving out major details Sam."

"Alright fine, if we're trading stories you go first, how was hell? Please Dean don't forget the details." Sam said.

Dean fell silent. Sam knew he won.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

**Anna's home**

They'd checked out the pyschiatric hospital where the girl Anna had escaped from. If the demons wanted her then they needed to find her quickly. They'd found Anna's journals in the hospital and she was talking about the seals and Lucifer...she seemed to know a lot about it. Dean knew they needed to find her, not only because demons were after her but because maybe she could be useful in helping them stop the seals breaking.

Sam walked up to the house first, Dean picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, we have something that's about the seals and everything, figured you might want in." Dean said into the voicemail on Bela's phone. They'd came a long way in a short time, to where he was actually calling her in to help. Dean also left her the address, and then caught up with Sam on the porch.

As they walked into the house, it was torn up pretty bad. They found Anna's parents dead on the floor. Looked like the demons had already been there.

After looking through some things in Anna's room, they figured out she may have been at a church.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

**Impala**.

They drove quickly to the church, and on their way Dean's phone rang.

"Received your message." Bela said. "I can be there in about 4 hours, maybe more."

"Okay." Dean said, and filled her in on Anna.

They both hung up a moment later.

"You called Bela?" Sam asked.

"Her fight too, or you forget what Castiel told us."

Sam shook his head.

"You get so pissed about Ruby when we're stuck working with someone who screwed with us way more."

"Yeah well she's human."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Look Sam, doesn't mean I like her, it's just the way it is. She's been plenty helpful too."

"So you're just over the fact that she stole our gun, made a deal to kill her own parents, and then was about to hand us over to Lilith?"

"I get it Sam, I do. I'm still pissed about the Colt, but the whoe deal thing? I think something else happened that can explain all that...I just don't have all the answers about it yet. I never said to trust her Sam, but we need her."

"And that's no different than what I've said about Ruby."

"Again Sam, she's a demon."

Sam gave up arguing. He wasn't going to change Dean's mind...and Dean wasn't going to make him believe in Bela either.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

It had been a couple hours later, and Bela had been trying to get ahold of Dean to tell him she was getting close, and to see where they were. She'd called 3 times and no answer.

"Dean, if you're alive and everything I could use a call back. I did not drive this far to have no clue as to where you are. I'm about an hour away, so tell me where to find you. You'll be sorry if I have to pull out my talking board just to locate you." Bela said, and hung up the phone.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

**Motel, Night.**

However, the boys we're a little busy cleaning their injuries up. They'd found Anna at the church, only to be found by a demon. And not just any demon, Alastair. Sam knew he was bad news, but Dean was the one that knew who he was. He'd known him from hell. Alastair was the one torchering them.

Ruby had taken Anna away before Alastair could get to her...but Dean wasn't so sure Ruby didn't do that to capture Anna, that the whole thing wasn't staged. Sam seemed to trust her, but he sure as hell didn't.

Sam came over and popped Dean's shoulder back into place.

"We have to find Anna." Dean said. He found his phone in his jacket pocket that was lying on the bed. 3 missed calls, 1 voicemail Bela...crap.

He went to call her back, but his phone died suddenly. He went over to charge it and sat back down on the bed.

"You lost the knife." Dean stated.

"Yeah saving your ass."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Ruby has her I'm sure. She'll be safe."

"Oh yeah right." Dean said.

They argued about it a little, before Dean got tired of it and softened his tone a little.

"Why do you trust her so much? I just don't get it, I'm trying to, but you're gonna have to give me more than you have to help me figure this out."

So Sam told him everything that'd happened to him the months Dean was in hell.

After a small break in Sam's story, Dean picked up his phone and texted Bela, so she wouldn't interrupt Sam telling him the truth.

_We're alive...barely. Sam's demonic girlfriend took the girl, Sam thinks she's safe. We haven't found her yet, but maybe you can locate them. I'll call soon._

Sam continued his story.

**End Chapter.**


	14. They're Coming

_**Cont from last chapter. I will follow the supernatural storyline during much of these two chapters, but there will be significant changes as well so please stick with me and i think if you like dean/bela you'll be happy. I'm sorry if you find any of it repetitive but i felt these episodes were important for Dean, and Sam finding out about Dean and Bela's trip to hell, etc. :) Please review!**_

**Motel Room.**

Dean was still in shock when a knock came from the door. Sure, Ruby had been helpful to Sam, even saved him...but the way too detailed section about Ruby and Sam doing the deed...well that was just way to much information for Dean to take in.

The maid was at the door, Dean tried to convince her not to come in, but she did it anyways. Except that the boys were surprised when she walked straight to Sam and gave him a piece of paper with an address on it. She told them to go there.

"Wha...Ruby?" Sam asked.

She nodded. "Go, now! I'm getting tired of babysitting. Oh, and your girlfriend showed up. She's very annoying." Ruby said to Dean.

"My who? What are...oh. Bela."

She nodded, and marched out the door.

Dean and Sam stood and grabbed their bags, sneaking out of the motel room to avoid any demons that might be watching.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

They found Ruby, Anna, and Bela at some tiny little cabin in the woods.

"Finally." Bela announced as they walked in. She turned to Dean. "You look bloody awful."

"Yes well tell that to Alastair." Dean said.

Bela's face paled a little. She knew that name...in hell.

"You okay?" Sam asked Anna.

"Yes, Ruby saved me." She said smiling.

"Yeah." Dean commented. He turned to Ruby. "So..."

"So what?" she asked annoyed.

"I hear I uh..owe you, for Sam. So um.."

"Gee don't strain yourself there Dean." She roleld her eyes.

"Moment over?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Good."

Bela gave him a weird look. Dean walked over and the two stepped aside.

"What's that about?"

"Don't worry about it."

"So, you said Alastair? You're serious?"

"Yeah, he's hunting Anna."

She sighed. "Dean, this isn't good, he'll kill all of us. You know what he can do."

"Yeah, but we can't let them get to Anna."

"Mmm yes I know, she can hear angel talk. They get her and we're all in trouble. Fine, what do we do about it Dean because we can't run forever."

"I don't know yet, we're making it up as we go."

"Dean, you seriously need to learn how to be a little more proactive."

"Maybe next time."

She shrugged. "If there is a next time."

lllllllllllllllllllll

A few moments later, Anna screamed out. They all gathered around her.

"They're coming." She whispered, freaked out.

Dean ushered Anna into the back room they all gathered around with guns, except Ruby.

"Wheres the knife?" Ruby questioned. Bela looked to the boys hoping they'd pull it out.

"Uh about that..." Dean said.

"Seriously?" Ruby yelled.

"Maybe you should ask your boyfriend." Dean stated. Ruby shot Sam a glare.

Sam looked to Dean. "Thanks."

Dean smiled.

They all expected demons to show up...so they were shocked, yet a little relieved, to see Castiel and Uriel come through the door. Well, everyone but Ruby.

llllllllllllllllllll

"Glad you're here." Dean said. "We're having demon issues."

"Yes, I can see that." Uriel stated, glaring at Ruby.

"We are here for Anna." Castiel said.

"Here to protect her?" Dean asked.

"Stop talking." Uriel demanded, Dean glared out at him.

"You're going to help her then?" Sam questioned.

"Anna has to die." Castiel said.

Everyone's face turned to shock. _What_?

**End Chapter.**


	15. Damnation

**Continued from last chapter.**

"What? Why?" Sam asked them.

"Doesn't matter, step aside."

"Whoa. Look you want to kill her just because she's wiretapping angel radio? Seriously?"

"Don't worry, I'll kill her gently." Uriel said, smirking.

Dean nearly came unglued.

"Heartless son of a bitch." Dean yelled at him.

"And?" Castiel asked.

"Anna's an innocent young girl." Sam said.

Ruby stood still, as did Bela. Bela noticed Dean about to attack them, not that it would do any good.

"She is far from innocent." Castiel announced.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"It means she is much worse than that stain you've been screwing." Uriel stated, looking at Ruby.

Bela looked over at Sam. Really? Well, that was unexpected.

"Dean, just give her to us." Castiel tried.

"Sorry, no." Dean said.

"Who's gonna stop us?" Uriel asked. "All of you? Or this demon whore?"

Uriel threw Ruby against the wall. Bela took a step back. This wasn't good.

Dean tried to fight Uriel, and got a few hits in before Uriel threw Dean back. The heartless angel grabbed Bela and kept an arm around her neck, she struggled in his grasp.

Castiel touched Sam, causing him to lose conciousness.

"Let her go." Dean said. Bela stared at him in surprise, it's not like he gave a crap about her.

"Give us the girl." Uriel said.

"No." Bela said stubbornly. It wasn't that she cared so much about Anna, but she wasn't going to give in to their demands. And the girl didn't deserve to die either.

"I'm going to send you right back to hell."

Dean made a move on Uriel. Angry the angel let Bela go to fight Dean. He was beating Dean pretty good when suddenly they were all surrounded by a bright light, and Castiel and Uriel disappeared.

Bela walked to Dean, and gave him her hand to stand up. Then Dean walked over and helped Ruby stand as well. Dean rushed to Anna, Bela followed, while Ruby tended to waking Sam.

Dean noticed blood all over Anna's arm, and she was breathing heavily.

"My God." Bela whispered, they noticed the weird symbol on the mirror.

"What happened? Did you kill them?" Dean asked.

"No...they're just gone, far away."

"How?" Bela asked. "How did you do this?"

"No idea. It just popped into my head."

Dean looked to Bela worriedly.

She shrugged her shoulders. _What the hell was happening_? She knew they were wrong to kill Anna, but what the girl did made Bela question whether Castiel was right about her being dangerous.

They all walked into the other room, where Sam and Ruby stood.

"We need to get somewhere safe. They'll be back." Dean said.

"And angry." Bela commented.

"Bobby's." Sam said.

Dean nodded in agreement. Dean headed for his car, and was about to get in, but decided he shouldn't leave Bela to drive her car alone right now.

"Here." he told Sam, tossing him the keys to the impala.

"Why where..." Sam started.

"No one needs to be singled out. We'll follow." Dean told him, motioning towards Bela getting in her car.

"What?" She asked.

"Just shut up princess." he told her, and walked over to the passenger side and got in.

She got in the driver seat and stared over at him.

"Good grief I barely fit in this thing." Dean commented about the small sports car.

"Oh please, this was your idea. Like I need your protection."

"Wasn't about protection. We're going to need everyone on this fight, and last thing we need is for those two dicks to snatch you up so we have one less person. Now just drive."

She sighed, but pulled away to follow Sam.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Bela's car.**

"So...Alastair and Angels? We have to hide from both of them...I don't see how we can pull this off." she commented a few minutes later.

"I don't know either." he just shrugged.

"Why is he here?"

"What, topside? I don't know."

She stared straight ahead, becoming silent again. There were things neither of them wanted to say. Both of them had their memories of hell fully intact by now, but there agreement from earlier about not talking about it seemed to have stayed well in place.

"Dean...look, I know I said we shouldn't talk about it, but he may decide to use what happened down there against us, and..." Bela started.

"Don't worry about it. You're right, we shouldn't talk about it. Got enough shit to worry about right now." He cut her off. Funny, how he was the one doing the ignoring now.

She nodded.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

**Bobby's**

Dean took Anna to the panic room, and Ruby stayed outside of it, under Dean's 'orders' to watch Anna.

Now he, Sam, and Bela stood around Bobby's living room.

"So, where's Bobby anyways?" Dean asked.

Sam told him. "And he said if we break anything we buy it."

Bela laughed.

"What about Anna?" she asked.

"Didn't find much on her, her parents were pretty normal...and religous."

"Well that's helpful." Dean said sarcastically.

"Yeah, although I did find something else...this episode that sent her to the psychiatric hospital wasn't her first."

"No?" Bela asked, with slight interest.

"She went crazy when she was a kid, would say things about her father, that he wasn't her real dad, and that her real father was angry."

"Pretty heavy stuff for a kid." Dean said.

"Yeah...but she seemed to get better and grow up normal."

"Until now." Bela commented.

"So, what's she hiding?" Dean wondered aloud.

"You could just ask me." Anna said from behind them.

"Thought you were watching her?" Dean asked Ruby.

"My eyes haven't left her." she said, smirking.

Dean sighed. He still didn't like her.

"She's right." Sam said. "Anna, anything you can tell us?"

"No. I don't know okay, I know nothing. My parents are dead, and I don't even know why." she said, crying.

"Okay well then we need to find out."

llllllllllllllllllllllll

"Called Bobby's friend Pamela. She talked to me for about an hour on how to do this, I've read how to do this a few times as well in a couple of my books, but I've never done it before myself. Are you sure this is a good idea Dean?" Bela asked. They were back in the panic room.

"I just said we needed pyschic help, it was your idea."

She nodded. "Okay, well I'm supposed to stay calm during all this. You want to tell me how to be calm and soothing? I'm fairly certain those aren't my best qualities."

He laughed at her.

"I'm serious." She said.

They heard the other three people come down the basement stairs.

"Here." Dean said, handing her the small glass of whiskey. "Drink up." he told her.

"Oh yeah, this should really help." She replied, with another eye roll.

"What, you said calm...drink a few glasses you'll be ready to go."

"Uh huh." She said, taking a gulp of it. He smiled as he watched, she didn't even wince as she swallowed it.

"Your a good liar, just fake it." Dean said.

She grinned. "You know you need to watch it with those compliments Dean, a girl like me might get the wrong impression."

Now he was the one to roll his eyes.

Sam brought Anna into the panic room, she went and sat down on the pull down cot.

"You know what you're doing?" Sam asked Bela.

"No, not really."

He shook his head, but stepped back to lean against the door of the room.

Dean and Bela walked over to Anna.

"Um...go ahead and lay down." Bela told her.

She did as she was told.

"Dean, might want to step out of the way so I can concentrate."

Dean stepped back.

Bela gave Anna the instructions, and then started a to countdown from 5. Once she was to zero, Bela kept repeating the words 'deep sleep' and waited until Anna relaxed and her breathing got slower.

"Good. Can you here me?" Bela asked.

"Yes." Anna answered, her voice very monotone.

Dean watched...this was all so cheesy, he thought.

"Okay. How'd you do it? How'd you hear the angels?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly.

Bela tried another subject, based on what they'd discussed about Anna earlier.

"Okay, your father...who is he?"

"Richard." she answered.

"No, go further. Your real father, what's his name?"

"No." she said, starting to look worried.

"Anna it's okay." Bela tried to reassure her...but Bela wasn't sure she was good at that. "Anna you can tell us...who is he?"

"NO! No I can't! NO!" she started yelling.

"Okay, Anna calm down. You're fine." Bela tried again.

Anna was still thrashing though, it was getting worse.

Dean couldn't take it anymore, he needed to wake her, or she was going to hurt herself and maybe even Bela.

"Dean don't." Bela warned. She wasn't sure what would happen if he tried waking her now.

Dean heard her too late though, and Anna's touch threw him backwards against the wall. Bela decided she had to wake her now.

"Okay, wake in 5,4,3,2, and 1." Bela finally said quietly, staying composed.

Anna's eyes flew open. Dean stood up from where he fell. Sam and Ruby stared at them.

"You alright?" Bela asked.

Anna nodded.

"Thank you, you helped me."

Bela looked at her confused.

"I remember." Anna said.

"Remember what?" Sam asked her.

"Who I am."

"Really? Tell us." Dean told her.

"I am an angel." Anna replied.

Everyone went silent.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Bobby's House, study.**

They all stood around, still in shock.

"So Castiel and Uriel, that's who came after me?" Anna asked.

Ruby was keeping her distance in the furthest corner of the room.

Dean nodded.

"So you know who they are then?" Sam asked.

"Yes, we were of the same unit." Anna said.

"One of them your boss?" Dean asked.

"No, other way around."

Dean stared at her, almost impressed.

"Well they want you dead. Why is that?" Bela asked.

"I fell?"

They all gave her a weird look.

"I fell, from heaven. Became human."

"Really?" Dean asked.

She nodded.

"It's not easy, and it's a painful process. Basically, I ripped out my grace."

They discussed it some more, before Ruby brought herself back into the conversation.

"Guys were still royally screwed."

"She's right." Anna said.

"Heaven wants her dead, and hell wants her alive to torture and question."

"So, I need to get it back."

"Get what back?" Dean asked her, confused.

"My grace."

"You can do that."

"If we can find it."

"Oh yes, that's sounds easy enough." Bela said, words dripping with sarcasm.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Dean and Bela stood outside, both needing a breather. Dean leaned on the hood of his car.

"You think she knows anything?" Dean asked.

"About what?"

"Us...why us you know. Why the angels or God want us for all this."

"Well, we could ask her." Bela suggested, noticing Anna walk up.

"You could." Anna agreed. Dean smiled.

"Sorry, I really don't Dean. The other angels won't say."

"Well there must be value in that information then." Bela stated.

"Why'd you do it?" Dean asked Anna finally. Both she and Bela looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked back.

"Fall. Why'd you give up being one of them?"

"I wanted to feel."

"We're a bunch of miserable idiots."

Speak for yourself." Bela said.

"There are good things too. Frienship, forgiveness...love."

"Pain." Dean tried. Bela couldn't disagree with him. Even before all of the demon stuff started in her life, she didn't know what it was like to be happy.

"Good food. Sex..." Anna said, smiling.

"Hmm...she's got us there." Bela said, smirking. Dean laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Seriously though, human emotion isn't a bad thing." Anna said. "It's all worth it."

Just then Sam came to find them, announcing they'd found the location of where Anna fell.

It had been a long ass car ride to Kentucky and back...and all for nothing. Anna's grace had been there...but it was not any longer.

They'd all come to the conclusion that they were most likely screwed. It was only a matter of time before both Castiel and Uriel found them, or Alastair as well.

Anna walked over to them.

"Um...I heard them again." she said.

"Heard what?" Sam asked.

"They said that the two of you..." she motioned to Dean and Bela. "...give us Anna by midnight, or we hurl them back into damnation."

"Fu*k" Bela said under her breath. Was it worth it? she thought. She knew Dean thought it was.

"No." Sam said. It was panic time.

llllllllllllllllllllll

Outside Bobby's.

Dean was leaning back against his car, drinking a beer when Bela walked over to him. He handed her a drink.

"Thanks." she said.

"You okay?" he asked.

She shook her head.

He nodded in agreement.

"So, this the right choice then Dean? I'm not being heartless Dean, really...but we're supposed to be a part of some big plan yet they are willing to put us back into hell for this."

"I get it. I also don't think I can just let them kill someone."

Bela sighed. "Guess not."

She turned to look at him.

"I don't want to go back. Not after last time."

He nodded again. "Look...I won't...not again. I promise."

"Don't say that, you can't promise that."

"Yes I can. You managed, you were stronger than me."

"Dean, it's fine okay? I do remember it all you know...and yet I'm still here standing right beside you. I should be scared, I should stay away...but I'm not. I've never said this to anyone before that's hurt me...but we're good, I've put it behind me. I forgive you for it."

"You can't say that...not after what I did."

"I was there Dean! Okay, I know what Alastair was like. He pushed us to the breaking point over and over again...and you broke. It wasn't your fault."

He hadn't expected this from Bela. She spent the past few months avoiding him, and yet she could just get over it?

"Yes, it was. You never broke." He stated.

"I wanted to, but everytime I was about to, I remembered everything about myself that made me who I am, made me stronger. I decided to not be the victim anymore, I was done letting someone else win. But you, you didn't break because of your cruelty, you broke for your brother. I wish I could hate you for it Dean, for what you did...but I can't."

"I can't talk about this anymore." Dean tried.

"That was my rule Dean, and now I'm breaking it. We're out of hell, and if we have to go back then it's going to be different this time. We both agree that no matter what they try to do to us, we won't break. We'll be stronger this time."

He stared at her. When did Bela start making sense? Start being able to give him pep talks...it was strange. He kind of liked it.

"Why were you stronger? You know, I saw it...what happened with your father's ghost, saw the way you were with Charlie back in the past...you didn't make your deal for money, you did it to save yourself. Why not just tell us that?"

"I couldn't." she replied. He was surprised she answered him honestly, instead of deflecting. "I've never told anyone Dean, I hated looking weak."

"That doesn't make you weak."

"Sure it does. I let a demon come into my life and trick me into thinking I'd be free, that I would be safe. I let years go by without telling a soul what he did to me all because I feared he would just get worse, and that no one would believe me."

Dean looked at her with pain filled eyes. She was doing it...talking about it. And it hurt him, knowing the truth. He didn't pity her really, after all she was still Bela, she still had made the wrong choices. Yet, it was all so different now.

"How long? How long did it go on?" he finally asked. He could see the pain in her eyes, the tears she refused to let fall.

"Uh...he started in on me when I was 10...I don't know it's a bit blurry."

"No one noticed? No one could see evidence?"

"It wasn't that sort of abuse Dean...not most of the time anyways." she said, looking away. She couldn't bear to even say it, and she couldn't look at Dean anymore.

"Wha..." Dean started, but stopped. Oh shit, not that...anything but that. But he knew she was telling the truth. Talking about innocence being taken away too young. Damn.

Bela didn't say a word.

Dean didn't reach out for her like he wanted to, he figured she'd run away if he did.

"Your mother knew...it's why she was a part of your deal wasn't it? She just let him do it?"

"She wasn't my mother Dean. He remarried...and she couldn't have stopped it if she tried. She figured ignorance was key."

"What do you mean?"

"My mother died when I was 6...it was his fault. He was more into regular abuse with her. He found out she was going to take me and run, so he confronted her, and they fought. She was 7 months pregnant, and when he hit her, she fell down the staircase...and miscarried. They couldn't save her, she bled out." Bela finally told him everything.

Dean was stunned into silence. If Dean ever was to believe a human deserved hell...it was Bela's father. And even though she was a great liar, he knew what she said was true. She could not fake the pain that was on her face now. It was too real.

He couldn't stand it anymore, he took his hand and placed it on hers. She flinched, she wasn't used to him touching her.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't, I don't want your pity Dean."

"It isn't...it's just, the things I did to you...I can't imagine how after everything you can even stand here. Not after all you've been through."

"Maybe that's why I can." she said, turning towards him finally. "I've seen you Dean...I may not know you well but I know you'd do anything for your brother and innocent people. So I'm not afraid of you, not anymore. You're not a monster."

"You begged me to stop, I didn't."

"Maybe not, but I saw the real you in there Dean, fighting it the whole time."

"Thank you." he said. "For telling me everything."

She nodded. "Look, don't say anything, no one else can know what happened with me."

He agreed.

"God I wanted to hate you so much." He said. "You make it so easy sometimes...but I just can't seem to hate you anymore."

"Hmm...likewise."

He laughed.

"You are still a bitch."

"Well you're still a revenge driven sociopath, but we can't all be perfect." she said, smiling. And it was a real smile, not her usual smirk.

They stood there in silence, leaning against the car shoulders touching. They'd rarely stood so close, and when Bela turned to face him, they were meer inches apart.

Dean stared at her, there eyes locking. And Bela decided she atleast had to know what it felt like...she'd been wondering since she first saw him in that tux on the stairwell. So she did it, leaned in and touched her lips to his...and surprised when he didn't jerk back from it. When she pulled away, he was still staring at her.

"Uh...what was that?" he ased.

"Sorry, I was curious." she tried to sound like herself...but truth was after all their sharing that night, there wasn't much room for their usual quippy banter. "And seeing as how we are probably going to die tonight...again...I figured I'd give it a shot."

"Wow...an end of our lives type speech huh? Sweetheart that's my thing." Dean said, smirking.

She rolled her eyes. She was about to stand all the way and walk back to the house, but she didn't get far before Dean stopped her. He grabbed her arm, whipped her around and pulled her flush against him. He didn't give her a chance to question him before his lips were on hers. It started slow like hers had, but then she kissed him back and everything sped up. It was not long before there hands were all over each other and Dean was backing her up towards the rear of his car. He tried keeping his one hand on her and the other opening the car door. He was afraid if he let go she'd run away...and he wasn't really ready for that awkwardness just yet. Best to just keep this going.

Dean then hesitated though, he got his car door open, but his brain had caught up with him a little. _Should they be doing this_?

They were still kissing, and Bela had moved her lips to his neck, and Dean sighed. _She wasn't stopping_?

"Dean, either move this along into the damned car of yours before I make the smarter decision and change my mind." Bela warned. "And if that's the case, I will not be attempting this with you again, just so you know."

He grinned as she brought her lips back to his, and then he wrapped his arms around her small waist lowering her into the backseat of his car. It felt like forever, but it was only seconds before their clothes started coming off. Damn if this wasn't a way to go out! They continued until both lay naked in the seat, Dean resting on his arms on top of her, both staring into each others eyes. Both thought if anything ever happened between them, it'd be hot and angry, but right now were only two people who'd been to hell and back, who were pouring every emotion they felt that night into what they were doing. If it was anyone else, it might even be considered romantic. They fit perfectly together. Dean leaned down to kiss her neck, and Bela reached up to grib his arm, right on top of his handprint scar Castiel had left. He looked to Bela's arm as well, and rubbed his hand across her scar as well. It connected them, made them understand each other like no one else could. And with that, they continued holding on to each other, and were consumed by every ounce of passion and pain they felt. They didn't stop until they were both spent, they'd flipped around to where Bela was laying upon him, her head resting on his chest. Both fell asleep.

**End chapter.**

_**Okay, I suck at love scenes, I'm sorry...I know it seemed fast for them to hook up...but I couldn't help it. It seemed emotionally the right time for it. They'll obviously have to deal with it later once they survive...and it won't be that they are just 'together' after this night. They'll still have issues and try to act like nothing is going on between them, because I feel like that's how they'd react. Please review and let me know what you think.**_

**THANKS!**


	16. Heaven & Hell

**_*Thank you for reading, here's the next part._**

**Old building/barn/ ****Dean's dream**

Dean sees Uriel in front of him. How did he get here?...he was just with Bela, oh right.

"I'm dreaming?"

"It's the only way we could find you to talk, since you are hiding."

"Your off your leash." Dean told him. "Where's your boss?"

"He doesn't know I'm here...see, he's weak. He actually likes you two...especially you for some reason. Now, I want the girl."

"No. Not happening."

"She committed a crime, she has to be punished."

"What thinking for herself, oh yeah that's just terrible."

"Not your business, it's ours. She isn't one of you."

"Still not happening."

"Give us the girl or we'll..." Uriel started.

"What, throw us back in the pit? You're bluffing."

"Try me. This is bigger than you. Although really, we could send your little girlfriend back without you...she's just here because we were told she'd be helpful to you for some reason. Or maybe he just thought you needed a little plaything." Uriel smirked, making sure Dean knew he was aware of what had just happened."

"Well for starters, she isn't my girlfriend, and again, you wouldn't go against your orders."

"Oh the orders can change if you won't cooperate. Both of you can be replaced."

"Then do it."

"You're crazy enough to go back to hell? Too stubborn to just hand Anna over?"

"I don't break easy." Dean said.

"Oh I beg to differ...besides, you just have to know where to apply the right pressure? It was Sam...wasn't it? I'm sure I could think of something to do." Uriel said, smirking again.

Dean's face fell.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

Dean woke up back in his car. Bela was sitting outside the impala leaning against the tire on a blanket.

"Hey." he said, getting out. He'd pulled his shirt back on and climbed out of the car. Bela tried not to think about how he looked before and his hands on her skin. She always knew he was a good looking guy and that if anything were to ever happen between them it'd be hot. It was, but it was different too. Slow in parts, almost romantic and sweet. That much she hadn't expected. If she was a hopeless romantic...she'd say it was near perfect.

But she didn't want to deal with it, hell if they did get sent back she wouldn't have to deal with it at all. It happened once, it was good...time to forget about it. Which was seemingly more difficult than either of them thoguht it would be. She'd needed those moments with him...because she wasn't afraid anymore. He wasn't scared of Dean and what he could do to her. She wasn't fearful that every guy was the same as her father. She'd needed Dean in that moment because he showed her what it was supposed to feel like. Showed her that he wasn't a monster. Every moment of him ripping her apart in hell was erased little by little that night. And that was what mattered. It didn't matter that this would never happen again, that they'd go back to being themselves and forget about everything they'd just done. The bigger part of this was that they both needed the release, the comfort, and friendship it brought them.

She looked up at him, and gave him a brief smile. "I was too awake, didn't want to wake you since I'm sure you don't sleep much."

He was surprised by her slight concern.

"Well that would've been great...except Uriel found me in my sleep."

"What? Does he know where we are?"

"No I don't think so, not yet."

"What did he say?"

"To give him Anna...threats as usual."

"There's more Dean." she stated, rather than asked.

He nodded. "He threatened Sam...hell he threatened both of us too. I mean he wants to send me back fine, but Sam never died."

She sighed.

"So...you look confused**. **Are you changing your mind?"

"I don't know...I don't want to, but isn't stopping Lilith more important?"

"You mean isn't your brother more important?" Bela questioned. Dean gave her a sad look.

"Well, that's too bad...because Sam called from the house before he got some sleep to tell me about a little plan...you in?"

He smiled at her. "Hell yeah."

She nodded.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

Same Location as Dean's 'dream'

They'd all gathered...everyone but Ruby anyways...into the wooden building. There was nothing left to do but wait.

"I don't know about this. Where's Ruby?" Sam asked.

"Hey, she's your demon girl." Dean says, taking a swig from his glass.

"Little early for that, isn't it?" Anna commented.

Dean smirked a little.

"It's 2:00 a.m. somewhere."

"You okay?" she asked.

"Fine." Dean said.

Bela knew he was anything but fine.

"Uh huh."

Suddenly the doors open and the angels enter.

"Hello, Anna. It's good to see you." Castiel said.

"How? How did you find us?" Sam asked. Bela gave him credit, he was a good actor. "Dean?"

"I'm sorry." Dean whispered to Sam, and to Anna.

"Why?"

"Because they gave him a choice. They either kill me... or kill you. I know how their minds work." Anna said, playing along.

Anna was standing next to Bela who looked a little worried. She put her hand on Bela's arm reassuringly and walked over to Dean, reaching up and kissing him on the cheek.

"You did the best you could. I forgive you." Anna told him. She turned to Castiel. "No more more running.I'm ready."

"I'm sorry." Castiel told her.

The angels were about to take Anna when they were stopped by a voice.

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head."

"How dare you come in this room!" Uriel yelled.

"Turn around and walk away now." Castiel demanded.

"Sure. Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper."

"You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again. Leave now... Or we lay you to waste."

"Think I'll take my chances."

Anna is released and everyone starts fighting.

"Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferna, me confirma." Alastair began chanting after he got Castiel to the ground.

Dean, who along with Sam and Bela had stepped back to allow the angels and demons to fight, stepped up and knocked Alastair in the head with a crowbar. Alastair turned around angry, but then smiled.

"Dean... I am so disappointed. You had such promise." he said smirking.

Alastair attacks him. Bela looks worried and sees Dean flung into the post. She makes her way over to them, finding a the Knife Sam had lost earlier she tries to sneak up on Alastair.

"Don't even think about it bitch." Alastair said. He turns around. "Really? You. You aren't the least bit interested in watching your tormentor suffer?" Alastair taunted.

"Sure I am...but I'm thinking about you not him."

They all turn to see what is going on as Uriel cried out.

Anna had removed the necklace Uriel was wearing that held her grace.

"Everyone shut your eyes! Now!" she yelled out, and threw the necklace to the ground. It broke and released a blinding light, going straight into Anna's body.

Alastair disappears, along with Anna.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Go get Anna.. Unless, of course, you're scared." Sam said to Castiel and Uriel. All the other demons were dead.

"This isn't over.: Uriel promised.

"Yeah, it is." Dean replied.

The angels disappeared.

Sam found Ruby, who'd been obviously tortured by Alastair. He helped her up.

They all packed up and cleaned up Bobby's house. Bela found her keys and made her way for the door.

"Well I'm off...goodbye boys. No offense, but I hope it's a little while before we see each other again...considering everytime we do we nearly die."

They nodded.

Dean followed her outside. Clearly they were both going to just ignore what happened the previous night...and really, thats how they both operated right?

"So, you're not giving up on finding Lilith, stopping the whole seal breaking thing?"

"No...even if we're on our own. I'm not sure working for heaven is the best thing to do, but at the same time we can't Lilith win."

He nodded in agreement. Bela opened her car door, about to slide inside.

"Hey...thanks."

She gave him a confused look.

He continued. "For the pep talk, for forgiving me."

Then there was the unspoken things they didn't need to say. _Thanks for last night. Thanks for taking away the pain, if only for a little while_.

She nodded. "Dean, you can't keep it from Sam forever. I know we dealt with a lot of it, but you're still holding it all inside. I get it, I can't let go of it yet either...but you need to tell your brother. I don't understand family like you do, but I just know you have to find a way to talk to him about it."

He nodded again. "Yeah...I will, I just...I will." Dean said.

She smiled, and shut the car door, turned on the car and drove away. Dean watched her leave.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Roadside/Outside Impala. Day

Dean and Sam were sitting against the car, beers in hand.

"Can't believe we survived." Dean said.

"Again." Sam commented.

"Sam...I'm not an idiot. I know you heard things he said."

"He? You mean Alastair?"

Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I heard him." Sam agreed.

"You aren't curious?"

"I'm not pushing." Sam told him.

Dean sighed. Bela was right, he had to talk about it. Coming from her, the woman of secret keeping...that meant something.

So Dean told him. Told him about the '40' years in hell, the torture, the breaking point. He said everything...although left out the part about Bela being his first victim.

Sam tried to be supportive and reassuring...but to Dean, that guilt inside, it didn't just go away with kind words. He still felt it, and it hurt. However, that hurt and guilt was what made him realize he was still alive.

**End Chapter.**


	17. Bubble!

**Sort of takes place right after "Cris Angel is a Douchebag."**

**This is just a tiny little chapter for fun. Hope you like it and it isn't too cheesy.**

**Now:**

It'd been a couple months since the thing with Anna happened. Dean and Sam had been on hunt after hunt. Sam was concerned about Dean, but had finally learned to just keep his mouth shut. He figured Dean was trying to make up for the things he did in hell or something.

Dean was running on empty. This last case didn't help matters, making the issues he and Sam had come to a head.

Dean was about to head to bed in the motel room, but he pulled out his phone. He'd given Bobby a call earlier, it'd been a while since they touched base on all this demon stuff. He'd heard from Bela once, via voicemail. She was still working on all the seals. He decided he should probably call her back since it'd been almost 2 weeks. He found her contact number and hit call.

It rang for what seemed like forever when she finally answered.

"Hello." She answered, brief. She seemed distracted, and didn't even realize it waas Dean.

"Hey. Just thought I'd check in."

"Dean. Yeah...that was weeks ago." she said, rushed. He heard a loud sound like something falling, and then swore he heard some sort of music in the background, but he couldn't make out what kind.

"Okay, what exactly is going on? Please don't tell me you're getting yourself in trouble."

"What? No, everythings well...that was me, I knocked a candle off. Hang on."

"Huh? Ok, now I'm curious. Where are you?"

"Home."

"As in Queens?"

"Yes Dean, this is where I live."

"Ookay."

"Look, I didn't find anything, thought I'd check in to see how you boys were doing on the whole Lilith front. However I've decided I need a break and came home for a little rest of sorts."

He laughed.

"Right."

"You sound exhausted." she commented.

"Nah, I'm good."

"For some reason your lying skills have declined. You're not good."

"Whatever, seriously I'm fine. Lot's of hunts, short period of time."

"Where's your brother?"

"Getting air."

She sighed. Dean then heard another wierd noise.

"Okay woman, what is going on? I can just call back later."

"Mmm that'd be great."

Dean's face changed. Okay was she like 'busy, as in had company?' He thought. Why did she even answer?

"Right, I'll just let you get back to your, uh...whatever it is you're doing...or who...or..." Dean stumbled out.

Bela laughed then, loudly.

"Oh please you think I'd answer the phone if I was..." She laughed again. "No. Bubble bath Dean, and a glass of wine...and some novel that actually seems like a good read. I'm still a woman."

He laughed. Until his brain was filled with images of her being wet, and naked...crap. Why'd she have to tell him? He'd done so good at not thinking about their previous encounter.

"Winchester your mind better be on work." she warned, but it had a teasing tone to it. She just couldn't help it.

"What? Yeah yeah it is...but you said you didn't have any new info so I'll just go, I need sleep anyways."

"Right. Well goodnight Dean." she said, smiling.

"Yeah. Have fun with your girly shit." he said.

He couldn't see her, but she rolled her eyes anyways. She then hung up, sinking further down into the large garden tub in her bathroom. She'd needed the little R&R, and the chance to sleep in her own bed with nice sheets.

**End Chapter.**

**Just a short fluffly little piece, but wanted to explain that'd its been a couple months since the last chapter and what they'd all been up to.**


	18. Death's Holiday

**Next Chapter, hope you enjoy. Sorry if I repeated some stuff from the actual episode, I tried to change things up but this one kind of moved the storyline forward and it needed to be written this way. Thanks for reading, please R&R! :)**

**Now  
>Motel Room.<strong>

It had been another couple of months, and they'd again been driving frum hunt to hunt never slowing down. Dean still was trying to ease his guilt. And the tension between the boys had seemed to get worse for some reason. Things escalated last week with one of their cases when they were pitted against each other by a Siren. Dean hadn't forgotten about it...especially since Sam seemed to be keeping things from him again. Dean had hoped by telling Sam about hell that everything between them would be out in the open. Unfortunately it wasn't.

Bobby and Bela continued working on their research of Lilith and the seals. Unfortunately they hadn't found a hell of a lot, until this case anyways.

Now they were on a case that seemed just like just one of the strange happenings in their lives...until now. On top of it being wierd with people not dying and reapers being gone, Alastair showed up to kick them around a bit. Well, mostly just Dean. Somehow it turned into another argument between the brothers.

Dean was laying on the motel room bed holding an icepack to his head, since Alastair thought it would be fun to send Dean through one of the tombstones.

"Sam keep your secrets, but don't treat me like an idiot."

"What? I'm not keeping secrets."

"Yeah, right. Whatever...so you called Bobby?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"Well, I was right. After I called earlier he and Bela talked, and reapers aren't just gone...they're missing."

"Why?"

"Demons...if they sacrifice a reaper tomorrow night, they break a seal."

"Great. We really need to talk to a damn reaper." Dean said.

"How?" Sam asked.

"Only ghosts see them right? Well then what if we can become ghosts?" Dean suggested.

"How hard did you hit your head?"

"Seriously Sam, it could work."

"And how to you suggest we do that?"

"You said Bela called Bobby? Well lets call her up and ask her. Pamela supposedly taught her a few things on all that psychic crap right? We can see if she'll do it."

Sam sighed. "This is stupid."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"No. Absolutely not."

"Oh come on." Dean said. "You're supposed to be helping with all this seal breaking crap anyways."

"Yes, and I did help. I gave Bobby all the intel I had, and I've been running around for months figuring things out."

"Bela..."

"No. Look Dean even if I wanted to, I couldn't. For starters, I'm good at what I do, but not that good. I don't have the abilities to pull that off...and second, I'm several states away I'd never make it there in time."

Dean sighed.

"Then what do we do?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Look I'm finishing up and I'll give it my best go at making it out there...I'm not promising anything. So for now, you two be big boys and figure this out."

"Yeah, fine." Dean said. "How you doing anyways?" Dean asked her.

Sam gave him a strange look. Why was he asking Bela how she was?

"Uh...I'm fine Dean. Why?"

"No reason." Dean spit out.

"Right...well goodbye boys." She said, hanging up quickly.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"You just tried to make random conversation with Bela...and you're acting all weird."

"No I'm not."

"Right...you guys hooked up at some point didn't you?"

"No." Dean said fast.

"Uh huh, now who's lying?"

"Whatever, just go do something useful...I'll call Pamela."

"You're calling Pamela?"

"Yeah, she's closer and can get here in time."

"Okay fine."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Later Pamela showed up, she wasn't all that thrilled to be there, but did it anyways. She thought they were totally nuts...she wasn't wrong.

A few minutes later she did her spell as Dean and Sam's bodies lay on the bed. The boys, in ghost form now, left to find Cole, a young boy who was the last to die. They had no idea what they were in for.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sam and Dean had found Alastair and one of his demonic assistants, who'd captured the reapers. One of them wasn't unfamiliar to Dean...it was Tessa. She'd been the one to try to take Dean's soul back when he was dying...right before John traded his life for Dean's.

As they fought Alastair, Sam disappeared. Dean finally freed Tessa.

Dean ran around looking for Sam, but Alastair found him. Before Alastair attacked him, a blinding light flashed before him, taking Alastair away and leaving Dean by himself.

"Dean."

It was Castiel.

"What the hell just happened?"

"You and Sam saved a seal. This was a victory."

"Yeah, and where were you in all this?"

"We couldn't get inside...the demons had it protected from us."

"It wasn't Bobby that Bela talked to, or that Sam talked to. It was me. I intercepted and gave her the information, when she called me back I then called Sam back."

"Why?" Dean asked, confused.

"After last time we saw each other I didn't think you'd be receptive to helping us. And you always do the opposite of what I ask."

"So what now? Everyone starts dying again?"

"Of course Dean, it's the order of things." Castiel told him, and then disappeared.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Motel Room**

Dean awoke in the room thanks to Pamela's incantation. However, he was shocked to see Sam standing over her. There was blood everywhere.

"What the hell happened?" Dean yelled out.

"Demons." Sam said.

"Damn it." Dean cursed out loud.

They knew they wouldn't be able to get Tessa to not take her.

"You don't deserve this." Sam said. "We're so sorry."

"Save it. Just tell Bobby to go to hell for introducing us." Pamela said, breathing ragid.

Dean looked down, more guilt piling into that head of his. It never stopped.

Pamela pulled Sam closer, and whispered something to him. She then told the both of them goodbye as her eyes closed and her breathing slowed to a stop.

Dean wanted to hit something.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

Dean was pissed. They'd just salted and burned Pamela's body and said goodbye, after calling Bobby to tell him. His phone rang on the way to the car.

"Yeah." he said gruffly.

"I take it you're back from ghostland? Castiel appeared...said the seal was saved."

"Yeah whatever. He also said it was a victory. People dying isn't a victory."

"What's wrong Dean?"

"Pamela. Demons attacked while we were gone. She didn't make it."

Bela sighed. Damn, she liked Pamela surprisingly enough.

"Where are you?"

"Still in the same town, we salted and burned her, gave her a small memorial, we're leaving now."

"I'm still driving towards you guys. Let me know where you end up. Castiel acted as if I need to stick a little closer since these seals seem to be popping up faster now."

"Yeah fine." he said. He just wasn't in the mood to chat.

"Alright...Dean, I'm sorry. Look it wasn't..."

"Don't okay? Don't say it wasn't my fault, I called her here."

"Then I won't." she agreed. She didn't really agree, but Dean wouldn't change his mind.

He hung up. She did the same.

**End Chapter.**


	19. Head of a Pin

_**During 4x16: Again, I think I needed to follow a lot of what happened in this episode for purpose of moving storyline along. However, there are significant changes, especially at the end.**_

**Outside Motel.**

They'd driven for a while and stopped at a crappy motel on the way to where Sam wanted to meet Ruby. Dean was pissed off about Pamela, and at this point he could care less about Sam wanting to meet the demonic bitch. The faster they stopped all this demon angel seal crap the better.

Bela had nearly caught up to them, and was about an hour away. She told them she'd meet them there.

As they got out of the car and headed into the motel room they called about, they didn't get very far into the room before hearing their names.

It was Uriel, and Castiel.

"Seriously? Can you just go away?" Dean asked them.

"You are needed."

"Yeah, we just got done from being needed and from what you call a victory. We're on break."

Uriel glared at him.

"We just got back from Pamela's 'funeral'. You know her right Cas? You burned her eyes out and now she just died helping us save one of the damned seals. So just leave us the hell alone for a few minutes okay?" Dean said, angry.

"We brought you back for our own purposed." Uriel said.

"Dean, we know this is hard for you, but..."Cas started.

...we don't care." Uriel glared at Cas. "Seven of our fellow angels have been killed. One was tonight."

"Demons?" Dean asked. "You think we can take on demons that can kill angels?"

"No. We have that under control." Castiel told him. "We have Alastair."

Dean looked at him confused.

"Okay, so then you can ask him."

"He won't talk. His will is too strong."

"Yeah well he's good at torture, you're out of your league." Dean said.

"Which is why we came to you." Uriel stated. "His star student."

Oh hell no. He didn't just say that.

"Dean, you're our only hope." Castiel tried, gentler than Uriel's request.

"No. I won't do it, I can't. You can't ask me to do that Cas."

"We weren't asking."

Suddenly they were all gone...except Sam.

"What? Seriously?"

Sam looked around. This wasn't good.

Bela expected to leave a message when she called Dean's phone, thinking he'd be asleep. She was surprised when Sam answered.

"What do you need?"

"Sam...look I was just going to leave a message saying I was about an hour out and would get some sleep before we met up tomorrow. Why do you have Dean's phone?"

"He's gone."

"I don't follow."

"They too him...Cas, and Uriel. They took him to help with Alastair."

"What?"

"They caught Alastair and now want Dean's help getting information about who's killing other angels."

"Why do they need Dean's help."

"Said he was the only could...as Alastiars former student in torture."

"No." She said. Bela's face fell fast...they couldn't ask Dean to do this, not after everything he'd been through. She wasn't sure she'd survive seeing Dean torturing again, even if it was Alastair.

"Yeah...I'm trying to find where they have him. Ruby's on her way."

Bela sighed. She pulled her car over to the side of the road.

"Alright, I'm on it too. Let me know if you find anything first."

"Whatever, fine." Sam said quickly, and hung up.

Bela quickly pulled out her talking board amongst some other things from her back in the backseat. She prayed something would work.

Abandoned Building

Dean tried his best to get out of it, Uriel finally left and Dean talked to Castiel about the plan. Castiel actually felt bad about it, but didn't know what he could do.

"I don't have a choice." the angel had said.

"Why not? Since when do you not have a say in this?" Dean replied.

"They think I'm getting to close, that I may be feeling empathy towards you and Miss Talbot...Sam too."

Dean sighed. Uriel would come back...he didn't have a choice to not go in.

"If you send me in there...you may not like what comes back out."

"I am sorry Dean."

Dean turned and walked toward the room where Alastair was tied up.

Bela had tried calling Sam several times, with no answer. She was getting angry now.

"Sam Winchester answer the bloody phone! I've called you 3 times. The spirits aren't helping, and I need a location. At least tell me if you've found anything. Call me back." Bela left another voicemail.

But Sam was brushing her off. Ruby had showed up, and Sam had taken more blood from her. Last thing he wanted was Bela finding out and telling Dean about it. She could get angry, he didn't really care.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

**Abandoned Building**

Castiel could hear Alastairs mumbles and screams. He tried to drown it out, but that wasn't working well. He turned around quickly to find Anna. She was back in her body, and Castiel questioned her about it. She begged him to stop Dean from doing this, and also tried to let Castiel in on the fact that maybe someone else was giving orders, not God. She hoped she helped him, put just enough doubt about the orders into his head to help him save Dean from doing this.

Anna left Castiel alone to think. It was eating away at him.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Bela's Car**

"You brought me back just like Dean and yet do not give me the courtesy of knowing where he is? I have done everything you have asked of me, and worked non stop on these seals. Seriously Castiel if you do not tell me where you have Dean I am dragging your angelic ass to hell with me when I go." Bela yelled, looking up. She doubted it would work, but it was worth a shot.

Bela had picked up her phone again, but threw it back down. She turned the key in the ignition and was about to drive off when she jumped at the sound of a voice in the back seat.

"Hello Bela. Good to see you again."

After the shock, she turned around to see Anna in the backseat.

"Anna. Why are you here?"

"I couldn't get them to change their minds about Dean...but I know you are trying to find him. So I can help...I can tell you where they are."

"Tell me."

"Look, I can't promise it won't be messy...are you sure?"

"Of course I am. I'm losing patience with you angels..."

"You care for him don't you?"

"What? No...I just...I'm supposed to be helping with these seals, with Lilith. I can't do it alone. It's going to take all of us."

Anna smiled and let it go...but didn't believe a word Bela said. "Okay."

Bela nodded. "Thank you."

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Torture Room**

Alastair was still spitting out salt and holy water while Dean walked back to his tray of tools.

"You know Dean...we'd hoped it was your Daddy. That he'd be the one to do it."

Dean had ignore Alastairs tauntings, but he was getting curious about the demon's rambling.

"Oh yeah, do what?" Dean whispered, but shoved more holy water down Alastairs throat.

Alastair spit it out along with some blood, waited a while, and spoke again.

"Same offer, every night. He never did...but you, well after a while you just said 'sign me up.'

Dean grimaced.

"And I was so proud, the first time you picked up my razor and sliced into that weeping bitch."

Alastair grinned, Dean didn't look affected...until he turned away from him. Then Dean's face fell. If it wasn't bad enough of a reminder...now Alastair was taunting him with her. Dean couldn't forgive himself, so he was not sure how Bela had. She should fear him, hate him...but she told him she forgave him and was willing to move on. He didn't deserve that.

"Shut up." Dean finally said.

"That Dean...that first time, that was the first seal."

"No. You're lying."

"Nope, I have no reason to. It is written...that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in hell. That Dean, was you. And really...we have you to thank. And I do. I thank you so much for what you've done for us."

Dean dip the knife into holy water, and was about to turn around to put it in Alastairs chest but as he did the demon was no longer there. He turned back around, and Alastair stood in front of him.

Dean didn't have time to do anything before Alastair attached him.

Castiel heard the commotion and saw Dean trying to fight Alastair with no luck. He stepped into the room and went after Alastair. They fought for a long time before Alastair finally got a Castiel down enough to start chanting, trying to send the angel far away.

Suddenly Sam showed up, flinging Alastair against the wall. Castiel fell down, unconcious.

Sam stood as Alastair sank down the wall, dying.

Bela managed to make it there, and walked in just in time to see Alastair dying, Sam standing up with his hand in front of him. Sam stopped and turned to see Dean lying on the floor, a bloody mess. Bela also noticed, and sped up to get to them.

"Help me get him to the car." Sam said.

She nodded, but it wasn't like she'd be able to help that much. They got him to the car and Sam took off. Bela got to hers quickly and followed them to the hospital.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Hospital**

Bela stood out in the hallway, looking in at Dean in the hospital bed. He looked horrible, he was still unconcious and bruises were everywhere...and he had an IV in. Sam was behind her, she knew it. She didn't turn around though, but felt when Castiel also showed up.

"Get in there and heal him." Sam demanded of the angel.

"I'm sorry...I can't."

"The hell you can't, you and Uriel did this to him."

"Sam..."

"He's right. You brought us back, you've used us. If you want our help then you need to go in there and heal Dean."

"I am sorry...the trap shouldn't have broken. I don't understand..."

"Here's a helpful hint then." Sam said. "Demons weren't behind it...something else is killing your angels. Having Dean do this was pointless."

Castiel disappeared...hoping to figure things out.

"Damn it." Sam yelled.

Bela sighed.

"I'm going for a walk. Call me if he wakes." Sam told her.

She was surprised Sam was even leaving her alone with him. She nodded in agreement though. Bela than walked into his room and sat down. Anna had been right of course...she wasn't sure why or when...but she'd come to like Dean. She couldn't say that out loud, and he'd probably never let her live it down if he knew. Not that she every truly hated him like he had her. She had disliked his hippocracy sometimes, felt he was just too damn black and white...but she'd never hated him. She'd feared him too, but it was different now. Bela only wished what happend last night didn't ruin everything they'd worked towards...she could only hope he wouldn't turn into that guy he'd been in hell. She doubted it, she believed he was stronger than that.

She felt a little bit bad. She'd been the one doing all the ignoring since their encounter in his car. Bela had thought it best to forget what happened, she thought he did too...but he'd been the one to reach out to her lately, always the one calling for information. She wasn't sure what that meant. It seemed Dean was just like her, that he'd ignore what happend and act normal. He was used to one night stands and everything...but somewhere deeper there was something there that they both ignored. And Bela's reaction, or non-reaction...was actually what made it weird. If she acted like he did, then there'd be no need for the lack of communication with him lately. He was the one handling it fine.

She didn't speak to him now...there wasn't anything to say really. She just sat there and stared...she'd never seen him so broken. Not even in hell. Sure, it had been ugly and bloody. However, Dean didn't just look beaten up, he looked depressed, sad. Even in that deep sleep he was in pain mentally. She wasn't sure what had happened in that room with Alastair, but something had broken him. Again.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

Bela stretched as she woke up, and noticed Dean's eyes flutter open.

"Hey." she said sleepily.

He didn't say anything, just looked at her for a while. He finally mumbled some reply.

"Sam went out for a while. I think he needed air."

"Wha...happened in there." Dean managed to get out.

"I don't really know..." she replied, not wanting to tell him she thought Sam used his demon mojo to kill Alastair. "Alastair's dead."

He nodded slowly.

"This should never have happened. You shouldn't be here." She said.

He didn't say anything back.

She placed her smaller hand on his, but they were interrupted by a presence in the doorway.

"Could I have a moment with him?" Castiel asked.

She glared at him. "Don't think that's a great idea. Why don't you leave?" She suggested.

"Please. I must speak to him. Alone."

Bela rolled her eyes and thought about it. Wasn't she involved in this? Why was she back if she wasn't needed?

"It's 'kay" Dean said softly.

"Whatever, fine." She replied.

She gave a brief nod to Dean and walked away.

Bela watched from outside the window.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked. Dean wanted to roll his eyes at the angels stupid question, but didn't have the energy.

"No thanks to you."

Cas sighed.

"Uriel is dead." he finally said.

"Demons?"

"No. He was the one behind the killings...amongst some of his followers. He betrayed us, was fighting against us."

Dean shook his head. "Not surprising." Dean paused, the pain on his face returning. "Is it true. Did I do this?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Did I break the first seal, start all of this?"

Castiel nodded slowly.

"Yes. When we found out we fought our way into hell to pull you out before..."

"I started the apocolypse?" Dean said, guilt ridden.

"Why didn't you just leave me there then?"

"There's no blame on you Dean. It's fate. Things can't always be stopped. As fate is also the reason we brought you both back. You're going to need her someday...it isn't us that needed her Dean, it's you. You cannot only rely on your brother and Bobby Singer for support. Especially because you are the one who can end all of this. It's said that the one who begins it is the one who must end it."

"What's that mean?"

"I'm not sure. But all our fate lies with you."

"Then your screwed. I can't do it. I'm just not strong enough anymore." Dean said, a single tear in his eye.

Castiel didn't want to unload all of this onto Dean...but he had to. Castiel disappeared.

Bela noticed, and walked back in. She saw Dean's face.

"What? What's wrong."

He shook his head. "Later."

She nodded.

"I'm going to go...get some sleep or something. Sam is back, I saw him in the hall."

"Yeah okay."

Then she surprised both of them by leaning down and pressing a brief kiss to his forehead. Bela wasn't the sympathetic type, nor the affectionate type. What was wrong with her lately? Oh yeah...Dean was. She knew it wouldn't help with whatever it was he was feeling, but it was the first effort she'd made over the past months to have any contact with him.

She smiled and left the room.

**End Chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think. Too out of character for Bela? I'm not sure...**


	20. Pep talks and kisses

_**Here's the next chapter. Right after the last one. Hope it is okay, I feel a little like I'm writing Dean/Bela a bit OOC, but then again the point of this fic is a Dean/Bela fic. And to shed light on Bela and the real her underneath the hardcore bitch front she puts on. Anyways please R&R I appreciate it soo much:)**_

**Rundown Motel.**

Dean released himself from the hospital a day after, of course against the advisement of the doctor. He'd went with Sam to the closest motel room ready to get some grub and more rest.

"I'll go get the food and you stay put. Maybe call Bobby and let him know what's going on?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah fine."

Dean grabbed the remote to the tv, but put it back down. He grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Bela's Room**

Dean knocked on the other motel room door a couple times.

"Dean."

"Hey...figured I'd swing by, let you know they released me."

"Uh huh. You mean you forced them to? I doubt you should be out of there already."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

"Okay, well you told me. It's late...I was going to sleep." Bela told him. She was being distant...after yesterday and her emotional walls crumbling she needed to try to get her feelings in check. It was harder than she thought though.

"Right." Dean nodded. "We'll touch base later. Goodnight."

He started to walk away.

"Wait..." Bela said suddenly, feeling guilty for being bitchy with him after everything he'd been through. "Look, just come inside...I'm not really that tired anymore."

He turned back around, and walked inside. She shut the door behind him.

"Look if you need my help with research or something I'm not really in the mood." Dean said.

"No it's fine...what'd he say? Castiel I mean."

"You don't want to know. I just...I can't."

"Dean don't...you couldn't talk about your issues before but you did. If not me then who? Sam?"

"I just...Alastair, he uh...told me things. Castiel just confirmed them."

"What do you mean?"

Dean shook his head.

"Just stop it. Stop with the feeling sorry for yourself. I can't help if you don't keep me informed on everything."

He sighed. "Look...what I did to you that first time...when I broke...I started all this."

"What? Started what?"

"I broke the first seal." Dean said, sitting down on the bed.

To say she was surprised was an understatement.

"Dean..."

"Don't..I got enough to deal with, you can't give me a pep talk it ain't going to work."

"I'm sorry." she said softly. And she was. "What else did he say?"

"Cas said I am the one who has to end it. It has to be me."

"You think you can do that all by yourself?

"I don't think I can do it at all."

She gave him a hard look.

"I'm serious, they want me, well I can't do it. I'm not who I used to be." He shook his head.

"Oh please. You're...well you. A bit of a hypocrite, stubborn...although maybe I'm worse...and your taste in motels are terrible. However when it comes to getting the job done, saving people...I think you do okay." She said.

"Wow...that was helpful." he said, and almost smiled.

She smiled. "I gave it a go...I'm not the most sentimental person."

"Noted."

"I meant what I said. You have Sam, and Bobby...and what about me? Why did they bring me here if I have nothing to do with any of it?"

Dean sighed. "Guess so. About that actually...Cas kept going on about fate, that I was fated to break the seal, to end it. And you, well..." he paused.

Bela looked at him confused.

"...he said it was the reason we were both brought back." Dean finished, leaving out the part about Castiel saying Dean was the one who needed her, not the angels.

"Fate? That sounds rediculous."

"Yeah. Look Sam should be back, I'll let you get back to your beauty rest...we both know you need it." he teased. He stood up and made his way to the door.

She rolled her eyes at his comment, but smiled anyways. He seemed to be a little better now than he had when he walked in.

"And Dean, good to have you back in the living world."

He grinned. "Aw Bela, were you worried about me?"

She laughed. "Cute, but no."

"You're lying isn't as good these days." he said.

"Maybe, but I'm not lying." she said. Of course that itself wasa a lie.

"Uh huh."

She walked with him the rest of the way to the door, prepared to lock it.

"Go." she said.

This was getting rediculous. he thought. They'd sidestepped any conversation about what had happened between them those months ago. Ignoring it was getting tiresome.

He turned to her to tell her goodbye, but changed his mind. He reached his hand up to her face ignoring the pain in his shoulder, and pulled her to him kissing her deeply, but quickly. They pulled apart just as fast as he'd kissed her. He backed away into the doorway. Bela looked surprised.

"Um...wha..."

He just smirked. "Goodnight." He walked out, shutting the door behind him.

What the hell? She thought. Bela touched her lip, she hadn't expected that. God he was good.

**End chapter.**


	21. Story of Our lives?

**_Alright, I'm skipping "It's A Terrible Life." I just don't think it's worth me rewriting to fit bela into. So you can go ahead and just believe that it already happened._**

**_It has been a few weeks since everything had happened with Alastair and since Dean and Bela last saw each other._**

**Bookstore, Day.**

Dean followed Sam into a bookstore to question a man on what seemed a typical hunt. However, it ended up being stranger than they thought when the clerk knew their real names and what their 'story' was. Not only that, but there was books about them.

Dean was hungry, tired, and cranky...and this just made Dean even more annoyed.

Sam requested every book in the series that the man had in the store. They took the 2 bags full of books and headed out the door. What they weren't expecting was to run into Bela on the way out...literally for Dean, who about dropped the bag.

"Sorr...Bela?" Dean said in surprise.

"Dean, hey."

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked. He appeared irritated that she was there, but it was more that he worried she saw too much with Alastair's death and would tell Dean about it.

"Well when I used some of my occult items to gain information on Lilith the only answer I got was a location...which was here. I guess the only lead I was given was the two of you."

"Well...maybe it's in these." Dean saidl.

Bela glanced at the bags they carried. "A novel series? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Yeah...about that." Dean started.

"What did I miss?" She asked.

"Follow us to the motel. We're still figuring that out."

They got into the impala, and Bela went to her own car.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

**Motel Room**

Sam was in the chair at the desk, Bela was sitting cross legged on one bed with Dean laying propped against the headboard of the other bed. Sam was concentrated on his laptop while Bela and Dean had books open.

"Okay this is friggin' insane." Dean commented after a few minutes.

"Could someone inform me on how the author knows all this about your lives?" Bela asked, concerned.

"You got me." Sam replied.

"I don't get it, he put everything in here. I mean it goes from the ghost truck from hell to me having sex. Dude...I'm full frontal in here." Dean commented.

Bela, who was taking a sip of her coffee, nearly spit it out. Well that wasn't awkward for her at all. She assumed, seeing the cover of the book Dean was reading, that this naked encounter had nothing whatsoever to do with her.

He gave her a smirk, noticing the look on her face. Sam grimaced a little.

"So, question is how did we not know about these?" Dean asked.

"No idea...didn't get that much circulation though, this guy only put out a few dozen before going bankrupt. And Dean, the last one published ended with you going to hell Dean."

He and Bela looked up in surprise at that.

Bela went back to reading and turned a few pages to find the chapters with her and Dean headed to the museum. She laughed out loud a little bit when she saw her line about the 'angry sex'. Well...if she could see herself now. And the sex hadn't even been that angry.

Dean looked at her confused. She just shook her head.

Dean then took a look at Sam's laptop to find there were actually forums on these books. However, Dean had wished he hadn't seen it. He'd been disgusted at some of the fans thoughts, Sam was both slightly amused and still a little grossed out. Bela however, was fairly amused at the boys expense.

"Oh look there's a couple ones about you." Dean said. She stopped laughing.

"What?" she questioned.

Dean laughed loudly. She glared at him.

"Well, apparently I wasn't the only one who wasn't a fan of yours..." she glared harder. He grinned. "Oh look wait...you do have a few people who liked you a lot. You should be happy."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, these so called 'fans' haven't ever met us."

They came to the conclusion that they had to find this writer, Carver Edlund, in the morning.

"I can't sleep. I'm going to just head to the library and see if I can find out what this guys real name is. I'll be back in the morning." Sam said. Dean gave him a strange look.

Bela watched as Sam left...she was half hoping he wouldn't have left her and Dean alone together, again. Although, she could just go get her own room. Dean however, wasn't going to let that happen.

"Okay well I've read enough. I'm going to go...get a room." she said suddenly.

Dean smiled. "Sam's gone...there's two beds." he replied.

"Yeah well he could come back." she said, picking up her jacket.

"Bela..."

"Sweetie I'm more than capable of getting my own room." she said sarcastically, interrupting him.

Dean walked over to where she stood. "What's your deal?"

"What, nothing. I'm tired and..."

"...and avoiding me." Dean finished.

"I am not avoiding you." she argued.

"Right okay I believe you." he said, rolling his eyes again.

"Goodnight." she said, trying to make her way around him to the door. However, Dean wasn't moving. Bela stopped. "What do you want?"

"Nothin."

"Then can you let me past you?"

"Nope."

"Why the hell not?" she said, sighing loudly.

"To prove your avoiding me."

"I am not..." she started, he broke in though.

"You are. It's fine. Look, I won't do anything okay. You don't have to leave, I'll behave." he said, smirking a little at the last part.

Bela let out a breath. Well...it wasn't that she didn't want him to touch her...she was more worried about what would happen if he did. That they wouldn't be able to stop, that she couldn't just walk away from him when it was over. They both were used to hardly ever being with the same person more than once. She'd done so well at not getting attached...and here she was letting herself get attached to Dean. What was wrong with her? Hell, what was Dean thinking?

She placed her jacket back on the bed. Dean stepped back away from her, giving her space seeing that he'd won.

"I'm going to go shower. Get some sleep." he said. He grabbed his bag and headed for the bathroom and shut the door hard behind him. Bela sank down onto the bed.

Dean wasn't sure what to think. They both ignored it the first time they'd been together, and now Bela was avoiding him after just a kiss a few weeks ago. Huh...weird. Then again, what was up with him? He'd kissed her, and they weren't expecting to die he'd just done it. He wasn't the affectionate type and he was the one thinking about her. He just couldn't help it, after that year of despising her he couldn't get enough of her anymore. She was intoxicating to him.

He turned on the water in the shower and eventually tried to use the lukewarm water to clear his thoughts.

Bela herself was trying not to think about him too. She had put all the covers down, grumbled a little about the quality of the sheets, and then climbed underneath. She still wasn't asleep when she heard the bathroom door open 10 minutes later, and made the mistake of looking up at him as he came out. She tried to turn her head back to neutral position but he'd noticed. He didn't say a word though.

He headed for the opposite bed and layed down, turning the other way. If she wanted to ignore things, he'd do the same.

It had been about a half hour, Dean was still awake. He didn't sleep well these days, with the nightmares and the added guilt of breaking a seal he just couldn't seem to fall asleep for more than a couple hours a night. Dean heard moaning and realized he wasn't the only one the nightmares of hell still affected. Bela's breathing was shallow and her face held fear. He could see she was tossing around a lot. Then she sat up abrubtly, eyes open. She was trying to catch her breath and calm down.

She looked over to meet Dean's eye...oops, she didn't know he was watching. Dean wondered if she did that every night. He didn't make it awkward for her though, and instead just gave her a reassuring smile. She exhaled...thinking of hell had her stressed. Those thoughts had gotten worse after what Dean had been through with Alastair. She worried about him, and it affected her too. There wasn't much that would help...but then she saw Dean scoot over on the bed. It was a silent invitation. She wasn't sure what she should do. Neither of them were the cuddling comforting type.

Bela waited several minutes and saw him close his eyes, ready to give up on her. She finally made her way out of her bed and took the two steps to his. She slid inside without one word. Dean also stayed silent and let her get comfortable before he finallly pulled the sheet over her and layed his arm across her hip. Bela didn't remove it, and she was pretty sure her body shifted closer to him on it's own. It then was only minutes before they were both asleep, breathing together and for the first time since returning from hell neither of them had a single nightmare about that dreadful place.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sam returned around 5am...he had suspected something was going on between Bela and his brother...but he hadn't expected to find them asleep, clothing still in place, and they both looked content. He hadn't seen Dean sleep in a while. He'd disliked the fact that Bela had came back and was helping them, but he couldn't help but be greatful in that moment that she was here and seemed to help Dean find some sort of peace. He wasn't sure how she did it...maybe it was something about surviving hell together.

End Chapt.


	22. Meet Chuck

**_Next chapter. Continuing from the last one. I was half asleep when i posted the last chapter so if there were typos or anything I apologize:)_**

**_Motel, Morning._**

The sleeping pair were awoken by the sound of the shower being turned on. Bela had hoped to awake first and sneak out of the bed to go change, but with Sam now occupying the room as well that would have been difficult even if Dean wasn't awake. She didn't turn around, wishing Dean would fall back asleep to allow her a few moments to untangle herself from him and get up. Of course he wouldn't though. They were both wide awake.

Dean feared moving as he didn't want to make it awkward for her, he half expected her to be either gone or back in the other bed when he woke up. Yet he couldn't help but be a little brave and pull her a little closer against him after he was sure she wasn't going to bolt. Which she didn't, she let him for some reason unknown to both of them.

He finally spoke.

"Mornin' sunshine." he said, half teasing.

She grumbled something incoherent, but leaned he head back on his chest anyway. He laughed.

"Alright I get it, you don't like mornings until you've had coffee right?"

"I don't like mornings period. Coffee is how I deal with it, and your babbling is making it worse."

"Okay, I won't talk."

"That's a first." she replied, but grinned to herself anyways.

He then leaned his down, placing a small kiss against her neck. Then moved down a little further not quite to her shoulder yet.

"What are you doing?" she asked, almost shakily.

"Hmm? I agreed not to talk."

She sighed. She just couldn't win with him...not that what he was doing didn't feel amazing. _Oh dear God was she actually allowing Dean Winchester to snuggle with her? AHh._

"So, sleep well?" he asked, smirking.

"I did actually, and that had absolutely nothing to do with you." she scoffed.

"Uh huh." He didn't buy it.

She finally managed to pull away and sit up. She looked down at him, which was her mistake, because their eyes met and that made is so much harder for her to want to leave. Dean didn't move though, he'd told her last night he wouldn't try anything again. So if anything were to happen between them again...it'd have to be her idea.

"You're brothers here." she stated the obvious, as if that would somehow get him to stop looking at her like that.

He just nodded. He decided to be the smart one and got up and out of bed. He grabbed a pair of jeans out of his bag, seeming to have no problem dressing in front of her.

"Really?" she said, trying to sound serious, but it came out a little cracked.

"What, you have a problem? Nothing you haven't seen before right?" He teased.

_Ugh, he was infuriating._

She turned away. They both heard the shower turn off. It wouldn't be long before Sam was going to be out. Bela decided to play Dean's little game though.

"You're right." she said suddenly, and pretended to start to unbutton the blouse she'd fallen asleep in when she had decided not to go back out to retrieve her bag.

Dean stopped suddenly, standing in only his jeans, and stared at her. She wouldn't, right? As her hands played with the 2nd top button, he finally spoke up.

"Hey Sam, you almost done?" he half yelled. He really would rather his brother not come out to see Bela half naked in front of him.

Bela shrugged, pretending not to care. He glared at her, and she smirked.

"Yeah just a minute dude. I got an address for the author's publicist by the way." Sam yelled throught the door.

"Great."

Dean finally had enough of her antics and strode over to her.

"What, you said it was nothing we hadn't seen before?" She whispered.

"Yeah, we...as in you and me, not my brother...now keep your damn shirt on."

"Hmm what is that Dean? Jelousy perhaps."

He grinned at her.

"Hey I'm not the one who's being distant."

"This can't happen again." she told him quietly.

"Why not?"

She fell silent. _Yeah Bela, why not? Because eventually all this will be over, and you'll go your separate ways and never see each other after that...so why do this? Or...might as well have fun since after this is over you'll never have to see him again?_ Ahh, this was giving her a headache.

"Dean..." she tried, but he was too damn close to her. He was testing her, his forehead only an inch from hers, she could feel his breath. He then brought his hand up and played with her hair, tucking it behind her ear. She practically leaned into his touch.

Dean wasn't sure what he was doing...she was right, he knew that. They didn't need to do this. They worked well together now, had started to trust each other a little even. He didn't do relationships, she didn't either...so why was he pushing for things to happen between them?

She couldn't stand it anymore though, and finally leaned forward to kiss him. Their lips had just barely touched when they heard the bathroom doorknob start to turn, and they stepped back quickly away from each other as Sam walked out.

Sam stared at them, but he wasn't stupid he knew stuff was going on. He figured the best thing to do would be to completley ignore whatever it was and let them deal with it.

"Ready." he said, walking for the door.

"Go ahead, I need to dress. I'll meet you there." She said quickly. She grabbed her car keys so she could grab her bag from the trunk.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

**_Impala._**

Sam was staring at Dean. Dean caught him.

"What?"

"So, you guys were cozy last night?"

"Sam don't start..."

"Hey I'm not judging...I mean, I should because it's Bela...but after what I confessed to a few months back I don't really have a right to talk I guess."

Dean shrugged. "You're right...after all atleast she's human."

Dean felt a little bad, knowing Sam's history with not only Ruby, but Madison too. Then again, he didn't feel too bad since it was Sam's decision to sleep with a demon, even if she was 'helpful'. Dean still hated her.

"Yeah." Sam said. "So you've what, forgiven her for everything? The lying, the manipulating? Stealing the Colt?"

"It ain't that simple Sam. I know things about her that I just can't talk about. There's reasons for what she did, even though I don't agree with what she pulled. I just can't hate her anymore. Besides after what I did...let's just say I'm lucky she was able to forgive me."

"Hell?"

Dean nodded.

"You didn't say anything...she was one of them that you..."

Dean sighed. He hated talking about it, especially since the rift between he and Sam seemed bigger lately. He nodded again though. "She was the first."

Sam looked at him in surprise.

"Like I said, lucky she's helping us, lucky she forgave me. If it was the other way around...I wouldn't forgive myself."

Sam stayed quiet.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

**_Publicist's house, day._**

The brothers finally got out of the car when they saw Bela pull up. The three of them walked to the door.

"You know, I could've waited and let you boys handle this."

"Okay, you can wait in the car." Dean said, of course knowing she wouldn't. He smiled.

Sam knocked on the door.

**_llllllllllllllllllllll_**

**_Impala_**

Dean convinced Bela to ride with them somehow on the way to the writer's house. They'd figured out from the publicist, and crazed fan, that his name was Chuck. They'd even gotten the address from her.

"Well, she was delightful." Bela said.

"Be nice. She was a fan."

"Mmm, she doesn't know the real you." Bela teased.

"Nah, I think you're a fan too." he teased back. She glared, and he noticed it when looking in the mirror. He laughed.

"You know first you guys don't shut up because of the arguing, and now you won't stop flirting. Can you both just be quiet?" Sam asked.

They both turned their glares to Sam. Sam just shrugged. Hey, it had worked in shutting them up.

**_lllllllllllllllllll_**

**_Chuck's House_**

They stood on the front porch, and Dean rang the doorbell a few times. It seemed like forever before a scrawny and scruffy guy opened the door.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Are you Chuck Shurley?" Dean asked.

"The one who wrote the Supernatural books?" Sam added.

Bela wanted to laugh at the sound of it.

"Maybe. Why do you ask?" he questioned, nervous.

"Well, I'm Dean, this is Sam, and Bela, you know the ones you've been writing about." Dean said seriously.

"Um yeah...look I love that you're fans but maybe you guys should get a life." Chuck went to shut the door, but Dean stopped him and marched on inside. Chuck backed up quickly.

Poor guy, Bela thought. He looked like he might cry.

"Look you're crazy." Chuck said.

"We just need to know how you do it." Sam said. "

"Do what?"

"Know everything about us." Bela tried.

"You a hunter?" Dean asked him.

"What? Uh no I'm a writer." Chuck told them.

"Then how do you know all about us, about demons, and other things? Look Chuck, we are not fans. I am Dean."

Chuck backed further into his house.

This kept going around in circles.

lllllllllllllllllllll

Bela stayed on the porch as Dean and Sam showed Chuck the trunk of the Impala. He still thought the were nuts...until they announced their last names, which Chuck stated wasn't known by anyone else. He finally started to believe them.

They finally walked back into Chuck's house and went into his living room.

llllllllllllllllllllll

"I don't have an explanation for this. How?" Chuck mumbled. He took a drink of whiskey.

"Look Chuck..."Dean started.

"No...what am I a god or something? I mean, I write things, they come to life. Oh no, I'm cruel. I mean, everything I've put you all through."

Bela rolled her eyes. Was this guy completely insane?

"Yeah we survived. I don't think you're a god." Dean said.

"No no...I killed your father, burned your mother...and then you Sam had to relive that with Jess." Chuck looked sad. He then looked to Bela. "And you, the story I thought of for you...god I'm sorry you poor..." Chuck said.

"Okay that's enough."Bela interrupted.

"Chuck.." Sam tried to get his attention. Chuck continued to ramble on.

"No I toyed with your lives, your emotions..."

"Dude you did not create us!" Dean yelled, frustrated.

"The bugs, you had to live through that?"

Dean only nodded.

"And the ghost ship?"

He and Bela both nodded. She grinned, but then stopped as she remembered what she'd done and how she nearly caused her own death along with other people's.

"Wow, I'm so sorry."

"Alright, Chuck, shut up." Sam said. "You're not a god, you're probably a pyschic."

"What? No I don't think so."

They talked some more, only to find out Chuck's current vision and chapter was in fact about Dean, Sam, and Bela showing up at his door.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

**_Laundromat, Night._**

"Okay, this is too much." Dean said. He and Bela sat close, both going over the script Chuck had given them. Sam put in a load of clothes.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

"No...I'm sitting here, reading about myself at a laundromat reading about myself. It's giving me a headache."

Bela agreed. She needed an aspirin.

"He has to be hiding something." Sam said.

"Like what?" Bela asked. Sam shrugged and turned back to the dryer.

Dean starts reading again. "Sam tosses his gigantic darks into the machine as he starts having doubts about Chuck telling the truth." Dean read.

Bela laughed. This was utterly rediculous.

Dean continued teasing Sam with exact words and thoughts Chuck had written down. Sam finally got frustrated, and hit the button. He left the two of them alone in the empy laundromat that was next to the motel.

"He's happy." Dean tried. She grinned again.

Dean looked at the page and then put it down fast. "Uh you know I think we should just stop reading now. It's weird." Dean said. Bela gave him a strange look and tried to pick the papers back up, Dean blocked her.

"What don't you want me to see?"

"Nothing." he said quickly. She didn't believe him but let it go.

"Oh look, we're alone again." he tried.

"Yeah, no." she replied.

He laughed, but stood up and pulled her towards the back of the laundromat.

"Dean! Are you insane, let me go."

"Oh come on live a little."

"Please tell me this wasn't on Chuck's script? If so, than ew."

"What? Nope."

"Uh huh? So then, what do I do next?" Bela teased.

He grinned, pushing her against the wall.

"I don't think it's this." she said.

"Well, it was...until Sam comes back."

"Great." she said. She tried breaking free and walking back to the bench.

"Uh uh, I have atleast 30 seconds." Dean said.

She rolled her eyes, but had no time to react any other way as his lips were on hers fast. It wasn't like their time in the impala, where everything was sensual and emotional, it wasn't brief like the kiss from her motel room a few weeks ago either. It was passionate, fast, and deep. Their hands were around each other just as quickly and for some reason everytime Dean kissed her she could do nothing but kiss him back and never stop. She could easily lose herself in him. But Dean was right, what seemed like minutes later, but was only a few seconds, they heard the door open and both pulled apart quickly and headed to their spot on the bench.

Bela wasn't sure what was happening to her. What was Dean doing to her? A quick make out session in a public location? What were they teenagers? Especially her...she was always so composed.

**_End chapter._**

**_Sorry, it was a little weird. I wanted to add something fluffy/cute/funny to the laundromat scene for Dean/Bela. I just couldn't help it. Please review! :)_**


	23. A prophet?

**Motel, Night.**

The boys had finished up at the laundromat, and it was a little past midnight. They wanted to head right back to Chuck's, but decided the guy probably needed a break until morning.

Bela decided to get her own room, even though what she really wanted to do was to drive 5 miles down to the Hampton Inn, but she humored the Winchesters for one more night. She'd half been expecting Dean to stay with Sam...but the knock on her door at half past midnight suggested Dean decided to come over. She made her way over and opened up the door.

"Do you need something Winchester?" she asked, feigning annoyance.

He smirked, not deterred by her attitude. "Yes."

She sighed. "What would that be?"

"I'm a guy." he shrugged. "What do you think I need?" he teased.

"Oh wow Dean that was amazingly seductive." she said. "You know, I'm pretty sure I'm tired, and I think this is something you can take care of yourself." she said. Bela turned around and walked back to her bed and started organizing her things. He smiled at her. He just loved being a dick.

"Well that's great and all, but I was talking about you." he whispered suddenly, going from a jackass to Mr. smooth in just seconds. He walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. Bela was a little tired of ignoring things with him. She turned around to face him. She decided playing hard to get would help him move faster.

"Dean I was just planning on going to bed."

"Bed was in my plans too." he said back.

She sidestepped him so that she could set her small suitcase on the desk. Bela then turned to face him.

"You can be so difficult." he told her. She smiled, but then suddenly she got serious.

"I just...all these years I thought it best to keep my emotions in check, to not feel anything, to not get attached. You're making that hard." she said honestly.

You don't think I know how hard attachments can be in this life? I get it, I do. I'm the guy that leaves every time, and usually without giving anyone my real name and definatley not a number. And maybe we go on with our lives after Lilith's dead and never see each other again...if that's what we want. But for right now...what's stopping us from living a little?"

He'd never went this hard after a woman before, atleast not by being honest like this.

She sighed. He was right of course. "Alright...I don't do relationships. And for the record, I will not fall for you. Just so we're clear. " she said...although she feared the second rule she stated wasn't the truth. She wasn't sure she could stop herself from falling for him. "No changes to who we are."

"So what, we're friends then?" he asked. Dean had stayed rooted next to her bed, and Bela walked back towards him slowly.

"That might be too strong a word...but I'll give us that I guess. Special friends?"

"I like the sound of that." he agreed. Sure, she was giving him ground rules. He was totally up for having a strictly sexual relationship with her...yet her saying she wouldn't fall for him, well Dean suddenly took that as a challenge. He was going to have to turn up the volume at some point...he wasn't sure why he even cared.

She grinned as she stepped in front of him. Dean started to say something else, but Bela stopped him by putting her index finger to his lips.

"Can you just be quiet, please." she said. For the first time since they started this whole thing she felt like herself. Well, the new version of herself, the one that actually gave a damn about someone besides herself, but still was witty and sarcastic and still loved nice things. The first time, they'd both been hesitant and soft, and now she needed more, they both did.

Dean grinned a little at seeing the playful side of her as she started playing with the hem of his t-shirt. He leaned in to kiss her for the second time that night, it was already more heated then earlier. He put his hands on top of hers helping her remove his shirt and then quickly rid her of her own. This right here was how it should have always been between them, every ounce of passion, anger, attraction, lust. They'd never ever admit it though, that they'd come to rely on each other so much. Dean didn't really understand what Castiel meant when he told him that Bela was here because Dean would need her, but right now the angel was right...Dean was pretty sure he needed her right now.

A moment later they pulled away to catch their breaths. Dean paused as he looked her up and down to finally take in her as a whole, standing before him in only her black underwear. God she was perfect...and he'd been around plenty of attractive women. He'd always thought of Bela as a good looking woman, but they had clashed so many times that he'd overlooked all that, until now. Now he had the chance to soak her in.

Bela felt a little self concious, but only for a second. She had always been pretty confident with herself, even after everything she'd went through as a kid. "Are you going to stand there or can we continue?" she asked, mock glare in place.

He laughed, which caused her to do the same. It was pretty hot actually, both of them still laughing as their lips met. It was Bela that shoved him backwards until his legs met the bed, and he pulled her down with him. And it didn't take long until every article of clothing left on them was shed as their hands and legs were tangled up in each other. They both battled it out for dominance. He'd flipped her onto her back and smiled down at her.

"Don't look so happy." She teased. "You haven't won." She wiggled free of his grasp and used his surprise to get back to being the one on top of him.

"You don't always have to be in control you know." He told her. Bela only smirked in response.

"That's what you think."

He thought about trying to flip them back around, but decided they'd have the control battle later. He let her stay there for a while, but used his right arm around her waist to pull her down to him as he placed his lips on hers, then on her jawline, and then down her neck to her chest. It couldn't have been more perfect between them. And after a few more minutes and somehow Dean maneuvering himself back to the top Bela gave herself over to him completely, and he did as well.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

2 hours and a couple of rounds later, they both layed on their backs, completely spent and satisfied. Bela wondered how they could fit together so perfectly. She looked over at him, and he had a smirk fully in place.

"What, see something you like?" he teased.

"You're far too confidant."

"Pretty sure I have every reason to be. You can't argue."

"Mmm no, I can't." she smiled. He had his arm arnd her shoulder, and he leaned over to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

She wondered how he did it...he was a lady's man, the time to come into town and make a woman swoon, and he'd leave them that night...yet how was it he could make it feel like this? Make her feel like she mattered, like it wasn't just sex.

"Maybe you should sleep a little." he told her. "After all, it seems we both do better at it together."

She nodded. She had been amazed with the lack of nightmares she had last night after she'd slept in his arms. Bela turned a little so she could lean her cheek against his chest. Dean used his other arm to pull her to him, and he threaded his fingers with her own as she brought her own leg over the top of his. They really did fit well together.

He waited until her breathing slowed and found her to be asleep before he removed a strand of her hair from her forehead. He wasn't sure what to make of all this, how it was that he could feel like this.

"Night." he whispered, before he too fell asleep.

lllllllllllllllll

Bela woke up the next morning completely rested for the second night in a row...however, she wasn't expecting to wake up alone. Then again, wasn't that how her and Dean operated? It was typically what they did...a part of her just thought it'd be different now. Where was he anyways? She looked over to the clock. 11:00AM? How the hell was it almost noon? She'd slept that long, hell this case could be half over. She noticed the alarm had went off just 5 minutes earlier...and Bela wondered why on Earth her alarm was said that late.

As if someone had been reading her mind, her phone rang. She ambled out of bed and to her purse to grab it.

"Hello." she said, sleep still in her voice a bit.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty."

"Dean...it's 11:00."

"Yep."

"I just woke up." she said, stating the obvious.

"Yep. Considering I'm the one who set your alarm I already knew that."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you looked tired, I know for a fact you haven't slept more than like 3 hours a night lately, and Sam and I have it under control. You needed it."

She sighed. He wasn't wrong. That didn't mean he was off the hook.

"Oh so you two are off finishing a case and I came all the way here for nothing?"

"Nothing? Aw sweetheart that hurts after last night." Dean teased.

"You know what I meant." She wished her could see her glare.

"Look, we're at Chuck's. You haven't missed much...ok well you have but I'll catch you up, just drink your coffee and eat your bagel and then get over here."

"My coffee and bagel?" she asked, confused.

"Check the table."

She looked over to the table by the door. Yep, there was a coffee and sack sitting on it.

"I dropped it by a half hour ago...you'll probably need to heat up the coffee though."

"Right...um..."

"Your welcome." Dean said, smirking, not that she could see.

"I'll be right there." She told him, hanging up the phone.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

Bela strode into Chuck's house without knocking.

"Actually, we were just leaving." Dean said, he and Sam heading for the door. Sam continued on to the car.

"I'm sorry?" Bela asked.

"Short version, Lilith is coming for Sam...although Chuck seems to had a vision of her trying to seduce Sam. So, we get the hell out of this town until we know what to do."

"Lilith is coming here? Well...that's why my leads sent me here. You just want to leave?"

"For now, yeah. We're not ready to go up against her yet. And I'm certainly not into Sam and Lilith getting it on okay? Let's just go."

She nodded. "Fine."

Bela followed Dean out, and got into her car. They planned to leave the small town and meet up to discuss things. However, as much as they tried to get away from Chuck's visions, they couldn't. The bridge over the river was the only way out of town, and it was blocked off due to problems. They had to stay.

**lllllllllllll**

**Diner. A couple hours later.**

The three of them sat at a table in the nearest diner. Dean was reading Chuck's latest script.

"I have an idea."

"Oh great." Bela said. Dean gave her a look, she just smiled.

"Dean?" Sam questioned.

"No look...this tells us exactly what leads to an encounter with Lilith. So all we have to do is the exact opposite, and maybe this won't come true."

"You're serious?" Bela asked.

"Yeah. See, since it says me and you..."Dean looked to Sam. "...get into a fight, we have to not fight. And you do research...so just don't do any research."

"Fine, but no cheeseburger for you." Sam retorted.

Dean pouted, but agreed. Bela laughed.

"Oh, and you need to order something."

"I'm not hungry." Bela said.

"Yes, but it says you don't order anything, so do it anyways."

Bela rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever you say Dean."

lllllllllllllllllllll

Well, none of it had been that easy unfortunately. The waitress gave Dean the wrong food, and forgot Bela's. After everything they tried to avoid seemed to keep happening anyways, Dean dropped Sam off at a different motel than what Chuck's script said, then preceded to take away Sam's phone and computer. Dean walked back out to his car, Bela with him. They'd decided to leave her car there.

A little later they arrived back at Chucks. Everything Chuck said would happen did. While getting some drinks and a few other things, two teens had broken the back window of the impala, Dean was fuming. Bela would've laughed if he hadn't been so darn angry.

**Chuck's House**

"Hey guys."

"Let me guess, you knew we'd be here."

Chuck nodded.

"This sucks." Dean said, angry. Bela watched as Dean's anger turned towards Chuck. "You know what, you need to tell us how the hell you're doing all this, how you know all this stuff. Stop lying.!" Dean said, grabbing Chuck's shirt and pushing the smaller guy up against the shelving.

"Dean..."Bela started.

"No, he knows more than he's telling us."

"No, I swear I don't okay...please don't yell at me."

They all froze suddenly though at another voice in the room.

"Dean! Release him, he's to be protected."

They all turned to find Castiel.

"Why is that?" Bela asked.

"Because...he's a prophet."

"I'm sorry?"

"A prophet, are you crazy? No way." Dean said. "Did you know about this?" he asked Chuck.

"Um...I saw it, yes. I didn't believe it."

"So this guy decides our fate?" Dean asked. He was still in shock...Bela was too really, she just contained herself better.

"No, he doesn't decide anything...he only sees it. He is a mouthpiece for the word of God." Castiel told them.

"Seriously?"

"Yes." Castiel picked up one of the books. "One day this will be known as the Winchester gospel."

Dean's eyes got bigger if possible, Chuck nearly spit out his drink. Bela finally couldn't contain herself and laughed, loudly. Chuck disappeared to get more alcohol.

"This is nuts...him? He's completely crazy." Dean said.

Castiel smiled. "You should've some of the others back in the day."

Bela shook her head. Was this really happening?

"So can we stop it?" she asked.

"Stop what?" Castiel replied.

"The whole Sam-Lilith connection about to take place." Dean said.

"No. What the prophet has written will come to pass."

Castiel then disappeared. Dean looked to Bela in a panic.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

Motel.

Dean noticed the letters of the motel had went out, now saying the same thing as in Chuck's vision.

"Great." Dean commented.

"Dean..."

"Don't. No pep talks will work now. Just stay here, I'm going to try to talk to Sam."

"Stay here? Yeah that's a brilliant idea." she said, rolling her eyes at him.

He nodded to the backseat. "There's salt, and holy water. Hell, I can put a damn devils trap around the car if you want."

"You think that's my problem? Dean, I had training as a hunter before I decided to become a thief, I can take care of myself. My problem is you think you have to go in there alone."

"I don't plan on killing Lilith, just getting to Sam first and trying to get us the hell out of town."

She sighed.

"You know what Cas said."

"Sure, but I still have to try." he replied, getting out of the car. "Seriously, just stay here. I need to talk to Sam."

She nodded, not all that thrilled but did as he asked.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

Bela noticed Dean marching out of Sam's room 5 minutes later...she'd imagined he was mad at Sam, and that if Lilith had been in there already he wouldn't just be waltzing out of there.

Dean got a drink, he was furious. Sam had refused to go, wanting to try to take out Lilith. Dean didn't agree. He was worried Sam would do it...he just didn't trust his baby brother right now. It was unfortunate, because he wanted to trust him...he just didn't.

"I"m not the praying type...but I really could use a little help right now. Please." Dean said.

Bela got out of the car, noticing Dean looked bloody miserable. She was about to walk towards him when she noticed Castiel show up. She decided to wait, to let them talk.

"Dean. Praying is a good thing, shows you have faith."

"Can you help me?"

"I don't know what I could do."

"Get Sam and us the hell out of here, now."

"Dean, I cannot interfere with a prophecy."

"The hell you can't. We're doing all of this for you, and so now I'm just asking for one favor in return."

"Dean, I can't, I am sorry. Truly."

"Screw you." Dean said, turning around. "I'm done with all of you."

"Dean listen, I cannot help, but you need to know why. Prophets are protected by archangels, so if prophets are threatened the archangels will come destroy that threat."

"Wait, so if a prophet is in the same room as a demon..."

Castiel smiled at him. He was good, Dean had to give him that.

"Then that demon would face heaven's most fearsome angel. Just so you understand me." Castiel said.

Dean smiled at him. "Thanks Cas."

The angel disappeared. Dean rushed to the car, throwing Bela the keys. He didn't want to leave Sam alone.

"Go get Chuck."

"Wha...I don't understand." she started.

"Don't ask, just go get him and bring him here, hurry."

She nodded, not even bothering to give Dean a hard time that he'd handed over his keys to her.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

Motel.

Bela arrived 15 minutes later. Dean rushed Chuck out of the car. Dean knew Lilith was in there somehow, they had to go now. Bela followed the two of them. They burst in to find Sam and Lilith fighting, the knife in Lilith's hand. Well...guess Chuck's vision didn't tell them everything. Lilith turned to face them, she was annoyed.

Dean pushed Chuck forward into the room a little. Bela got angry just seeing Lilith, a reminder of her deal and everything she'd been through.

"I'm the prophet, Chuck." Chuck stated.

"Are you kidding me?" Lilith cried out. She was about ready to attack the scared man.

"Nope, no joke sweetheart. Chuck here has an archangel riding on his shoulder. You got a few seconds before you turn to dust...you really wanna stick around?" Dean asked her.

Lilith glared daggers at the three of them. Sam looked surprised.

"This isn't over." she said.

Bela stepped up. "Well you're right about that. Personally I can't wait until I watch you die."

Lilith gave her a smirk. "Good luck with that." the demon said, and with one final look to Sam she smoked out of the body she was riding.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

Bela was packing up her stuff when Dean came into the room.

"You leaving?"

"Yeah. I'll call you if I get anything more on Lilth. It's hard, she was right here and we had no way of stopping her. I feel like it was some sort of missed opportunity." Bela said, sighing.

"Well I say we dodged a bullet. We wouldn't have survived it."

"Guess not."

Bela grabbed her suitcase and opened the door, Dean behind her as they walked out. Sam stood outside the impala waiting.

"Sam said he has new thoughts on Lilith...guess I'll fill you in later?"

She nodded, and set her suitcase in the trunk of her car. She then walked to the driver door.

"Alright, well you have fun with your brother, try not to kill each other before I see you next."

He laughed, but agreed. He was about to say goodbye, but decided against it. Instead he placed his hand under her chin and pulled her in for a brief kiss. Bela returned it. Dean could see Sam watching. Well it was certainly on now...no more pretending he and Bela weren't doing stuff. Oh well.

Dean then just walked away. Bela got into the car, surprised he'd just kissed her out in the open like that. She wasn't quite sure what to think.

Dean passed Sam and got into the driver seat of the Impala. Sam got in the car, staring at him.

"Shut it."

Sam laughed. "I didn't say anything."

"Your silence was very loud." Dean said.

Sam shook his head. "Right."

**End Chapter.**


	24. Hits keep coming

_**Thank you everyone for the reviews, and for favoriting this story. It means a lot to me. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
>First section is after Jump the Shark. The bottom part of this chapter is after Rapture.<strong>_

_**PS: Rating bumped up here a little, I apologize for a few instances of strong language. I try to keep it out so that the rating is decent for everyone, but I just felt that with Dean's anger towards later half of this chapter, he wouldn't be holding his tounge.**_

**Queens. NY. Bela's Home**

It had only been 24 hours since Bela Talbot had arrived home, and she'd enjoyed sleeping in her own bed. It'd been a few weeks since she'd left the Winchesters. She'd looked into a few leads trying to find out what seal Lilith would try to break next, but she found nothing. She'd decided she needed a break and went back to Queens.

She'd had a glass of wine and was reading in bed, and not anything related to hunting. She was actually hoping it would help her sleep. It was close to midnight when Bela thought she heard a noise outside. She made her way down the staircase, the gun from under her pillow case was in her hand. She raised the gun and made her way to her door, but she didn't hear anything and nothing seemed out of place. She went to check the lock on the door, but felt that someone was behind her. She quickly turned around, gun in hand ready to shoot whatever was in her home.

"Talk about bringing back memories." the intruder said.

"Dean. Are you crazy I almost shot you!"

He laughed. Bela slowly put her gun down.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just in the area."

"Yeah right. Dean, I talked to you 5 days ago. You were halfway across the country."

"Let's just say I needed a break. Thought you might be able to help."

"Alright Winchester I don't believe you came here for just a booty call? What's wrong?"

"Long story. Can I tell you later?"

She nodded. She walked towards the island counter and put her gun away, then wrapped her robe further around herself as she started for the stairs.

Dean stood there watching her walk away. She got to the first stair and turned around. "What?"

"Nothin."

She laughed. "Don't tell me you're actually waiting for me to invite you upstairs?"

"Well, that'd be the gentlemanly thing to do." he teased.

"Sweetie you're no gentlemen." she smirked.

"Ouch. That hurts."

"I'm heading back to bed. You have a few seconds to catch up or I shut the door in your face." she said, grinning. Then preceded to walk up the narrow staircase. Dean wasted no time, but he didn't just follow her in.

"Ah what are you doing?"she yelled as he grabbed her around the waist, then picked her up.

"Helping you out milady."

She pretended to be annoyed at his fake propriety. He didn't put her down until reaching her room.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

**An hour later.**

"So, you going to tell me what's going on?" Bela asked as they lay there in bed, both enjoying the comfortable mattress and silky sheets that were cool against their now heated bodies.

"It's late. Don't you need sleep?" he asked.

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"Sam and I...well we found out several days ago that we had another brother...Dad kept it a secret, to protect the kid."

Bela looked at him in surprise. "Did you meet him?"

"Not really...we thought so, but no."

"What do you mean?"

"Means the kid we met...wasn't really him. He was a ghoul. Him and the other one he was working with lured us in as revenge against Dad."

"So then, you didn't really meet your brother? Where is he?"

"Dead. They killed him before we even got to town."

Bela sighed. Dean and Sam never caught a break.

"Sorry."

He shrugged. "Didn't know him I guess."

"So, that's not all. You're not telling me everything."

"No, it's not anything...I just, well Sam and me didn't really see eye to eye on this one. The boy we thought was our kid brother...I knew Dad wanted to protect him, so I thought that was the best idea. To get him out of there and protect him from the monsters."

"Okay..."

"Sam...he told the him everything, about the ghosts, demons...all of it. Granted, the kid was really a ghoul but still."

"You think he should've kept him in the dark?"

"He was innocent, well he would've been anyways. This life is all I know, all I wanted to do was to be like Dad. Now...I'm more like Mom. I wish I could've been more innocent, unaware of all this. I think Adam...that was his name...well I think Dad was right to protect him."

"And you wish he'd protected you too?"

"You've said it yourself Bela...that you'd rather have had a normal life."

"Well, my life was never normal...but no you're right. If there had been another way, demon free, of getting away from my father I would have rather taken that path. Then again, I may not believe in fate but I feel like I'm supposed to be here for some reason."

He smiled down at her.

"Guess so."

"So, you came here because you needed a break from Sam?"

"I don't know...not just him really, the whole thing. I'm just tired. The hits keep coming."

She nodded. "Yeah...but you have to fight. We can't let Lilith win."

"I know. Just so you know, I have to meet back up with Sam in the morning. I'll probably be gone when you wake up...just in case you were worried I'd left you or something."

She laughed. "Oh please like I'd worry about that. Getting you to leave me alone is the hard part." she teased. Now it was him who laughed.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Coffee shop. Ohio.**  
><strong>A couple weeks later.<strong>

Bela had been rummaging through research for a while, and had tried contacting Dean a couple times the past few days. He hadn't answered. She shut down her laptop and grabbed her mug of coffee. It had been a long weekend, and on top of that she'd worked out for an hour earlier in the day. Dean would laugh if he knew, but she certainly wasn't one to leave herself unprotected.

The first thing she'd done when she was 18 was get herself into self defense right, and that happened to be with an older hunter who taught her everything she knew. Bela'd even been thinking of hunting full time, to try to get to Lilith so she could get out of her deal. However, after a year of hard work, Lilith wasn't going to let Bela anywhere near getting out of her deal. She'd warned Bela not to try to weasel her way out...Bela didn't listen. Lilith killed Bela's mentor, sending her a message to back off. So Bela complied...and started using what she knew of the supernatural to make money. What she'd grown up learning was that money was power. Maybe it wasn't really true, but it was what she'd experienced. So she sold things, stole, and cheated her way to becoming one of the best thieves out there. She had held hope that if she couldn't hunt down Lilith, maybe she could deal or buy her freedom. In the end, fighting would've been the better option.

Now though, Bela made a deal with herself, that she wouldn't stop fighting until Lilith was dead. And having Dean as a partner in all this made it better.

She was brought out of her thoughts and memories by the ringing of her cell phone.

"Hello." she answered.

"Bela."

"Bobby? What's wrong."

"Dean's on his way back here with Sam...he needs you to come over here. How far away are you?" Bobby asked. He seemed worried.

"A few states away. Probably 14-15 hours, maybe less if I don't stop at all."

"Alright. Dean said they'd be here in 6. Just get here."

"Is he okay? What's going on?" she asked.

"He'll explain...all I'll say is it's about Sam, and it ain't pretty."

She sighed, and put her phone down when she heard Bobby hang up.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Bobby's**

Bela arrived and made her way into the house, only to hear yelling from somewhere below. What the hell was going on? She made her way to the door to the basement, only to find Dean and Bobby were actually in the study.

"Hey." she said. "Care to fill me in?"

Dean looked like he was ready to break out into a rage of some sort. Bobby just nodded, and left the room to give Dean a chance to fill her in. So Dean started talking, and filled her in on what had happened with Castiel, Castiel's vessel Jimmy, and Jimmy's family.

"So he's back now? Castiel?"

"Yeah. Except he's different...you know he was starting to give a crap about us, but after he came back he's not the same. He just walked away, and whatever he intended on telling me before all this started, he didn't. So we got no clue as to what he needed to tell me. I think it was about the seals, or Lilith...who knows."

"Okay...well you caught me up on the angel problem. Now tell me what's going on with your brother, and why is he yelling down there?"

Dean let out a shaky breath, just thinking about it was making him want to tear something apart. He tried to keep it together long enough to fill her in.

"Sam is...well for starters he used his demon mojo again."

"Okay...not the first time, what's changed?"

"He was stronger than before...and you wanna know how? Because he's drinking fucking demon blood!" Dean yelled.

Bela was pretty sure her jaw almost dropped at that...almost. "You saw him?"

_Well, that explains Alastair's demise. It had definately been Sam._

Dean nodded. Bela looked at him, and could see how much pain Dean was in mentally. If she hadn't come to know him, the Dean standing before her would make her squirm. Had it been last year, after hell, Bela might've been afraid of him at this moment. But she wasn't, so she walked closer.

"So Sam was yelling because he's pissed you caught him?"

"Sam is yelling at us to let him out...of the panic room. We tricked him into it and locked him in, trying to get him to detox. He's a little mad right now."

Bela wasn't sure what to think. Sam was drinking demon blood, using more power than before, and now was acting crazy? Just great. On top of this, Castiel went rigid and abandoned them?

"So what exactly is your plan, to keep him in there until he sees how wrong it is? What if he doesn't?"

"I don't know. Hadn't got that far."

They heard Bobby's phone ring, and then after a moment a little bit of gruff yelling on Bobby's part. "Call me again and I'm gonna kill you."

Bobby walked back in.

"What was that about?" Dean asked.

"Rufus."

Bela remembered him. The hunter she'd paid off and given the false information to so she could get the boys attention.

"Okay...what'd he want?" she asked. At the same time Dean spoke up too.

"What's up with Rufus?"

"He knows...about Sam."

Dean shook his head.

A few second later, the phone rang again. Bobby frowned.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

"Those seals you were looking into, they're breaking. Rufus found more...a bunch of stuff happening all over the place." Bobby said, the first part directed at Bela. Bobby told them the days events Rufus had passed on to him.

"Wait, that's four seals in one day?" Bela questioned.

"Yeah, they're breaking, fast."

"How many left?" Dean asked.

"There can't be too many." Bela answered. "After what I'd found, with no knowledge of stopping them, and now these four added to the list definately not many at all."

"Where are your angel buddies now?" Bobby asked tiredly.

"No clue." Dean said.

Bobby left the room again, heading downstairs to make sure Sam hadn't killed himself or anything.

Dean started walking towards the back door.

"Where are you going?"

"I need air."

She nodded, thinking it best she leave him alone.

"Thanks for coming so fast." Dean said suddenly.

"Of course. Not to be negative...okay, I've always been a little bit of a pessimist really...but I'm not sure we can pull this off. And with your brother out of the game and no angels, what could we possibly do to stop her from breaking all the seals?"

"It's okay...you're right. I just don't have a damned clue. And I'm more worried about Sam right now than Lilith and her friggin' plan. I don't know how much more I can take right now."

She gave him a sad look. Dean never went out without a fight, this wasn't a good sign. He turned back around and walked out the door. Bela sat down on the sofa and let out a sharp breath.

**End Chapter.**


	25. An angel's bitch

**_Continued from last chapter. Thanks for reading._**

**Bobby's House.**

Dean walked in 15 minutes later after talking to Castiel outside. Bela noticed something was different.

"Dean...what happened out there?"

He sighed, walking past her and into the living room to where Bobby was.

"Dean." Bela called out. She followed him.

He finally spoke up when all three of them stood in the room.

"I called Cas down here, talked to him."

"What? Can he do anything about Sam?" Bela asked.

"No...he's still rigid. Look...I asked him if Sam could really stop Lilith. He said Sam wouldn't be Sam if he did. But it's supposed to be me, and that if I do what they ask Sam won't have to. So I said okay."

"I'm sorry?" Bela asked. Bobby just stared at Dean.

"I told Cas I'd do what needed to be done if it meant saving Sam from this. So we can get him fixed up now. They're supposed to find me when it's time for whatever it is they need me to do."

Bela shook her head, she had a hard time believing what Dean was saying. Bobby however was the one to speak up about it.

"So, you just what, signed up to be the angels' bitch?"

Dean glared at him.

"Sorry. But after what you said about them, you just start trusting them?"

Bela looked to Dean as well.

"Come on guys, give me some credit. I don't trust them, in fact I probably trust them less."

"Than why?" Bela asked him. "I mean, they say I was brought back to be a big part of this and that's not really true, I'm just here to help. I know coming from me this doesn't mean much, but I think this is a bad idea."

"Look it's either I help them, trust them, or I let Sam trust a demon. Not an option. I don't care what he thinks about her, if she wants him drinking demon blood then her goal is for him to turn into a monster. I'm not letting that happen."

Bela sighed. She turned around and walked over to the sofa and sat down. Dean watched her...he could tell she wasn't happy with his decision.

"I see your point Dean." Bobby said. He walked into the kitchen to get more beer.

"You're mad." Dean said to Bela.

"No, I'm not. I just don't agree that you should be making some committment to angels. If Castiel was himself I think he'd agree, something isn't right."

"I know that, I just don't see another way."

She shrugged. Bela didn't have any other big plan either.

"You're right...I just, I don't know anything about this family thing you all have going on. The bond you have with Sam, I have no idea what that's like. Maybe I've been selfiish my whole life though."

He sat down next to her. "Bela..."he started.

"No, it's fine. You're doing this for Sam, it's something I've come to know about you very well. You went to hell for him, and you're willing to give up yourself for him again. I get it."

"Bela..." he tried again.

"I don't disagree because I think it's wrong what you're doing for your brother, it's that I think the angels are going to use you. I know not a lot about emotions, I've hid from mine for a long time, but what I do know is that I'd rather not see anything happen to you. I guess you could say I'm worried you won't come back after they finish with you."

"Huh...thought you weren't going to get attached to me? Strictly phsyical right?" Dean said, goading her.

"Dean." She warned.

"What? You just admitted that you care about me." he teased.

"I did not say that."

"Yeah, you kinda did." he said again, playing bumping his shoulder into her. She glared at him. He continued. "Oh don't worry, I won't tell anyone else that the big bad Bela has feelings."

She shook her head. "You're impossible."

He only nodded. Dean then placed his hand on hers. "Look, we don't know what they want with me. Thing is if Lilith does break that seal, maybe none of us will survive. Either way something's going to happen, and if there's an option where only one of us has to die, I think I'd rather go with that option."

"Self sacrifice for you...again?"

"We don't know that. Maybe I'll be fine and we all survive this. Then we can go back to being each other's pain in the ass."

She smiled. "If that isn't the way this goes down, then I will contact the spirits and bring you back somehow only to kill you myself."

"Sure you will." he said. He then reached over and kissed her forehead, staying in that position for what seemed like forever. They finally heard Bobby clearing his throat.

"Well, that's new." Bobby commented. "And wierd."

Dean pulled back from her quickly.

"Just outta curiousity...do you guys hear anything?" Bobby said.

"Um not, it's quiet." Dean said.

"Yeah, I think that is his point Dean." Bela said, motioning downwards towards the basement. It clicked.

"Too quiet?" Dean asked.

Bobby headed towards the staircase, Dean and Bela followed.

They went downstairs to find Sam going crazy again, and being flung around the room. Bela looked on in horror as Bobby and Dean tried to get ahold of Sam. They managed to get him on the cot, and tied him down to it. That there was enough to send Dean over the edge.

The three of them were now back upstairs.

"Alright, while we wait this out I am going to go get some food and coffee. I'll be back in a bit." Bela told them. She brushed her hand down Dean's arm and headed for the door.

Bobby tried to talk to Dean about what they were doing to Sam, but Dean wouldn't listen. Bobby had doubts locking Sam up was the right idea. Dean wouldn't change his mind, he couldn't. He was too worried about what Castiel had told him, about Sam becoming the next thing they'd have to hunt when all this was over.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Gas station. Bela's car.**

Bela heard her cell phone go off as soon as she opened the car door. She reached in quickly and answered it.

"Dean, hey. I'm heading back now, it'll probaby be about 15..." she started.

"Bela, Sam is gone."

"What?"

"He got out, somehow. The door to the panic room was open. We don't know if Ruby came and did it somehow...or if Sam did himself. All I know is he's gone."

"Okay, I'm leaving right now. I'll be there soon okay?"

"I'm going to need you help find him. Do your thing or whatever it is you do to find locations, I don't care."

Dean was panicked, and pissed.

"Okay, my stuff is at Bobby's alright...I'm on my way."

Dean hung up.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Bobby's**

Bela arrived shortly, Bobby was on the phone and Dean was pacing. She quickly made her way to her stuff to try to locate Sam.

Bobby hung up the phone and walked over.

"Okay police found the car Sam drove outta here."

"So he switched cars. Any stolen in the same place?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Bobby showed him what was written down.

"That one." Dean finally said.

"You sure?" Bobby asked. "That don't look like Sam's style."

"He's trying to lose me, so that's exactly the one he would take. Alright, I'm headed that way, you guys stay here and work on an exact location."

Dean picked up his keys and headed for the door. Bela continued searching.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Jamestown. ND**

Dean sat in his car, having no continued leads on Sam's location. He felt his phone vibratee a few moments later, and flipped it open.

"Yeah."

"I have something." Bela said.

"Okay hit me with it."

"Well Bobby said police found the car Sam stole about an hour from your location, I'm sending you the the name and coordinates now. However, from my intel there's a town near there that seems to be a hot spot for demon activity."

"Sounds about right. Can you just send me to the town instead? Seems to be most likely where Sam would be."

"Sure. Check your phone in a few seconds. Be careful."

"Yeah, thanks."

He was about to hang up when she stopped him.

"Dean, Bobby wanted me to tell you...so do not take this wrong okay? He just said to be careful, that you needed to get Sam back not push him away, even if you are angry. He says you need to get through to him."

"Fine." Dean said. "Got the message."

"Yeah well, I'm not so sentimental, so I say if you need to knock your moron of a brother out to get him back that may be a good second option."

"Right. Thanks for the location, I'll call you guys when we're headed back."

He then hung up the phone.

**End Chapter.**


	26. Walk away

**_Again, continued right from the last chapter. I know, this episode is a little repetitive, but the final 2 of the season was important to set up the storyline. I was not going to originally but but with a couple requests I will continue through to season 5. However, I do not know if I will do all of season 5 or make an AU ending at some point. Thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoy. Please Reiew! :)_**

**Bobby's House.**

Bela was sitting down, drinking from the Bobby had given her. It burned going down, but by this point she'd practically gone numb to the feeling. She really wanted to leave, to get of of the house. Bobby was just as freaked as Dean, as the boys were like his own sons.

She heard him come back into the room.

"You really stuck around all this time? Why?"

Bobby didn't expect a straight answer from her. After all, last time he questioned her motives she'd lied to his face...or rather manipulated a real situation into something else.

"I don't know." she said. "When I first got back, all I wanted was answers. Didn't want to be anyone's pawn anymore. Then Castiel said he would send me back to hell if I didn't. And now...I'm not even that important, just here to help for some reason."

"So you could leave if you want to? Then why won't you?"

Bobby thought he knew the answer though. He just wasn't sure he believed it. Except she didn't really give him an answer. Bela shrugged her shoulders, and stood. she walked to the kitchen and rinsed the glass out. He followed, but didn't say anything. She stayed facing the sink, not turning back around.

"He's an idiot." she finally said.

Bobby knew who she meant. Dean.

"Something is going on up there. It isn't right. Castiel got taken up there and now he's differnet than before. They aren't telling Dean the truth, yet he's signed himself up for whatever it is they want him to do. I think we both should know by now selling ourselves never works well for us."

Bobby nodded when she turned back around. "Yeah well yeah he's a moron, but he's stubborn. I'm more worried he's going to push Sam right into doing this."

"What happens if he does? Is Lilith dying a bad thing?"

"Come on it ain't gonna be okay if Sam turns demonic."

"Yes, I know that. It's just...what she's planning on doing...if she succeeds the world's going to end. What if the angel's plan doesn't stop it. I don't agree with Sam...I think Dean is capable of whatever he needs to do, except for if the angel's are wrong. They could screw everything up. Who fixes it then?"

Bobby looked at her, he wasn't used to this Bela. She really was trying to be concerned with all of this.

"I don't know. But it ain't going to be Sam using his demon powers to kill her. There's always another way."

She sighed. "And if the angels take him away and make him fight Lilith? If Dean dies this time...for them, he may not be coming back. You're okay with that?"

Bobby looked to her. "Huh. That's what this is really about isn't it? You scared Dean's gonna go die?"

She didn't answer.

"Same reason you haven't gone off and done your own thing, gone back to your own life. You care for him."

"Bobby I don't..." she started. But she trailed off, couldn't finish the sentence. He was right after all, he usually was.

"Thought so. So how about instead of sitting here wondering we both go downstairs and try to figure out how Sam got the hell out of my panic room?" Bobby really just was trying to give them something to do. He knew they wouldn't find anything down there.

Bela didn't want to. She wanted to stay up here drinking more whiskey, but she nodded anyways and followed him to the basement.

llllllllllllllllllllll

**Sam's Room at some higher end motel.**

Dean had snuck in to find Ruby next to Sam's bed, putting things in a bag. He took out the knife and was about to attack, but before he could get a hold of her Sam stormed in and held Dean off why Ruby ran out.

"Sam what the hell?"

"Dean stop. It isn't what you think just let her go."

"No. You're protecting her, after everything she has done to you? Getting you high on demon blood and then disappearing on you so you can't get another fix?"

"She was looking for Lilith. Besides, your one to talk. You've been slutting it up with Bela for months now. Did you happen to forget what she did?"

Sam had let it go before, and really he believed Dean when he said Bela was different. But he was pissed right now and it seemed like the easiest way to piss Dean off too.

"Sam shut up. She isn't a demon, and this isn't about her. It's about you. I'm not the one being dragged around, manipulated, and changed."

"Dean, you're wrong."

"No, I'm not. Sam I just want this to be over, I want you to be okay. Trust me when I say, you aren't even close to okay. If this was me, you'd do the same. You just can't see it."

"Look, just calm down okay? I'm fine now. We have a lead close to Lilith, we can get to her. Come on Dean, let's just do this together."

"Yeah, sure you and me? Demon bitch isn't coming. You say goodbye to her, we can go after Lilith right now if you want."

"No. I need her to help me kill Lilith. I'm the only one who can."

"No you're not."

"Oh what, just because the angels think you can makes it true?"

"You don't think I can."

"No, you're not strong enough. Not anymore."

Sam was really good at pissing Dean off.

"Who the hell gives you the right to say that?"

"I can do what needs to be Dean."

"Well you aren't doing it. You're not going to do a damn thing, not like this."

"Yeah well you're not my boss Dean. I'm done always doing what you tell me to do. This is my call."

"You don't know what you are doing Sam. Look at yourself man."

"Yes, I do."

"Well than I think that's worse, if you really can see what you've become and you don't care."

"What I've become huh? That what you think? What is it Dean, just say it."

"You'll become a monster. After all this is over, it may be you we have to hunt. You really want that?"

Sam may have been hurt, but he turned that into anger and raised his arm, punching Dean hard in the face knocking him down.

Dean manages to get up and hit's him back, and they fight for good minute at least. Dean's trying hard to keep up, but he hadn't ate in days, hadn't been sleeping, and had been drinking far too much. Sam on the other hand was juiced up on demon blood.

He finally knocked Dean hard enough, and Dean stayed on the ground this time.

Sam started heading for the door, Dean looked to him. "If you walk out that door now, don't ever come back." Dean said. He'd hoped Sam would see how serious he was and change his mind. It didn't work. Sam walked out the door anyways.

**End Chapter.**


	27. Lucifer Rising

_**Again, continued right from the last chapter. I know, this episode is a little repetitive, but the final 2 of the season was important to set up the storyline. I was not going to originally but but with a couple requests I will continue through to season 5. However, I do not know if I will do all of season 5 or make an AU ending at some point. Thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoy. Please Reiew! :)**_

**Bobby's House.**

The two worried people inside the house heard the impala pulling in the drive. It had been hours since they'd even heard from Dean, not since he was on his way to get Sam.

Dean pulled himself out of the impala, still bruised and sore but more than that he was depressed and angry. He made his way to the door, but didn't even have to try to open the door as Bela had it open for him by the time he got to it.

"Dean?"

"Not now." he said. He walked past her and into the living room. He sat down immediately in one of the chairs. Bobby took in his appearance. Obviously it didn't go well.

"Bela, might wanna grab somethin' outta the freezer."

She walked past them, noticing the bruising around Dean's eye and the dried blood around his lip. She certainly hoped he'd layed a few good ones into Sam too. She grabbed a bag of ice from the freezer and walked back into the living room and handed it to Dean. He took it slowly.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Bela had walked to the bathroom and changed into a sweat outfit she'd brought with her. She then made her way back to the kitchen to grab some water. Dean had filled them in, but other than that wouldn't speak very much. She knew he looked terrible. Bela was then brought out of her thoughts at Bobby's voice.

"Take the guest room upstairs." he said quietly.

"Look, it's okay really. I'm not tired. Dean probably could use it more than me, if you can convince him to." She told him, also implying that nothing had ever happened between her and Dean.

"I ain't stupid, like I don't know you two've got somethin going on."

She just looked at him, she wasn't sure if her lying skills were decreasing or maybe she just couldn't keep denying the fact that her and Dean had something. Even if it was strictly platonic.

"Besides, I'm not gonna be the one to convince him to get some rest. Maybe he'll listen to you." Bobby said, and walked out.

Bela waited, and then turned around to walk back towards the staircase. She could see Dean still sitting down in the other room. She wanted to just leave him be, thinking it might be worse to try to talk ton him. But she walked over to him anyways.

"I can't help make this better. I know you can't talk about it. I'm not really good with words, shocking really. Okay so I can talk well, especially if I'm working a job, but when it comes to this feel good stuff, I just don't know what to say. What I do know is that I need you to be okay. So come upstairs, get some rest. You don't need to talk, and if you don't want to sleep fine, just lay there for all I care."

She then turned and went back upstairs to the small guest room. Bela pulled off her jacket, leaving only the black tank and yoga type sweat pants. She climbed into the bed and let her head sink into the pillow. She was about to close her eyes when she saw him make his way into the room. He took her advice, and didn't speak. He stripped down to his jeans only, and turned off the light. Dean then slid in behind her. She turned around to face him, forcing a small smile. He didn't return it, but he did take her hand in his. She let her eyes fall shut. Dean stayed away for a long while. It took another hour or so but he finally let sleep overtake him, with his hand still on hers and his other holding onto her hip as if she might disappear.

**llllllllllllllll**

**Bobby's. Day.**

Bela awoke to the voices of Dean and Bobby downstairs. She got out of bed and put her sweat jacket back on and headed downstairs. She walked to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of the coffee that'd been made atleast 3 hours ago. After Bobby had asked her to convince Dean to rest, Bobby must not have gotten any himself. She then walked into living room.

"Dean, you listening?" Bobby asked him.

"Yeah yeah. I'm not calling him."

"You serious Dean? Just do it."

"No. Besides Lilith's about to jumpstart Armegeddon, don't you think we have bigger issues here?"

Bela sat down on the couch next to Dean. She didn't say anything though. This was between Dean and Bobby.

"I get your pissed off, but he is your brother, and he's drownin' here."

"Hey I tried to help him, he didn't want it. I did what I could do."

"So try again."

"Too late for that. Sam ran off again, and this time I'm not chasing him down. I can't. So you know what, screw him."

Bela felt for Dean. Sam wasn't the only one drowning.

"You don't mean that." Bobby tried.

"Yeah I do. Sam's gone, he ain't coming back. Atleast he isn't gonna come back as Sam, as my brother."

Bobby turned back around to face Dean, and Bela noticed how angry he was.

"You're stupid boy. I'm sorry your feeling's are hurt, boo hoo! Did you think family's supposed to make you feel good? No, they are supposed to make you miserable that's what family is for."

"Oh come on Bobby! I told him not to walk away, and he did it anyways. That was his choice."

"You're being a whiny brat...no, you know what you sound like your father. And he was a coward."

Bela looked up at him. Dean wasn't gonna take that well.

"A coward Bobby?"

"Because he pushed Sam away instead of reaching out to him. You're better than him Dean."

Bobby walked away into the kitchen for a break.

"I'd ask if you were okay, but I think I already know the answer."

He stared at her.

"I don't know anything about family, other than I know that what you and Sam have is rare. I knew how close you two were the first time I met you."

"You think Bobby's right?"

"Well, don't tell him this, but I think he is a fairly intelligent old man. So, in simpler terms yes, I think he's right."

Dean sighed and stood up. He turned to face the window. Bela looked away to grab her cup of coffee, and when she turned back to him, Dean was gone.

Dean went to turn around to speak to Bela, when he noticed the change of scenery.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said.

llllllllllllllllll

"Bobby!"

Bobby came out of the kitchen, glass of alcohol in hand. "What?" he replied gruffly.

"He's gone." Bela said.

"He left? Thought I told him to call Sam, not go after him."

"He didn't leave, he just disappeared."

"Angel?"

Bela nodded.

llllllllllllllllllll

**Several Hours Later.**

"I've tried every supernatural locator I know. Ouija board, spells, everything. I can't find where they took Dean. I can't find Sam either." Bela said, she was frazzled.

"Yeah well I've made calls nothin' on my end either." Bobby said.

"Bobby we don't even know what is going on."

"I know." he said, sighing.

"So what, we let them take Dean and do whatever with him?"

Bobby shrugged. He didn't know what else to try.

Suddenly Bela's cell rang. She answered right away.

"Dean?" she tried.

"No." came a shaky voice. "It's Chuck."

"Chuck?" She said slowly. "Why are you calling me? You know what's going to happen?"

"I did."

"What's that mean?"

"Mean's things changed. Castiel showed up with Dean. Look, Sam's supposed to kill Lilith at a church called St. Mary's. It's the final seal, once he does Lucifer rises. Castiel and Dean know the truth, so they're trying to stop it...so Cas transported Dean away so he could stop Sam. But uh, Cas didn't make it."

"Excuse me?"

"Archangel came since they interfered. Cas was blow to smithereans. It's a disaster zone in my kitchen."

Bela let out a deep breath. "So Dean's gone after Sam then?"

Chuck confirmed it.

"Thank you. Can you tell me where?"

"You'll never make it, Sam's there now."

"Alright." Bela said, and hung up. She still intended to try.

"What is it?" Bobby asked.

"Well the angels are liars. Lilith isn't trying to break the final seal, her death is the final seal. Sam has to kill her at some church. Now Castiel apparently changed his mind and is helping Dean try to get there in time to stop him."

"God damn." Bobby whispered.

Bela nodded.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

**St. Mary's.**

Dean was pounding on the door, he could hear everything inside. The moment the doors busted open he knew it was too late. He saw Lilith on the foor, eyes froze open. Sam stood there in shock at Ruby as he figured out it was all a trick, that she'd been lying to him.

Dean pulled out the knife and walked up to them.

"You're too late." She told him, smirking.

"Yeah well you're still dying."

Ruby made a move to get away, but Sam grabbed ahold of her. Dean then plunged Ruby's own knife into her stomach and watched as her eyes flickered, and she fell to the ground.

"Dean, I'm sorry." Sam tried. He still couldn't grasp what he'd done.

The blood on the floor stopped moving and the ground started shaking.

"Sammy we gotta go." Dean said.

"Dean he's..." Sam started, grabbing Dean's arm.

"Sam let's go!" Dean yelled over the noise as the earth moved beneath them. A huge light started coming out of the pattern of blood on the floor.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Bobby's** **House**.

Bela tried Dean's number about 10 times now. He still wasn't answering.

"Bloody hell." she said, throwing her phone onto the couch.

Bobby walked into the room.

"I can't just stay here." Bela said. "He went to confront Sam, who was with Lilith. They could be dead...or worse if Sam succeeded."

He nodded. "Okay, so where to?"

**END CHAPTER!**

**Okay, there it is...the end to the "season". I will update soon once I figure out where to go from here. Hope you enjoyed this one. **


	28. Michael Sword

**_Here's the Next One. Starts w/ 5x01. Enjoy:) Hope it isn't to repetitive to the actual episode, but i kinda needed it to be in parts. The next chapter will be different. Thanks. Please review if you get a chance, I really appreciate it!_**

**_May 2009  
>Car. Night.<em>**

Dean was driving fast after they mysteriously were transported from their spot in the church to an airplane. There had been a huge aftermath of the final seal breaking, and of Lucifer's cage opening, including a tidal wave and hurricane. They'd gotten off the plane after it made an emergency landing at the closest airport, got a rental car, and started driving. They were hoping to find Cas. There cell phones weren't on either, making it difficult to call Bobby or Bela.

**_lllllllllllll_**

**_Highway. Bobby's Car._**

Bela sat in the passenger seat of Bobby's car. She didn't really know where he was planning on going at the moment. They had headed to the location of the church, but all the radio stations pointed to it being the sight of a 'nuclear' type explosion. Bela had this horrible feeling about Dean, and Sam. She had tried calling a hundred times, tried spells. She couldn't even figure out if they were alive. Her and Bobby had gone quiet a few minutes before.

Bela broke the silence finally. "Where are we going."

Bobby shrugged. "Keep trying to find them. Chuck called you right, well we head there."

"Castiel is dead." she said. "If he broke the rules to help Dean...we really have no idea what the angels are up to now."

Bobby stayed silent, driving fast.

**_lllllllllllllll_**

**_Chuck's House._**

Dean and Sam enter Chuck's home, and see the messy state the house is in. The boys pulled out guns and quietly walked around. As they walked into one of the rooms, the heard a noise at the same time Chuck jumps out of a corner. He hits Sam over the head with something, but it didn't hurt Sam much.

"Ouch what the hell, Chuck?" Sam asked.

"Chuck dropped the object he was holding.

"Sam!"

"Yeah, what's going on?" Sam asked him.

"You guys are okay?"

Dean gave Chuck a weird look. The boys nodded though.

"Well yeah, minus the headache." Sam said.

"You're sure, because I saw everything...in my vision. You went full on Vader or something, I could feel your pulse quicken, and your eyes were black."

Dean's face fell. "Your eyes went black?" Dean asked him.

Sam looked down. He didn't want to talk about it now. He couldn't look Dean in the eye. "I don't know."

"Where is Cas?" Dean asked Chuck.

"Well as I explained to your girlfriend..." Chuck started. "the Archangel came, blew Castiel to pieces. As you can see made quite the mess around here, like a bomb went off."

Dean gave him a questionable look at the word 'girlfriend' but didn't say anything. "You're sure, he didn't just vanish?"

"No, like I said, blew up. It was gross."

"Damn it. Cas you stupid son of a bitch."

"Stupid, he helped us." Sam tried.

"Yeah...I know, exactly." Dean replied. He turned to Chuck. "You talked to Bela? What about Bobby?"

"Yeah, a while back ago. They were trying to reach you, pretty freaked out actually."

Dean checked his phone. It was dead...seemed to have been that way for a while. "Crap. It's dead." He looked to Sam.

"Mine's gone." Sam shrugged.

Dean was about to say something else when they heard someone call out Dean's name. They all looked over to see Zachariah.

"Well thought we'd find you here." the angel said. Dean glared at him

**_lllllllllllllllll_**

**_Motel._**

After using the symbol Dean learned to send Zachariah away they boys had gotten out quickly and went to the motel, after stopping to grab a charger for Dean's phone.

They heard a knock on the door a few minutes after they'd settled in. The held their guns, and Sam raised his as he opened the door to find some overly happy girl at the door. She hugged him. What the hell?

"Uh, who are you, and are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Sam, it's really you." She touched his chest with her hand. "Wow.." she trailed off. She couldn't stop grinning.

He looked at her strangely.

"Hi, I'm Becky. I've read all about you." She said, smiling."Mr. Edlund...I mean Chuck...he said I'd find you here."

"What does he know?" Dean asked.

"Well he has a message for you, but he couldn't come because he's being watched."

"What is it?" Sam asked. Becky smiled.

"Oh, right. He said the Michael sword is on Earth. It's in a Castle on a hill of 42 dogs."

The boys looked at her like she was crazy.

"Huh?"

"You sure you got that right?" Sam asked her.

"Yes, I memorized everything he said. It's crazy I know, but that's what Chuck said."

"Right. Okay tell Chuck thanks I guess." Sam said. Trying to push her towards the door.

llllllllllllllllll

**Gas Station.**

Bela waited for Bobby to come back out of the gas station. She stared at her phone, for some reason still thinking it would ring. She was surprised however when Bobby's rang. She picked it up, checking the ID. She let out a breath of relief.

"Hello."

"Uh..Bela hey."

It was Sam. Bela hadn't expected that.

"Sam. Dean...is he...?" She said, trailing off.

"He's fine, washing up right now. We can explain everything when you guys get here. Where's Bobby?"

"Inside the station paying for gas and food of some kind I believe."

She wasn't sure how to sound when talking to Sam. Was he normal?

"Okay, well we got a message from Chuck about a weapon, the Michael sword? Not sure."

"I'll tell Bobby on the way. Where are you boys?"

Sam told her their location and then hung up.

**_lllllllllllllllll_**

**_Motel. 2 hours later._**

Dean got up at the sound of knocking on the door. He walked over and opening it to find Bobby, and Bela right behind him.

"Hey." Dean said.

"Good to see you in one piece still." Bobby said. Dean nodded. Bobby walked into the room. Bela came in after. Dean smiled at her. She didn't return it though.

"Glad to see your alive...might have been nice to be made aware of that hours ago. Could have saved us the migraine." She said, glaring at him.

"Yeah...sorry. Phone was dead, and you know there was the whole near death thing. Good to see you too Bela."

"Whatever. You should be thanking us that we picked up your precious car on the way. We'll talk later." she said, walking past him. Dean shut the door. Okay, she was mad. Oops.

"Hey..." he said, grabbing her arm. "I am sorry."

She nodded. "What about him?" She whispered.

Dean shook his head. "Not sure what to say at the moment. I'm sure you can tell, he did it. Lilith's gone, Lucifer's been let outta hell, and the world's ending." He rubbed his hand through his short hair and sighed. The two of them then walked over to the other side of the larger motel room to where Bobby and Sam were.

"So, you weren't followed were you?" Dean asked Bobby.

"Nah." Bobby said. "So, she said somethin' about the sword of Michael?" Bobby said, referring to Bela.

Dean and Sam nodded. "You think it's really the archangel Michael's sword?"

"Hope so." Bobby replied. "Here." Bobby threw a book down on the table. "Had her do some research on the way, we picked this up at a local library that had a collection of old stuff."

"Okay." Sam said.

Bela turned the page to one of a photo.

"That's Michael, supposedly." She said.

Bobby pointed out the sword.

"Need to find it."

"And if we do, we can kill Lucifer with it?" Sam asked.

Bobby shrugged. "Start reading."

Bela sat down on one of the beds, and pulled out another book. Dean sat next to her.

"You okay?" Bobby asked Sam.

"Actually no. I did this Bobby. It's my fault, Lilith wasn't breaking the final seal. She was the seal, and I set him free."

Bobby nodded. "We heard, from Chuck."

"You guys tried to tell me, about Ruby, about doing this. I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

"Damn right." Bobby said.

Dean looked up at him. He hadn't expected that

"I really am sorry, I don't know what to say."

"Sorry, that you started the end of the world. Sam you can't just be forgiven for this. So if we survive this, then you need to forget my number. We're done after this." Bobby said, angry.

Sam looked at his feet, upset, but couldn't reply. He figured Bobby had every right to be angry, to hate him. "I'm going to go to the library, check some more books."

Bobby nodded, sitting down at the table. Sam walked out the door. Dean and Bela stared at Bobby. Dean said nothing though, he didn't have the right to. After everything Bobby had said to him though about family, he was just a bit surprised at Bobby's outburst.

"You okay?" Bela asked Dean quietly. She'd obviously given up being 'mad' he hadn't gotten in touch with her faster.

"No, not really."

"Dean." Bobby said. "Sorry...about Sam. Maybe your dad was right, about Sam."

"What about Sam?" Bela asked.

"About someday maybe having to kill him." Bobby said. "We didn't...and now, I'm just sayin', maybe we shouldn't of tried so hard to save him."

Bela sighed. God this was dramatic.

"Bobby..." Dean said.

"Nah, forget it. I was just thinking of what your dad had said."

Dean's face changed as a sudden thought crossed his mind.

"What?" Bela asked him.

"I saw something before, forgot all about it." Dean said. He walked to a collection of his dad's things. He then pulled out a business card from the journal. Dean threw it on the table. Bobby read it aloud.

"Castle storage?"

"Check the address." Dean said. "One of dad's old storage units."

"Well I'll be." Bobby commented.

"Yep."

Bela stood and glanced at the card. "So what, John Winchester had this sword the whole time?" she sighed. "Hmm of course he did."

Dean shrugged. "Hey can you let Sam know? We'll pack up." Dean said to Bela. She nodded, grabbing her jacket and walking for the door. She didn't really want to go talk to Sam by herself, but she could see that Dean was sort of avoiding him. The library was only down the street in the small town. She walked out the door.

"So, you think this location is it?" Bobby asked.

"Don't know what else what Chuck said woulda meant." Dean said.

"Sounds good to me." Bobby said. Suddenly he turned to face Dean, and shoved Dean into the wall. Dean picked himself up and stared up at Bobby. Bobby's eyes were black.

Damn it. Dean thought. He knew Bobby wasn't acting himself. The motel door opened as two more demons walked in. One of them was female. She walked over as the male demon and Bobby walked forward.

"Wow...Dean. I'm impressed. Here I thought you were so so dumb and unimportant. Now, you're the one supposed to kill the devil? If only I knew before, I woulda tore you apart then." She said.

"Ruby?" Dean tried.

"Nope." she replied quickly. "Try again Deano."

"Meg." Dean said.

'Meg' smiled at him.

"We owe your brother a very large thank you. Our father is among us."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"However, you and your girlfriend...we could do without. Dean, every one of us is lining up to take you out."

"Whatever, when am I not wanted dead? Take a number."

"I already have, and I'm first in line."

Dean stood. He tried to go after Meg, but she yelled for 'Bobby'.

"Mmm I cannot wait to see the only father figure still in your life slice into you." Dean noticed Bobby had the Knife. As Bobby came at him, Dean fought him off as much as he could.

The door to the room flew open and Sam and Bela rushed in.

"No." Sam yelled at Bobby.

Meg interceded Sam and he fought with her. Bela grabbed a bottle of holy water and threw the water on the third demon, but he overpowered her and held her back as Bobby was about to stab Dean.

"Bobby! Come on." Dean said.

Bobby then stopped as his arm was raised up above his head. He noticed what he was doing and struggled with control against the demon inside of him. The demon Bela was fighting looked to Bobby in surprise, giving Bela time to get out of his grab. She took the holy water and poured it in the demons face, making his eyes burn and he choked. Bela moved herself away as Bobby took the knife and brought it down ready to stab himself in the chest. Bela noticed and yelled at Dean. Dean struggled to get himself up and to Bobby. He was just quick enough to grab part of the handle of the knife and the knife landed in Bobby's stomach instead. Dean was hoping to grab the knife away and exorcise the demons but didn't have time. He caught Bobby as he fell.

Bela grabbed the knife from Dean and stabbed the third demon with it, killing him. They both looked to Sam who was struggling with Meg.

"Ah come on Sammy, miss me?" She teased.

"Meg."

She smiled. Sam glared at her.

Dean than stood and stalked towards her, Bela giving him the knife as he advanced at Meg. She noticed, and smoked out of the body she was riding.

"Damn it." Dean frowned.

Dean and Sam went over to Bobby. He had a pulse, but was unconcious.

"Dean?" Bela checked.

"We gotta get him to the hospital. Now."

Dean threw his keys at her, surprising Sam, and Bela went to pull the car around as Dean and Sam got Bobby up.

**_llllllllllllllllllll_**

**_Hospital. Night._**

The nurses took Bobby back on the gurney while the three of them stood in the hall.

"Wait here. We need you to answer some questions."

The nurse walked back to the counter to get some things."

"Sam. We need to go."

"What? We can't now." Sam said.

"Demons heard where the sword is, we have to before they get to it."

Sam frowned...but he couldn't disagree.

"Go." Bela told them. "I'll stay here."

Dean looked to her.

"Seriously, go. Lying's what I do remember, I'll come up with something to tell the nurse and call you once they tell me how he is. Just go."

Dean nodded, and he and Sam took off down the hall.

**_llllllllllllllllll_**

Bela had made up some dramatic story about how Bobby ended up with the knife wound. All she'd been doing for the past half hour was wait. Dean and Sam hadn't called, Bobby was still being taken care of, and she was impatient. The doctor had came out a few minutes before to tell her that Bobby was holding on and would live, but they weren't sure on the extent of the damage the wound had caused. At least she could tell Dean that Bobby would live. That much helped. She couldn't imagine what Dean would do if they had lost him.

**_llllllllllllllllll_**

It was another several hours before Bobby was moved to a different room and she was technically allowed to go in, but she didn't. She spoke with the doctor, but stayed in the hall, figuring Dean should be the first in.

"You're the one with Mr. Shafer?" asked the Doctor.

She nodded. "Well, I'm waiting on the others."

"Right, his sons. Should I wait to speak about his condition.?"

"No that's alright." She said.

"Right. Well, we stopped the bleeding and any further injury, but it severed part of his spinal cord. Right now from what we've seen he has lost any mobility from the waist down, we don't know if it's permanent or not yet. He should be awake soon though. I assume it would be best to have his family with him when we tell him."

Bela let out a breath. She hadn't expected that, wasn't sure what Bobby would do with the news. Damn.

"Miss?"

"Wha...yeah, please wait." She nodded.

The doctor agreed, and left her alone in the hall. A few moments later she noticed Dean and Sam walking towards her. She smiled sadly as Dean reached her.

"Did you get it?"

"Um...long story, there is no actual sword. How's Bobby?"

Bela stayed silent for a moment, not sure what to say. "Bela? God please don't tell me that..." Dean started. Sam's face fell.

"No, he's alive...and probably will be awake soon. You can go see him."

"Then what is it?"

She sighed loudly. "He...well he may not be able to walk. He's lost all feeling from his waist down, according to the doctor."

Dean looked to Sam.

"Come on." Dean said to him. He walked to the room Bobby was in. Bela followed, but stayed outside the door once they reached the room.

**_llllllllllllllllllllll_**

**_Hospital Room. 20 min later._**

"Not likely to walk? Bullshit you son of a bitch, just you wait til I get out of this bed I'm gonna..."Bobby was yelling at the doctor. The doctor decided he'd had enough after 15 minutes of yelling, and fled the room. Bela stood in the corner of the room while Dean and Sam were closer.

"Seriousy? That idiot." Bobby mumbled.

"Ah don't listen to him. You're gonna be fine." Dean tried.

"So...question is, what now?" Sam asked.

The two brothers had filled in Bela and Bobby about what had went down with the angels, that Dean was supposed to be Michael's vessel. That Cas was alive, the whole plan about Michael fighting Lucifer.

"Well, either way whether Heaven or Hell wins, we're screwed." Bobby said.

"What if we win instead?" Dean suggested.

"Huh?" Bobby asked, at the same time as Bela questioned him.

"I don't follow." she commented as well.

"I'm saying, screw the friggin' angels and demons, screw the apocalypse. Let's take them all out, kill them, kill the demons, kill Lucifer. We do it ourselves, and they can go find another planet to destroy."

"You serious?" Bobby asked him.

Bela looked to Dean as if he was insane.

"How?" Sam questioned.

"No idea yet. But if we don't succeed we might as well go for it, because either way we might die, so might as well die fighting."

The all stared at him, he just shrugged.

"Alright, you keeping getting better, we'll see you soon." Dean told Bobby. He motioned for the others to leave with him.

They got to the door when Bobby called out to Sam.

"Hey. Look, I know what I said when I was possessed, or what that demon said to you. Just so you know, I'm not done with you Sam, I'll forgive you."

Sam nodded. He just wasn't sure he'd forgive himself.

The three of them walked out and headed for the impala. They were about to get inside when Sam spoke.

"Guys...what about the Colt?" Sam asked, looking to Bela.

"I checked a few times...haven't located it yet. I can try again."

"What difference would that make?" Dean asked them.

"We could attempt to use it on Lucifer." Sam said. "Dean, you just said in there that we fight."

"I said that for Bobby, I mean sure we'll fight, but we both no we don't stand a good chance."

Bela gave him a look, but he wasn't paying attention, he was looking at Sam.

"Dean?" Sam questioned.

"No don't, okay? I tried to ignore it, but I'm done pretending. You chose a demon over me. I can't just forget that."

"I know, and I wish I could just keep saying I'm sorry, but I can't take it back no matter how many times I say it."

"I get it, I get you're sorry. But I can't just forgive and forget right now."

Bela got in the backseat. This was between the brothers. Sure, she agreed with Dean too, Sam made an irreversible error. But right now? Not the best time to be talking about it. Too much to deal with.

"Dean I don't know what to do, what I can do." Sam said.

"You can't do anything Sam. Not right now. I'm not sure I can trust you anymore. We can hunt...push it down, but don't expect things to be how they were before."

Sam nodded. Dean got into the driver seat and started the car. Sam finally got in the car as well.

End Chapter.


	29. What they need

**Motel. Night.**

Dean threw his bag on the bed in the room. He made a point of getting 2 rooms. He could hunt with Sam...but tonight he needed a break completely.

"I'm taking a shower. You should probably get some sleep." Dean told Bela. He walked towards the bathroom not bothering to grab his bag.

"Dean." She tried. He didn't say anything back, just kept walking. He couldn't talk about it right now. Dean shut the door behind him and turned the water on. However, Bela wasn't done, she couldn't just let him be, not this time.

Dean had stripped off his shirt and was leaning against the countertop when the door opened. Bela didn't say a word, just walked up to him and stood next to him.

"I don't want to talk." he said.

"You don't have to." she replied. Bela knew he needed this. He couldn't talk about Sam or Lucifer being topside, or even Bobby in the hospital bed paralyzed. He couldn't yell or hit something. So she knew what he could do was let out all his frustration and anger into whatever it was they had going on. She needed it too.

He looked over to her and she put her hand on his chest. He placed his hand over hers, and then slid it to her wrist and pulled her to him. He leaned in and touched his forehead against hers. Bela moved her head and placed a kiss on his lips softly, than on his jaw, and then his neck as he finally gave in and grabbed at the bottom of her long sleeve shirt. She pulled away from him long enough for Dean to remove it and then he pulled her back into him and kissed her. Tonight was much like their first night together. Quiet, letting their pain and emotions take the lead. Bela removed her hands from Dean's bare chest and down to play with the belt of his jeans. It seemed to take longer this time to remove it since their lips didn't part, but she finally managed, undoing the buckle and sliding the jeans down. Dean let go of her and their lips parted so they could breath, and he stepped out of the pants lying around his ankles. Dean stopped taking it slow at that moment. He quickly removed the rest of Bela's clothing and bra, sighing heavily as he realized she didn't have any underwear under the tight jeans of hers, and then he pushed her quick but gently to the edge of the tub. Once completely bare together Bela wrapped her arms back around his neck as Dean lifted her up and pushed the curtain over in one motion. She didn't even have time to blink before he had her against the shower wall, not bothering to move the curtain back.

llllllllllllllllll

They'd stayed in the shower together until the water turned icy enough to make them too cold to continue, granted they had plenty of time to meet their releases. Once Dean shut it off they'd stepped out and each wrapped a towel around them to dry a little. They still hardly spoke, not needing to. Dean finally leaned down and picked her up as he had years before in the museum, except she was standing before hand. He left the bathroom and sat her down on the bed where they continued what they'd started a few more times before tiring. Now Bela was curled up beside him, as they'd gotten way to comfortable with lately.

"Thank you."

She smiled and nodded.

"So what now?" she asked. They'd ignored the latest events as long as they could, but there needed to be some kind of plan.

"Wait for Bobby to get released, take him home. I guess Sam and I will hit the road for a while until we can figure out a way to fight Lucifer. I mean, I don't think we can kill him...but I guess we can try. We can drop you off at your place in Queens if you want."

"Well my car is at Bobby's, but what do you mean?"

"Lilith's dead you know...I know we failed to stop the last seal breaking, but you kept up your end. You did what you could. Thought you wanted to go separate from here on out? Go be normal?" Dean questioned.

"What is normal? I mean, I wanted it for so long, but now? The bloody devil is on Earth and the end is near, and all that, so I'm supposed to just go home and live like everyone else? Thing is, I can't really do that because I'm not like everyone else, they get to be blissfully unaware and I get to sit around knowing the world's ending."

"You said you weren't a hunter. This isn't the life you want is it?"

"Of course it isn't what I want, not really. But I was trained by a hunter, hell I would have been one too had Lilith not came in and interfered. So maybe this isn't what I wanted...but is it not what I should do?"

"You were? And should do? Since when do you give a damn about what you should do?"

"No idea. I mean, the life of a thief is exciting enough, but I guess now...there's that looming guilt if I know you and your brother are off fighting Lucifer and I could have helped."

"Oh please. Just admit it, you like me and would miss me too much."

She sighed. "I said that first part already, special friend and all, but the second part..." she trailed off.

"Uh huh. So, after all that about not falling for me and..." he started.

"No don't kid yourself I didn't go that far honey. I do not fall, and this is still not a relationship."

"Alright alright, fine you aren't falling for my sexy body and charm. Got it."

She rolled her eyes. "You're not that charming."

"But you didn't say I wasn't sexy."

"Hmm that would be difficult to say." she grinned. He laughed. It was the first laught she'd heard from him in a while, and she had to admit it she sort of liked that she'd made him do it.

"So what do you want?" Dean asked.

"Well, I can go home still because I could use the break and my own bed for once, but like before I will continue to research, help you boys out. Besides, I promised to look for the Colt did I not."

He looked over at her. "Yeah, guess you did. Okay, so we'll take Bobby back and you can go from there."

"You going to be okay? With Sam I mean."

"Guess so. Like I told him, we're gonna have to bury it. I can't deal with it right now. What I do know is that I'll be taking the lead, so he either listens and doesn't argue or I'm gonna drop his ass off somewhere and fly solo."

"You think you should be going out there alone when the angels want your body as a vessel and Lucifer probably wants you dead?"

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. Sam knows what he did, so we can only hope he's willing to let me call the shots."

She nodded.

He kissed the to of her head as she relaxed into him, but she was shivering slightly. They'd been lying there a while without anything on. Dean pulled the covers up over them and pulled her closer.

"So, care to elaborate on how you almost became a hunter?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I came here when I was 16, they tried sending me through the child care system back in England, but it was almost as bad as my real family, not quite but enough for me to hate it. So I ran off and came over here. Started looking at every book I could find on demons, that last a few years. When I was 18 I changed my name, getting rid of the constant reminder of my father and my past, and then one day I met some guy who knew a lot about demons and how to kill them. He taught me everything I know, gave me all the information a hunter needed to know. I would have done it too, stayed with hunting...but Lilith found out."

"And considered it trying to weasel your way out?"

Bela nodded. "She had him killed in front of me by another demon. It wasn't like I was that close to the man, but it was a warning and I didn't take it lightly. Instead of fighting back harder I quit. I got rid of many of the items I had, and that's when I found out I could make money off of the supernatural items. Thing is, from my father I grew up learning that money was power, that you could buy anything. So that's when I decided to become a thief, and hoped to end up buying my freedom from Lilith eventually. And as you know, it didn't work. I can't take back anything, but I probably should have just kept hunting, kept fighting."

Dean nodded. "But would you be here now?"

"Good question...believe it or not, I sort of like where I am now." she smiled.

"So you wouldn't rather be selling stuff on the supernatural black market?" he teased. "Instead of being stuck with us and our lives of neverending drama?"

"Well see there's this guy, and the sex is sort of fantastic...so it doesn't really hurt that much to be stuck here."

He laughed again. "Don't I know it."

"Oh don't be so cocky."

He smirked. "Nice choice of words, but you know I have every right to be."

She rolled her eyes.

"Besides, your not so bad yourself you know." He said, partially teasing partially serious.

"I've heard that yes."

"And I'm the over confidant one? Geez woman."

"Dean, just go to sleep."

"Yes ma'm."

"Do not call me that., I'm not old...yet."

Dean ignored her, and just wrapped his arm around her more firmly and they both fell asleep not too long after shutting their eyes.

**llllllllllllllllllllll**

**End Chapter.**

***PS: I was going to go further with the shower scene...but I've never written any mature scenes at all so I just don't think I'd be any good at it, so hopefully this was good enough for you. If you do ever want me to write any smutty mature scenes I may try to put one together and post a rough cut version and see what you think. Thanks for reading, pls review! I'm so thankful for all the feedback!**


	30. Breakfast, Brandings, and Finding God

_***Next chapter, takes place during 5x02. I changed a few things though. I had Dean, Sam, and Bela get Bobby home and settled before Rufus gets a hold of Bobby. Which you'll notice later in this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews;)**_

**Motel. Morning.**

This time they'd woken up beside each other without trying to sneak away or one of them being gone. Bela's eyes opened reluctantly and she noticed Dean's mind was elsewhere as he was was leaning back against the headboard. Bela scooted herself up until she was more sitting than laying down.

"Hey." she said. He looked over to her, giving her a forced smile.

"Guess we should get going. Sam's probably up." Dean said. He leaned over and placed a quick kiss to her lips, and then got out of bed to get dressed. Bela smirked to herself at the view she was getting as Dean started pulling on his jeans. He turned around, noticing the tail end of her smirk.

"Fantasizing about me?" he teased, finally loosening up a bit.

"Honey I don't need to fantasize when I've had the real thing."

He laughed. She grinned up at him. She finally climbed out from the covers, giving Dean plenty of time to stare as she picked up the towel that had been wrapped around her for only seconds last night. Bela wrapped it around her as she headed for the bathroom with her bag to change.

"Suddenly modest Miss Talbot?"

She smiled. "We're in a hurry, I didn't want to cause a distraction." she said, grinning at him as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

He shook his head at her. He was certain she might be the death of him someday if they kept this up. Dean stopped looking to the closed door when his phone rang.

"Sam." he answered.

_"Hey. Hospital called. They said a couple more days for Bobby to be out of there, I know normally Bobby'd force us to take him out early, but I think this time we should just listen to them."_

"So what we stay here and wait?"

_"Yeah, I um, already got a ride to the hospital. Figured you might want to take your time. Bobby's asleep right now."_

"Yeah okay. I'll see you there in a little while."

Dean hung up the phone and went to the bathroom door.

"You hungry?" Dean asked as he knocked once on the door.

"Why do you ask?"

"Bobby's asleep, Sam's already there...and they won't release him for another day or two. So, we got some downtime, unless you want to get home. I could drive you to get your car."

"No it's fine, we can stay." Bela called back.

She opened the door finally and walked out, fully dressed in black jeans and a stylish chiffon blouse that looked much more like her. Dean had given her a hard time for her fancy clothing before, but he had to admit she looked damn good when she dressed like that.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothin. So, breakfast?"

She nodded. "Fine, I pick, away from the motel."

"Whatever if it's anything fancy you're buying." he teased.

"Whatever you say sweetie."

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Hospital. Morning.**

They ended up at a nice breakfast place called FlapJack's, and then later ended up at the hospital. They met Sam outside Bobby's room.

"How is he?" Dean asked.

"Well, he's awake..."

"Why does that not sound like good news?" Bela asked Sam.

"Okay he started off alright, yelling at the nurses and doctors again, but now, he isn't speaking. Asked me to get him something that didn't taste like plastic, so I did. After that though, he won't say anything."

Dean sighed. "Yeah well what can he say?"

They went into the room, but Sam was right. They recieved a couple words thoughout the day from him, but other than that he just sat up in the bed looking out the window and ignored them.

After spending all day there they'd decided to leave and thre three of them grabbed a quick pizza before heading to the motel where they spent one more night.

Motel. Evening.

Bela sat cross legged on the bed flipping through channels.

"I should have picked the accomodations as well. Somewhere with a better bed and more choices in programming."

"What no casa erotica?" Dean teased, leaning against the desk chair.

She glared at him. "I don't think we need it."

He laughed. "So, I was thinking..." he started.

"That's never good."

"Shut it woman." he said, mock glaring at her. "Anyways...I know you where that necklace a lot, supposed to protect you from being possessed, but after what happened to Bobby, maybe you should get one of these." Dean suggested, motioning towards the tattoo he had, which Sam also had.

"Seriously, you expect me to get a matching tattoo? Do you even realize how that sounds?"

"Safe?"

She rolled her eyes. "Do I look like the type?"

"Maybe. Oh come on this coming from the woman who had rediculous identities and burned off her fingerprints?"

She sighed. "It was necessary."

"So is this."

"Dean I get that you're worried about me and I find that adorable, but no."

"I didn't say that."

She laughed at him. "You don't have to."

"Come on, I know a nice little spot where it would look very hot." Dean said, walking over to the bed and sitting down, placing his right hand on the front of her jean clad hip.

"Well Dean, you're right. Seeing how this isn't any sort of relationship no big deal I'm sure you're completely fine if another guy sees that same location?"

Dean frowned. Bela smirked, thinking she'd won. So Dean was the jealous type? Even though she'd layed out the groundrules that their sexual activities were nothing serious. Than again, they were both lying to themselves about that too.

"Well...there has to be a female artist somewhere." he said, shrugging. She sighed. He was stubborn. "And uh..speaking of tattoos and other weird things...Cas did some sort of branding on me and Sam, to hide us from angels. Says it's on our ribs."

"Really?"

"Yeah, now I know you don't want the damn tattoo, but I'm thinking he should do it to you too, just incase Zachariah wants to try to get you to use against us."

Bela nodded. "If it's necessary."

"Yeah. Just to let you know, it doesn't feel good...at all."

"I can take pain." she teased.

He grinned. "Is that so?"

Dean pushed her down on the bed and kissed her furiously on the lips, she grinned into the kiss and pulled him further to her, liking the heavy feel of him on top of her.

**Hospital. Morning.**

The three of them arrived that morning at the hospital, Bobby had moved from the bed now to a wheelchair, sitting by the window and his hat back on.

"It's been a couple days." Dean said, frowning. "We gotta do something to help cheer him up."

Bela looked over at the older man. She couldn't imagine what something like walking was like to lose. She'd used Bobby before, in the past, but she'd come to like the guy. He was rough around the edges, but loyal and straight to the point. She loved when people didn't sugar coat things, that's the way she opereated as well most of the time. He was brutally honest, and so was she when she wasn't lying. Thought Bela had found herself lying less and less lately...except when it came to whatever it was her and Dean had going on.

Dean was still going on about Bobby when she focused back in on what the brothers were saying.

"Dean listen, we may have to face the fact that Bobby may not bounce back so easily this time."

Dean shook his head. No, he didn't want to face that at all.

"Dean...what is that?" Bela asked. Sam also gave him a questioning glance, motioning towards the large envelope in his hand.

"Oh, that...yeah I had some Xrays done."

"On what?" Bela asked.

Dean showed them the xrays. "Doctors are confused." Dean pointed out the marks on his ribs, now visible. It was the carvings that Cas had put there.

"Holy Crap." Sam said.

"Hey your marked too." Dean told him.

Sam looked down as his phone rang. He answered.

"Hello?" he asked hesitantly, not recognizing the number. Bela and Dean stared at him. "Castiel." Sam finally said, confused.

"Well speaking of." Dean said.

"Where? St. Martin's Hospital. Why? Cas?" Sam asked, but Cas had hung up.

The three of them had looked up and then noticed Castiel walking up to them.

"Um...did you just use a cell phone?" Dean questioned.

"You are hidden from angels Dean." Castiel said simply.

"Including you." Bela stated.

Cas nodded.

"Speaking of that..." Dean started. "Her too. When you get a chance." Dean said, motioning to Bela.

"Right, of course."

"Alright enought chit chat." They heard Bobby say gruffly from across the room. "Get healing."

Castiel looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry, I can't."

"Excuse me?" Bobby asked, frowning.

"I am cut off from heaven now after I betrayed my orders. I only have certain abilities left, healing isn't one of them."

"Seriously you're sayin you lost your juice just in time for me to be stuck like this forever?" Bobby said angrily.

"I am sorry." Cas told him.

"Kiss my ass." Bobby told him, then went quiet again.

"Well, he's talking now." Dean said quietly. Bela rolled her eyes at Dean.

"I heard that." Bobby said.

Castiel followed them further into the room, and then turned to face Bela.

He reached out and branded her as he had Dean and Sam days before. Dean walked to her and grabbed her arm when Castiel was done to steady her.

"Okay, that was strange." she said.

Dean nodded. Cas turned to Dean. "Look your plan to destroy Lucifer..." the angel started.

"Can you help?" Dean asked him.

"No, Dean it's a foolish plan."

"That's helpful." Bela stated.

"Look, while it can't be done, I think I know something that can, or someone."

"What? Who?" Sam asked him.

"God. I'm going to find God."

Dean gave him an incredulous look, as did Sam and Bela.

"What?" Dean asked, confused.

"Yes Dean, God. He isn't in Heaven anymore. He has to be somewhere though."

"Right, well if God is somewhere...and I doubt it he is...then he's somewhere not giving a ratt's ass about any of us. Not after all that's happened." Dean said. "Maybe he's off drinking somewhere and laughing at how we turned out."

Bela could see Dean's point, but she'd also take the idea that Castiel could be on to something. Anything was better than nothing at this point.

"Dean enough." Cas said. "This isn't a theological issue here, it's strategic. I do not care if you believe or not. We need his help. I've rebelled, went against my orders from superiors all to help you and your brother win this war, and your plan failed. The world is being destroyed because of that. So keep your opinions to yourself."

Dean shut up.

"What is it that you need then?" Bobby asked finally.

"An amulet."

"What kind?" Bela asked.

"It's rare...and here."

"Here? None of us have anything like that." Bobby said.

"Well you don't." Cas said, turning to Dean, letting his gaze fall to Dean's necklace.

"What? This thing?" Dean asked. Sam stared over at them.

"Yes. May I borrow it?"

"No." Dean said.

"Dean, please."

Dean nodded slowly, and took it off handing it to the too serious angel.

"Don't lose it." Dean said. Bela could tell it meant a lot to Dean.

"I'll be in touch." Castiel said.

"Yeah well if you find God tell him to send me legs that work." Bobby yelled out as Cas disappeared.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**5 days Later. Bobby's House.**

They'd gotten Bobby home a couple days after Cas left. Dean and Sam got thing situated so that Bobby could take care of himself in the chair without needing someone to push him or help him up and down in his house. Bela had cleaned up a bit, not her usual thing but she was the only female and it's not like the boys were going to do it.

"So, guess we should get out of here and on the road." Dean said. "You have your car, guess you're headed home now."

Bela nodded. "Yeah. I'll keep in touch and let you know about what I find, and try to find the Colt as well."

Dean walked her out.

Bela grabbed her keys and hit the unlock button, then opened the driver door.

"Be careful." Dean said seriously.

She nodded, but teased him anyways. "Don't get too sentimental on me Dean."

"I'm serious."

"I know." She agreed. "Goodbye Dean."

He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He ran a hand through her hair, and she placed hers around the back of his neck holding him there so she could kiss him back.

"See ya." Dean whispered as he pulled away. She backed away from him slowly and got in the car. Dean stepped back several feet and watched her pull out, then walked back to the house where Sam waited.

"Wow." Sam commented. "Haven't seen you like that with someone in years. You like her a lot."

"Don't." Dean said.

"Hey I wasn't saying anything bad. Just that you care about her. It's weird...seeing her like this."

Dean shrugged. After all it was weird being with her like that as well. She was still Bela after all, but she was better. And she was a good fit for him.

**lllllllllllllllllll**

**End Chapter.**


	31. Gone Domestic

_***Continued from last chapter. Thank you for all the reviews;)**_

**NOW**_**:**_

It had been 5 days since Bela drove off from Bobby's to go home for a little R&R, again. She'd needed it more than last time actually. What she wasn't expecting was the phone call from Dean so quickly. Not that she didn't enjoy it, she'd never say it aloud but Bela missed him already. It'd been hard sleeping alone that first night.

She answered on the second ring.

"Hey." he said. "Um...you up for some company? I could use a break before hitting the road."

"Where are you? Bobby said you were in Colorado, a demon problem?"

"Not a demon problem actually, more like Apocolypse problem."

"I'm sorry?"

"Litereally the Horseman, Death to be more precise. Caused the town to turn on each other. Good news, we stopped him and cut off the ring giving him his power."

"War, the Horseman...you're actually serious."

"Yep."

"So it was that bad that you need to drive all the way across the country to visit?"

"Well no...look, I had some issues, trusting Sam on this one. At the end of the day we just decided we needed a break, from each other. Sam said he needs to go clear his head, not hunt for a while. And truth be told I could use the break."

"Dean..."

"No really, it's fine. I'm driving now, I'll tell you the rest later."

"Alright. Do me a favor, don't sneak in on me this time, I'm likely to shoot you."

He smiled to himself. "Yeah whatever. I'll see you in a couple days."

_**llllllllllllllll**_

_**A couple Days ago.**_

_They'd gone to help Rufus with the River Pass' demon problem, running into Ellen and Jo for the first time in a long time. It'd been nice actually, being around the other hunters they actually trusted. Granted, it wasn't really a demon problem._

_Dean had gotten into some trouble with Ellen for never telling her he'd come back from hell, but after that it was good to work with her on the case. She was smart though, knew something was up with him and Sam._

_They ended up taking care of War, and finding Jo and Rufus. Before leaving they'd all had some drinks together and decided it best to keep in touch more often, especially with the whole Lucifer thing. Dean and Sam didn't go into detail with them about the final seal and what had really happened, although they were fairly certain Rufus already knew everything after all._

_Dean had filled in Ellen on everything besides that though, even his and Bela's return from hell. Ellen questioned the thief, but Dean was quick to support Bela and Ellen seemed good with it. They then said their goodbyes to the other hunters, and after getting a few miles out of town they stopped to take a break. That's when Sam and Dean decided it best to go their own ways for a little while. Neither of the brothers would admit it hurt them, they'd been together for years now and had grown so used to being there...but it was something they needed to do._

_Dean wanted to hunt on his own, but decided it best to go take a week's rest, then get back on the road._

_**lllllllllllllllllll**_

_**Present. A few Days Later.**_

Dean finally showed up in Queens after driving mostly nonstop. He walked up to her condo and made his way to the door, knocking once to let her know but then coming in anyways.

"You look horrid." she told him.

"Wow I appreciate that thanks." He said, walking towards where she stood in her kitchen.

"You smell bad too. Go wash up."

"Really? You're too kind."

"Yes well I'm serious." She said, pretending to be appauled by him. "My home, my rules."

He shook his head and walked towards the stair case. He noticed a few changes to her living room area. "Well, it looks a little better in here."

"What do you mean?" She called from the kitchen, putting some sort of meal together.

"I dunno, more homey I guess. Like you actually live here."

"I do live here Dean."

"Yeah okay." He said. Then he made his way up towards the bathroom.

Bela put the pan in the oven and turned it on, and half prayed she didn't burn down her kitchen. She didn't cook, but she figured she could do something out of the freezer that all you had to do was stick in the oven and turn it on. She'd read the instructions and followed them closley too.

Dean returned downstairs and came up beside her. "What is that?"

"Dinner."

"And she cooks too?"

"No, not really."

He gave her a quizical look.

"Well, there was directions on the box."

He looked over and read the box. _Red Baron. Chicken Carbonara_.

"What is this chick food?"

"Oh please who doesn't like italian?" she scoffed.

"A guy that wants a cheesburger."

She grinned. "Than go get your own food, this is mine."

He smiled. "Nah I guess I'll survive one night."

She rolled her eyes. "So...you want to talk about why you're here?"

"Don't worry only a couple nights and I'll leave. I'm gonna head out and hunt for a while on my own."

"On your own? Look I get you said Sam and you are taking a break...but you are really going out there by youself when Lucifer's walking around and the angel's want your body?"

"Wow, that sounds dirty...but it's fine. Cas has us hidden, and Lucifer's probably off doing who knows what right now. Until we find out something from Cas or another way to stop him, than what I can do is go hunt."

"By yourself, so that you get yourself killed."

"Done it before you know."

"You had your father."

"Not the whole time. I've done plenty of cases on my own, that's how most hunters operate, hell didn't you do most things by yourself?"

She nodded.

"See. It's fine."

"Okay okay."

Bela checked the timer on the stove before walking back to the island countertop at the end.

"You're all cute when you worry." He said, grinning.

"I wasn't worried. Just don't expect me to come running if you call me and you're bleeding to death."

"Uh huh. See I think you'd come running even if I told you not to."

"You do, do you?"

"Yep." He smirked. "You want my body way too much to let me die on you."

She grinned. "Well I guess if that's the point you're making then fine...suggestion though Dean, if you need help call someone before you start to bleed to death."

"Call you?"

"I said call someone. Hell call Sam if you're dying for all I care. He'd come help you, you know that."

Dean nodded. "I'll be fine though."

The timer went off and she turned the stove off, then grabbed a towel and pulled the dish out of the oven. She let out a sigh of relief that it looked okay.

"Okay that was scary. You thought it was gonna be that bad?" He questioned.

"Do I look like the domestic type? I eat out, or order take out. This is new for me."

"So what made you do it? Wanted to fix me dinner and try to seduce me?"

"Well for starters I wouldn't have to seduce you Dean, and second...no. I was trying to be more like a normal woman."

He laughed. "True. However, I don't think you need to be normal. You're perfectly fine the way you are." He stood to help her.

"Again with the compliments? If I didn't know any better I'd say you kind of like me." she teased.

"Mmm yeah, guess so." He kissed her cheek as he passed her. "Where's the plates?"

She nodded to the last cabinet, and he grabbed two out. "This seems far too domestic of us." she commented, and then put the food on the plates. He shrugged and they took the food to the island counter and ate in content silence. Dean didn't even complain about the pasta dish.

**End Chapter.**

**_Just a fluffly little chapter for the two of them. I figure it needs to be realistic, and that Dean does need to go off and hunt by himself, and meet up with Cas and stuff..because I didn't feel it right for the show if I put Dean and Bela in the impala hunting together, atleast not right now. She likes a bit of normalcy even though she doesn't want to be too normal. I can't see her hunting all the time. I think only when she is needed will she go on hunts with them. However, she will be joining in soon and everything._**


	32. On the Road again

**Bela's Home. 2 days later.**

It had been a nice two days Dean and Bela spent, away from the worries about the Apocalypse and Sam. They'd done dinner the first night and even watched some classics on tv before heading to bed. The next day they didn't wake up until 11:00am, and then stayed in bed together until Noon. They hadn't left the condo until Bela talked him into going out for dinner, both starving. Dean protested at first, but Bela won in the end. He decided it best to go along with her too fancy dinners. After all, he didn't live this way often so what was one night?

After dinner they spent one more night together. Surprisingly he was even still there when Bela awoke, making coffee downstairs and a bag on the chair ready to go.

"You do like your sleep don't you princess."

"Not my fault you kept me up...again."

"I don't think you mind."

She smiled.

"Here." He said, handing her a cup of coffee. She tasted it, a small amount of cream and a few sugars. She was surprised he knew exactly what she wanted. Maybe they'd been spending too much time together. He then placed a piece of toast in front of her. Funny, he was better at fixing food then her. Bela found that a little embarassing...not that she minded this side of him.

She sat down on the barstool. He finished the piece of toast in his hand.

"Better head out. Found a case this morning." he said.

"Where?"

"Pennsylvania. Atleast I don't have to drive that far."

She nodded. Dean walked over to her and kissed her lips, letting his linger there for a minute.

"Been fun. I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Seriously though, keep your damn phone charged this time. I'd rather not waste my time worrying about if you're dead or not when you are perfectly fine."

"Wow thanks for your concern honey." he said, smirking.

"Shut up. Get out of here will you." she teased, yet her voice held a serious concern for him. Bela's instincts were to push those feelings down...it was just getting harder to do lately.

"I'm going. I'll call you later."

Bela knew he would, eventually...she just expected it'd be a while first. She nodded anyway.

Dean walked towards the hall leading to the door, and smiled back at her before walking the rest of the way out.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

Dean went to Pennsylvania on a hunt, killing a couple vampires after he'd found the human victims. Sam himself was doing the opposite, and started working at a bar...except that at night he thought he was having dreams about his dead girlfriend Jess.

Dean continued to hunt on his own, occasionally calling Bela or Bobby to either help with research or back him up for one of his aliases. He'd been hunting alone for nearly 3 weeks now, and was finally taking a short break and was holed up at some crummy motel in Ohio.

"Dean."

Dean jumped at the sound of Cas's voice, not expecting it.

"Don't do that man." Dean said, slowing his heartrate some.

"I'm sorry."

"How'd you know where I was, I thought you hid us from angels."

"I spoke with Bobby. He told me you were here."

"Where is Sam?"

"Uh Sam and I are taking a vacation from each other."

"Oh. Bobby did not mention this."

Dean shrugged.

"Why are you here? You find God yet?" Dean asked.

"No, that is why I am here. I need your help."

"No thanks, not interested in the God hunt."

"Not him, someone else...who can help me find him."

"Who?"

"Raphael. He's the archangel."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. He is here on Earth."

"Why do you wanna go after him?"

"Information that he has. I believe he can help me find God."

Dean shook his head. "Why do you need me?"

"No angel will harm you. You're Michael's vessel."

"Oh, so you want me as protection against an archangel? Nice."

"Dean."

"Fine fine. Where is he?"

"Maine. Let's go." Castiel told him, and touched Dean's forehead.

"No." Dean pushed Cas's hand away. "We drive."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Dean wasn't thrilled. He wasn't interested in tangling with an archangel. And really...it had proved useless. They found Raphael, questioned him...and of course he didn't give them any information on God's location. Granted, walking away from an archangel without a scratch was a good thing.

Dean had fun with Castiel as well. Sure, he didn't want to go do it again anytime soon, but it'd been fun. They sure got into some interesting situations, and Dean realized Castiel's lying skills were terrible and Dean was lucky he didn't have to take him hunting very often. Castiel went off to go search for God again as Dean drove away from Maine.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Bela's Home.

Bela was laying on her stomach on her couch, there were books around her on the floor and one open in front of her. She felt her phone vibrate and picked it up.

"Hello." she said sleepily.

"Hi sexy."

She laughed. "Dean. Can I help you?"

"Well, not really the way I want you too." He smired, and Bela could tell.

"Easy there tiger. You called for what reason then?"

"I'm bored."

"Uh huh."

"So, anything?"

"No Dean, same as last week when you called. Nothing on killing the devil, nothing on the Colt. The spirit board spelled out DEMON. Seriously? Yeah obviously I know a demon has it."

Dean laughed at her, he couldn't help it. "Well we just have to find out what demon."

"Sounds simple." she replied sarcastically. "So, your latest hunt...normal stuff?"

"No. I was with Cas."

"Okay...and why is that?"

"He needed my helping interrogating Raphael...an archangel."

"And the pair of you are still alive?"

"Yeah well aparently I'm not allowed to be harmed since I'm Michael's vessel and all...and I'm pretty sure Cas was using me as a shield."

"Well we know when the world is ending when a human is an angel's shield. How'd that go anyways?"

"Nothin'. He didn't know where God was, in fact he tried to convince Cas God was gone, or dead or something."

"I assume that's a lie."

"So do I. Poor Cas though, I mean I know what it's like looking for a dad who ain't around. It's hard."

They talked for a few more minutes before Dean decided Bela sounded exhausted.

"Anyways I'll let you go. Goodnight."

"Yeah. By the way, you talk to your brother yet?"

"Once, couple weeks ago. Make sure one another was alive I guess."

"You going to avoid him forever?"

"No, but right now I'm okay. Going out with Cas, well it was kinda fun. He's so awkward that I spent most of my time laughing."

She smiled into the phone. "I can imagine so. Still though, I know you Dean. You miss him."

"Sure, but it's better this way for a while."

"I guess. Goodnight Dean." she said.

**End Chapter.**

***Shorter than usual, I know, sorry:) Just assume everything with Sam about Lucifer talking to him and Sam and Bobby talking happened. I really didn't want to write all the little tidbits into this chapter. I'm starting the next chapter now though to make up for this shorter one.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	33. Welcome to the Future

_***This will take place in The End. I know it seems close to the episode, sorry, but I did it for a reason. I really felt it needed to happen...however, I hope you like my version of what the future is for Dean.**_

**Motel. Night.**

Dean stood by the window. It'd been about a week since he'd seen Castiel. However, now it was more often than before that he spoke to him. He'd been on the phone for a few minutes with the rogue angel.

"So what we don't understand is why the demons kept the gun around, since it kills demons. Bela wasn't sure, she said Lilith had one of her demon lackies pick it up, but Bela didn't get a name. I mean, if Lilith had it she's dead now so where is it?"

"What!" Cas asked him. Castiel was on a street somewhere and he really didn't get the whole cellphone thing. This only made Dean laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Castiel asked him.

"I'm sitting here talking to a friggin' angel on a cellphone. It's hilarious."

"I don't see the humor Dean. It isn't funny, the voice said I'm almost out of minutes? Must I talk faster?"

"Sorry, sorry. Look I'm just saying, Bela's all about gettiing the gun back for us, but I'm thinking whatever demons have it probably have destroyed it by now."

"I've heard differently." Cas said.

"You have?"

"Yes, it's still intact somewhere we just don't know which demon has it. Dean, if you still think you can beat the devil, and we can't find God, then this is our only chance."

"Yeah got it." Dean agreed.

"Where are you?"

"Kansas City." Dean said, giving him the hotel address.

"I'll be there shortly." Castiel replied.

"Just give me a few hours okay? I'm human, I need sleep. Show up in like 4 hours at least and I'll be ready to work."

"Okay." Castiel said. Dean put his cell phone down after the line went dead.

Dean made his way over to the bed and laid down.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Dean had gotten in a couple hours of sleep before his phone rang.

"Damn it Cas I said at least 4 hours..."Dean said.

"Dean, it's me." Sam interrupted.

"Sam...it's 4AM."

"Sorry, but I didn't want to wait any longer."

Dean sat up and turned the lamp on.

"What is it?"

Sam explained to him about Lucifer visiting him and everything he'd said.

"Great. So you're his vessel. Well destiny got this nice and twisted, using both of us like that."

"Yeah."

"So, Lucifer's wearing you to prom?"

"That's all I get from you?" Sam asked.

"What do you want me to say? I'm just out of advice, out of worrying."

"Fine. Dean, I want back in. I need to do this, for redemption. I want to help, I want us to go after him together."

"Sam you're better off far away. The demons, Lucifer, even the angels...they're just gonna use us against each other man. We can't let them anymore."

"Dean please."

"Sorry Sam, I can't." Dean said, and hung up the phone.

Dean turned the light off and went back to sleep for a few more hours, expecting the alarm to wake him. However, it didn't. When he woke up, he wasn't in the same motel, but a different one without power.

What the hell?

lllllllllllllllllllll

**Future. 2014.**

Dean tried calling Bobby, then Bela, and then Cas. He couldn't get through. He then made it out to the street, it was empty out, not one was around. It took a while, but he noticed a sign on the fence that read Croatoan Virus, Hot Zone.

What? No way.

Dean looked at the date on the sign. His eyes got bigger at the year 2014. Well shit.

He then found a car and started driving, only to be visited by Zachariah. Of course this little trip was because of him. He'd warned Dean to see what the future was like if he doesn't say yes to Michael.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Dean checked Bobby's House and found clues to where he or Bela might be. He finally found some sort of Camp address and Dean headed out to it. He pulled the stolen car up in front of the address, and saw the Impala. It had taken a lot of abuse lately by the looks of it. He heard something behind him and turned around, but not all the way before he was knocked out by his future self.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Future 2014**

PDean woke up handcuffed to a chair. He wasn't sure what happened.

"What in the hell?" Dean asked no one in particular.

"Dear God. That is creepy." another voice said. He looked up and noticed her right away. Bela. However, she wasn't alone. His future self was sitting down in a chair close to her.

"Funny you know, we should be asking you that." FDean said.

"Yeah about that...I'm not a shapeshifter or anything."

"He knows. Did all the tests." Bela said. She looked terrible, much like his future self. Her hair was shorter, he was pretty sure she was thinner, and even had worry lines. Even though she should only be about 30 now, she looked older in someways. So did he actually.

"So, what is this?" FDean asked.

"I'm from the past, Zachariah did it. I'm from 09."

"If that's true then tell me something only I would know." FDean said.

"Okay." Dean said, thinking. He finally came up with a little dirty secret and told him. Bela rolled her eyes at his story, but FDean nodded.

"Fine. So you're here to what, see how bad it gets?"

"I guess. So the Croatoan virus is back?"

"Yeah, turns people crazy, into monsters. It's spread now, just a band of us fighters around surviving. Not much left." FDean said.

"Where's Sam?" PDean asked.

"Sam? Uh Detroit happened...from what I know Sam didn't make it." FDean lied. PDean frowned, saddened.

"From what you know?"

"Yeah, we hadn't talked in 5 years or so."

"You didn't go looking for him in all that time?" PDean questioned. He looked to Bela, and then her eyes told a different story. FDean was lying about something.

"We've been busy."

FDean stood. "I'll be back." he told Bela.

She nodded. FDean grabbed a gun and made his way towards the door.

"You just gonna leave me here?"

"Yep. I don't think the group of survivors out there need to see another version of me. Things are weird enough as it is. Just stay put." FDean ordered. He then turned to Bela. "Watch him...I mean me. Whatever."

She shrugged. FDean left.

"Seriously, you think I need to be handcuffed here?"

"No, but you do...I mean our Dean, not you. This is confusing."

"Older me is more bossy."

Bela shrugged.

"So, you stay with him now? For good?"

"Where else should I go, the world's falling apart."

He nodded. "Okay look, can you uncuff me atleast? I won't go anywhere."

"Yeah right." Bela replied. "I still know you Dean."

"Oh come on, just trust me will you."

She sighed. Her Dean was going to kill her later for this.

"Fine fine, shut up already." She walked over and freed him of the cuffs.

"Thanks. So, we still uh...having fun?" He asked, smirking a little.

She glanced away. PDean didn't take that well.

"Seriously? I'm gonna guess from what I saw of me, I turn into a dick?"

"Not your fault." She said, still wanting to protect the Dean she knew.

"Right." PDean said quietly. "I'm sorry, just in case I did anything stupid." He walked towards her.

"You didn't. It's just tough, for all of us. We're too busy fighting a war we can't win."

PDean touched her arm. "Well for what it's worth, and I know we agreed no relationship...but to give up what we had was stupid."

"Dean don't."

"No seriously. I care about you, more than I'd like to admit. Which means future me does too. You need to believe that."

She nodded. "Me too." she whispered. PDean smiled. Bela continued. "I promised I wouldn't fall for you. I didn't keep my promise. And now look around, it's all gone to hell and the only thing we ever talk about anymore is related to survival."

"Well then I am an idiot." PDean said. He pulled her in and kissed her softly. She kissed him back, and it had been so damn long that she got lost in it. PDean though remembered he was there for a reason, and he needed to figure out what the hell was going on. He moved his fingers up to Bela's neck as they kissed and found the spot he was looking for. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes as she lost conciousness. He held her and gently laid her on the ground.

"Sorry hun." he said softly. Then walked out the door.

**End Chapter.**


	34. Lies, Truth, and a little girl

**_Here's the next one. Last update for the night. Enjoy!:)_**

**Now:**

**Future, 2014.**

PDean snuck out and into the outside area of the camp. He was walking along when chuck came up to him.

"Dean, hey."

"Chuck, hi. You need something?" PDean said, hiding his surprise at seeing the prophet.

"Well yeah I was going to talk to you about the food and other supplies...but wait aren't you supposed to be gone on another mission?"

"Um yeah, yeah I will be."

"Okay." Then Dean notices a woman walking towards him, and a a little kid running in front of her. Chuck smiles.

"Sorry, couldn't stop her. She's been waiting to see you for a while now." The lady said. PDean assumed she was referring to Chuck. However, the little girl ran up towards Dean.

"Hi hi!" she said excitedly. Dean smiled, he couldn't help it. He'd always love the kids. "Up." the child said.

The lady that had been with the kid walked away. Dean watched her leave, confused. "Uh, okay." Dean said, and lifted the kid up and held her. She smiled.

"What's your name?"

Chuck and the tiny child gave Dean strange looks. "Did you hit your head on the last mission? I coulda swore you were fine earlier." Chuck said.

Oh...right. Dean was supposed to know everyone here. Crap. He noticed the girl couldn't be more than 3 or 4...probably 3. "Right, well I just like hearing you say it." Dean tried.

"You're silly." she said. "I'm Delia duh." she said, saying it slowly. She was still too young for big talk, but the little child had quite the mouth on her. "You supposed to know that." She said. She gave him a stern look, and PDean could've sworn he'd seen that look before.

"Alright Dee, um you know I think you should go back over with Alyssa." Chuck said finally. "We have to go talk about some grown up stuff."

The little girl nodded, and Dean put her back down as she ran over to the lady from earlier. "Poor kid, have to be raised in this world."

"Okay, what is wrong with you?" Chuck asked him. He knew something wasn't right about this Dean.

"What? Nothin."

"Uh huh."

"Chuck, is Cas around?"

"Well yeah. I doubt he's going anywhere anytime soon."

**lllllllllllllllllll**

Chuck took Dean to see Cas...and Dean was too shocked for words when he noticed Cas was sitting around in a group with others, and was completely stoned. Cas however did noticed that PDean was from the past. Chuck took this in...and now things made since.

**lllllllllllllllllll**

Cas took PDean out to where FDean was. Only it wasn't what PDean had expected. FDean was way more ruthless than he used to be. PDean got over it though, and asked what the mission was. That's when FDean held up the Colt.

"The Colt? You found it?" PDean asked.

"Yeah. Took me forever, demons been moving it around for years now. I'm going to do it tonight, kill Lucifer."

They headed for the impala. "So, you wanna tell me how you got out. She was supposed to be watching you."

"Yeah well Bela trusted me apparently more than my future self does. Strange though, I got kinda used to what we have now. Sad, that you were quick to give that all up because of the stress and all this crap. I mean if she was off living a normal life I could understand, but she's still here. Don't know about you but I still find her sexy."

FDean gave PDean a weird look. "What are you...you know what, nevermind."

They drove back to the campsight.

"Go wait for me with the others." FDean told PDean. "I'm going to go change."

PDean listened for once.

**llllllllllllll**

FDean walked into his cabin area, and sees Bela waking up.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"You...I mean past you."

"Uh huh." FDean replied. "So, is there something I don't know...like why past me seems to think I don't like you or something."

Bela looked at the ground.

"Ahh...you lied to him?" FDean asked, grinning.

"Well you seemed set on not letting him know anything." She said.

"Nah that's fine...it's for the best."

She nodded. "He doesn't know then?"

"No don't think so."

She sighed. "Good. I mean, can you see yourself reacting well to it if you knew 5 years ago?"

"Probably not." FDean replied, and kissed her on the cheek. "He's waiting on me. You coming?"

"Yeah." Bela nodded.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

**Camp Headquarters.**

FDean and Bela walked into the room where Castiel, Chuck, PDean and a few others stood.

"Haven't seen that in a long time." Bela said when FDean pulled the Colt out.

"Well out off the rest of us you were the last to see it." PDean quipped.

Bela shrugged.

"So, what's the plan?" PDean asked.

"We go kill Lucifer?" FDean answered.

"Great. Where?" One of the guys asked. "How do we find him?"

"We don't have to. One of the demons told me where to find him." FDean said.

"And you just got him to spill his guts." PDean said.

"Of course, our fearless leader here is great at getting the truth." Cas said bluntly. Bela gave PDean a sad look.

"Torture, oh that's nice." PDean replied sarcastically.

"I didn't have a choice." FDean said.

A moment later the same little girl from before came running in. PDean smiled. That kid was far too energetic for a toddler. Where the heck was that Alyssa lady to control her child? However, the little girl ran up to Bela now. PDean laughed. He for some reason had a hard time picturing Bela being kid friendly. But she surprised him.

"Hello sweetie." Bela saidd to the girl.

"Mommy up, up." she said. Bela looked up sharply to FDean, then to PDean who's mouth had dropped open. Bela reached down and picked the little girl up. Delia smiled and laid her hand on Bela's shoulder.

"I'm sorry?" PDean asked, voice cracking.

Ooops.

**End Chapter.**

**Too much? I don't know what came over me...I just had to do it! :) haha. Please Review.**


	35. In the End

**_*I apologize for some typos in the last chapter, and in this one. it was really late and I was tired. Sorry!:)_**

**_Continued..._**

**_Future 2014_**

PDean stared at Bela, and then to FDean for what seemed like forever.

"I think I'll take her to bed." Bela said suddenly. The other people in the room noticed the awkwardness and decided to leave the three of them alone. Delia had fallen asleep in Bela's arms.

"Oh really? Because I would love to know what the hell is happening." PDean said.

Bela sighed. "I didn't want to say anything. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Look it isn't her fault, I knew you were from a different time, and warned her not to give any future details away." FDean said. "Don't you think we have more to worry about right now?"

"I thought you said there was nothing happening anymore?"PDean questioned, motioning between FDean and Bela. So what, they had a kid together and then just stopped being 'special friends'.

"I lied." Bela said flatly. "I'm sorry."

Of course she did. He could tell that Bela and his future self seemed too close to not be anything at all. PDean sighed.

"Wha...how old is she?" PDean asked. He looked at the sleeping girl. He should've known right away the first time he seen her. Delia already looked so much like Bela, but the girl's eyes were definately a reflection of his own.

"Don't okay? You already know too damn much." FDean said.

"God this is crazy. I mean, it's the end of the freakin' world and now's a good time to raise a kid?" PDean asked.

"Well Dean it wasn't exactly planned." Bela said. "Do you have any idea how scared I was, still am?"

"Sorry." PDean whispered.

"Don't be. I wouldn't change a thing, even if we all die tomorrow." Bela said. She turned to face FDean. "I'm going to take her to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

FDean nodded. He brushed a strand of hair out of his little girl's face. Bela smiled at him and then walked away.

**_lllllllllllllllllllllll_**

"Seriously, how'd that happen?" PDean asked.

"Oh please tell me you...I mean 'I", am not that stupid?"

"Okay fine, I get how it happened. Just...wow."

"Only thing keeping me from going to Lucifer right now and facing him on my own. From just ending this once and for all, myself included. All that crap years ago about fate and needing her...this wasn't what I imagined."

"I bet. I'm still trying to grasp that you and Bela...or me, okay whatever...that we have a kid together. So what, the thing we had going...about no relationship, that all change because we knocked her up?"

"No. It all changed when we decided we couldn't be happy without each other. Delia happened after that, after all this world ending started happening."

"After Sam died?" PDean asked.

FDean nodded. "I need to let others know about the plan. We need to head out by midnight."

"Thought you didn't want me along for the ride?"

"You're going. Might be helpful."

"I ain't stupid. You've been lying about more than just Bela and Delia. What else is going on?" PDean questioned.

FDean sighed. "You need to know...you need to see Sam now."

"Sam? He died."

"No, he didn't die in Detroit. He said yes, to Lucifer."

"What?" PDean whispered.

"Yep, Lucifer's wearing him right now. So you need to see it, see how bad things get so you can fix things for you. Make things better."

**_lllllllllllllllllllllll_**

They packed up their things at midnight and started heading for the cars.

Bela walked out with Delia beside her.

"Alright, I need you to stay with Alyssa okay? Just until I come back."

"Wait, she's going?" PDean asked his future self.

"She insisted." FDean said.

"So? You handcuffed me, do it to her...or better yet knock her out. She should stay."

Bela heard him. "I can take care of myself. There's too many people infected around that area, and only 6 of you. I'm going."

"And your daughter?" PDean asked.

"She's safe here."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know...look, you guys need me. I was a part of this long before she came along. I need to go. I'm not going to sit by waiting again. Last time I did that I spent 2 months not knowing if you...I mean future you, was alive or not."

"Whatever happened to not getting sentimental?" PDean asked.

"Oh please, we both knew that was all a lie."

Dean smiled. "Guess so."

"I mean it was far away, took us a long time. Still...I think we both knew a long time ago that neither of us were going anywhere."

"She's gorgeous." Dean said, motioning to Delia. Even her name was perfect for them.

"What did you expect?" Bela asked, grinning.

"So you two ever say it out loud? You and future me I mean. You ever tell him?"

"What?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know, that you're totally in love with me...I mean him."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't."

"Okay fine yes, I have."

"You have? Huh. Guess I got something to look forward too besides my brother being Lucifer's meat suit and all."

She smiled. "We need to go."

They walked over to where FDean was waiting and got in the car.

**_lllllllllllllllllllllllll_**

**_Lucifer's Location. Abandoned Sanitarium._**

They'd snuck up to the facility, far too easily really. Then on the way in two of the men were killed by infected people. Cas and Chuck had snuck around the other way as Bela, FDean, and PDean all headed towards the building.

However, FDean finally had to knock PDean out when he decided he didn't like the plan that Cas and Chuck were willingly ready to die so that the three of them could get in.

PDean woke up a few minutes later and ran in to the building and to where the noise was coming from. That's when he saw him...Sam, or Lucifer really. He had FDean by the neck on the ground. Bela was on the other side watching, but couldn't move.

"Nice of you to join us Dean." Lucifer said. He then snapped FDean's neck. Bela screamed out at him.

"No!" She had a few tears in her eyes as she watched him die.

Lucifer ignored her. Lucifer looked at PDean.

"You've traveled far to see this."

"You going to kill me too?" Dean asked.

"Now that would be silly. I just did."

Bela sent him a glare.

Lucifer walked to Dean and tried to sway him. He wasn't angry, didn't yell. That's what really made Dean sick.

"You think I'm going to buy into your whole sympathy for the devil crap? Yeah not gonna happen."

"Oh really?" Lucifer asked him.

"Yeah. You're scum, evil. Way too big an ego."

"Right, well I'll see you soon Dean. Goodbye. I have things to finish." Lucifer said. He then was in front of Bela.

"Don't touch her." PDean said. Lucifer smiled, and it was worse for Dean...because he still looked like Sam. And it hurt.

"Why because she's the mother of your child? Hmm guess your right...after all, I like you Dean. I really do. And who knows, maybe this world will pull itself together in another billion years, and it will be the same mess all over again. Maybe I should let her live, and raise your child. And that way your bloodline will be there for us to use in the future."

Lucifer pushed Bela away as Dean glared at him.

"Go." Dean told her. She shook her head. "Just go. I'll fix this someday."

Bela finally nodded, leaving quickly. Her heart ached, and the thought of raising Delia alone in a broken world hurt. She hoped Dean was right, that he'd seen enough to fix things.

Dean turned to Lucifer. "I will end you."

"No, you won't. Because I know you'll never do it...never say yes, never kill Sam. So I'll see you again, right back here...in five years.

Dean shook his head.

**_lllllllllllllllllllllll_**

**_Present. 2009. Motel._**

Dean woke back up in the motel room, with Zachariah greeting him.

"So you saw it then?"

"Screw you."

"No, you need to say yes, don't you? To change what you saw?"

Dean thought about it.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no."

"You didn't learn your lesson than?"

"Oh I did...just not the one you wanted me to."

Zachariah glared at him. "There's a few things I need you to forget though." he said.

Zachariah reached for him.

"What'd you do?" Dean asked.

"LIke I said, certain things about the future you can't know."

"Whatever, I'm still not saying yes. I know what I have to do."

Zachariah tried to reach him again but Dean disappeared, and reappeared before Castiel.

**_llllllllllllllll_**

**_Street._**

"Nice timing."

"Sorry, I didn't know how he could have found you."

"Long story." said Dean.

Dean picked up his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"What needs to be done." Dean answered.

**_llllllllllllllllllll_**

**_2 days later. Road somewhere._**

Sam got out of the car he'd driven and walked to where Dean stood by the impala. Dean tossed him the Knife.

"Figure you need it more than me right now." Dean quipped. "You want back in?"

"Why'd you change your mind?"

"Long story...thing is though, what we need to do is to go at this together. It's the only option. There aren't many of us left, and we're family."

Sam nodded. "Thank you."

"Yeah. Let's go." Dean said, getting back in the car.

Unfortunately, he didn't get to remember part of his trip to the future. Zachariah had taken a small part of that away from him. Dean didn't get to see Bela and his daughter. Then again, maybe that was for the best. Something like that needed to stay a surprise for now, until the time was right. However, even he wasn't supposed to remember, there was this feeling in his stomach, and so when he got in the car he pulled out his phone, sending Bela a quick message.

_'It's me. Picked up Sam, time to get busy hunting Lucifer. I'll call you soon.'_

**End Chapter.**


	36. Believing

**Mid July. 2009.**

**Impala. Night.**

Dean and Sam were heading to a case, hoping to get a fresh start together, putting everything that'd happened behind them. It'd been 4 days already since Dean met back up with Sam. They'd spent over a month apart, between Dean's mini vacation at Bela's to him going on 3 different hunts alone, as well as going with Cas to find Raphael, and another 3 days in the future.

"So, you think this is necessary? I mean, if the Colt's out there should we be going after it instead?"

"Yeah we've been looking Sam, hell Bobby and Bela's been on it for several weeks now, and if they are having a hard time finding it then we know it's well hidden. The apocalypse is still gonna be going on after this case is over, but for now we need to just go out and do a job. It's what we, you and me as a team, need right now."

Sam nodded. "Okay."

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Bar. Canton, Ohio.**

"Dean sat at a bar downing a beer while Sam did research on what they thought was a haunted car, James Dean's car to be precise. Dean had to admit he was kind of excited about this one. He heard his cell phone go off and answered it.

"Hello."

"Dean." Came the female voice.

"Hiya Bela. Need somethin?"

"Call me later huh? It's been 5 days and no explanation of what made you change your mind about hunting with Sam."

"Right, sorry. Kinda a long story."

"Okay. I'm listening." she said.

He sighed. "Well let's just say that the dick of an angel Zachariah sent me 5 years into the future. I didn't like what I saw. His goal was to get me to change my mind about saying yes to Michael."

"You didn't did you? Change your mind I mean."

"What? No. I just uh...I didn't talk to Sam all those years, and Sam eventually gave up the fight and said yes to Lucifer. So this time I'm gonna do it right, we need to stick together and fight. It's not going to take me 5 years to find the Colt this time either."

"I'm still working on that by the way. All I do know is that it isn't in the same location as it was a month ago."

"Yeah, that's what future me said. They were moving it around."

"Naturally."

"I saw you too you know." Dean commented.

"In the future?"

"Yep. Your hair was shorter. It was kinda hot."

"Yeah I'm not cutting my hair if that's what you're getting at." She said, laughing a little.

"Nah I wasn't...just telling you what I saw." Dean replied. He felt a little empty though, like he was forgetting something. Dean's phone beeped to let him know he had another call. "Hey I gotta go, it's Sam, we're on a case right now."

"Right. Have fun then." she said.

"I will, it's a pretty awesome one I think."

"Should I worry if you think a hunt is awesome?"

"Nah. I'll see you soon hopefully."

Dean switched over to answer Sam's call.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

They continued working on the hunt, that turned out to be not what they expected, as usual. Another God this time. Dean and Sam hit a few roadblocks when trying to get back to normal and act like brothers again. Dean wasn't quite ready to forgive him all the way, but he wasn't hiding anything from Sam about it either. Sam wasn't thrilled at Dean bossing him around again, but he shrugged it off since he really was to blame for it.

At the end of the day though, Dean could admit that he was being too hard on Sam now, and even took some of the blame himself. They managed to work out their issues and understand that they couldn't just hunt together, couldn't just hunt Lucifer together. They had to be on the same page, as equals. And Dean was ready to let go of that anger as well.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Champaigne, IL. & then Alliance NE. August.**

The boys continued to hunt for another 3 weeks, getting things back on track while still keeping an ear out for the Colt. Bobby kept searching, as did Bela. She'd made her way to Illinois, trading a few items and looking for anything that might help find it faster.

Bela was leaving the upscale auction house when her phone rang.

"Dean." she asnwered.

"Hey. So got a case we think on cursed objects or something. Doesn't seem to be any witches involved. Figured this might be something you're good at."

"What kind of objects exactly?"

"Well...itching powder, and one of those joy buzzers...you know things that are supposed to shock people? Well it electrocuted a guy. And the itching power made a girl scratch her brains out."

"Dean sweetie did you hit your head?"

"What? No I'm totally serious. Ask Sam."

"Dean, this isn't a rabbit's foot or anything. That isn't even possible." she said.

"Really, with what we've seen you're gonna tell me something's impossible."

"Okay I'll humor you. Can you find where they all came from, maybe there's something in the store."

"Yeah okay. I'll look into it. Where are you anyways?"

"Illinois. Boring place."

"Doing what?"

"Girl's still got to make money you know."

"Bela." Dean warned.

"Oh relax it's legal. I just left an old auction house, they had a few things I needed and I traded in a few things. You really care what I do as long as we find the colt?"

"No, guess not. Besides it being legal isn't really my problem."

"Okay then, I'll make a new rule, no hunters or innocent people shall be harmed in my dealings. Does that satisfy you?"

"Yeah, much better." he said, laughing. "Alright Sam's here, maybe he found something. I'll call you later."

"Yeah, you do that." she said.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Alliance NE. Hospital.**

They were back to the hospital not long after checking out the shop where the two items came from. The weird just kept piling on.

"Seriously? Tooth fairy? Yeah that guy's obviously taken too many painkillers." Dean said, not believing it.

"Well if it wasn't the tooth fairy, then something broke in the house past locked doors and all, and pulled out all the guys teeth, leaving a quarter for each tooth under his pillow." Sam said.

"Come on man? Really?" Dean said. His life just kept getting stranger. "Okay you know what, what I learned was just as bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Well there's a kid in here that has stomach ulcers, he said he got them from mixing pop rocks and coke. Another kid's face froze that way."

"What way?"

Dean showed him.

"Okay...no I have nothing. I don't get it." Sam said.

Dean thought for a moment. "Wait...there were lies I believed when I was a kid. I mean now, I know they aren't true...but all this stuff, well it seems it's what kids believe in. You know, tooth fairies, pop rocks & coke. Everything."

"Great. So what, a trickster?"

"Maybe, one that acts like a 10 year old child."

Sam shrugged.

After a couple hours of research they found a location that might be where whatever or whomever was causing all this lived. The boys left their motel and went to check it out.

However, what they found wasn't what they expected...because it was in fact an 11 year old boy. An 11 year old with the power to bring to life whatever he believed in. The brothers were shocked. Dean had managed to talk to the boy, Jesse, and get him to realize that half of those things he believed in wasn't real. Thing is though, it wasn't over yet. They needed to figure out how Jesse was doing it.

**Motel Room.**

Dean's phone rang while they were researching the kid.

"Yeah."

_"Cursed objects. You guys deal with them already?" _Bela asked.

"Uh, no. It wasn't the objects."

"_Oh wow really? Such a surprise_." she teased.

"Worse. A kid."

_"I don't follow."_

"A kid who has the power to make things become real if he believes in it. Once I convinced him they weren't real, it stopped happening."

_"You're serious?"_

"Yep."

_"What next? I mean, is he dangerous?"_

"Yeah that's what were trying to find out." Dean said.

"Found something." Sam said from his spot at the desk.

Dean put Bela on speaker so he didn't have to hang up.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Okay, so the kid was adopted actually, and his mother lives in Elk Creek, at the other side of the state. There's no father listed, at all."

"_So what is he, born out of some creature?"_ Bela asked them. "_Witch parents or something_?"

"Maybe. Don't know. We should head over and check it out." Sam said.

"That's 9 hours away Sam." Dean said. Sam shrugged.

_"I'm bored." _Bela said_. "I'm only 7 hours away from there. I'll meet you."_

"Really?"

_"Yes really. What else am I going to do? I thought of heading to Bobby's, work on what I have so far in finding the Colt."_

"Fine." Dean said. "See you soon."

They hung up.

Sam looked at him.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Maybe she just wants a hook up." Sam suggested. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Sam."

The boys gathered their things together and headed out.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Jesse's Mothers Home. Elk Creek, NE.**

Dean pulled up in the impala and noticed Bela's car as well. She stepped out of the small car, looking much more like the woman he'd first met nearly 2 years ago.

"Hey." She said to Dean, then looked at Sam. "Sam, nice to have you back." Bela was trying to be nice to him. She knew Sam was trying too. Bela knew how hard it was on Dean when Sam had betrayed him, but it seemed like things were getting better now.

"Yeah." Sam agreed. The three of them walked up to the house, Sam knocked a few times. They hrd a voice but the door didn't open.

"Not interested." The woman said.

"We're not here to sell you anything." Dean said. He looked back at Bela, then to Sam.

"We're FBI Ma'm."

Dean and Sam pulled out their badges so that the woman could see them through the very small window in the door.

"Slide them underneat the door. I need to check. Her's too."

Dean and Sam did as they were told, and Bela handed the boys her fake ID as well. They waited for a moment before the woman finally opened the door for them. The older woman gave them their ID's back.

"Listen, we just had a few questions Mrs. Wright. About your son." Sam said softly.

"I don't have a son." she said quickly.

"I think you do, or did. He was born March 29, 1998." Sam told her.

The woman gives him a strange look.

"You put him up for adoption?" Bela asked her, hoping the lady would respond better to another woman.

"What about him?" she asked.

"We were just wondering, um, was it...was it a normal pregnancy Miss Wright?"

"Julia." she offered slowly. "Don't know what you mean."

"Was there anything strange?" Dean tried.

Julia slams the door in their faces.

"Stay away from me!" She yells.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks. Bela stepped closer to the door.

"Please wait, all we would like to do is talk." Bela said calmly.

The door opened again, but Dean, Sam, and Bela were greeted with a sprinkling of salt.

"Um..." Dean started, brushing himself off.

"You're not demons?" Julia asked them.

Bela looked at Dean. Demons? What'd that have to do with this?

"What? What do you know about demons?" Dean questioned her.

She let the three of them inside.

**llllllllllllllll**

**Julia's Home. Kitchen.**

The four of them sat around the table as Julia told them her story. She recalled being possessed for a long time, how she was awake inside her own body and could see herself hurting people.

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"How long were you possessed?" Dean asked.

"9 months. The whole pregnancy, the birth. None of it was normal." Julia said.

Bela looked at the woman with a sad look on her face.

"How'd you survive?"

"The pregnancy took a lot out of me, but the demon seemed tired too somehow...I was in enough pain after the birth, somehow it pumped up my instincts...I took control of my body for a few minutes. So I downed a bunch of salt until the demon left my body."

"What'd you do then?" Dean asked her.

"A part of me wanted to kill the child, but I couldn't. So I gave him up for adoption and ran away. I guess the demons had no use for me, they didn't come back."

Bela nodded.

"Is he okay? My son. Is he human?"

"He lives in Alliance, he's a good kid." Dean told her. He left out the part about the making things real part. He didn't want to hurt the woman.

The three of them left, Bela followed them back to Alliance.

llllllllllllllllllllll

**Motel Room.**

"So what now?" she asked.

"We need help. This is far bigger than we thought." Sam said.

"Bobby?" Bela questioned.

"No." Sam said.

They looked up suddenly when Castiel appeared.

"Got our message?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I'm glad you found him." Castiel said.

"Why?" Bela asked.

"Because the child must die."

"I'm sorry?" Dean asked.

"Dean the child is half demon and half human. He's what you might call the antichrist, a hybrid. He's a very powerful weapon that Lucifer could use. We must destroy him now."

"If Jesse is the demons prized possession why hasn't he been taken already?"

"They can't find him. The child is hidden, naturally, by both angels and demons."

"So why does he have to die then if he's protected from them?" Sam asked.

"If Lucifer gets a hold of him, he can twist him into viewing things his way. That child could destroy Heaven. We can't allow it to happen, Heaven and Earth would be destroyed within a short amount of time."

"Come on we can't just kill a kid." Sam said.

"I agree. Not happening." Dean said.

Bela looked to him. "Dean. What if..." She started.

"No."

Bela nodded then.

"Last year you would have done whatever it takes, what's changed?" Castiel asked them, mostly Sam though.

"Everything." Sam said. "We can take him to Bobby's. Tell him the truth. Maybe he'll make the right choices."

"You didn't." Castiel said. Sam frowned at him.

"Doesn't matter. We have to try."

Dean knew why Sam was fighting so hard for this.

Cas disappeared.

Sam headed for the impala.

"You want me to head out?" Bela asked. "I can head to Bobby's now."

"Just come with us. We still need to convince Jesse to leave quietly, last thing we need is to piss the kid off by kidnapping him."

Bela nodded.

Dean grabbed his things when he noticed the knife was missing.

"Uh...where's the knife?"

"The one that kills demons?"

Dean nodded. Bela shrugged.

"Castiel?" She suggested."He left far too quickly."

"Damn it."

**lllllllllllllllll**

**Jesse's House.**

Dean and Sam marched in the door fast, only to find Jesse standing in the living room by himself. Bela was right behind them.

"You okay? Was there a man here?" Dean asked the boy.

Jesse nodded towards the mantle. The three of them noticed a mini version of Cas, he was turned into a toy.

"Oh dear God." Bela said, staring at Castiel.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I didn't mean to. He came at me, it just happened. Was he a friend of yours?"

"Him? Nope." Dean lied, not wanting the kid to not trust him.

Dean then came up with some lame story about how the kid was a superhero. Surprisingly, Jesse bought it for a while. Bela could only roll her eyes and laugh. Sometimes Dean was far to unbelievable.

"So, what do you say? Wanna come with us? You'll be the hero Jesse, even save lives. We just need to help you learn how to control what you can do." Dean said.

Jesse looked to him, and then to Bela. "Are you coming as well?" he asked her. Bela smiled.

"Yeah, I'll be there some." she said. Jesse smiled. He liked her. Dean grinned at the kids expression...boy had good taste.

Just then the door burst open again. "Don't listen to them."

It was Julia, excpet she was possessed again. She flings Dean and Bela into the wall, then Sam. She forced Sam to stay where he was, but knocked Dean into the wall further a couple of times.

"Stop it." Jesse yelled.

Julia turned to Jesse. She tried to talk to him, convince him that Dean and Sam were the bad guys, that they lied to him. What seemed like a long time later, Sam managed to convince Jesse to listen to them. He forced the demon to let Sam go and Sam told Jesse the truth.

Jesse eventually forces the demon from Julia's body with ease, and Dean and Bela were released as well.

"You're awesome" Dean told him. Jesse smiled.

"So, since we're being honest...that man you turned into a toy, could you turn him back?" Bela asked. "He actually is one of the good ones."

"But he tried to hurt me." Jesse said.

"He was confused." Dean said. "It's fine, we'll talk about it in a minute."

"So, I can't stay here can I?" Jesse stated more than asked. Bela gave the boy a sad look. Dean leaned down next to him.

"No, listen we'll take you somewhere safe, to a friends. We'll teach you whatever it is you need to know. If you stay here more demons will come after you, maybe hurt your parents too." Dean said.

Jesse looked hurt. Dean and Sam felt bad for him.

"We could really use your help Jesse." Sam said. "You're powerful, you have the chance to do something good."

Bela couldn't take it though. The kid deserved to choose.

"Jesse, it's your own choice you know. You don't have to come, but you can't stay here either. You have to do what you want." Bela said quietly.

She looked up to Dean. Sam looked as if he wanted to just tell Jesse to come along, but Dean agreed with Bela. So Dean nodded at the boy. "She's right." Dean wanted to thank Bela for being the nice one in all this. She did good with him.

"Can I say goodbye to them? My parents."

Sam nodded. Jesse went upstairs to get a few things and say goodbye. The remaining three stayed downstairs and waited. However, they waited for 20 minutes and the kid hadn't come back down yet.

"Um he's been up there a while." Dean said.

"That's because he is gone." came Castiel's voice from behind them. They turned around.

"Where'd he go?" Dean asked.

"I do not know. He fixed everyone in this town though, they're all fine."

Sam nodded. Dean ran upstairs and came back down with a note in his hand.

"What is it?" Bela asked.

"He said he left to keep his family safe, but he doesn't want to fight yet. He said sorry."

"How do we find him?" Sam asked. Bela and Dean gave him a look.

"We don't." Cas told him. "Not unless he wants to be found."

**llllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Motel. Night.**

Sam and Dean headed back to the motel to sleep before leaving. Dean felt bad, about Jesse. The kid's life was screwed up all because they'd intervened. Sam tried to convince Dean that it would've happened anyways, that the demons would have found him somehow. Dean wasn't sure though, he wished they didn't have to tell the kid everything. Hell Dean really wished he'd been hidden from the truth when he was a kid.

Dean packed up his stuff and washed up while Sam crashed on the bed. Dean then made his way to Bela's room.

"Hey you." He said, walking in.

She smiled. "I'm tired, don't get any ideas." she told him.

He held up his hands in surrender. "Sam's snoring. I want sleep." Dean said innocently.

She laughed, stripping down into her silk tank she wore under her shirt. She climbed into the bed and made room for him. Dean then made his way to the bed as well and slid in beside her.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, fine. I mean...I just feel bad, about the kid."

Bela nodded. "He's strong though. Maybe when all this is over he can go home."

"Like you?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind going home too."

"You don't have to stay in this fight."

"Maybe not, but I want to. As I said before, no point in waiting to die with the rest of the world."

"Guess not...thanks, for staying though. I don't mind the company. I mean I like it being me and Sam on the road again, but it's nice having you around too."

"You wouldn't be getting too attached to me would you?" she teased.

"Maybe. Don't pretend you aren't."

"I'll never tell." She whispered, kissing his cheek. Dean laughed.

"G'night Bel."

She resisted giving him a hard time about the shortening of her name. It was kind of sweet actually. Dean was fast asleep before she was.

**End Chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, please review. I'm updating quick before I get a full time job! :)**


	37. Curious Case of Dean

**_*I was going to skip this episode all together, but I thought I'd do this little section for fun. I can only imagine Bela laughing at Dean when finding out he's turned into an 80 year old man._**

**Rochester, Minnesota. Motel Room. Mid August 2009.**

They'd all headed to Bobby's to catch up after leaving Alliance, and after a couple days there the boys headed back out on the road and Bela headed home for a while. It'd been about 3 weeks since they'd seen each other. That was the life though, the travel made time fly. The boys had circled back closer to Bobby's now, only about 4 hours away.

Dean and Bobby had gotten in a little too deep on the latest case. Bobby tried to win back his legs in a poker match with a witch by exchanging life years, but he lost. Dean though he was good enough to go in and play for Bobby's years back...and that didn't work. So now Dean had aged into an old man. Sam had found it quite comical really, well he would if he didn't have to worry about Dean dying on him.

Sam started getting ready to leave to go check out the witch's place. Dean's phone rang. He grinned at the number, after all they hadn't spoken since leaving Bobby's 3 weeks ago.

"Hey." he answered.

_"Sorry...who is this_?" Bela asked.

"Huh?" Dean asked, confused. Then thought for a second. She didn't know it was him. "Bela it's me."

"_Are you sick?"_ She asked him.

"Uh no, not really. Just old."

"Old? Dean you're only near 30."

"Well...technically. Just not at the moment. Don't worry, we'll fix it."

_"Fix it? Fix what?"_

"Well Bobby's a moron." Dean said. Bobby glared at him again. "And decided to play a witch in a poker game where instead of money you won life years. He lost. So I tried to win them back for him...which I did, but I lost 50."

_"Oh my God. I thought you were good at poker?" _Bela got out between laughing.

"You sound like Sam. I am, he's just...well a really old witch. He's good."

_"So you're around 80 years old? I would love to see that."_

"It ain't funny." he whined.

_"Hmm you're grumpier than usual. Tell Sam to take a picture for me."_

"Yeah I don't think so. Too bad you're not here. Bobby doesn't have the years to lose, and Sam was never a good player."

_"Are you saying I'm better than you?" _Bela teased_. _Theyboth knew she was too_._

"Hell no I'm saying you're younger than Bobby and better than Sam. They won't let me play because if I lose any more years I'm gonna die of old age."

Bela frowned on the other end. "_Please tell me you have a plan."_

"Yeah, the witch's witchy girlfriend stopped by with a spell to undo all of the guy's magic. I just hope Sam's at least good enough to distract him long enough for us to complete the ritual."

_"You boys really get into far too much trouble. Can't leave you alone can I?"_

"Hey we were doin' fine. It's Bobby's fault."

Again, Bobby gave him a death stare. Sam motioned it was time to go.

"Alrigh, we gotta run...well I'm not really running much anymore, but you know what I mean."

_"Be careful, bloody idiot_." She said.

Dean laughed, hanging up the phone.

**lllllllllllllllll**

**The next day.**

Dean was in the shower while Sam packed up. Bobby had left a few minutes before. While Sam was out getting food Dean had the chance to get after Bobby a little, and he needed it. It had nearly killed Dean earlier when Bobby mentioned wanting to die if he couldn't walk again after all this was over. After a short pep talk about family and Dean and Sam needing him, Dean finally got through to the older man. Dean was tired of people dying on him.

Dean's cell rang and Sam walked over to it.

"Hello."

"Sam. Tell me just because you're answering doesn't mean Dean died of old age?" She asked, trying to say it lightly but she was actually very serious.

"No, he's fine."

"It worked then?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Tell him I'll call back later, I'm in the middle of following a lead on the Colt."

"Really? Got a location?"

"No, not yet. A couple symbols here and there on the demon who has it now, nothing concrete. I'll let you boys know when I find something."

"Great." Sam said. "Thanks."

"Yeah." she said. It was strange, Sam had never thanked her before, and rarely acknowledged her assistance. Guess he was getting better.

They both hung up.

**End Chapter.**


	38. Supernatural CON?

***Okay, I have to summarize much of this episode about the convention, I thought I had it on my DVR and it's not, so I don't remember most of it. I remember the beginning and the end. So I'll add in Bela to it, but I can go through the whole thing. Hope you enjoy it anyways.**

**Early September 2009**

After recieving an urgent text from Chuck that evening, Sam and Dean took off in the impala to the location Chuck sent them in Pennsylvania. Dean had called Bela on the way since it seemed important, possibly having to do with Lucifer. She told Dean she would meet them there.

They arrived several hours later. Bela saw the impala and got out of her car. They all made there way to where Chuck was standing.

"Chuck." Sam called out.

"Uh hi guys." Chuck said. He gave them a strange look.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"What? Nothin...just hangin' around." Just said nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about? You texted us to come to this address for an emergency?" Dean questioned him.

"Huh? No, I didn't."

"Oh please they have proof, so do I." Bela said, showing Chuck the forwarded message.

"I didn't send you that text." Chuck said. "Wait...oh no."

"Oh no?" Dean asked. Sam looked at Chuck hard.

"Sam! You made it." came a woman's voice, and an annoying one at that.

"Who's that?" Bela whispered to Dean.

"Uh...that's, Becky, yeah."

"The insane fan Becky?"

Dean nodded.

"Becky." Sam said.

"Oh you remembered. Have you thought about me?" She asked him.

Sam turned back to Dean and the rest of them for help.

"Becky...did you take my phone?" Chuck asked her.

"Oh, well I just borrowed it." She answered, grinning.

Chuck sighed heavily.

"Oh come on, they'll want to see this."

"See what?" Sam asked. Bela looked to Chuck, confused.

Sam, Dean, and Bela followed the other two into an old fashioned hotel. They weren't expecting what they saw though when they walked inside.

"I'm really sorry." Chuck said to them. The boys were confused.

Bela looked around as well, taking in all the people dressed as weird creatures, and a few that were dressed just like Dean, and Sam.

"Oh. My. God." She said, accent thicker than usual.

"I second that." Dean stated.

They followed Becky and Chuck further in to a larger conference room. People were both sitting in front of the stage and others were walking around.

"Becky, what the hell is this?" Sam asked her.

"Isn't it great, it's the first ever Supernatural convention."

Dean rubbed his head. _These people had some serious issues_.

Chuck was then called to the stage

llllllllllllllllllllll

Besides the whole thing being extremely weird, Chuck answering questions was going okay up until the point Chuck announced to his audience that he was going to start publishing the rest of the series. To say Dean and Sam weren't happy was a great understatement.

Chuck walked over to speak with Becky, but was interrupted by Sam.

"Hey guys." Chuck said, taking a sip of his yellow colored drink.

"Chuck, you don't think we have enough to deal with right now?"

"Yeah, like going after the devil?" Dean added.

Bela watched, slightly amused by the boys outburst.

"I didn't call you." Chuck said.

"We're talking about you putting out more 'Supernatural' books."

"Oh." Chuck said, looking down.

"Why?" Dean yelled.

"Food and shelter."

Bela looked at the poor guy, Dean always managed to scare him.

Dean shook his head. "Well no more, deal's off. No more books."

Chuck was about to say something when one of the fans came up saying she had seen a ghost.

Dean looked to Bela, mouthing 'seriously'. She shrugged.

Becky then filled them in on the game.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

The bad thing about Becky and the other people in charge of the convention choosing the exact location was that it really was haunted. So during all the craziness Dean, Sam, and Bela had to hunt an actual group of ghosts. Talk about confusion. The boys had a hard time hunting when everyone was in there way.

Dean also got a little pep talk from a couple of fans telling them how cool Sam and Dean really are...granted the fans had no idea they were real, but it helped.

Bela caught up with Dean and they walked over to meet up with Sam before leaving.

"Hi." Dean said to her.

She smiled. "That was interesting."

Dean shook his head. "I have no words."

"You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Did I mention, you kind of kicked ass in there."

Bela grinned. "Mmm no you didn't, but you are right."

He laughed. "Guess I shouldn't have inflated your ego."

"Oh Dean inflate away. I like it."

"Yeah, I bet you do."

They walked up to Sam, but Becky was there too.

"Sam, I know what we had was wonderful." Becky said.

"Look Becky..." Sam started, but Becky interrupted.

"But it can't go on. I found my soulmate." Becky said, looking at Chuck who smiled at her. Sam tried being nice.

"I'm sorry Sam." She said.

"I'll try to figure out how to live on." He said. Becky smiled.

Dean and Bela exchanged glances, trying to mask their laughter.

Chucked walked over, Becky grabbed his hand.

"Look Chuck, if you really want to write more books, I guess that's okay." Dean said. Bela gave Dean a strange look.

"Really?" Chuck as the brothers.

Dean looked at Sam, and Sam turned to Chuck.

"No. We have guns." Sam replied.

"No more books Chuck." Dean said.

"Got it. See you guys around." Chuck told them. They started to walk away.

"Wait." Becky said. "You guys mentioned trying to find the Colt?"

Sam turned back to her, Dean and Bela also paused and looked at Becky.

Sam nodded.

"Well, didn't you read the books? In Chapter 33 of Time is on My Side, Bela...I mean you." Becky motioned to Bela. "You said you gave it to Lilith, but you didn't."

"Well actually I didn't say that." Bela countered.

"We know she handed it to another demon." Dean spoke up.

"Right okay whatever." Becky said. "Anyways, the demon you gave it to was Lilith's right hand man, a demon named Crowley."

"Crowley?" Bela asked. "Well you know if I would have known that I'd have definately remembered that name." She commented.

"You're sure?" Sam asked. "Did it not occur to tell us this before?" he asked to Chuck.

"Hey the visions came to me and I wrote them...she's the bigger fan who's read it a million times." Chuck shrugged.

"Becky, that's a big help, thanks!" Sam said. She nodded.

The three of them headed back for their cars. Bela paused at the Impala as Dean and Sam got ready to get in.

"Well with his name I can find him I think."

Dean nodded. "Follow us to the nearest motel, the fast we move on this the better."

"Yeah." she said, walking towards her car.

**End Chapter.**


	39. Mr Crowley :

**Cont. from last chapter. Takes place in "Abandon All Hope"**

**Motel.**

The three of them pulled into the nearest motel and Dean grabbed just one room. They needed a break quickly but didn't want to waste any time finding Crowley. After all of them were inside Dean got straight to business.

"Okay, so Crowley. Can you find him now?" Dean asked Bela. She was grabbing a few items from her leather bag. She sat them out on the now empty table at the corner of the room.

"Most likely." She answered. She layed the board on the bed and some other things.

"I'm gonna clean up real fast". Sam said, going into the bathroom. Dean nodded.

Dean held up the phone, but couldn't get signal. "I need to call Bobby. Gonna have to go outside." he told Bela.

She barely looked up from her work but nodded to him quickly.

Dean came in about 5 minutes later.

"Anything?"

"Not yet. Going to try the other method."

"You look tired. I'm going to grab some food."

She looked up at him. "Just order something. I won't complain about it."

"Aw really? Toughening up are you?"

"Shut up." she said, but she wasn't angry.

Dean laughed at her. He then grabbed a phone and ordered pizza. When he was done he walked back over to her where she was concentrating.

"How you supposed to find him when you're all tense?"

She shrugged. "I"m fine Dean."

"Uh huh." He put his hands on her shoulders slowly.

"Dean." she warned. "I need to focus."

"You keep on focusing then." he said, not removing his hands. She sighed. Dean started rubbing small circles on her shoulders and then a little bit down her upper back. Bela tried to ignore him and keep working, but it was difficult when what he was doing felt amazing. After another minute or so he stopped, placed a kiss on her neck, and then walked back to the bed and sat down.

"So what is the plan if we find him?"

"Do whatever it takes."

"No deal making Dean." she told him.

"No not that. Bobby was calling the others. I think Ellen and Jo are willing to help. The more the better in this case, we'll get to Crowley. Dead or alive he's going to give it to us.""

Sam came out of the bathroom now cleaned up and changed.

"You call Cas?" Sam asked Dean. Dean nodded.

"He's on his way here."

As if on cue, Castiel appeared in the room.

"You found the demon then?"

"Well no, we found the demon's name." Dean answered.

Castiel looked at him.

"Not true." Bela said suddenly. She pointed at the map. "This is the location I have."

"That's a pretty big area." Sam said.

"He's around there." she replied.

Dean turned to Castiel. "Can you check it out? Find him?"

The angel nodded. "I will find him, follow him for a while."

"Good, we'll get a plan together." Dean said.

Castiel then disappeared from the room. Dean's phone rang.

"Hello." he answered.

"Hey kid."

"Ellen. Bobby called you then?"

"I'm there now. Jo's headed out now, wants to help. Don't let her do anything that will get her killed please."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, okay. We found the demon, Cas is out looking for him. We'll meet at Bobby's once we have the gun. Tell her to meet us at the address I'm sending you."

Bela and Sam looked at him.

"Ellen?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded. "She's at Bobby's already, apparently Jo's headed to meet us."

Bela looked up, she only knew about the two woman hunters what Dean had told her. She'd heard of Ellen before though.

"That a good idea?" Sam asked.

"We need all the help we can get. She's gotten better too. According to Ellen she's good now."

Sam shrugged.

The pizza arrived then and they ate quickly before heading out.

**lllllllllllllll**

**Fairview Heights,IL. Lakeview Motel.**

They'd driven 10 hours to the location Bela had found, well actually they stopped outside of the city so as not to tip of Crowley before Cas found him and they were ready to go in.

Bela was the first to the desk, happy the motel was a little nicer than the others the boys always picked out. She got 2 rooms and headed to hers. The three of them met up in the other room to go over a plan. It was a good plan, but it didn't mean it was foolproof. Jo arrived a few minutes later.

She knocked on the door and Sam opened it.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi Sam." She looked over to Dean and then Bela. "Hey."

"Hey Jo how are ya?" Dean asked.

She shrugged. "Usual." Dean then remembered the two woman hadn't met.

"Right...yeah. Bela, Jo. Jo, Bela." Dean introduced.

"Hi." Jo said. Bela nodded.

"Well, finally another woman around." Bela said after a moment. "Looks like we're even now." she commented.

Jo took in Bela's accent. She'd heard a few things from her mom about the thief, but obviously things had changed...at least for right now.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever you enjoyed it."

"Okay." Sam said. "Let's go over this again, fill Jo here in."

"Hope you're a good actress." Dean said. Jo smiled. He knew she was.

About an hour later Bela headed out and to her own room. Sam looked at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You can go you know." Sam said, nodding towards the door. He knew Dean had been staying with Bela a lot. Jo was crashed out on the sofa in the room. "I don't think I'm sleeping right now."

Dean nodded. Sam wasn't giving him an attitude about Bela, so he figured he'd take what he could get. He left the room and walked across the hall to hers. She opened the door for him.

"Really?" she questioned.

Dean shrugged. "Sam told me to."

She laughed. "Oh so you're only here because Sam told you to? You know I really could use a night to myself." she teased.

"Hey you get plenty of nights to yourself." he replied, walking in.

She shook her head at him. This thing they had going on was getting to be way to routine.

**llllllllllllllllll**

**Day. Off of an old highway.**

Bela had rode with the boys, while Jo went on ahead of them a few miles so. They were leaning against the car.

Dean's phone rang finally. He picked it up.

"I have him." Cas said. "The demon..Crowley, he's making a deal as we speak."

"Okay. Don't lose him." Dean replied.

Cas then cut out for a second. Dean was about to hang up when Castiel spoke up again.

"I followed him. It's not far from where you are, but the whole place is covered in Enochian magic, I can't get in."

"That's okay, we got it. Tell us where you are."

Cas gave him the exact location.

"Alright meet us at Bobby's later." Dean said, then thanked him and hung up.

"So?" Sam asked.

"We're on." Dean said. He got inside the car and Bela and Sam did the same. Dean texted the address to Jo along with the words 'you're up'.

**lllllllllllll**

**Crowley's Home(More like Mansion)**

Bela gathered things together as the boys grabbed their guns and the Knife from the trunk. They could see Jo at the gate from their parked spot.

Sam noticed the demons who'd came out, they were talking to Jo. Sam motioned to Dean and they stalked towards the house. Bela pulled her gun out as well and followed.

Jo is then grabbed by one of the demons, but she pulls herself free and hits him in the face hard. He stands up straight again as the other demon comes forwad towards her. Before she can get another hit in the demon is stabbed by Sam using the Knife. Dean grabs the second demon and Sam turns around to stab him as well. Bela steps forward lowering her gun and holding a small bag.

"Nice work Jo." Dean said.

She nods and Bela hands her a pair of wirecutters from the bag.

"You guys go, I got this." Jo said.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Inside of Crowley's Home.**

Crowley sits watching television when all the electricity goes off. The demon smirks a little. He gets up and walks out of the room to the hall. He stops, seeing Sam and Dean. Sam has the knife and Dean holds his shotgun. Crowley than hears another noise, and looks to the side to see Bela standing there, gun in hand.

"Well well, the hardy boys finally find me. Took you long enough." Crowley smiled. "Nice to see you again." He then said to Bela. She glared at him. She remembered him very well now.

Crowley went to step forward towards them, but stopped. He'd been around a while, and could tell something was off. So he looked down at the rug. He pushed the rug up with his foot to reveal the devil's trap Bela had made bottom of the rug.

Dean sighed. Well that part of the plan didn't go over well. Bela looked at him.

"I'm sure you of all people know how much that cost?" Crowley complained. Bela smirked a little.

"Oops." she said.

Suddenly two demons came up and grabbed Dean and Sam from behind, forcing Sam to drop the knife. Bela turned towards them, pointing her gun at them. Then she turned back to Crowley.

Crowley though pulled out the Colt. "This is it right? What you boys want?"

Dean sighed again, Bela gave him a look.

Suddenly Crowley lifts the gun and Bela looked worried as he aimed for Dean, but then Crowley shot the two demons with it.

"We all need to talk." Crowley said, motioning for the three of them to follow. Sam picked up the Knife and they cautiously followed Crowley into the study.

Dean gave Bela a questioning look, she shrugged. Neither had no idea what was happening.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Dean asked. Crowley ignored his outburst.

"You know, I should have buried this thing deep the moment you handed it over." Crowley said, looking at Bela. Then he adjusted his stare to Dean and Sam. "No one should know this thing exists."

"Why didn't you. Why are you talking to us about it?" Sam asked.

"Because...I want you to take this to Lucifer and empty it into his head."

They all looked up sharply at him.

"Uh..." Dean started.

"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand." Bela said.

"Why would you want the devil dead, you're a demon." Dean said.

"Survival." Crowley stated loudly. "But I forgot, at best the two of you are functioning morons."

Dean gave him a look. Bela had to admit, she sort of liked the demon, only in an entertaining way of course.

Crowley continued. "Look, Lucifer isn't a demon, he's an angel. He hates humans...so if that's what he thinks of you, can you imagine how he feels about us? So, if he destroys the human race, we're next."

Sam looked over at Dean, then back to Crowley.

"So you all help me, and we go back to the natural order of things. I'm in sales now dammit, so why don't you take this gun and go kill the devil eh?"

Crowley placed the gun in Sam's hand. The boys were still quiet. Bela just looked at Crowley like he was insane, or tricking them. Was this a set up?

"You uh...wouldn't happen to know where Lucifer is would you?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Carthage, Missouri." Crowley answered.

"Great." Sam replied, and lifted the gun to Crowley's head. Dean and Bela watched as Sam pulled the trigger...nothing happened. Crowley just looked at Sam staying calm.

"Well that is a surprise." Bela said sarcastically. "Some sort of trap?"

"Oh..yeah I guess you'll need more ammunition." Crowley stated. He pulled his desk drawer open and threw Dean the bullets. Dean recognized them.

"Okay, so aren't you signing your own deathwish? If we go up against him and lose, won't Lucifer go after you for telling us?" Dean asked.

"Well first he's probably going to wipe us off the map anyways, second the moment you three walk out that door I'm going on an extended vacation location unknown, and three how about you don't miss!" Crowley said, voice growing louder.

The three of them looked at each other and then back to Crowley, but he was already gone.

"I really think we should be leaving now." Bela suggested.

The boys agreed and they all walked out.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Bobby's House**

They'd gone back and packed up at the motel and Bela picked up her car. All four of them then headed towards Bobby's, which had been another 10 hour trip. They arrived that evening and started getting everything ready.

It was strange, having so many of them together in one place. They'd started drinking an hour after they got there, deciding that they should live a little just in case they died tomorrow.

Jo was standing watching her mother and Castiel in a drinking game together, as Dean and Sam cleaned their guns. Bela grabbed another bottle from the fridge and sat down on the sofa closest to the boys.

"Talk about stupid ideas." Dean said, Bela catching the tail end of their conversation.

"What?" She asked. Dean was looking towards Jo and Ellen.

"All of us going. Taking them with us. I've always hated dragging other people into this fight."

Bela nodded. "Thought you said the more the better."

"I know. Just a lot more people who could die. Oh well, we already have the plan down, and I can't tell them what to do." Dean said. Sam stood and walked to get another beer.

"You okay?" Bela asked Dean.

"Guess so. Look, with all of us heading out, maybe you should..." Dean trailed off.

"Should what?" Bela asked.

"Stay here, with Bobby. Help be our support in case we need back up."

"I'm sorry?"

"It's already going to be crazy enough, we may all die tomorrow. I'm just thinking if we lose, shouldn't there be more of us to keep fighting?"

"If you lose and get killed tomorrow I don't think any of us will keep fighting Dean. If the Colt doesn't work, and you're dead, we might as well acknowledge the fact that the world is going to hell."

"Sam won't die...Lucifer won't let him. I've seen how bad this could get. I'm just thinking it may be best if you don't go."

"You're not seriously trying to be overprotective right now are you?"

"Look I know you're good at this, and can take care of yourself. You're better than most hunters out there but...Bela you were supposed to go home after Lilith died anyways. You don't want to be in this fight, so why do it? Why risk your life."

"Dean I am in this, I told you that already, I'm not going to just sit at home waiting around to die when the world turns bloody."

He sighed. "Fine, so you're in it...but then just stay here, help Bobby. I really think it's better that way."

She rolled her eyes. "I get what this is Dean. After all this time there's a little part of you that still doesn't trust me completely. It's fine, you're right. I'm still me you know, the thief and all. Alright if that's how you see it I won't go." Bela said. She picked up her jacket from the couch. Sam walked back in, and was staring at the two of them

"Bela."

She ignored Dean. She started walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" Dean asked, getting up to follow her.

"I need air." She said. "Stay here with the party Dean."

Bela reached the door and stepped outside.

"Hey." he called, reaching for her arm. She pulled away.

"Don't. I'm just going to go. Good luck tomorrow Dean."

"Bela don't leave."

"I'm not trying to be dramatic Dean. I just really think I should go. You said this isn't my fight, maybe you're right. I'm not a hunter am I? I'm glad you're willing to put the others in there at risk when I've been helping you for the past year. Maybe I don't understand, but it's your call. For your sake, I really hope you survive tomorrow."

Inside it was killing her though. If she walked out now, she didn't plan on coming back even if he did survive. She'd originally planned on them going their separate ways a long time ago...and yet she was still with him. Why? Because she cared about him more than she wanted to. She'd went against her own rules she set, and had fallen for him. Damn him for making her feel like this. But this was Dean, it was him and Sam til the end. So when it came down to the big stuff, she wasn't really needed.

Dean sighed. He knew she was there in the future fighting with him, she had survived all that time. He had no idea why he'd said what he did, tired to be overprotective. He couldn't let her leave though. She was far to important to him now.

"Look, don't go okay? You're right, you have been here. I've always been a little protective of people who come into this life, ask anyone back there in that house. It was different with you though, you've been an equal to me and Sam. You're good at this, and I know that. But I didn't want to risk you dying tomorrow, I'm not sure why. There is some part of me that's really gotten protective of you lately...and for the life of me I can't understand why, it's like my mind knows something yet I can't recall it. I just can't lose you. All that about prophecy and what Castiel said about needing you...it's true."

Bela turned around to face him. "You don't think I won't feel anything if you go die without me tomorrow? This isn't just about you Dean."

He nodded. "I know. You're right. Please just stay."

"Why? Why do you want me to stay? We promised we wouldn't do this Dean, get this close."

"No, you promised, I pretended to agree." He walked closer to her. "We both know for a fact that we haven't kept that promise. I need you here, and we can pretend all we want that what we're doing isn't a big deal, that is isn't a relationship. You once told me it wouldn't matter if we both walked away, if I happened to go find someone else to spend the night with every once in a while. Yeah see that ain't gonna happen Bela."

"Dean what are..."

"I'm saying that I won't be spending my nights in anyone else's arms right now, and maybe I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow but I do know that I don't plan on being with anyone but you."

"You can't say that to me Dean."

"Why not? It's true."

"This isn't you, it's not me. We don't do exclusive, those emotions can get you killed."

"Maybe, maybe not. I learned that Sammy and I, we're stronger together even if we can be used against each other. Thing is, I think I'm stronger when you're around too. You've seen me in hell, at my worst. That's good enough for me. So how about we both tell the truth since we're kinda bad at that. Just admit that you want more than to just being special friends. Ok?"

Dean pulled her closer, their faces inches apart. He'd had to fight to get her to admit her attraction to him and start the whole special friends relationship in the first place, and now he was fighting to get her to admit her feelings and let it be an actual relationship.

"Dean...I just..." Bela started, but she gave up. He was right, and she'd known that for so long. She was only hurting herself if she left. He was asking for her to be with him and not anyone else. It scared her to death. Bela finally decided to go with it though, she leaned up and kissed him softly. "Okay."

He smiled into the kiss.

"Thank you." he said, pulling away.

They then heard Bobby's voice from the other end of the house.

"Everyone get in here, time for the lineup." Bobby yelled out. Dean gave Bela a confused look, she shrugged. He took her hand and lead her to the living room. She fought it at first, wanting to let go when they walked in the room so that no one would notice, but Dean wouldn't let go. He didn't really care what anyone else thought.

And no one else really cared either, it's not as if they didn't already know something was going on. Jo had grown up a long time ago and realized Dean would never see her that way, and when she saw Dean and Bela walk in together she smiled at him. He deserved it. Bobby just grumbled something, and sat his camera on the stand.

"He's right, tommorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on Earth."

"Nice to have an optomist around." Ellen said. They all laughed.

"They all gathered close together and looked up as the flash of the camera went off.

**End Chapter.**


	40. The night before

***Okay, so for a treat before the big update coming next, I did this little fluffy chapter for my true Dean/Bela shippers. Hope you enjoy. I tried to get a little more detailed than usual. I don't think I can write true smut, but hopefully it'll satisfy you:)**

**Later that night:**

Bobby had went to bed not to long after the picture was taken, Cas disappeared somewhere after that, Ellen crashed on the windowsill cusion after another round of drinks, and Jo fell asleep on the Sofa. Sam was also out, with a few blankets on the floor. They all seemed content even though there was perfectly good guess room upstairs. Dean noticed, and dragged Bela up there with him.

They'd both had several drinks too at that point. As good as they were at holding their alcohol both were still a little tipsy, which made for a comical evening trying to get to the bedroom without making too much noise. However, Dean finally managed to get them in there and somewhat quietly shut the door.

Dean picked Bela up around the waist, and dropped her on the bed not so gracefully. "You're crazy." She said. He only smirked at her. Bela lay back against the only pillow on the bed.

"Big day tomorrow, I'm just making the most out of it." he said.

"Honey you know that doesn't work on me." She said, smiling up at him.

"Beg to differ." He said, as he leaned down to her level and lifted her upper body up a little and started pulling her blouse off. He let his hands linger across her chest while the shirt slid off. "Because your breathing says otherwise."

"Yes well you're wearing too many clothes." she stated, looking at his shirt disapprovingly.

"Oh really? Wanna take care of that for me?" he teased. Bela grinned. She ran her hands up his chest and then slowly pulled the black t-shirt up from the bottom and once all the way off she threw it away. "Mmm thanks." he said. Dean then leaned back down to kiss her, flicking his tounge across her bottom lip asking for entrance. She didn't object and their tounges danced together. Bela drank him in, he was just too good at this.

Tonight they didn't hold back. It wasn't about fixing each other's hurt, it was just about them, openly admitting with their bodies that they belonged together, that this was right.

Bela squirmed beneath him as he trailed his fingers down her well toned stomach to the him of her pants, playing with the buttons. She'd had enough of his teasing at the moment and hooked her leg around his waist. Dean was staring at her like he couldn't get enough, so she used that moment to flip them over so she could gain control. He didn't object and let her take it. She placed another kiss on his lips before moving down to his chest, taking her time getting to his far too amazing abs. Her hands quickly undid his belt, and he lifted his hips a little to help her pull his jeans off. She brushed her fingers across his hips slowly.

"Good God woman." He said out loud. She smirked up at him. He looked into her eyes. "Now who's wearing too many clothes?" he asked her.

Bela shrugged. "Then do something about it."

Dean grinned. "Just remember you asked for that." He sat up and pulled her up to him and kissed her again as his hands expertly removed her bra and then before Bela even realized he'd made everything disappear from her waist down too.

"Well that was fast." she said as she pulled away from his lips. Dean laughed quietly.

"This next part won't be." He stated. He rolled them back over and let his hand slide down her stomach to her waist, and then down the outside of her thigh. His left hand stayed on her waist and he then started placing kissed across her jaw and down her neck, then to her shoulders and collarbone. Dean's right hand moved across the top of her leg to the inside of her thigh, pushing them further apart as he rubbed up and down the inside of her legs. Bela groaned a little since his other hand prevented her from moving. He was definately trying to kill her slowly.

"Dean.."she warned.

"Sorry did you want something?" he whispered against her chest, and raised his eyes to look at her. She gave him a dangerous look.

"Mm I think you know." she replied. He grinned again. He wanted to tease her a little more, but decided if they survived tommorrow he'd torture her more later, and moved his hand to where he knew she wanted him to touch. He definately knew how to satisfy her...and that he did.

After she'd nearly came unglued a few minutes later he'd rolled them over once more. He wasn't going to let another second go by where he wasn't completely joined with her. Bela immediately straddled his hips as she took him in and they fell in rythym together as they had many times before. They really were the perfect fit for each other. This time was a little different though, because after the new understanding they'd gotten to that night it made the sex a thousand times more emotional, more special. It was too early for labeling this really, and too early to use the real word to describe their night together. Eventually, they'd say they were making love. Just not yet, but they were getting there.

They went to sleep a couple hours later, knowing that they would have to wake up soon and go fight Lucifer. They both had the uneasy feeling that not everyone would survive.

**End Chapter.**


	41. Abandon Hope

*Some things in this one have been changed bc I just felt like they should. Continued from last chapter and in Abandon All Hope. See ending comment for my reasoning for the changes! Please please review:)

**Carthage, Missouri**

Dean, Sam, and Bela all pulled up to the small town in the Impala as Ellen pulled up beside them with Jo and Cas in tow. Dean had to get over the fact that he was taking all these people seemingly to their deaths if this didn't work out. He knew he couldn't stop any of them from going though. Bela had reassured him a little last night though.

They all stepped out of the vehicle and looked around. Dean tried using his cell to call Bobby just to see, but nothing.

"What?" Bela asked.

"No signal. Setting the creepy mood for us." Dean replied.

"Nice." Sam commented.

Ellen rolled down her window. "Seems empty."

Dean shrugged. "We'll be right back." Dean said to the rest of them, motioning towards him and Sam. "We're gonna go check out the PD, see if anyone's there."

Bela nodded. She walked over to the others as they got out of Ellen's truck. Jo waited for Cas to get out, but he didn't, instead just disappeared and reappeared behind her. She jumped a little.

"Ever heard of a door?"

"Of course." Cas replied. Bela grinned. Her and Dean had gotten used to him by now.

Castiel than looked around, seeming to stare at what the others couldn't see.

"What is it?" Ellen asked. He kept looking.

Bela stepped up beside him. "Hey, want to share your concerns with us humans?"

Cas turned back to them. "This place isn't empty."

They gave him questionable looks.

"Reapers." he announced.

"Reapers?" Bela asked.

"As in more than one?" Ellen added.

Castiel nodded. "Yes. They gather like this in times of great tragedy. I need to find out why." Cas said, and disappeared.

"Okay." Jo said.

"He does that." Bela said.

Just then the boys pulled back up in the Impala.

"No one was there." Dean said as he and Sam got out of the car.

"Same here, sort of." Ellen told them.

"Sort of?" Sam asked.

"You seen Cas?" Ellen asked, ignoring him.

"He was with you guys."

Bela shook her head. "He took off a few minutes ago to check into the reapers."

"Reapers? You kidding?" Dean asked.

"Where?" Sam also asked.

"From what Cas seemed to be lookin' at, kinda everywhere." Jo replied.

They each had guns in hand and started walking.

"This is wonderful." Dean commented. "We've only been here a little while and already lost the angel. And there's reapers everywhere. It's like a big flashing sign saying death's waiting for us."

Bela shook her head.

They kept walking but a voice behind them made them stop and turn around suddenly.

"Hello boys."

It was Meg.

"Meg." Sam grimaced.

"Shouldn't have come here." She told them.

"Same for you." Dean said, lifting the Colt.

"Oh I came with back up." she said, looking around at what seemed like nothing.

They can hear growling all around her. Dean and Bela look at each other a little panicky.

"Hellhounds." Dean stated.

"Yep, you're favorite."

Bela put a hand on his arm in silent question about what to do.

"My father wants to see you." Meg announced, referring to Lucifer.

"No thanks." Dean said.

"Come on, you want to make this easy or make it really hard?" she questioned.

Dean looked to Bela, then back at the others. Ellen nodded, giving Dean the nerve to tell Meg to shove it. They would fight.

"Nah. When do we ever do things the easy way?"

Dean shoots next to Meg, hitting a couple of the hellhounds.

"Go!" Sam shouted. They all took off running, Bela thanking herself for not wearing shoes with heels. However, the hellhounds were gaining on them as Meg stood back laughing.

Dean stayed towards the back shooting every once in a while to make sure everyone in front of him was good. He was suddenly knocked down by one of the hounds, Jo noticed first. She paused knowing they couldn't do it without Dean.

"Dean." she yelled out, causing the others to turn around too. Bela and Sam started shooting as well as Jo ran foward.

"Get back" Dean yelled at her.

She didn't listen or hear him one with all the guns going off. Dean was fighting off the hellhound. Jo managed to shoot it a few times and give Dean time to get up. Bela knew Dean would kill her if she tried to go towards them, but she also noticed the pawprint in the water as one of the hellhounds went to jump Jo. Bela aimed right at it as it knocked Jo to the ground. Ellen cried out watching her daughter hit the ground. Bela shot again and Dean managed to help the youngest up. The hound got her good in the side and down to her upper thigh. They didn't have time for anything else so Dean grabbed ahold of Jo and carried her along and in to the nearest hardware store.

As they went inside he put her down and Ellen helped her sit back against a counter. Sam and Bela chained the doors shut and Dean check for any other entry points.

"Boys." Ellen said, looking at the bags of salt. They all grab some and lined all windows and doors.

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Hardware Store. Day.**

Ellen and Bela started working at Jo's wound. She was bleeding pretty bad, but if they could just get past the hellhounds she could possibly have a chance. Bela grabbed the bandages she could find and handed them to Ellen. Sam and Dean stood in the aisle by a radio. Bela walked towards them.

"How is she?" Dean asked.

Bela shrugged. "Not great." she whispered. Dean sighed. Sam rubbed his hand across his face. "You okay?" she asked Dean, looking at his arm. There were a few scratched that were bleeding, and maybe one that would need a couple stitches later in order for it to heal okay, but for now he was good.

Dean nodded. "Fine."

"Bela." Ellen called. She turned around and walked back over to the mother and daughter pair.

Dean managed to get the radio signal working and got ahold of Bobby.

"Bobby." Dean said. "We have problems."

"Alright I'm here. What's happening, everyone okay."

"No...hellhounds. Jo's torn pretty good...and we're holed up in a store without a way out."

"Ok, so what do we need to do next?" Bobby asked.

Dean paused though, looking at the three woman down the aisle.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

Dean filled Bobby in on what had gone down so far.

Ellen stood and washed the towel off. Jo was clamy and wanted to pass out from the pain. Bela sat down next to her, handing her a bottle of water she'd taken from the fridge behind the counter.

"Thanks." Jo got out. Bela nodded.

"You'll be fine."

Jo smiled a little. "Sure." she whispered.

Bela didn't know what else to say. She could tell Ellen's tough exterior was starting to fail. She couldn't imagine what it'd be like watching your own kid get hurt like this, knowing if they didn't make it out soon she might die. Ellen came back over and kneeled down next to her. Bela took this time to go find out what the boys came up with.

"How many? Does that matter?" Dean asked Bobby through the radio.

Bela walked up and took it out of Dean's hand. "It' me. Cas was looking everywhere, so I'd say several of them. Maybe 12 or more?" Bela said.

"I don't like the sound of that." Bobby commented.

"What's that mean?" Dean asked as Bela held the radio. Sam walked back over to Ellen and Jo to check on them.

"Death. I think Lucifer's trying to raise Death."

"The Horseman?" Bela asked.

"Yep. It's why the reapers are all around, they're waiting on the big boss to show."

"Great. Any good news?" Dean asked.

"Only that Death has to be brought up at a sight of destruction. There's an old battle field there in Carthage, it was so bad it was named the Battle of Hellhole."

"Where at?" Dean asked.

"A farm, last name of Jasper."

Ellen is holding another washcloth to Jo's face as she gets paler. It's getting darker outside, they all know time is running out.

The other three are standing together still figuing things out.

"So, we know where he is and we have the Colt. We just have to get there."

"Gonna be hard." Sam said. "Getting past the hellhounds."

"And getting them the hell out of here." Dean said, motioning to Jo and Ellen.

Bela nodded.

"Guys." Jo called out. "I can't walk okay? I move to much I'm going to bleed to death. You're not going to be getting me anywhere. So let's get our priorities in check huh?"

Dean looked hard at her.

"Jo don't talk like that."

"No mom. Listen, I can't make it out of here past those hellhounds, and I'm only going to get everyone else killed. What I can do is stay here and let you get a head start?"

They gave her a questionable look

"We have all the makings to build a bomb."

"What?" Bela asked. Dean looked at the young girl as if she'd grown another head.

"No." Dean said. He wasn't going to let her blow herself up. If they could get her out she'd survive, he knew she would. No one else needed to die on him, he was tired of it.

The blonde nodded though. "Look, do you have another plan? The hellhounds are still waiting on us, and if I don't do this you guys won't make it to Lucifer and all this will be for nothing. I can get you the headstart you need."

Ellen shakes her head, her resolve breaking a little as a tear wells up in her eye. "No. I won't let you."

Bela turned away from them. God this sucked.

"Mom, this is it okay? Maybe you're last chance to treat me as an adult, so please take it."

Ellen looked towards the other three, nodding slowly. Dean hated it, but he couldn't argue.

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

They all got stuff prepared and had the wires hooked up to the bomb. Sam and Bela finished working and Dean was about to give the remote to Jo and say his goodbyes when Ellen stopped him with a raised hand. Ellen pulled Jo closer to her as if to say goodbye...and she held Jo's face in her had. Dean then saw Ellen's hand move down to Jo's neck without her noticing, and suddenly Jo collapsed unconcious.

"Ellen?" Dean asked.

"I won't let her do this. She can live. I'll be the distraction."

Sam and Bela walked closer. "What?" Dean asked her.

Ellen turned to Bela. "Can you do it? Can you get her out if I stay?"

Bela gave her a look. "Look you're not even..."

"What? Injured? I'm watching my daughter sit here dying, if it's me or her I choose me. So just answer the damn question."

Bela nodded. "Yes, I can do it."

Dean shook his head.

"Good. You boys get going, she'll take Jo out the back and I'll open the door and let them sons of bitches in, blow 'em all to hell."

"Ellen." Dean shook his head. Why'd she have to die?

"Don't argue boy."

Sam went to get their things. Ellen shook Jo a little so that she would start to come to. Jo slowly began to open her eyes. Ellen made sure the bandage was on tight, then handed Bela her keys.

"Alright." Ellen said.

"Wha...what's going on?" Jo whispered.

"Hellhounds are gone sweetie." Ellen lied. "I'm gonna stay back a little and cover you guys in case, Bela is gonna help you get out of here. The boys are going after the Devil."

Dean looked away, not able to watch Ellen lie to her. Dean and Sam started walking towards the back. Bela took Dean's hand and he squeezed back reassuringly.

"You die out there, I'll bring you back to kill you myself." she threatened.

He nodded. Ellen looked up at him. "Dean, kick it in the ass. Don't miss."

Dean nodded again, a tear rolling down his cheek. Jo was confused, but Ellen and Bela grabbed ahold of her, helping her stand. Bela than walked her a few steps and Ellen kissed Jo's cheek as she let go of her daughter.

"You'll be okay. Love you." Ellen said. Bela felt horrible, but knew Ellen would kill her if she didn't do as the older woman said. "Go." Ellen whispered to her.

Jo struggled to walk, her left hand holding her lower side as she leaned on Bela for support. The blonde hunter looked back at her mother. "Don't take too long." Jo called back to her. Ellen wanted to tell her goodbye...but she couldn't. Jo wouldn't let her do this if she did. And she'd be angry later, but it was worth it as long as she lived.

"Boys go, I have this." Bela told them. Dean hated leaving before her, but followed Sam to the exit. They made there way out the back. Bela got Jo to the back and waited as Ellen made her way to the front to unchain the doors. As soon as Ellen stepped back from the now unlocked doors and had kicked away a pile of salt Bela lead Jo out. Jo was still too drowsy and weak to notice that Ellen wasn't right behind them.

Dean and Sam ran from the building and paused as they heard the explosion. Dean turned quickly and Sam looked.

"Dean..." Sam started. He knew what Dean was thinking though. What if they didn't make it out? What if Bela and Jo still had a few hellhounds on their tails too. Sam couldn't let Dean stop thoguh. They had to get to Lucifer.

Dean shook his head as Sam pulled at him to continue. Ellen should not have had to do that. If Jo survived, she was going to hate them. She'd be angry at Ellen too, just as Dean had John. But Dean went with Sam anyways.

Bela reached the Impala with Jo still limping slowly next to her.

"Get in there, it'll be more comfortable." Bela said to her, opening the back door of the impala. Bela grabbed a couple of guns from the back then got in the driver seat. Dean could yell at her later if he wanted. She didn't want to drive away yet without them, but she had to get Jo out of there. She wasn't used to being the one who was counted on to do this kind of stuff, but after Ellen just sacrifice herself to save her only daughter Bela didn't have a choice. She drove off and pulled out her phone, waiting to get down the road a little before calling to get the nearest hospital address.

**iiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Field. Night.**

The brothers got to the field and made sure to sneak around until last minute. Sam pointed his gun at Lucifer, but he only smiled calmly at Sam.

"I won't hurt you Sam." Lucifer said.

"Yeah well I'm going to hurt you." Dean said. He stood right next to Lucifer and pulled the trigger of the Colt right into Lucifer's head. The devil flashed a few times before falling down.

Dean stepped back towards Sam. They didn't move for a moment, taking it in. Suddenly Lucifer flinched and moved again, and then was on his feet. Sam stared at him with a horrified expression on his face.

"Oow that hurt." Lucifer said.

He then flung Dean across the field into a large tree. Dean hit it and collapsed to the ground.

Lucifer taunts Sam a little, and then finishes the ritual. Sam runs to check on Dean and Dean wakes up slowly. As the brothers look at Lucifer raising Death, Castiel finally appears and grabs them, taking them away.

**iiiiiiiiiiii**

**Hospital. Night.**

Castiel arrives with Dean and Sam in tow. He was exhausted after dealing with being trapped in the holy fire and from traveling that far with both of the boys.

Dean half wondered why they were here, but saw Bela in the hall. She looked up to see them and started walking briskly towards them.

"Dean."

She looked terrible, they all did. Dean pulled her in to him and she let out the breath she'd been holding for such a long time. She lay her head against his chest.

"Dean is..." She started.

Dean shook his head, Sam looked defeated as well. "It didn't work."

She pulled away, looking up at him. "He was protected then? Was he already gone?"

"No, I put the damn bullet in his head. It just stunned him for a minute." Dean said. Bela sighed. So now what? They just all wait to die someday?

"I'm sorry." She said finally.

"Jo?" Sam asked. Dean looked to Bela worried.

"They took her back, she lost a lot of blood...but they think she'll be okay." Dean and Sam breathed a little easier at the last part.

"I was worried you guys didn't make it out of there." Dean said. "You're fine?"

"Fine? No I feel bloody awful. Physically though? Yeah I'm alright." she said.

Sam walked down the hall to grab a drink from the machine. Dean followed Bela back to where she'd been waiting.

"I'm tired of people dying. She shouldn't...Ellen shouldn't be dead."

Bela nodded. "Yeah. We coudln't have stopped her choice though. You'd have done it too you know."

Dean knew that. He knew Ellen would never have let her daughter go before her. Even if Jo died in that store Ellen wouldn't have left her. Dean looked up at the sound of footprints, and saw the doctor coming towards them.

"You guys family?"

Dean and Bela nodded. "Well?" She asked.

"We managed to stop the bleeding and sew the wound for the most part. She's bandaged pretty heavily and we have her sedated for now. She'll have to stay on the pain medicine for a while, but she should be able to go home in a few days."

The both were relieved. "Thank you." Dean said.

The doctor smiled weakly at them. "She's asleep now, but you can go in and see her if you want."

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Bobby's House. 2 Days Later.**

They'd drove back to Bobby's as soon as Jo was released. She wasn't quite up for moving around, but they got her settled in. Of course Dean was about ready to sedate her himself after Jo learned what her mother had done. She'd gone quiet for a while, then yelled and screamed, and after that had finally broken to tears. None of them could handle seeing her like this. On top of that, Dean felt miserable and felt that the whole fight was for nothing since the Colt didn't work.

Bobby had gotten two copies of the picture they'd all taken. Jo took one from him and held on it it, and Dean threw the other one into the fire as a sort of tribute or funeral for their fallen friend. They'd all taken a drink of whiskey and said their goodbyes. A few hours later Dean and Sam said goodbye and headed out on a hunt, wanting to get away from all the memories for a while. Bela stayed an extra day at Bobby's until Jo was up on her feet again. The young woman wanted to hunt too, but decided she needed a break. She wasn't near good enough shape to go out there for a while.

Bobby told Jo to stay there with him, that it's what Ellen would've wanted. Jo didn't want to feel like a charity case, but decided for now to take him up on the offer. Once that was decided Bela was ready to head out.

Bela wasn't sure where the sudden friendship she'd felt towards the other woman came from, but it was there. She didn't really have friends. Dean, Sam, and Bobby were really her only acquaintances lately, and she was sure Sam only was nice to her for Dean's sake.

Jo'd been quiet and had barely spoken a word since leaving the hospital, but when Bela was about to leave she let herself speak again.

"Um hey. Thanks, for helping me these last couple days."

Bela smiled briefly, and nodded. She wasn't used to people thanking her, or having a reason too.

"I'm sorry." Bela said. Jo knew she meant about her mother.

"I want to fight with you guys when I'm ready. I know she wouldn't want me too, but if we're all going to die anyways than I want in. I deserve to be in it."

Bela wanted to argue on Dean's behalf, but didn't. Bela herself had chosen to stay in the fight with the boys, so she couldn't give Jo a hard time for it.

"I know. I'd suggest for now resting, and not doing a thing until we figure something else out. Don't let your mother die for nothing."

Jo nodded. Really they weren't that far apart in age, in fact they were probably very close. For some reason Bela seemed older though. Jo chalked it up to lifestyle though. Bela looked like she'd been through too much too young, the woman acted more like a woman Dean's age. Then again, she'd went to hell and came back with Dean. Jo couldn't help but like her, she was strong willed, like her.

Bela turned around and headed for the door.

"See ya around." Jo said.

"Yeah." Bela agreed, and left.

**End Chapter.**

***Okay, hope you liked it alright. I felt like I needed to change this episode. I know Jo and Ellen's death was important, but when you add in another character I feel that yes things would have been different, and that Bela being in this episode would have changed things. So I made Jo survive. Besides, I know many don't like her but I liked Jo. I didn't like her paired with Dean but I liked her character. Just my opinion no one has to agree with me. :)**


	42. Not really sick after all?

**Oklahoma. Motel. Night.**

Sam had passed out on one of the beds as soon as they'd entered the motel about 20 miles from their last case, and after spending 3 days cooped up in a mental hospital they needed the break.

Dean drank a glass of whiskey before putting it away and heading to bed when he noticed his phone telling him he had a voicemail. He looked at the number and slid his phone open to dial it back.

"Hello." Bela answered.

"You rang." Dean said.

"Mmm yeah, hours ago actually."

"Sorry, we were a little uh...tied up."

"I bet. It's been weeks, no one's heard from you two."

"Yeah..sorry about that."

"Where are you anyways?" she asked.

"Oklahoma."

"That's sounds terrible."

"You have no idea. We were in a friggin' mental institution."

"In that case, sounds about right." Bela teased.

"Shut it. We were workin a case."

She laughed.

"You talk to Bobby? Know how they're doing over there?" Dean asked.

"Last week. Dealing I guess. I didn't exactly ask though."

"Right. So did you call for any particular reason?"

"No."

"So you weren't worried about me then?"

"No Dean, I was bored."

"Ahh. So what you wanted phone sex or something?" He teased.

Bela practically spit out the water she was drinking. "Really Dean?"

"I'm a guy."

"Yes I'm aware. Listen, I'm glad you're alright and called back and all...but it's 2:00am and I need sleep."

"Yeah, right...sorry."

"It's fine."

"Night." Dean finally said.

"Goodnight." Bela replied.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Catch up." Dean said

"I'll believe you when you do." she said laughing. God she knew him well.

**lllllllllllllll**

**2 weeks later. About 1 1/2 months since Carthage.**

Impala. Day.

Dean was driving away from Massachussets and picked up his phone. They left their latest case, another sign of how strange things could get for them when a teenage boy used a spell to switch places with Sam. Dean didn't find any cases right away though and decided he could use the break. He pulled out his phone.

Bela saw Dean's number on her caller ID. "Dean."

"Hey. So, we're leaving Massachussets, where are you?"

"Home." Bela answered.

"Great, I'm heading that way. We're only 2 hours out."

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yes, yeah I'm fine."

"You sound weird. We're you sleeping?"

"No, just resting."

"I don't have to stop by." Dean said.

"It's fine, I don't mind."

"Okay. I'll see you in a few."

"Alright." Bela said, and hung up.

Dean put his phone down.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothin...she just seemed a little off."

"Not our kind of off right? Better not be possessed." Sam said.

"No not like that." Dean shook his head.

"You gonna drop me at some motel while you go see your girfriend then?"

"She's not...I. Oh nevermind."

"Wow not even denying anything anymore?"

Dean shrugged. "Don't be jealous Sammy."

**iiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Queens. Bela's Condo.**

Dean actually knocked this time. She'd seemed tired on the phone. He didn't really care if she was up for anything, but he did want to see her. She pulled open the door, and Dean took in her appearance. He smiled.

"Well don't get to see this very often." Dean said.

"Hush." she said groggily.

"Were you asleep? In the daytime?"

"For a bit. Didn't mean to really."

Bela was in fitted sweatpants and a loose sweater. Her hair was pulled back out of her face and Dean noticed she looked paler than the last time he'd seen her.

"Okay are you sick?"

She shrugged lightly, and he followed her towards the kitchen. Bela poured another glass of water.

"Aw maybe you should go sleep...am I gonna need to make you some soup?" He teased.

She smiled at that. "Dean I had no idea you were such a caretaker."

He laughed. "You know what, you go sit on that pretty little couch of yours and I'll make you dinner...if you have anything."

"Where's your brother."

"Taking a break at a nearby motel."

Bela grabbed the throw off the chair and curled back up on the couch. She'd been like this for a week actually, she guessed the stress finally got to her. Lately she hadn't been so great at eating well like she used to. This year had been crazy.

"Dean you really don't have to fix me food I've been doing just fine on my own here."

"No offense Bel, but you look like crap."

"Yeah, I'll try not to take offense to that." she said, rolling her eyes...not that he could see her from the kitchen.

"I'm serious. I don't offer to be nice often you should take it." he said grinning. "By the way, your fridge is kinda empty."

"There's some stuff in the pantry."

"Right." Dean said, looking around. "Okay, italian style veggie or some kinda south style chicken soup. I won't give suggestions 'cause I have no idea what any of that tastes like."

"Um...probably best go with vegetable. My stomach's still queesy."

"Don't tell me you were sick to your stomach too. Why didn't you say anything on the phone."

"Dean, I take care of myself when I'm sick. Not used to other people caring. And you know, I hardly ever get sick. I haven't been for years."

"Well take advantage of it for once since I'm here."

"Oh yes I bet this is how you planned on seeing me." she grumbled.

"Maybe not, but I don't care."

Dean put the soup on the stove. "You got coffee? I'm caffeine deprived." he said.

"Yeah, I put some in there last night but didn't make any. Should be able to just turn it on."

"Great."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Bela walked back into the kitchen when the soup was finished a few minutes later, and Dean poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Aw poor you being sick and not getting the good stuff." He said, motioning to the coffee cup. She looked at it for a second.

"God that smells terrible."

"It's coffee." Dean said, giving her a weird look. "You love coffee."

"Yeah I know I just..." she started, but then stood back up from the barstool. "I'll be back." She said quickly, making her way out of the room. Dean stared at her as she left with her hand over her mouth. That didn't look good.

Bela came back a minute later.

"You okay? Maybe you should wait on the food?"

"I'm okay. Actually pretty hungry."

"Alright then." He set the bowl in front of her. "Lucky for you I grabbed a burger on the drive over."

She laughed.

"You look better." he said.

She nodded. "You been doing that all day?" Dean asked, referring to her trip to the bathroom.

"No."

"No?"

"All week."

"You're just now getting around to mentioning this? I didn't realize Flu's lasted that long."

She shrugged. "Well I guess this one does."

"Maybe you should go to..." Dean started.

"No thank you. I don't do doctors Dean. Besides I'll be alright. I get around just fine, it comes and goes."

He held up his hand in surrender.

Bela ate her soup quickly hoping to keep it down this time. She felt completely pathetic, especially now that Dean was here to see her like that. She hated being taken care of. He did do it quite well though for someone who wasn't that sentimental.

"Okay woman, off to bed for you."

"I'm not a child honey." she said, frowning.

"And I don't care." he said. He put his hands on her shoulders guiding her towards the stairs. When she got to the stairs he stopped her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Being nice." He said, smirking. Dean then put his arms around her and lifted her up bridle style, and proceeded to carry her up the stairs.

"Dean put me down."

"Nope."

"I can walk the up the damn stairs you know."

"Yes, I do know. Just humor me."

She sighed. He then walked to the bedroom and set her down on the bed.

"Alright this is way too much."

"Shut it woman. What's too much is your constant chatter."

Dean then pulled the covers up over her and took off his shoes, and walked to the other side.

"You really want to do that? What if you get sick?"

He shrugged. "Nah. Just relax."

He climbed in beside her and turned off the lamp.

"Go to sleep." he told her.

She wanted to tell him not to tell her what to do..but she let it go. She was so tired.

**iiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Morning.**

Bela woke to the sound of Dean in the kitchen. What was he up to now? She made her way to the bathroom and was about to grab her toothbrush when she was hit with another wave of nausea.

After it was over she quickly brushed her teeth before she went downstairs.

"Hey."

"Hi. You don't look that much better like I thought you would."

"Oh what do you think you are Dean the magic cure all?" she tried to tease.

"Of course." he smirked.

She laughed a little. He then set a bowl of cream of wheat in front of her. "That's all you had besides bacon and eggs...and I doubt you would want that just yet. It probably tastes like crap though, I didn't really know how to make it I just read the package."

She shrugged. She was starving and didn't want to be too picky for once. Before she could eat though she seemed to gaze off, Dean noticed.

"Bela." he said. She didn't answer him. "Hello. You okay there?"

She turned her head towards him and was about to answer when the room started spinning. It was a good thing she was already sitting, the floor wasn't very far. And Dean could see her fainting, so he ran and caught her right before she knocked her head on the floor.

"Bela? Hey?" He tried. She was out though. "Damn it. You know what? Screw you woman I'm taking you to the hospital. Not like you can argue with me now."

**iiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Outside of Hospital. Impala.**

Dean drove to the area that was more immediate care than emergency, and looked over to see Bela waking up in the passenger seat.

"Dean? What are we...where are we?"

"You are going to the doctor."

"What? No don't do that I'm fine."

"You just fainted."

"I got a little dizzy. It happens."

"Nope, not taking no for an answer and if you don't walk in with me quietly I will carry you in kicking and screaming."

She sighed. "Fine."

"Good girl." he said. Bela glared at him.

He opened her side of the car door and grabbed her hand. She was still glaring.

"I can walk."

"Yeah well my luck you'll faint before we go through the door."

"I'm feeling much better." She lied.

"Bullshit."

She groaned. He was a pain sometimes.

They waited several minutes before they took her back.

"You can come with her if you want." the nurse said.

Bela had filled out some information before going back, giving them a fake last name. Dean easily adjusted to the new identity she'd created as they walked back. Once in the room they'd done a blood test and took her vitals.

"Blood pressure's a little higher than normal but not too bad."

"Great, can I go now?"

"No ma'm. We're waiting on the results of the blood test still. Fainting is a fairly big deal in some situations, especially if you've been feeling ill this long. I need to know you're other symptoms."

Dean sat there listening.

Bela wanted to play it off as nothing but decided against it. "Just nauseus, a few minor dizzy spells, tired too I guess."

Dean texted Sam to let him know where he was while she spoke.

"All day?"

"Not particularly. On and off mostly. Morning for sure, and night. Daytime too really."

"But you notice a lot of it in the morning and night?"

She nodded.

"Uh huh."

Dean looked at the doctor. "What's that mean?"

"Just a thought. This your boyfriend?"

"What?" She asked. She looked at Dean. They hadn't labeled anything...sure he'd asked her to finally admit to this being some sort of relationship...but she'd never felt like calling him that.

"Are you two together?"

She sighed, that was better. "Um, yeah...yeah." she got out. Dean smiled to her a little. He'd almost expected her to deny it.

"Okay. So then I hope you don't mind me assuming you guys are...in an active relationship?"

She gave him a confused look, and then got his meaning. "Well we're not bloody saints." she huffed. Dean snorted a little.

The woman looked a little frightened of Bela.

"Sorry. I'm just trying to ask...oh you know what nevermind. Should we speak in private?"

"Excuse me?"

"I just though, I mean if you aren't married or anything, the next few questions are a little more personal."

Dean looked up. Bela shrugged, she really didn't know what this was about.

"It's fine just ask me and get it overwith I'm tired and would love to go back home."

"Right okay, when was your last menstrual period?" The doctor asked.

Had Bela been drinking anything she'd have spit it out. Dean's face turned a little red. He hadn't expected that.

"I'm sorry? Why?"

"It'd be helpful if you just answered the question."

Bela sighed. She hadn't though about it really...why would the doctor want to know though. Granted it was a routine question, but...Oh hell no. She didn't think...Bela was ready to pass out again.

"I don't...I don't know." She said, then though back. It was before they went after Lucifer. That'd been over a month ago. No. "Not quite 2 months."

Dean looked at her slowly. His mind started racing a little at that, finally getting what the doctor lady was asking.

"Okay, well I won't jump to conclusions here and we can wait a little while for the results to come back...but I'd like you to seriously consider the possibility that you may most likely be pregnant Miss Grayson.

Bela froze, Dean went pale. They didn't look at one another at all.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." The doctor continued, and left the room.

Neither spoke for a minute or two.

"Bela." Dean said finally.

She slowly turned her face towards him. "I can't be...I..." she stopped. Dean was beyond freaked out...but there was this tiny part of him inside that had jumped a little at the doctors words. He didn't want to scare Bela, so he walked over to her and took her hand.

"You're okay." he said. He then pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I don't know if I am okay." she replied.

Well that was unexpected. What now?

End Chapter.

***Okay, well I wanted this to happen before the end of season 5, to give Dean something worth fighting for. I hope it wasn't too soon though. I thought the night they spent together before fighting Lucifer in Abandon all Hope was a good night for this to happen.**


	43. What now?

**Bela's Condo. Queens**

It was 3 hours later when Bela walked through the door with Dean behind her. She still wasn't saying anything, and hadn't said any more than necessary since the doctor had came back in with the final results an hour ago.

She walked straight for the couch and fell down onto it, leaning back against the cusions. Dean wasn't sure what to say her. The doctor had told them the options, guess it was mandatory of her. Dean felt his heart flinch at the mention of Bela stopping the pregnancy now. He had to say it was a sigh of relief for him when Bela practically yelled at the doctor for suggesting it, in which the woman replied that she was under obligation to tell Bela these things. Dean was a little surprised at Bela's outburst, he had been a little worried she'd be angry and want to end it. She was far too quiet though. The doctor had mentioned adoption as well if she wasn't wanting to keep the child. Dean wasn't sure what to think or do. He didn't know what Bela was thinking other than she looked completely freaked.

"Bela." Dean tried.

She brought her knees up to her chest. Bela didn't look like herself, she was casual with her hair pulled up and a few strands fell in her face. If she hadn't looked so tired and pale Dean thought she looked adorable.

"Hey." he tried again. Dean walked over to her and squatted down in front of her trying to get her to look at him. "I can't tell you what to do you know...your choice."

She nodded. At least it was a sign she was hearing him. "I don't know." she finally said. "This was the last thing I ever expected to happen, and at the worst time possible."

He nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry...I mean I get it, takes two and all, but I can take my share of responsibility. You can be angry if you want." Anger right now was better than her silence. He could deal with bitchy Bela.

"I'm not angry, I just don't know what to do, what to think. Dean look at me, I'm a mess of a person. I made a demon deal, went to hell, and am now helping you guys figure out how to stop the devil from ending the world. That's not normal Dean. I've done things, things I can't take back. I'm not the motherly type. And that's if we all don't die before this kid is born. What kind of world is this to bring a child into Dean?"

"I know. Hey, look at me. I'm not exactly that good a role model either. I went to hell too, you know that. Thing is though, you're not a bad person Bela. I know you, the real you that no one else gets to see. I agree, not great timing. And that's why if we even make it that far...I won't stop you from giving this kid up, giving it to someone who can give him or her a normal life. I'm not saying that's what I would want, but it's up to you."

Bela stared at him. "What...what exactly is it that you want Dean? I mean, I half figured you would be far more freaked out than you are right now."

"What I want isn't the point. I can't be selfish here. I know I come off as a guy who slept around and it's true. But you also know that lately the only person I want to sleep with is you. I used to never picture normal, at all. That was Sam's thing. Lately though...Sam's the one who wants to hunt and I...I agree with my mother. I don't think a kid should have to grow up in this life. A part of me wants this all to be over and for us to go live some normal happy life...I just don't think that's going to happen."

"Neither do I. You didn't answer me, about what you wanted."

"I met a woman over a year ago again after 8 years, and she had a kid. First I thought he was mine...turns out he wasn't. Thing is though...I was honestly disappointed he wasn't. I thought for the first time ever that it'd be nice to have someone to care about like that, to leave something on this Earth when I go that wasn't just my car, or Sam. So yeah...if I had the choice, if I'm being selfish then I'd say I want kid."

She nodded. Bela's eyes were watering too, and Dean had never seen her like this.

"What do you want?" He whispered.

"I don't know. I mean, I had a cat because they take care of themselves. I would have killed a dog, I couldn't even keep a house plant alive Dean."

He laughed a little at that. That's what she was worried about?

She continued. "Again, I'm not the motherly type, you know my history with my parents. You know what happened to me...what if I'm no better?"

"Hey stop it. That's not you, you're not a pyschopath for starters. You're dad may not have been a demon, but he was a monster. You said that you loved your real mom, she loved you so much she tried to get you out of there. That's what you look at, you look at your mom...not your dad. I think if you decide to do this...you'll be just fine. I'm not going anywhere either you know."

"You said it was my decision." She stated.

"I don't want to decide for you."

"You're not. I need you to decide with me."

He nodded. "I'm not sure where this feeling comes from okay? I feel like somehow I knew this was going to happen...I mean I obviously didn't, but now that it has I have this sudden feeling like I know it'll be okay, that you guys will be okay. So if this is selfish I'm sorry...but I want this. I want this baby with you."

Dean sat next to her on the couch. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him and crying alittle. Damn hormones. Dean let out a breath.

"Okay." she whispered. "I'm terrified. I shouldn't want this right now, but I do. I'm scared though."

"Me too."

Dean took a hold of her hand and held her a little tighter.

**lllillllilllllllilll**

Bela had fallen asleep that afternoon and Dean heard a knock on the door. He slowly got up and went too look. He noticed Sam and opened the door.

"Hey."

"We have a case. Please tell me you're ready to go."

"How big a case?"

"What? Why? Does this have to do with you taking Bela to the doctor? Is something wrong with her?"

"She'll be okay, just...do you need me for this?"

"Ghost problem."

"Okay, can you check it out, and if you need me I'll head straight there."

"Dean...seriously what is going on?"

Dean sighed. He didn't want to just blurt it out...but this was Sam and they were supposed to be trusting each other again.

"She's not sick." Dean said. Sam looked at him strangely. "She's uh...pregnant." Dean said the last word so quietly Sam almost didn't hear. Almost.

"She's what? Oh...Dean tell me you guys...wow."

"Sam."

"No...I mean, you got her pregnant? Now?"

"Hey not like we planned it."

"Well that makes it better." Sam said sarcastically.

"Sam don't."

"Sorry...sorry. I just..."

"I know man, i know. I get it."

"She mad?"

"No...scared. Makes two of us."

"You guys really going to do this?"

Dean nodded. "We can't not do this. It's not the best idea we've ever had, and maybe it's not the smart choice but for some reason we both can't let this baby go."

"Huh."

"That's it?"

"Well yeah, I mean...I'm just surprised. You're going to be a dad now."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I'll try to make sure the kid doesn't call you Uncle Sam."

Sam laughed a little. "Alright, I'll find a car...head down to Virginia. I'll call you tomorrow if I need help."

Dean nodded. "Thanks. I'll meet up with you after the case if not."

"Yeah." Sam said, and headed out the door. "You gonna tell Bobby?" Sam asked him from outside the door.

"Uhh...do I have a choice?"

Sam grinned. "Good luck man."

Dean shut the door.

**llllllllilllllllilll**

Bela woke up not too long after Sam left. Dean walked over to the couch.

"Welcome back. You feel up for food?"

Bela groaned a little. "I'm starving...just afraid to try anything. I really hate getting sick, it's disgusting."

He smiled. "Well we both know you need some food. So you can try the soup again tonight and a few crackers...and tomorrow you get to buy more food."

"I do huh?"

"Yes. I'll even be nice and take you to the store and help."

"Alright then...I'm feeling a little better."

"Good."

Bela got up from the couch and followed Dean to her kitchen. She watched as he got everything ready...he really was being far to nice. Bela didn't know what to make of that.

"Don't you think you should be going? What will Sam think?"

"Sam went to Virginia on a case. I told him to go by himself for now and I'll meet up with him after."

"What exactly did you tell him?" she asked, wroried.

"The trugh."

"He knows?"

"Yeah...I tried not to but you know Sam, wouldn't let me out of just asking him to go without me. Had to tell him."

"Great, he already doesn't like me."

"That ain't true."

"Yes Dean, it is."

"No, I think he's finally getting used to you. No, he was just concerned about the timing."

"Timing? You act like this was going to happen eventually no matter what."

Dean shrugged. "I'm not into fate or anything but for some reason yeah, I think this was supposed to happen."

Bela sighed. "Sorry." she said. "I'm just...I'm not sure what to make of all this. This is you, and me...and I just now let you talk me into admitting we had something more than just a sexual attraction.. Now I'm...you know...and it's a lot to take in."

"I know that. I'm sorry too, if I'm freakig you out about this. I just...I never thought I'd have kids. So yeah, there's this tiny part of me that likes it, and I can't really hide that as well as I should."

Bela smiled for the first time that day. He was kinda cute when he got all sweet and nervous. She didn't know he liked kids that much either, granted it was never brought up. Bela didn't really think she was a children lover...but the way he talked made her think it was possible.

"You don't have to hide that you like it...well maybe from the demons and other creatures you face...might be for the best no one else but our little circle know about this. I mean obviously Bobby, we can't hide it from him."

"Which means you don't need to go hunting with us, at all." Dean said firmly.

"Well...I'm not even close to showing, and if you need me to go in with you to get information, what's wrong with that? As long as you don't put me in the same room as a demon, or whatever else. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, I know you can. Still, if you can sit it out I think you should. I don't want to have to worry. Normally I don't worry with you...if it was anyone else, I'd be supernatural proofing your home right now and putting traps everywhere. I know you know what you're doing though."

"Well for what it's worth I have a rod on top of the door entrance filled with salt, window sills have salt around them when I'm home, a gun around every corner and under my bed, amongst many other things."

Dean laughed. "Well that certainly helps." He said, reaching over and kissing the top of her head. She smiled.

"And if the world goes to hell? If what you saw in the future comes true, what then?" Bela asked suddenly.

"I don't know...people are still having kids every day, they don't know about all this. I guess we can't stop people from living their lives, so why should we?"

"Guess not. I can't believe I'm actually okay with all this."

"Honestly, neither can I. I figured you'd have kicked me out already." Dean commented.

"Mmm I probably should have 6 weeks ago and we wouldn't be in this situation."

He gave her an apologetic look.

"Relax...I'm kidding. Well sort of. I mean, I don't take that moment back you know, it was what we both needed, both wanted. I didn't expect this, but it happened. So now we deal with it like adults."

Dean nodded. They ate in comfortable silence and then Dean convinced Bela to go back to bed. She had crossed her fingers all evening she would make it through without getting sick, so far it seemed to be working.

They both went up and and got ready for bed, and once under the covers Dean pulled her back against the front of his body and held her as she fell asleep. He finally dozed off, his hand subconciously resting on her flat stomach. He wasn't expecting the dreams though, or were they memories?

_Dean looked at Bela standing next to his future self, and saw the sleeping little girl in her arms. In Dean's sleep his mind kept playing Bela's words to him._

_"I'm taking her to bed.", and "I wouldn't change anything even if we die tomorrow."_

_ He watched Bela walk away from his future self, both smiling at each other as Bela carried the beautiful girl away. _

_"You ever tell him, how totally in love you are?" and her answer. "Fine, yes, I have."_

Dean shot up in bed. His dreams were so weird sometimes...but why did they feel so damn real. He'd recognized some of it, the future he'd seen. But the rest of it...seeing Bela and his child, was that real too?

Bela turned around to face him, having woken up. "Dean? You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry, just go back to sleep."

So she did, and Dean did as well shortly after.

**End Chapter**


	44. Hunches & Bet Winning

***For the sake of my story, these last few chapters have been in late October-ish. **

**Queen's. Bela's Home.**

They'd woken up together this time. Bela got herself up and this time she wasn't too horribly dizzy.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, better. If I can make it through most of the day without getting sick I'll be thrilled."

He nodded. Dean's phone rang.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"It's me. I got this one under control, should be done by tonight. Everything okay there?" Sam asked.

"Yep, we're good."

"Okay. Well I'll see you tommorrow." Sam said.

Dean agreed, and hung up.

Bela walked out of the bathroom and the two of them made their way downstairs.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Dean forced Bela out of the condo that afternoon and out to the nearest store to restock her refridgerator and pantry. She'd made it past lunch without getting sick, not that she wasn't still feeling a little ill.

She'd dragged him into the pharmacy aisle and sat there staring at vitamins and other health supplements for near 15 minutes before Dean got too impatient and just made her buy something. On the way back to her place she'd finally made the call to set up an appointment with a doctor to do regular check ups.

Bela ended up only getting sick after dinner that evening once and then felt much better the rest of the night.

"So, Sam should be here by morning. He said he has something in Tennessee, but maybe I should just stay here and..." Dean started.

"No. You should go."

He gave her a questionable glance.

"He needs you Dean, and you need to do your job. Seriously I'm fine here. Women do it alone all the time."

"Yeah I know, but you don't have to, that's all I'm saying."

"Yes I'm aware. It's not like I'm asking you to go and not come back. We have 7 months Dean, plenty of time for you to be here."

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess. It's just you're still sick."

"Really? Thank you for telling me Dean." she said smirking. "Listen, I'm fine. I have an appointment set up for next week, they'll tell me what to do...probably something like eat healthy, no coffee, and give me special vitamins or something. Nothing I can't handle on my own."

Dean shrugged. "Okay. I can help you demon proof this place before I go."

"Dean."

"I'm serious."

"So am I. I already told you, I have everything like that under control already."

"Bela could you just humor me here and let me check everything before I go? I'll be happy and will shut up about it, which will make you happy."

She laughed. "Fine."

**lllllliillllilllllllll**

**Morning**.

Sam showed up around 10 that morning.

"Bela." Sam greeted, as he waited on his brother who was changing.

She nodded.

"So..."

"Dean told you I assume."

"Yeah...I feel like I should say something, I mean is congratulating you okay or are you kinda freaked?"

She laughed a little. "It's fine Sam, you don't have to say anything. A little of both actually. I'm surprised you don't have more to say. It's your brother, and me...and I know how you feel about me."

"After what I did I can't judge, and you've been here for my brother this whole time...I can't really say much. He seems different, almost happy. You're different too."

She shrugged. "Yeah..I guess so."

"So, you're not mad about all this? It can't be what you wanted?" Sam asked.

"If we survived the whole Lucifer thing first I planned on going home and trying to live my life...I never thought this would be me. But now... I can't say for sure this is what I wanted to happen, but I'm not mad. I can't see me ever being completely normal now. But I'm okay with this, and whether you believe me or not I care for your brother Sam."

He nodded. "Yeah...I kinda figured that out a while ago."

Dean came down and grabbed his stuff. "Alright, let's go." he said to Sam. Then he turned back to Bela. "You're okay?"

"Yes, now go." She said.

Sam headed out the door ahead of Dean. Dean kissed her quickly, looking her in the eye. "Right, okay. Be careful then. I'll talk to you soon."

Bela nodded. He was going to be fun to deal with the next several months...

Dean placed a hand on the side of her stomach and gave her one last look before turning and walking out the door.

**lllllklllllllllkllllll**

**3 months later. January 2010**

Dean and Sam had been on the road for months, with Bobby and Bela keeping an eye on the Apocalypse stuff and Lucifer. Dean had stopped in to check on her twice, but unfortunately most of their more important cases were pretty far west. Jo had went out hunting for the first time a couple weeks ago, and had made sure to keep in contact with one of the others since she no longer had her mother backing her up. Usually it was either Bobby or she'd call Bela in for a back up 'superior'.

Dean telling Bobby had been quite entertaining, although Bobby always seemed to know things before hand. Dean and Sam had arrived at Bobby's about 2 weeks after leaving Bela's 3 months ago.

_"Boy, you look distracted? You just hear anything I said?"_

_Jo and Sam had looked up at them._

_"Wha...yeah, yep. I'm good."_

_"Uh huh. What's eating at you now?"_

_"Nothin."_

_"You were on the phone til midnight and didn't seem to sleep a wink, and now you're twitchy."_

_"Bobby I'm not twitchy, just had things to talk about."_

_Sam made a coughing sound. _

_"And I wasn't born yesterday. Bela called here yesterday you know, looking for you. I know you talked to her last night, and now you're all jumpy. So, either something personal is bothering you, or she found something about Lucifer. I'd say since you aren't tellin' us about it that it's personal."_

_Dean sighed. Sam gave him a look that said 'spill now'._

_Bobby looked at him hard. _

_"Alright fine. She called after her first doctors appointment, I got nervous. It was nothing though and she's good."_

_"Uh huh, about what? You didn't get nervous just cause Bela Talbot had a doctor appointment."_

_"Come on man just rip off the band aid." Sam said._

_Dean glared at him, but turned back to Bobby. Jo stared at them with interest._

_"She's uh..Bela's pregnant. There, I said it. So go ahead say whatever you want about me screwing up okay? Yeah we weren't care...oops."_

_Bobby actually laughed at him. "Well that took you long enough."_

_"Huh?" _

_"You've been acting strange sinc__e you left her place. I heard you talkin to her twice now about 'doctors' and worries. Everytime she called here you acted all crazy. I had a hunch."_

_Dean sighed. "No yelling?"_

_"Well what you want me to say idjit? Bum timing as usual, but other than that I saw it coming a while back ago."_

_Dean shrugged. "Right. Well be nice or I'll make sure the kid calls you Grandpa Bobby." Dean threatened teasing._

Dean pulled the impala up to Bela's home and made his way inside. He opened the door and called out so he wouldn't startle her.

"Hey. It's me."

Bela walked around the corner from the kitchen, mug in hand, and for once was smiling at him.

"Whoa. Alright woman, put the cup down and step away from the coffee."

She rolled her eyes. "Relax sweetheart, it's herbal tea. I am on a natural high now."

"You're smiling. That right there scares me."

"The past week I've kept all meals down. 2nd trimester, I've seemed to move past the morning sickness. I also have my energy back. So yes, I'm smiling...because I feel like it."

"Well that's good." he agreed. Then Dean really looked at her. She was 4 1/2 months now and still very flat and toned...but now he could finally see her belly had definatly rounded just a little. It was cute.

"What?" she asked, noticing him staring.

"Nothing. You look good."

She rolled her eyes. "Thank you Dean, but the feel good comments aren't necessary."

"Hey I'm not just sayin' it to make you feel good. It's true."

She shrugged. "I have to get to my appointment."

"Oh yeah? What's on today's agenda."

"Normal check up, except she did say we could find out the sex today...do you want to know?"

"Well I have a hunch...but uh, can I come?"

She looked over at him. Dean walked towards her and placed his hands on her sides. Like she would tell him no.

"Yes. Just behave."

He smirked.

"So, a hunch? Of course you do." she said, shaking her head.

He smiled.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Queens. Outside Bela's Home.**

Bela made the mistake of betting Dean on the sex of the baby, he relied on his dreams. However, she figured since it was Dean and everything the Winchesters seemed good at producing boys. So Bela said 'boy', and Dean said 'girl'. Quite opposite of what she'd pictured.

So, a little over an hour later Bela knew she'd have to pay up later. Dean of course had won. She wasn't sure how he seemed to know it was a girl.

"Well you should be happy you know. Easier to pick out a name and buy crap." He said.

"You seem happy, figured you'd want a boy."

Dean shrugged. "Sure...but then again I have a feeling our girl's gonna be pretty and be wrapped around our fingers."

"Your finger, not mine."

"Yeah right, you'll spoil her more than me."

Bela shrugged.

"I know I promised no work talk, but obviously I haven't found anything...I assume Bobby hasn't found anything more on how to stop Lucifer."

"No."

"It's been months...I keep waiting for something to happen. I think that's what scares me the most." Bela admitted, her right hand going subconciously to her slightly swollen belly.

"Yeah, me too, but it's not going to help to worry about it."

"Oh yeah, because you and Sam seem to be hunting more than usual."

"Just trying to make things safer."

"Mmhhmm."

They walked into Bela's home and Dean closed the door behind her. Sam was still on his laptop and the counter. He'd come to Bela's with Dean this time, she seemed to be okay with it.

"You still doin' research? You gotta get a life." Dean commented.

"Yeah Dean, I have one, it involves trying to find a way to beat the devil."

"Right."

"So?" Sam asked them.

"I won." Dean stated.

"Won?" Sam questioned, looking at Bela. "You bet against him?"

She shrugged. "I'm used to winning."

"Yeah, I'm sure you are." Sam said, laughing. "What does Dean winning mean anyway?"

Dean was about to speak when Bela interrupted.

"It means your brother's going to be completely wrapped around his daughter's pinky...for however long our lives are now."

Sam looked to Dean who just shrugged in return.

"How do you do that? Glass half full and half empty all in one sentence." Dean asked her.

She smirked. "Just stating a fact. I'm hungry..."

"And you expect me to get you something?" Dean asked.

She looked at him hard.

"Right...of course you do. Sam you want anything?" Dean asked, picking up phone.

"Sure he does, because you're going to order pizza."

"Okay then." Dean said, looking to Sam. It was Sam's turn to shrug his shoulders and smile. He couldn't help but laugh at his brother's expense.

"You can get whatever you want, but I want olives on mine...lots of them."

He nodded. Bela turned and walked up the stairs to change.

"Wow."

"Shut it." Dean replied.

"Seriously you're whipped...by Bela. Who are you?"

"Sam, I said shut up." Dean mock glared at him.

**lllliilllliilllll**

They'd all went to bed after dinner...most likely because Bela did and Dean followed her. Dean naturally was holding Bela a little more protectively, and he didn't even realize he was doing it. She didn't seem to care, or at least never spoke of it.

As Dean closed his eyes he fell into a strange dream of Bela in something sexy and intimate, but then it switched to her and their child. His dream was interrupted however by Anna.

_"Wha..Anna?"_

_"Hello Dean."_

_"Okay..why are you in my head? "_

_"No, I can't find you."_

_"Oh, right. Cas did that."_

_Anna nodded. "Speaking of him...nevermind, listen I don't have much time. I was locked upstairs, but I escaped."_

_"What do you need?"_

_"For you to meet me." She said, giving him an address. "Hurry."_

**_llllllllliillllllllll_**

Dean woke up abrubtly, luckily not waking Bela up. He quietly got up and out of bed and went to get Sam. He woke his brother up and told him what Anna said. The boys then got ahold of Castiel and told him what she said.

"You stay, I will go to her first." Castiel said.

"You don't trust her?" Sam asked.

"No, if she escaped...I'm afraid it may be because they let her. I need to find out what she wants first."

The boys let him leave.

**End Chapter.**


	45. Another visit to the past

**Now:**

**Bela's Home. Queens.**

Castiel appeared back in Queens after checking Anna out, which only found them in another troubling situation. He put things together on a small table in Bela's living room while Bela ate breakfast and Dean sat next to her. Sam stood watching Castiel work.

"Anna? After everything we did for her...this is nuts." Dean commented.

"Yes, well it is true."

"Awesome."

"So her plan to kill me...would it work? Would it stop Lucifer?" Sam asked Cas.

Bela and Dean looked over at him like he was nuts.

"No Sam come on." Dean said.

"Cas?" Sam asked again.

"No, he's right. Lucifer would just bring you back probably."

Bela rubbed her temples. All this drama was giving her a headache.

"You okay?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah fine. So why are we trying to find Anna exactly? If she wants Sam dead should you not stay away from her?" Bela asked.

Castiel looked up to her. "No. She won't stop until he's dead, so we must kill her first."

Castiel throws something in the bowl and it flames as he says a quick spell. A few pieces of ash hit the floor.

"You're making a mess." Bela commented.

Castiel looked at her like she was crazy. Bela only shrugged.

"I found her." The angel said.

"Where?" Dean asked.

"Not where. When."

They all stared at him.

"1978."

"Why?" Sam asked. "What good will that do, I wasn't alive then."

"No, and you won't be if she kills your parents first."

Again they all looked up at Cas.

"I'm sorrry what?"

"Anna can't get to you here because I've hidden all of you. So I believe she's gone back so she can kill them."

Bela looked to Dean nervously. If they died, everything would change. She wouldn't be brought back from hell if Dean wasn't. She'd be in hell right now, she wouldn't be here with Dean and having his child. Their child wouldn't exist. Crap.

He squeezed her hand and looked into Cas' eyes.

"Take us back." He motioned between him and Sam. "Now."

"You want me to deliver you right to Anna? I should go alone."

"No way. They're our parents Cas. Besides better us now then them right?"

Cas sighed. "Okay even if you're right, being blocked from heaven already makes traveling difficult, especially time travel. Making this trip with the two of you will weaken me."

"We have to try." Dean said.

Castiel finally agrees. They get things ready and the boys pack a few weapons into a bag.

Bela watched them, practically biting at her nails. It's not like she could stop them, or would stop them. However, she was worried.

"Alright, you ready?" Cas asked them.

Bela walked over to Dean.

"Try not to die will you?"

He grinned. "Yeah, we'll see."

She gave him a quick glare. "I'm serious."

"I know. We'll be back."

"That a promise?"

"No." he said honestly. "I don't want to make a promise I can't be 100% sure about."

She nodded slowly. "Fine."

Dean squeezed her hand once more and then brushed his hand across her stomach slowly, then turned to Cas. "Let's go."

**lllllllliillllllllllll**

**June 1978. Lawrence, KA.**

The arrived and Dean assumed it was the right time. Castiel however had practically collapsed. The boys helped him to a local motel and paid for several days stay for the angel to rest. Sam got the address for their parents and they took off to go find them.

Once they arrive the knock on the door, and Mary opens it.

"Hi." Dean said. Sam stayed behind him, but gazed at the younger version of his mother since he'd never really known her.

She was shocked. "You can't be here."

"I'm sorry, if this is a bad time we..."

"No..look I'm not doing this anymore. I'm living a good life, a normal life here. You need to go."

She went to shut the door but Dean stopped her. "This is really important."

John then came to the door, and Dean introduced themselves as Mary's family. John recognized Dean's face, like he'd seen him before. They all introduced themselves, with Mary staring at them.

**llllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Winchester's Home**

After a few drinks and introductions, filled with a few lies from Dean and Sam, John took a call and went in to work.

"Look, you really need to leave now." Mary said to the boys.

"No, you need to listen. You and John are in danger." Dean said.

"Demon?" Mary asked quietly.

"No..."

"Then what?"

"Um...well it's kinda hard to explain actually and.."Dean started.

"An angel" Sam spit out.

Mary looked at the pair of them like they were crazy.

"Yeah, no such thing." she said.

"I wish." Dean said. "Well in most cases. Look, they're stronger than demons."

"Why would one want us dead?"

"We can explain later, we just need you to come with us for now."

"Where?" Mary asked them.

"Somewhere but here."

Mary nodded, and went to find her husband. She came back in. "He's not here...he left this note." she said.

Dean looked at it and then looked to Sam.

**llllllllllliillllllllll**

The three of them went and found Anna trying to attack John, but the managed to catch her off guard and Sam managed to send her away and gain them some time.

They rushed back to the Impala, with John driving. That right there had been interesting. It'd been for ever since both Sam and Dean had ridden together in the backseat of that car, and with both parents, granted the younger versions, in the front it was quite interesting. John was trying to wrap his head around the whole angel-demon-hunter thing they were telling him.

Mary had him drive to one of their old houses where everything was hunter ready. After Sam and Dean set out a few things that would slow down Anna from getting to them . Sam and John were off in another room when Mary came to Dean asking him to explain everything. He didn't want to, but she threatened to leave if he didn't. So he told her.

"I'm your son."

"I'm sorry?" she froze.

"Your son. Sam is my brother...and we're from the beginning of 2010."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"No, but think about it. Dean, and Sam, Winchester. Named after our grandparents." Dean replied. He then gave her a few details about when he was a kid. It got Mary's attention, and she finally believed him.

"No..."she whispered. "I raised you to be hunters?"

"No you didn't." Dean quickly replied.

"I had to, I mean you're a hunter, you're here and..."

"No, you didn't...because you're not there. You died." Dean said quietly. God it hurt him to say it to her, to watch the look of pain flash across her face.

"How?"

"Yellow eyed demon."

"John...Dad, he became a hunter to get revenge for your death. So he raised us that way, he did the best he could." Dean thought for a second. Was there a way to fix all of this? "Mary, that demon comes into Sam's nursery on November 2nd 1983. I need you to take Sam and run before that. Don't go into that nursery that morning."

"Dean." Sam said, walking in. "Not good enough, he'll find us."

"So what then?"

Sam turned to Mary. "You can leave, now. Leave John."

Dean looked at Sam. He was right wasn't he? That would prevent everything...except there was a thought that flashed through his mind. Everything that happened would change...not only would they not exist, but Bela would be dead and he wouldn't be a soon to be father. The boys were okay with self sacrafice, but Dean wondered if she'd feel the same way? Would Bela be okay with this choice?

"Sam."

"Dean it's the only way. We can stop all of this."

Dean nodded shakily.

"What? I can't do that." She said. "You're my children, and I'm supposed to..."

"You have to. I mean, theres a difference between dying and never being born...you're not the only one with that hard choice to make. Trust me, I have someone I don't want to disappear right now, but it's that or millions and millions of lives at stake here."

"No." She said, shaking her head.

"You have to. This life, it won't stay this way. You'll die, and we'll be cursed."

"You don't understand, I can't. It's too late...I'm already pregnant." Mary said, looking to Dean. The boys froze. Well that wasn't expected. Of course she was though, it was only 8 months before Dean would be born.

"Okay, so I know it's scary...but you can still leave. Dean can be born, I'm the one we have to worry about." Sam said.

"You want me to raise this baby...you...alone?" She asked, looking to Dean, then back to Sam.

"If it saves the world."

John came into the room.

"We have a problem, those sigils I did, they're gone."

Sam and John went to take a look. Mary stayed with Dean as he pulled out the angel killing sword.

"You said you knew what it was like. Who are you afraid of losing?"

He smiled a little for a second. "My uh.." he didn't know how to refer to Bela really, so he went with another option. "unborn daughter."

She smiled back at him. "Not everday you learn you have two future sons and a future grandchild. You're willing to give that up?"

"I don't want to, but under the circumstances...I'd like to think billions of people's lives are more important."

She nodded. "I guess."

Sam and John came back in, Sam confirming that the sigils had been erased, and the holy oil gone. They suddenly heard a loud noise and some glass shattering**.**

**llllllllllklllllllllll**

**Cambell House**

Uriel walks in, and Dean is pissed. He really hated that angel. They started fighting with him as Anna came into the house as well. However, they aren't able to keep up with the angels, and John is thrown outside while Sam is stabbed by Anna.

Dean and Mary paused. Sam falls to the ground dying, but then John walks back into the house and stares at Anna. It isn't really John, it's Michael. He kills Anna and puts Mary to sleep for a minute so he can speak to Dean.

"What do you want?" Dean asked the archangel.

"What do you think I want?"

"I'm not saying yes if that's what you think? Your problem with your brother Lucifer, well you take it up with him can't you leave my family, our place, alone?"

"You think I want to kill him? No, not anymore than you ever wanted to kill your brother. But I will, because it's right."

"Whatever."

Michael tried convincing him, tried talking to Dean about it, but it didn't work. So the archangel told Dean he'd make sure his father was okay once he was out of his body, that Dean would also be okay afterwards. Michael then told Dean Mary and John were not going to remember any of this.

Dean wasn't sure if that was good or bad. He really wanted to save his mother.

"She'll walk into the nursery, she'll die. You can't do this."

"Yes, I can. You learned that lesson once before, you know you cannot change what happened. I'm giving your mother what she wants right now, her family. Just as I know what you realy want deep down. You want that chance to be a father too, so I'm doing you all a favor, including fixing up your brother."

Dean stared at Michael. Michael then touches Sam and sends him home, then does the same to Dean.

**lllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Bela's Home. Present.**

Sam is sleeping on the couch and Dean then arrives standing in front of him. Bela comes down the stairs.

"You're back."

Dean nodded.

"Is everything okay?"

"I uh..Anna's dead, the rest though? I don't know."

Dean looked exhausted, and a little defeated. He sat down on the chair. Bela walked to the kitchen and turned the coffee maker on. A few minutes later she returned and handed him a cup.

"You're lucky I had that left...I got rid of most of the coffee because it was too tempting for me."

He laughed, and looked up at her. As much as he wanted to save his parents, Mary was right too. So was Michael in a way. He'd have hated to lose Bela, and the baby. None of this was the right answer really.

"Dean, you're sure you're okay?"

"I will be." he said, reaching up for her hand. She sat down on the armrest and he pulled her closer hugging her to him, breathing in her smell. He then kissed her neck and then placed a kiss where his hand had been on her stomach. She smiled down at him.

The both jumped up when Cas arrived, dizzy and weak. Dean grabbed ahold of Cas and helped Cas to the chair where he and Bela had once been sitting.

"You made it."

"Did I? That's a surprise." Cas mumbled.

Bela looked at him. If it hadn't been so dramatic and worrysome she'd have laughed at the angel. He was a mess.

"Alright there." Dean said as Cas leaned back into the chair collapsing. "You just uh...sleep there or something."

"Well, this has been a fun couple days. Pretty sure I need a break too." Dean commented.

Dean followed Bela upstairs. She quickly changed clothes into her sleepwear as Dean had pulled off his top and jeans. He got into bed and waited for her as she came back in from the bathroom.

"Wow."

She gave him a weird look. "What are you staring at?"

"You."

"Hush Dean. I know, I look terrible."

"No, you look hot."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious. You look good like that."

"You mean the weight gain? You're right what was I thinking."

"Oh please what, five pounds? Besides, you're supposed to or else there would be no little person growing in there."

"Yeah, when I think about that it's kind of creepy. And besides, try ten pounds."

"And you're still small so who cares? Just get over here." he said.

She laughed at him, and turned off the light before climbing in bed. He kissed her softly on the lips and then pulled the covers up over them. Bela had to admit to missing his touch. Dean then removed his hand from her hip.

"Night." he said.

She gave him a pouty look that he'd stopped touching her.

"What?"

"That's it?"

"What? I don't think that's a good idea." He said.

"I'll have you know that it's perfectly all right."

"What is?"

She rolled her eyes at him, and gave him a suggestive look.

"I thought..."

"Well you thought wrong. I double checked."

"You seriously checked into that? Wow. If I didn't know any better I'd say you want me bad."

"Dean, my need for you is quickly fading if you do not touch me right now. You're talk is making me want to just sleep instead."

He shut up then, and pulled her back into him for another kiss before rolling over onto his back with her straddling over him.

**End Chapter.**


	46. A bloody Valentine

**February 2010.**

Dean and Sam had left Bela's after their trip to the past to go out hunting again, and Cas had also disappeared. Now they were in Illinois around Valentine's Day, investigating a case where the two lovers had literally eaten each other to death. The boys had seen their share of gross things, but this one was pretty nasty.

It was late in the evening on Valentine's Day when Sam started giving Dean a hard time about it.

"So we've looked into what we can tonight, not a little part of you wants to go out and have fun?"

"Huh?"

"Dude it's you're favorite holiday Dean." Sam said.

"Right..no Sam I'm not going anywhere."

Sam laughed. "So is this you admitting you and Bela are more than just two people who are having fun and sharing a kid?"

"I never said we weren't."

Sam looked at it. "Yeah, actually you never say anything about it."

Dean sighed. "Will you quit it."

"I'm not judging. I mean, maybe it's actually healthier that you've stopped, well..."

"Well what?"

"You know, found someone who can handle this life and you don't have to charm a different girl in every town. Again, not judging. It just is weird after so many years of you beeing the one to tease me for wanting to be with just one person. I knew it was all a lie."

"Uh huh, you know Sam I don't see you finding anyone."

"Yeah well I don't really want to anymore."

Dean looked at him.

"What? It's true. That's not me anymore. I'm glad it's you."

"Right okay enough talking about this. If we aren't gonna work anymore tonight I want sleep."

"Yeah fine." Sam said, following Dean back to the Impala. They got in and Dean started driving to the motel.

"You know, since you're not going out and it is V-Day...by the way worst holiday ever...than maybe you should call her."

"Sam, shut up."

"No seriously, you're all serious about her and with her being pregnant, you should just call her. She probably won't expect it."

"Man this is Bela not some sappy chick okay? She hates sappy."

"Sure she does."

"Ok, well she pretends to hate sappy, so therefore I can hate it too."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

**lllllllkllllllllll**

**Motel. Later that night.**

Sam does a bit of digging before falling asleep, still finding nothing. Dean notices his brother and decides to call Bela. He'd planned on doing it later to check on her anyways...but he didn't need Sam giving him a hard time about it.

He picked up his cell phone and dialed her number. He almost thought she wouldn't answer since it took 5 rings.

"Dean." she answered.

"Hi."

"Need something?"

"Mmm well yeah, but you're not here."

She laughed. "Seriously?"

"Was worth a shot." he said, grinning. "Ok, and I was checking up on you, it's been 2 weeks since you called last. I felt bad."

"Uh huh, well I'm fine."

"Great...so, how's V-day treating you?"

"Ahh you're not being sucked into this dreadful holiday are you?"

"What? No."

"That's a relief." she teased.

"You didn't answer me."

"Right, it's fine. I'm eating some sort of chocolate and sitting here watching romantic movies."

"Really?"

"No Dean. Well, the chocolate part is true."

"You got chocolates? How?" He asked.

She wanted to laugh at him. "I bought them."

"Okay..."

"What, they looked good. The holiday may suck but why waste perfectly good dessert?"

"You know what I'll give you that one. But you're saying that you wouldn't be completely turned on if I was there with you right now making sure that chocolate was put to good use?"

"No." she said, voice cracking though.

"I bet."

She ignored his teasing. "I'm pregnant Dean. It doesn't take much for me to be turned on right now."

"Really?"

"Shut up. It's hormones, I can't help it. I'm completely helpless against it."

"You're making this difficult when you know I can't do anything about it from this far away."

She laughed. "Where are you anyways?"

"Illinois. Here this will help your mind go far away from what the two of us could be doing right now...Sam and I are working this case, and a new couple literally just ate each other to death."

"Okay I'm sorry how is that helping?"

"When I say literally, I mean it. Their stomachs were full, flesh and all."

"Oh dear God Dean watch it are you trying to make me sick?"

"Sorry. Wow you are in sad shape now, you used to be able to handle anything."

"You're telling me. Who's fault is that anyway? You did seduce me that night."

"Oh yeah I bet it took a lot."

She laughed again. "Okay Dean, it's 1am, I need sleep. It's bad enough I keep waking up five times during the night."

"Right, sorry."

"No, it's fine. I'm glad you called. Goodnight."

"Night Bela." he said.

**lllllllllliillllllllll**


	47. Hunger

***Next chapter. Sorry the last chapt was messed up at first, but I think I fixed it.**

**..**

The next day and with Cas' help the boys discovered a Cupid, and while the Cupid was not the reason for the murders, it was a very odd experience for them. Dean wasn't thrilled when Cupid announced one of them had made John and Mary fall in love. It was just to weird to think about. After all, apparently the Cupid they talked to thought it was great...except that he kept talking about how the Angels wanted it to happen and that's why his parents were set up.

Dean got a little nervous that there was too much 'fate' involved with his and Bela's future. He certainly didn't want to think that the Angels, or a Cupid, were the reason he and her got together. Cas, and Sam, warned Dean that he was over thinking things way too much.

**Now. 4 Days Later. ****Bobby's House. **

After leaving the Cupid idea behind, they discovered the Horseman Famine was behind the town's killings. However, Sam's hunger was for demon blood and ended up with him using his mojo to help take out Famine and get the ring. Sam let Cas and Dean drag him to Bobby's. Bobby waited upstairs and Jo was out on a hunt.

Sam was in the panic room again, trying to detox. He'd been okay with it at first, going along with Dean and Cas. Now though as he suffered from withdrawals he was back to yelling and having a breakdown of sorts. Castiel tried to reassure Dean, and Dean was at breaking point himself. He'd hoped never to go through this again.

Dean walked up the stairs and out the door of Bobby's House. He had texted Bela 3 days ago after learning it was the Horseman Famine behind the killings, since she was a part of the Apocalypse fight he figured she should know. He figured he'd call her now to catch her up.

_"Well hello, we're you supposed to call? Oh right, you don't normally like to give me peace of mind."_

He grimaced a little at her tone. "Sorry, sorry. It got crazy."

_"I imagine so. You going to let me know what is going on?"_

So Dean explained everything about Famine, and Sam.

_"How long will it take? I think I should head out there."_

"What? No, I really think you're better off where you are."

_"Dean I can handle a drive, besides I need to get out of Queens. I'm used to travel."_

"I was thinking more of Sam's going crazy in the basement."

_"Well Cas won't be letting him out this time Dean. I think it's perfectly safe. I'm leaving now."_

"Bela.."

_"I said I'm leaving, if you want to stop me that's going to be quite the drive for you."_

Dean sighed. "Fine, I'll see you when you get here."

**lllliillllll**

**1 1/2 Days Later.**

Bela only stopped once to sleep for a few hours and get food. She arrived to Bobby's the next night.

"Sounds quiet." She commented, walking through the door. Dean and Bobby were in the study.

Dean shrugged. Bobby hadn't seen her in a while, and had to take in her new appearance. While she hadn't gained much and was barely showing, even at 5 1/2 months, it was noticeable to anyone who'd spent time around her.

"So?" she asked.

"He's better. Stopped freakin' out and seems to be at the tail end of things."

She nodded. "And you?"

"I don't know." he said, rubbing his face. Bela was about to sit down when the door came open again in the back of the house. Jo walked from the kitchen to where they sat.

"Hey."

"Where'd you come from?" Dean asked.

"Uh the back door." She said. "Bobby called. I got food...it'll be a few minutes though."

The others smiled at her, she seemed to be handling things okay. Bela sat her bag down and walked into the kitchen behind the blonde hunter. Jo was pullng things out of the sacks and Bela started grabbing a few things.

"Oh..thanks."

Jo turned to her. "Wow, one thing to hear about it, another thing to see for yourself. How are you doing?"

Bela raised her shoulder. "Alright. Little stir crazy, and bored. I'm used to doing things all the time."

Jo nodded. "I bet."

Jo pulled out some hamburgers and was getting things ready.

"I'm actually glad to leave home. I missed the travel. You're hunting again?"

Jo smiled. "Yeah, nothing major just yet. It was small. I needed it. Bobby barely let me go, but I think he gets that I'm too stubborn not to. Besides...she died for me, because of me. I want to be a better hunter now."

"Oh I don't think she died because of you. You didn't do anything wrong. I was further away, and Dean would've killed me if I'd ran back...but I wanted to. You went back for him because you thought you could help...it wasn't your fault. Your mother chose to stay there, and I think she'd done it a million times over for you. You have nothing to feel guilty for. As for Bobby, well between him and the boys...they've lost a lot. He's gonna be a little protective...trust me I'm getting that too right now.

Bela wasn't sure where her comforting side was coming from, maybe the maternal instincts were kicking in early. Jo nodded.

"Dean smothering you?"

"Not as bad as I expected personally. So, you know how to cook?" Bela asked as Jo put two burgers at a time on the stove.

"Enough to get by. It won't be anything special. Want to help?"

"I think not. This may sound shocking but of the two of us, I wouldn't be of any help."

"You don't cook?"

"No, not really something I do." Bela answered, smiling.

"Lack of time? I get it."

"No no, lack of talent."

Jo laughed as Dean came in, hearing the tail end of the conversation.

"Wow let's all take that in and hold on to it, it's a rare moment when Bela admits to not being able to do something."

Bela rolled her eyes at him. "Hush. It is just one talent I can't do, hardly compares to all the ones I'm good at."

"Uh huh."

Jo laughed at them. They were kinda cute together after all.

"Deano, make yourself useful will ya? Grab the drinks." Jo said, nodding to the fridge.

"Geez you get another woman in here and already start bossing me around."

Dean did it anyway though. "Alright 3 beers...oh and a bottle of water for you." He said, smirking at Bela.

"Oh don't tease, just remember I'm blaming you for the reason I can't drink."

"Go right ahead."

**lllliillllliilllll**

They'd all ate dinner together, and Dean even took Sam a few things, who seemed to be feeling close to normal. After the 4 of them talked a while they all went to bed. It'd been a while since any of them had been together when they weren't hunting or trying to save the world, so the night had been a nice change.

Dean followed Bela up to bed and he was happy she'd decided to come. Sam going through all that again made Dean a little crazy himself. Bela was great at taking his mind off it, and also the little reminder of his soon to be daughter helped as well.

**End Chapter.**


	48. Zombies rising,ones giving love advice

_***This takes place in Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid. Not going to do this episode really, just a summary, and also a scene added in here and there. Hope it's okay:) Thank you again for the reviews. There are those who review for almost every chapter and I soo appreciate you guys! You're awesome! Thanks for reading. Also a shout out to those who saved my story to their lists. I do pay attention to that, and thank you.**_

Now:

Sam had gotten detoxed completely the next day they'd hit the road not too long after that. Bela went ahead and drove home as well, and Jo went back to hunting. Dean and Sam didn't get too far away before their next case, which was good because only a week or so after they left Bobby's they headed back, only to find a case in Bobby's town.

After finding out a zombie was running around Dean and Sam found out Bobby already knew, but had lied about it because his dead wife had also came back. It was kind of hard to convince Bobby she needed to die when she seemed friendly and Bobby seemed a happier with her here...but she was a zombie and eventually the others started turning rabid.

**Bobby's Kitchen.**

Karen was baking again, Bobby was off resting and Sam went off to check on another person, or boy, who came back from the dead. Dean was worried about Bobby, and really wished he could send Karen back to her grave, but Bobby wouldn't stand for it. So Dean stood in the kitchen with her, knowing exactly how long it would take to reach his gun in his waistband if she decided to turn crazy.

"You don't trust me."

"Why do you think that?" Dean asked, nervous.

"You're here to watch me. I know who you are, I know who Bobby is now...you guys hunt things, and I'm one of those things. I know you're just looking out for Bobby...but so am I."

"Really?"

"Yeah..poor guy. I remember it all...what happened to me, Bobby having to kill me. I see his guilt."

"Why haven't you told him that?"

"I want to give him peace, not hurt him. I'm his wife...can I take a guess and say you've never been in love before?"

Dean looked down. "I uh, I'm not sure if..."

"Oh? I can tell from that look on your face that you have been before."

"I don't know if it's love, neither of us really talk about it much."

"Current then? Hmm." she asked.

Dean nodded. He hated that this woman was easy to talk to. No wonder Bobby loved her.

"Well if you do, you got to make sure she knows."

Dean nodded again, wanting to agree with the older woman.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Didn't help when the zombies started going bad and attacking people eventually, as Dean and Sam expected. Sam and Dean helped the Sherrif take care of all the others after her boy attacked her husband. Bobby'd kicked the boys out, wanting to take care of Karen himself. And eventually Bobby had to do it...again. At least this time she wanted him to and he had the chance to end her before she went completely nuts. Later Sam and Sherriff Mills come to Bobby's and help Bobby and Dean with the remaining zombies.

Bobby then gave the boys the message Karen had said was from "Death." The Horseman had wanted Bobby out of the way because he was helping the boys with the quest to stop Lucifer. Luckily they'd all survived, again.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

Dean was quiet as they left Bobby's and headed for a motel a couple hours out. He'd thought about Karen's words, had taken them to heart. It wasn't like he or Bela were ready to say anything yet out loud about their feelings...but she was what he wanted, and they were having a kid together. He had a hard time picturing a future...if there was a future to picture...that didn't have Bela in it. He was at the point where he knew if he lost her he wouldn't just be sad that another friend had died...he'd be devastated as much as losing Sam would be. So while on the surface maybe he wasn't ready to say that he loved her, but underneath it all, it had to be something close if not love exactly.

**End Chapter.**


	49. dean's new plan

***Next Chapter is here:)**

**...**

Bela had finally decided she was tired of being all the way over in Queens, and before getting any further along in her pregnancy decided to sell the condo and pack up and move. She liked the eastern side of the United States, so she didn't go too far, but just enough to make driving for her and the boys a little easier. Dean and Sam helped her out with a few things, but for the most part she just started over with all of her belongings, completely redecorating.

After a couple weeks of searching she found a nice home right on the outside of Philadelphia, in Norristown. It wasn't all that large for Bela actually, 3 bedrooms, it was an old victorian style home but was warm and lived in enough for Dean's approval. Dean had been by once after the move as well to help, though Bela made sure to hire someone to do the actual baby room off the main bedroom, just to make it go faster.

**A month and a half after last chapter. late March.**

**Norristown, PA. Bela's Home.**

Bela was a little more irratable then usual, especially while almost 7 months pregnant. Dean found it quite funny, which irritated her further...mainly because she made sure to call him atleast once a week. Granted, he was just as bad and called at least that much to check up on her.

Today, well she wasn't sure whether to panic or get pissed off. She hadn't talked to him in a week, and when she called today he didn't answer. After giving him several hours to get back to her, she tried Sam. He didn't answer either and that's when the worry started to set it. She tried the talking board...and the weird part was that nothing was happening.

She tried Bobby and Jo after that...they didn't know anything. So when Dean called her back late that night, she was fuming.

"Seriously Dean do you not understand the meaning of a cell phone? It's movable sweetheart, take it with you."

"Yeah, well...I uh couldn't take it where we went."

"I don't follow."

"We kind of...died. Again."

"You did what?"

"Died.." Dean tried.

Bela's voice cracked a little, but she composed herself. "Well clearly you're speaking to me now. Explain."

Dean smiled, sometimes he loved her bitchy side. Sometimes he hated it.

"Right...well these hunters found us, shot us...and we died. Then we went to Heaven, Cas had us try to find Joshua so we could find God...all while running from Zachariah our favorite angel."

"You're here now right? Please don't tell me somehow you've managed to contact me one last time and you're really dead."

He could hear the nervousness in her tone.

"Yes, we're okay. Joshua sent us back, basically after saying God was letting this all play out. So again, no help to us. Cas is all defeated, gave me my necklace back and everything."

She let out a sigh of relief. "You know, I'd rather you stop dying. I can't handle that stress right now Dean."

"Sorry, really I am. Hey by the way, saw Pamela."

Bela laughed. "Really?"

"Yep, she even forgave us."

"So wait...you're serious about the whole Heaven thing?"

"Yep. I mean, it's not what I expected to see...but it's alright."

"Just alright? That sounds impressive." she teased.

"Hey, we just got to the other motel, we ran outta the other one fast so they wouldn't catch us after the room was covered in blood. Gonna go wash up."

"Blood?"

"Just our clothes and the beds...wounds are healed. Hey if I send you the names of those hunters can you find them? I need to go hunt them down."

"Dean, with everything going on you want to go chase down hunters? Look how long you spent looking for me that time."

"Yes well you sweetie were hard to find...these guys are morons. But yeah fine...I'll wait til after the kid's born I guess."

"And after Lucifer's stopped?"

"Maybe."

"Right. Well get cleaned up."

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Bela leaned back against the couch, finally able to relax.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

**1 Week Later.**

**Minnesota.**

After getting intel from Bela about a location with a demon problem, the boys follow up and check it out. However, they are surrounded by demons and then try and outtrun them Dean and Sam run into an entire group of people who help them exorcise all the demons. It ends up being an entire town. The boys were definately not used to everyday people knowing about demons and how to exorcise them.

After following the group into town they learn that the preacher's daughter is thought to be a prophet, and she's giving the townspeople information on the demons, helping the town survive.

**Bar. Night.**

Sam decided to call Castiel, Dean even after all this time was still laughing everytime they had to pull out a phone to call Cas. Dean took this time to call Bela and let her know about the town and prophet.

"So another one?" she asked him.

"Yeah looks like it. She's seeing things before they happen...or I should say seeing demons, and these people are actually listening to her. Hell they're going straight in at the demons as a group. It's crazy."

"This is good?"

"Well yeah, better than people panicking. I mean, the reason we don't want the whole Lucifer/Apocalypse thing to get out is so people don't freak out and make it worse...but these guys, they're helping. I mean, I'd say it makes our job a little easier."

"Makes sense."

"You okay?"

"Fine Dean, just like I was 2 days ago. Minus the fact that I am starting to not be able to see my feet."

"I'm sure you look hot."

"Oh please. You haven't seen me in a month. You have no idea what I look like."

"Well that may be true, but you're carrying our daughter so I'm allowed to think you look good."

"Mmm or you're trying to stay on my good side."

"Do you have one?" he asked teasing.

"Not really." she said.

"Alright they're ringing bells, means something I guess people are heading out. I'll call you later."

"Yeah." she agreed.

**llllllllllllllllllll**

**Church. Night.**

They had to fight a few more demons off, and things kept getting weirder. Dean went to go talk with the prophet, Leah, again.

"I need you to tell me everything." he told her.

"About?"

"Paradise that you mentioned, what the angels are saying. Don't sugarcoat it."

"From what I know, there's some sort of prize fight, but then after we win..."

Dean assumed we meant the angels and humans..but he wasn't sure. Leah continued.

"...the planet will go to the chosen. Then it will be peaceful. No monsters, no disease. You're with those you love."

Dean looked at her. He had a tough time believing it'd go down like that. The ending sounded nice, but nothing was ever that easy.

"So this town, and you, are chosen then? That's nice." Dean commented.

"So are you Dean."

"No, more like cursed."

Dean thought about it hard. He wanted things to be like that, especially if he was ever going to have a family like he wanted. It just seemed damn near impossible.

llllllllllllllllllll

And as usual for the Winchesters, nothing was as it seemed. After Sam finally got Cas to come, they learned Leah wasn't really a prophet. Dean ended up killing her and the town realized they were being falsley lead. It got worse before it got better, but once she was killed and the truth revealed people realized their mistakes.

Dean however, well he wasn't feeling great about any of it. He was over the whole thing with the angels. He didn't want to fight a losing battle again, not with the risk of Sam saying yes or losing Bela and his child. He suddenly had the feeling maybe he should do it...say yes, get it over with. Sam wouldn't have to, and he could end all this. They could hate him...Bela and Sam. He didn't care that much though as long as they were safe.

Before Sam could stop Dean, he left the town in Minnesota and headed out quickly to Pennsylvania. He had to talk to her first, see her first.

**lllllllllllllllllll**

**Norristown. PA**

Dean drove, only stopping once for gas, straight to see Bela. He knocked a couple of times and waited.

Bela opened the door slowly, a gun dropped down at her side. "Dean." she said, a little surprised.

"Hey." he whispered.

She set the gun down on the side table by the door and opened the door all the way.

"What are you doing here? You were just..."

"I know, I just uh..."

"Alright what the hell is going on? What happened out there?"

Dean gave her a little info about the stuff that had gone down with Leah and what Cas said.

Bela motioned for Dean to get in the house. He drank in how she looked now.

"That sent you all the way here?"

"No it's just...I can't do it anymore okay? I saw the what happens if I let this continue, that Sam will say yes and the world will be turned upside down. I can't let Sam do that, and I can't put anymore people at risk, especially you and the baby."

The went into the family room. "What are you saying?"

"That I have to do this. Look, before hell...before any of that, it was me and Sam fighting, and I didn't care much about the rest of it. Now, Sam isn't the only one I worry about, it ain't just him and a car anymore. Thing is...I also know this life, well it isn't going to end pretty for me no matter what we do."

"Dean stop."

"No...I just, I have to say this...and you have to hear it. I don't care that I used to want to kill you, ever since we both came back from hell it's been different. I'm happier when you're around. When I picture how I would want things...it's with you and our girl, and that's all I know."

Bela stared at him. "You have to do what? Dean please don't tell me you're going to agree to Michael using you. I can't handle that. You can't do this, not to me, or Sam, or Bobby."

"I don't have a choice. Okay? I do this now, Sam doesn't have to say yes to Lucifer and the devil will be easier to beat without Sam as a vessel. And they're sure the angels will win...and then everything will be over. Bela, I'm not doing this without conditions. I'm going to make sure you and the baby are safe, that Sam, Bobby...whoever else I care about...that you're okay."

She sighed. He was crazy. "And what happens if you save all of us and you're not okay?"

"Bela..."

"No, don't. I've heard enough." Bela got up slowly and walked towards the other room.

"Wait, okay."

"I knew when it came to Sam you were were all about sacrificing yourself, but I thought maybe you were over it. Obviously not, and you're including me into it."

"Hey, we don't know what's gonna go down, maybe we'll get to be together after.

Dean walked up to her and took her hand.

"Please..." she started.

"I have to. I have to make this okay."

She shook her head. Dean pulled her as close as he could, and put one hand on her back and the other on her pregnant stomach. She rested her head on his chest.

"I can't do this alone, I told you that."she whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Can you think on it? Come to bed, go in the morning."

He nodded.

**lllllllllllllllllllll**

Bela ordered chinese and they ate a quick dinner. She picked up her phone when Dean went to the bathroom to wash up.

_He's here. _Bela texted had called earlier after talking to Bobby, telling her to let him know if Dean showed up. She wanted to support Dean, but she also didn't agree with him doing this.

_Figured. Be there tomorrow morning._

They headed to bed not long after that. Dean got in behind her and pulled her back against his chest.

"Told you."

"Told me what?"

"That you looked great."

She let out a sigh. "You lie."

"Nope. It's true."

"Mmhhm." she mumbled sleepily.

"Go to sleep."

"I have this feeling you won't be here when we wake up."

He smiled at the use of 'we' as she referred to their daughter.

"I will."

"Okay."

"Goodnight." Dean leaned forward and kissed her shoulder. He felt her breathing slow and felt like she was asleep. He couldn't really help it, after thinking about it hard lately it just slipped out. "I love you." he whispered, barely audible. But Bela wasn't asleep all the way yet. She smiled, yet her eyes were a little teary for a second. She blamed the hormones. Not that he could see her.

Dean was certainly surpised when Bela reacted to him. "Is that so?"

He grinned. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Good. Me too."

"You love you too? I already knew that."

"Dean."

"What? Of all people, I manage to get out all three words and you just say me too?"

"So demanding."

"Bela." Dean warned teasingly.

"Hmm?"

"I don't care if you do or not...but you're not getting away with 'you too.' So you either do, or you don't."

She laughed. Bela wasn't sure how it was they could act like usual after the night they'd had, and with knowing what he was about to do. It always just seemed to be so much fun with him. But she certainly wasn't letting him leave in the morning, if Sam couldn't stop him anyways, without him hearing it. It scared her, how she felt now. It'd been hard admitting her feelings to him, been hard finding out about the baby, and now she was here admitting she was in love with him. Even after telling him she wouldn't fall for him. That's exactly what she did.

Bela took her hand and wrapped it around Dean's hand that was laying against her stomach. "I love you Dean...sometimes I have no idea how, but I do."

He smiled, and squeezed her hand. "Thank you."

This time they both fell asleep.

**End Chapter.**


	50. Point of No Return

**Pennsylvania. Early Morning.**

Dean woke up early and got dressed. He didn't want to leave, but he needed to go and contact Zacharia, or Michael, before he talked himself out of it, or let Sam find him. He did promise to be here though, so he walked to her side of the bed and place a soft kiss on her lips, and his hand on her stomach. He wished he could frame this moment with her, she looked gorgeous.

Bela awoke slowly. "Dean." she got out.

"Hey. I'm going soon...gonna fix myself coffee and head out."

"You're saying goodbye then?"

He nodded. Bela blinked a few times, trying to wake herself.

"Don't...you need the sleep. Maybe this isn't goodbye." Dean said. Bela listened to him and let herself sleep.

Dean stood all the way up and walked out of the bedroom and headed downstairs, through the dining room to the kitchen. He put on the coffee and went to get some stuff from his car. He wrote a quick letter to Bela and their child, and then to Bobby. He'd do one for Sam too later. It was in case he really was gone after all this, if he didn't see them again after Michael finished with him.

He heard something, and made a grab for his gun. He turned around, and although not sure how the hell he'd missed it before he saw Sam sitting in a chair in the study off the dining room.

"Sam."

"Figured you'd come here."

Sam gave his lecture, and Dean stayed stubborn.

"You're gonna stop me? No."

"I brought help." Sam said, standing.

Dean looked behind him to notice Cas. "Nice."

Bela walked down the stairs, noticing Sam and Castiel. Castiel touched Dean's forehead, and then also disappeared.

"Sam." Bela greeted.

"Sorry."

"No don't...please tell me you aren't locking him up in Bobby's basement?"

"No, just in the house. He isn't going anywhere with all of us around."

"He won't just change his mind."

"I know. We'll have to convince him. You didn't get close?"

She shook her head. "Not really. Made him think hard about it, but that's all."

"Okay. Look, just hang in there. We won't let him do this."

"I'm just supposed to wait."

Sam looked at her. "Well Dean might kill us if you came along. I'll keep in touch."

Bela sighed. Sam started to leave.

"By the way...Dean was right. You do look really good...I'm not the most kid loving person, but pregnancy seems to look good on you."

She smiled. "Yeah...thanks."

"I do hope to live long enough to see my niece." Sam said. He then turned and walked to the front door and left.

**lllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Bobby's**

"Great. Just great. I mean, all this time and you expect us to magically find a way to stop Lucifer now?"

"Just stop it." Bobby said.

"Well then just let me go."

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Reality. This is all we have. Michael kills the devil, and saves a bunch of people."

"It doesn't save everyone. Has to be another way."

"There isn't, and if Lucifer wipes out half this planet and I coulda done something about it that's on me."

"You're giving up."

Dean shook his head.

"You're not in my shoes Bobby."

"Right. You remember that bullet I wanted to put in my head a few months back? I look at that gun everyday and think I should just end it, but I don't 'cause you made me promise not to give up!"

Dean looked down at his feet, then back up.

"I know, see I look at all of you everday and realize I have to do this. I make sure you, Sammy, Bela and our child are safe."

"Yeah that's great, except it ain't about just us, the rest of the world is more important."

"I know that Bobby."

Sam and Cas walked back in the room.

"Somethin's wrong."

"What?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Cas said. He disappeared. The other three looked around.

"Okay..." Dean commented. "I'm getting a beer."

Suddenly Cas showed back up with Adam, laying him on the cusion by the window.

"Alright who the hell is that?" Bobby asked.

"Uh, that's our brother." Sam said.

"Our previously dead brother." Dean added. "Cas?"

"It was the Angels...Zachariah probably."

Cas put the same thing on Adam's ribs as the others.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I have my ideas."

Adam woke up, a little freaked. Except when he told them what was going on Dean, Bobby, and Sam were in shock. Turns out Adam was told he was to be Michael's vessel.

Cas left for a brief moment to check it out. Once he showed back up Bobby kept watch over Adam while Sam, Dean, and Cas walked to the other corner of the room.

"I think they're moving on from you Dean. It seems he's telling the truth. It was either him, or a trip to the future."

"Excuse me?" Dean asked.

"Zachariah's other plan was to go many years into the future, since they need your bloodline Dean."

"What's the future have to do with it?" Dean asked.

"Your child. If not you, than it was either Adam or your prodegy."

"No."

"Dean's it's okay, they obviously picked Adam." Sam said. "

"Zachariah must have wrongly thought you would withstand them." Castiel said, the normally serious angel had a bit of sarcasm creeping into his tone.

"Nice Cas."

"This doesn't seem right." Sam said. "I mean, after all the stuff with destiny suddenly the angels have a Plan B?"

Adam sat up. The three of them walked back over towards him and Bobby.

"Look, this has been fun and all...but I have to go."

"No, just wait." Sam said. He tried to tell Adam the angels were full of crap. Adam was having a hard time believing him.

Sam's cell rang.

"How is he?"

"You're not supposed to be stressing."

"Sam." Bela warned.

"Well he's still a flight risk, so is Adam."

"Who?"

"Our other brother, long story. Don't worry, Dean's in the panic room."

"I thought you said you wouldn't lock him up."

"Well me and Cas are kinda busy, Bobby's keeping an eye on Adam...what else were we supposed to do with him?"

"I guess so. Look, I'll be less stressed if you keep me in the loop. I will get in my goddamn car and drive there if not."

"Oh don't do that, I'll keep in touch."

"Fine."

**llllllllliiilllllllllll**

**Street somewhere.**

After another hour Dean managed to escape and left to go find Zachariah. He wasn't about to let Adam take the fall for him. Once Sam found him gone he texted Bela's phone to let her know.

Against Sam's, and most likely Dean's, wishes Bela packed a bag and drove towards Bobby's. She just didn't give a damn if Dean yelled at her at this point. Pregnant or not, she wasn't going to break.

Sam took off after Dean and left Bobby to watch Adam. Castiel however was faster and found Dean trying to get ahold of Zachariah. He took hold of Dean and lead him away to the back ally.

Castiel pushed Dean away.

"I rebelled for this? I gave up everything I know for you and Sam, not for you to surrender."

"Cas..."

"No. I've done all this for you, you're not doing this to me. You're not doing this to any of us."

"Please just..."

Cas ignored him and touched his shoulder, making Dean fall unconcious.

**llllllllklllllllll**

**Bobby's**.

Sam returned to find Adam gone. Bobby said he'd just disappeared. Castiel returned and put Dean down on the sofa.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Me."

"Adam's gone. We don't know how."

"The angels...Adam tipped them somehow."

"Great."

Dean woke up a little while later. He groaned. Sam was next to him.

"Remind me not to piss off Cas ever again. So?"

"Well...Adam's gone. The angels took him...oh and it's not my fault but the mother of your child is currently on her way here."

"What?"

"She insisted, and Bela's just as stubborn as you are."

"Great. So, any idea where they took Adam?"

"Same place where they kept you. Cas went and checked. Angels are everywhere."

"So what are you doing about it?"

"You're coming with me."

"You sure about that?"

Sam nodded. "Bobby's against it."

"He's smart, 'cause you know it's either a trap to get me to say yes or I'm gonna just say yes anyway."

"I don't know about that. Dean, I think when it comes down to it, you're going to make the right call."

"Why?"

"You're still my brother. You have to understand that you still have me. You still have all of us. And you really don't wanna be pissing off your pregnant girlfriend who carries a gun." Sam smiled.

Dean sighed. "You all are crazy."

**llllliillllllllllll**

**Warehouse. California.**

Castiel came back for the boys and whisked them away to a city in California. He announced where Adam was and that there were five angels guarding the room.

"So what are you gonna do, take on all of them?"

"Yes."

"That's suicide." Dean said.

"Well then I don't have to watch you fail. I'm sorry Dean, I lost faith in you even though Sam hasn't."

Sam watched Dean's face show a little bit of hurt.

**Bobby's house**

Bela arrived that night. She'd made one stop at a Hampton Inn on the way to sleep a few hours.

"So?" she asked as Bobby let her in.

"They're going after Adam."

"Their dead brother?"

"Angels brought him back as Michael's vessel...except I think it's more of a trick to get to Dean instead."

Bela nodded. "Is he..."

"Still wanting to say the big yes? I think so, but Sam seemed to have gotten through to him a little bit. You look tired, go sit down."

Bela did as she was told.

"I tried to talk him out of it."

"Yeah well don't feel bad, boy's a stubborn idjit."

She sighed. Her head ached from the worry.

"You know, somehow things always work out with those two. He'll be alright." Bobby said. He hated to be the positive one here, but it looked like the Bela needed it.

She nodded. "This time though? The angels have been keeping them alive to be used in this fight, but now...there won't be a reason to once it ends. They'll have no use for either of them."

Bobby tried not thinking about it.

**California.**

Sam and Dean went in a few minutes after Cas. They noticed one angel dead and the others were gone...including Castiel. The boys quickly made their way into the room and saw Adam on the floor not looking too good.

"Dean. Sam. You came for me?"

"Yeah well we are family."

"I hoped you wouldn't...it's a trap." Adam said.

"Figured." Dean agreed.

Zachariah showed up.

"Wow. You just thought it'd be easy huh? Come rescue the youngest Winchester?"

"Nope. Hope you weren't expecting us to make it that easy for you though." Dean said, Sam tried attacking Zachariah with the sword. Zachariah felt it though and knocked Sam to the ground first.

"You know Dean, I have a lot of patience." Zachariah said. He lifted his hand and squeezed it to a fist, making Adam cough up blood.

"Stop it." Dean said. "Let him go."

The angel ignored him, and did the same to Sam. Dean glared at him.

"See, there really wasn't a choice for us. Never has been. You're just too easy to manipulate."

"You seriously need to stop." Dean said, watching his brothers.

"You know originally Dean, we thought it was just your brother..Sam I mean..who we could use against you. Then there's Adam here. We certainly know how you feel about your own blood. Now though, well a while back ago we figured out it wasn't just your brother anymore...it was _her_. Well her and your unborn child. Nice to know we have another round of leverage on you."

Adam looked up at Dean. He was gonna have a kid? Adam felt horrible, he'd been so hard on him. Sam looked at Dean hard...he knew Zachariah had Dean's attention now. Crap.

"Stop. Stop now."

"Maybe I should make a call...bring her by for a little chat."

"Damn it just stop. I'll do it." Dean yelled.

"What was that?"

"Call Michael down. Now." Dean said harshly.

"Dean no." Sam tried. Dean ignored him, he had his own plan.

Zachariah smiled, and finally started chanting. "He's on his way."

"Good." Dean looked to Sam. The angel had stopped choking him and Adam. "See, I have a few conditions first."

Zachariah looked to Dean.

"Safety for some people I care about."

"Okay fine, make Michael a list."

"I will. Another thing...I will not say yes, until Michael kills you."

"What?"

"You heard me, Michael don't get me til he kills you."

"He won't go for that."

"Oh no? Who's more important to him?" Dean challenged.

Zachariah got pissed, giving Dean the perfect opportunity to get up in the angels face.

"He won't kill me." Zachariah said.

"No maybe not, but I will." Dean said, and plunged the sword through the angry angel's chest, killing him.

Sam got up and the two of them walked to Adam. "Can you walk?"

The youngest of them nodded. "I think so."

"Let's move." Dean said. Sam followed Dean and Adam was right behind him. They had to move fast as Michael was coming.

Dean opened the door and he and Sam walked through, but it shut on Adam.

"No. Dean!"

Dean and Sam turned and found the door had shut, but they couldn't open it.

"Damn it!" Dean yelled. "Hang on we'll get you out."

Dean tried, but he couldn't get it to open. A couple moments later it opened...but it was an empty room.

"What?" Sam looked around.

Dean shook his head.

**llillill**

**Highway. Stolen Car.**

"You think he's okay?"

"Probably not." Dean answered. "Cas is gone too. We'll find them though."

Sam nodded. "Why'd you change your mind...I really thought you were gonna do it."

"I don't know. I just looked at you guys...and while we've had our trust issues with each other, I thought to myself that you brought me here anyways. Not sure it's what I would've done, but for some reason you believed in me, I guess I just couldn't let you down."

"Yeah."

"Look, I'm sorry."

"Dean it's okay."

"No, it's not. I'm not sure what I was thinking."

"Protecting me, protecting your family."

"I guess so. I just...I may be the big brother but I can't keep worrying about protecting you...not like that anyways. Gotta let you grow up. I can't just be the overprotective one anymore."

Sam nodded. "Yeah well save that for the kid. I saw that look too, after Zachariah threatened Bela and your daughter. It's not just us anymore."

"Well...it'll always be you and me Sammy...but no, it ain't just us anymore. Dean smiled, then frowned.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Crap. Bela."

"Huh?"

"Bela's gonna shoot me."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, she just might."

**lllllllilllllllll**

**Bobby's. Next evening.**

Bela had been at Bobby's for over a day. She got the message from the boys that they were on their way back. She assumed that meant Dean hadn't said yes yet. She'd left Bobby's for a while and picked up some chinese food. A few hours later and watching Bobby drink himself to sleep had been enough to do her in and she fell asleep herself. She woke up the next morning and Bobby hadn't came in yet. She found what little she could eat and made herself useful reading some of the books Bobby had been using to do research. A couple hours later the door opened and she hard the brothers come in.

Dean walked in first to the study and found her sitting at the desk.

"Hey."

She glared at him.

"You're mad." Dean acknowledged.

Bela didn't speak.

"I'm sorry okay? I should have known that wasn't the way we do things. I promised to fight...that wasn't fighting."

He walked up to her and sat on the desk in front of her.

"Bel please say something."

She turned the chair around to face him and stood slowly so that they were face to face.

"Say something?"

He gulped. Bela smacked him in the chest, hard.

"You're an idiot."

"I know." he admitted. "You were less mad 4 days ago."

"I just figured it would take you less time to come to your senses...you know before you nearly got taken over by an archangel."

He nodded.

"So, your other brother?"

"Gone...they got him. We tried to get him out but Michael got there before we could."

"So he said yes?"

"I have no idea. I guess better him than their other threat."

"What other threat?"

"Zachariah threatened to take a trip to the future and grab our kid to use as the vessel."

"He what?"

"I know."

Bela unconciously placed a hand on her stomach. "That shouldn't be possible...I thought the planet was going to be destroyed anyways?"

"Well, I maybe they're keeping our bloodline safe, I don't know. Either way, not happening. I don't want her anywwhere near this life."

Bela nodded.

Dean pulled her close to him. "We'll figure things out. I don't know how, but we will. I really am sorry. I apologized to Sam too, it just doesn't feel like enough."

"Shhh. I get it, you're being your usual protective self. It's something new for me...your brother gets it more than I do. I mean, I'm used to it being just me...and over the past year I've had to get used to having someone else look out for me too."

"Get used to it." he said smiling. "By the way...you're as bad as I am, I mean you drove all the way out here."

"Yeah well you were being a moron. I thought about shooting some sense into you."

"Oh yeah? How would that work?"

"Hadn't gotten that far into my plan yet."

"Uh huh. Thought pregnant woman weren't supposed to get worked up?"

"Well Dean, great idea. Stop doing things to cause me to get 'worked up' and I won't."

He smiled. "Yes Ma'm."

Bela rolled her eyes at him. "I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Aw aren't the two of you cute." Bobby smirked, him and Sam walking in.

The pair turned around. "Oh shut up." Dean said.

**,,**

**End Chapter.**


	51. Names

Next Day.

They all decided to head out of Bobby's the next afternoon, and Dean rode with Bela back to Pennsylvania. Sam drove the Impala behind them, but stopped when he got wind of a hunt in Ohio.

**Norristown. Bela's home. Late that Night.**

"You okay?" Dean asked as they walked in. Bela flipped on the lights.

"Yeah."

"Dean, you really didn't need to come with me you know."

He shrugged. "I wanted to."

"Well what I want is more sleep. She's exhausting me you know."

Dean laughed. He grabbed her arm and lead her towards the stairs.

Later they were both in bed, but neither had fallen asleep yet.

"So..."

"What?" Bela asked.

"We haven't discussed names at all. I'm feeling a little negligent here." Dean said.

Bela smiled. "No, I guess not."

"Alright woman, any ideas?"

"We've been busy...I havent' really given it that much thought." she said, a little guilty.

"Okay, well mom named Sam and I after the grandparents...but to me that seems like an unlucky thing to do."

"Hmm yeah. Just for ideas though...your's was Mary."

"And you? You said you chose your current name after your real mom?"

Bela nodded. "So since it's my name now, that's out."

"What was it?"

"My mum's? Isobela Marie."

"Grandma?"

"She died when I was 3, cancer I think." Bela said. "I think it was Catherine."

"Yours was Abigail."

"Not using that, that was my father's choice."

"Your middle name?" Dean asked.

"My mother's idea...Rose."

Dean grinned. "Aww."

"Hush."

"Well, let's just start over. No past names or whatever." Dean suggested.

Bela smiled. "Great idea."

"Ideas?"

Bela sighed. "Well between you and me...maybe we should pick a "D" name."

"Or "B"." Dean smirked.

"I'll look into it."

"Okay. Now go to sleep." he told her.

lllllllllllkllllllllll

Dean awoke early that morning to find Bela propped up against the headboard looking at a book.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

She showed him the name book.

"Really? At 6 AM?"

"Well with everything going on it's rare for us to spend enough time together to decide, so I say we do it now."

He sighed.

"So, I'm looking at D names. This is hard you know."

"D huh? You'd rather go with my initial than yours?" Dean asked.

"I didn't like any of them."

He laughed. "Of course not. Alright, hit me with a few of 'em."

"Well, I ruled out Daphne."

He made a 'ew' face, she laughed.

"Ruled out Danielle too..."

"Hmm."

"Too close to Daniel, and she is definately not going to be confused for a boy."

Dean laughed, he couldn't help it. Bela was just so...well Bela about all this.

"Ok I get it, you want a girly name."

"No, not too girly."

"No yelling at me, but she needs to know how to shoot a gun." Dean suggested. "I mean, much much later."

Bela smirked. "Dean, you do know me right?"

He grinned."So, we gonna fight over who teaches her?"

"Absolutely." She agreed. "And self defense, she needs that too."

"You do that too?"

"What, you think all I do is hold a gun? I told you, I was trained as a hunter for a while. I can defend myself quite well."

"That's hot. I say in the future you show me what you can do."

"Deal. Now shut up so I can concentrate."

"Yeah yeah. Throw some more out."

Bela sighed. "I don't know."

"You're stuck on "D" names? Hey let's just combine ours." Dean joked.

"What would that be? Dela?"

"Hey it could work."

Bela thought on it, then looked in the book.

"Well...there is Della in here...oh wait."

"What? You serious, I was joking."

"No..what about this one."

She passed the book to him.

"Delia?" He asked.

She nodded. "It's strong...I mean it's orgin is Greek which is a bit strange, but it could work."

"Huh. Delia Winchester?"

"Hey who said she get's yours?"

"Really?" he questioned.

She smiled. "Kidding Dean, relax...so?"

"I uh...I kinda like it."

Bela grinned. "Fine, I'm picking it."

"Already."

"What's wrong with being proactive? Everything else is going to be chaotic enough."

"Yeah, okay."

"Really?"

"Sure. I mean, after it was my accidental suggestion. So why not?"

"Good. Delia it is."

"Middle name? I mean, I don't have one...but you do."

"Hmm. I don't know."

"Well we purposely didn't name her after anyone...guess we could for middle."

"Mary?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah, doesn't sound good together."

"Well we only have Isobela, which is me now so doesn't work. Your mom's middle name was what?"

"Uh...I think um..Elizabeth I think. And yours is Rose."

"Delia Elizabeth? You know I think I like that one. Sounds elegant."

"Elegant? Really?" Dean laughed.

"What? I'm still a woman Dean, and I also have a reputation to uphold here."

"What of being a fancy kind of girl?"

She smirked. "Nothing wrong with a little style."

"Ok whatever. I like the name anyway so fine."

"Well that's done."

"Great, now I'm going back to sleep for a couple hours. Maybe you should too or you're gonna be grumpy."

"I haven't slept past this time in over a month."

"Really? You love to sleep in."

"Yeah well apparently your daughter takes after you not me. She wakes me up. Guess I get to be surrounded by morning people." Bela complained.

"Aw poor you. Wakes you up how?"

Bela took Dean's hand and placed it on her stomach in a certain spot. "Wait." she said.

He smiled when he felt the small kick. "You're right about self defense. Guess she's getting an early start at kicking demon ass, not that I'll ever let her actually do that." He grinned.

"Yeah, using me. That's nice of her."

"Then why are you smiling?" Dean teased.

Bela rolled her eyes. "You can go back to sleep now Dean."

**lllilllill**

Dean woke up a few hours later and the two of them ate a quick breakfast before Sam picked him up.

"I'll see you later." Dean told her, grabbing his jacket.

"Yeah. Seriously though if you decide to do anything that stupid again like say yes to Michael, I will kill you myself."

"I won't, and that's a promise I can keep."

Bela nodded.

"You try to relax okay?"

"Not really something I'm good at."

"Well then do something you're good at. Find us a way to beat Lucifer." Dean said, grinning.

"Oh yes I'll get right on that, because I'm sure the answer will be different this time out of the thousand other things I'ven looked at."

"Pessimist." he said.

She shrugged. "Realist."

"Guess so."

"Go, Sam's waiting."

Dean nodded. "I'll see you soon." He gave her a brief kiss on the lips before walking towards the door.

"Dean." she called to him.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful okay? No dying on us."

He nodded. "You too."

**End Chapt**


	52. Tomorrow's Problem

**1 Week Later.**

Bela tried to take Dean's advice and relax some. She spent time getting some house decorating done and even read a novel instead of doing research. However, sitting and doing nothing wasn't really her style. She'd given up and started looking through some of the old books she'd picked up.

Then there was the food. Bela guessed this was time for the cravings to start. According to articles though, hers were nothing compared to other woman. A few individual tubs of ice cream here and there, she absolutely loved Nutella, and Hummus and crackers. She'd always taken pride in healthy eating...but the last one sort of just hit her lately. I mean, she figured she'd be craving gross stuff or unhealthy foods, but she certainly wasn't complaining about the Hummus. She'd take healthy over gross anyday. Granted, she wasn't sure how healthy it was if she ate half the container at one time.

Bela made herself a cup of hot herbal tea and was about to go sit down when her cell rang. She looked at the name before answering.

"Yes Dean?"

"So just had a near miss with Lucifer...and also recieved some information on how to stop him."

"Sorry what?"

"Weird just got weirder. We got pulled into this huge meeting by a bunch of Gods...and Goddesses of every friggin' lore out there because they wanted to use us to figure out a way around Lucifer and the Apocalypse."

"Gods?" she asked incredulously.

"Yep."

"You do realize how crazy you sound right?"

"Yeah I know, Gabriel showed up."

"Gabriel, the angel who pretended to be a trickser that you told me about?"

"One in the same. Listen, we convinced him he needed to stop being a deuce, and he stood up to Lucifer."

"Why was the devil there?"

"They uh...sorta told him they had us."

Bela sighed heavily.

"Don't worry we're fine. Gabriel got us out of there, fought with Lucifer, and also gave us a message."

"What kind of message?"

"We can't kill Lucifer."

"I thought you said a minute ago you had new information on how to."

"No, he said we can't kill him...but we can trap him back in the cage he came out of."

"Really? Well you called me for more than just to talk, what do you need me to do?"

"Gabriel said we need all 4 horseman rings. We only have 2."

"So find the others? Which is Pestilence and Death."

"Yep."

"Okay, Pestilence I see going okay...but you Dean you really think you boys can just mess around with Death?"

"Well I don't see another option so far."

"Fine. I'll look into it."

"Great. Got Bobby looking into it. I say we track him by disease as well."

"Sure. I'll let you know when I find something."

"Yeah thanks."

Bela was about too hang up but Dean stopped her.

"Hey, you doing alright?"

She laughed. "Yes Dean, same as when you left just over a week ago. Stop worrying."

"Hey not worried, just trying to be attentive."

"Uh huh. Well I'm fine. Look you and Sam go do your jobs, I'll do mine here."

"Alright grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy. I just...maybe you should keep your mind on the job not me right now."

"Hey don't okay? I can do both. You tell me to stop worrying when it sounds like exactly what you're doing. I am focused on this, but I'm also not going to pay any less attention to the fact that we'll be parents in like 2 months. That's what's getting me through all this right now, I need it."

"Yeah. Sorry."

"We'll be fine. I'll call you later okay?"

Bela agreed and hung up. She understood him. She really wanted to make sure his mind was on the mission and not her...but she knew him, knew he was a good hunter. Now that he was ready more than ever to fight she'd noticed he was even better at the job.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**2 Weeks Later.**

**Impala. Day.**

Dean and Sam had Bela and Bobby both on speakerphone at the same time. They'd just checked into a location where they figured Pestilence might be.

"So...another swine flu?" Bobby asked.

"Yep." Dean said.

"This doesn't make any sense." Sam commented. "It really seemed like Pestilence was here, I was almost sure."

"And why swine flu when there's that whole Croatoan thing I saw." Dean said.

"Well this is the fourth town he's been at if what we've found is correct." Bela stated.

"You guys have any pattern whatsoever? Any idea about the next target?"

"No, nothing we can see."

"Seems there was a few newscasts and he's headed East." Bela replied.

"So head East." Bobby told the boys.

"East, well Bobby we're all the way in West Nevada. East is all we have." Dean replied.

"Well then keep driving." Bobby said.

Bela laughed. Suddenly her and Bobby heard yelling and swerving. Then the phone connection was lost.

"Bobby? Did you..."

"No idea. Don't fret, I'll call them back."

"That didn't sound good."

"Maybe it was a deer or somethin."

"What in their lives? Right. I'll try Dean, you try Sam."

llllllllllllllllllllllll

**A couple hours later. Impala.**

Dean finally called Bela back, after realizing she was probably going to kill him. The phone only rang once.

"Damn it Dean."

"Sorry."

"What was that? Where the hell are you?"

"In my car."

"My my never begged you to be this whipped." Crowley stated.

"Who was that?"

Dean glared at Crowley.

"Oh you know, the little demon problem from earlier."

"Demon?"

"Hello." Crowley said louder.

"Oh dear God, was that Crowley? What is going on?"

"Well, he's helping us get pestilence, but we have to get to pestilence by getting another demon first."

"You're not serious."

"I know, it's crazy okay. We don't have much choice here."

"Alright hang up with your lover their, we're here." Crowley said as Dean pulled into a business parking lot.

Dean shot him a look. "Listen, Sam said he'd call Bobby and explain...so just call Bobby or something. Or I can tell you later."

"Much choice? Dean, we don't work with demons anymore remember? Figured you and I both learned our lesson...then there was Sam, it never leads to anything good."

"Well I didn't say I trusted him...look just trust me I'm fine. If anything he gets a Colt bullet in his head."

"Hey I really don't appreciate your..."Crowley started.

"Oh shut up." Dean told him.

Bela sighed. "Whatever. Just don't get yourself killed."

"Don't get killed. Got it. Call Bobby. I'll talk to you soon."

Dean then hung up.

Impala. Next Evening.

Bela made her way to the counter to answer her phone.

"You're not dead."

"Nope. Even better, we got a location where pestilence will be and how to get him."

"Crowley?"

"He left. I'll give you all the little details later."

"No demon deals? Nothing I have to worry about that's going to come and bite you in the ass for working with him?"

"No, well other than Sam getting all worked up over the demon we had to chat up and then kill."

"What?"

"Past history, said demon was an old friend of Sam's, was possessed that whole time to watch over Sam several years ago."

"Wow. Your brother angry?"

"He was, he's okay now." Dean said, looking over at Sam sleeping in the passenger seat."

"Okay, listen...I know you want me home and not stressing...but I'm going to Bobby's. I can't just sit here and wait for your calls to stay in the loop. We'll be safer and stronger if we stay closer together."

"Bela.."

"No. I'm going."

"Okay no you're right. Just be careful."

"You're not one to talk."

He laughed. "Guess not."

"Jo's on her way there too. Guess Bobby called her."

"Won't hurt. When it comes down to it...I think we're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Yeah. I'll let you know when I get to Bobby's."

"Okay." Dean agreed. They said goodbye and hung up their phones.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

**Bobby's. 2 Days later.**

Dean had decided to drive to Bobby's first before going after Pestilence. Bela was there and Jo showed up not too long after that. Of course Dean was a little pissy at the moment after learning on the drive over what Sam had asked Bobby the day before.

The five of them were in the study, with the girls seated on the sofa.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean asked Sam. "And you...you knew?" He then asked Bobby.

"What? Sam's new idea to try to cram the devil down his throat? He mentioned it." Bobby said.

"Thanks for the heads up." Dean yelled.

"Hey don't yell at me I didn't come up with it. Or agree."

"Sam, you can't do this."

"Yeah, I get it Dean."

"Great, then no more discussing it."

Dean's phone rang. Jo had got up and grabbed 4 beers and a water from the kitchen and came back in the room. She handed everyone a drink.

"Cas?" Dean asked.

Bela looked up. Sam walked closer to Dean.

"He okay?" Sam asked. Dean put his hand up to quiet him.

"_Dean."_

_"_We thought you were gone. Where are you?"

_"A hospital." Cas said, and explained how he just appeared somwhere._

"You're just in time, we have a way to stop Lucifer."

_"How?"_

"Uh long story, but we have to go after Pestilence now...if you want to just get over here and we'll go."

_"I cannot appear anywhere Dean."_

"Huh?"

Cas explained.

"What, you're outta angel juice completely? Now?"

The others in the room looked at Dean. Well...this wasn't good.

"Human." Dean whispered. "Okay look uh..don't worry okay? We're all here...I can have one of us wire you the money to get here."

Bela nodded to Dean.

Cas then agreed and apologized to Dean about lack of faith and that he was thankful Dean said no to Michael after all.

Dean then hung up.

_"Alright, we gotta go." _Dean said to Sam_. _Bobby started working on research for what to do with the rings once they had them. Dean said goodbye to Bela and the boys took off.

**llllllllillllll**

**2 Days Later.**

No one had left Bobby's while waiting on the boys to get back. Bela thought something was up with Bobby though, he was acting a little weird. They all heard the impala pull up, but were a little surprised when Cas walked in behind them.

"Uh..." Jo started.

"I took a bus." Cas said.

Bela looked at him. "Right." She turned to Dean. "So?"

Dean held up a cloth. "Got it."

She nodded.

They all gathered in the kitchen a little later and ate a pizza. Jo then took off on a near by hunt an hour or so away and Bela had went upstairs and crashed out in the guest room.

**Next Morning**

Bobby, Cas, Dean and Sam all stood around the living room trying to figure things out.

"Look, we're worried Pestilence left a bomb somewhere, I don't mean literally but the way he acted, well it was as if he knew something. So do you have any good news for us?"

"Wel...Chicago's about to be wiped off the map. Big storm, kill a couple million people." Bobby announced.

"I do not understand how that is good news." Cas said, confused.

"Death...he's gonna be there. Maybe we can stop him before and get the ring." Bobby replied.

"Well that sounds so easy." Bela said, coming into the room. Dean smiled briefly at her.

"Well it probably ain't...but I'm just trying to get a handle on it." Bobby said.

"How'd you put all this together?" Dean asked.

"I don't know...had some help."

Dean looked to Bela. She shrugged. "Don't look at me. I know as much as you do."

"Oh Bobby, don't be so modest." Crowley's voice rang out. They all turned to look at him. "I barely helped at all. Hello again." Crowley turned to Bela. "Well that's new...I mean I already was aware, but still."

"Seriously?" Dean commented, rolling his eyes.

"Bobby...tell us what exactly?" Sam asked. Everyone's eyes were on Bobby then.

"Right...well world's ending anyways, no use getting upset over one little soul."

"What?" Bela asked.

"You sold your soul?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Well, more like pawned it." Crowley added. "I fully intend to give it back, I just needed it for the spell I used to locate Death."

"Great, well give it back." Dean told him.

"Not yet."

"Did you kiss him?" Sam asked Bobby.

Bela laughed. Everything going on in here and that's what Sam focused on? Wow.

"Sam." Dean warned.

"What? No!" Bobby said.

Suddenly Crowley made a coughing sound. They all turned to look at Crowley holding his phone out, a picture of Bobby kissing him.

"Oh God." Bela commented. Dean couldn't decide whether to laugh or get sick.

"Why'd you take a picture?" Bobby asked dryly.

"Why'd you use tounge."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Kidding..he didn't." Crowley said.

"Damn it will you just give him his soul back." Dean said.

"I told you not yet."

"Why the hell not?"

"Leverage. You guys kill demons, I don't trust you. Your gigantic brother there has a temper too. So I'll return it, once you go fight the devil and I get far away from all of you."

Crowley than disappeared.

"Really?" Dean shouted.

Bobby shrugged and went to get himself a drink. Sam walked outside.

"And I was the idiot?" Dean asked, more to himself.

"Look if he doesn't give it back, than you find Crowley, make sure he can't leave that body and put the Colt against his skull okay? We'll figure it out." Bela said.

"I guess. Look, I need to go talk to Sam. Bobby ain't the only one with stupid ideas."

Bela nodded. "Here we worried about you saying yes."

"I know...I just, get where he's coming from too. He feels guilty, I can tell. I just got to make him realize this ain't the way to fix it."

"Yeah. Go easy on him okay? No repeats of last year okay?"

Dean nodded.

**llllllllliilllllllll**

**Bobby's. Outside.**

Dean was talking with Sam outside, which seemed to be going okay. Sam knew as well as Dean did how rare it was to be able to take control back, that he probably couldn't do it. They just weren't sure on other plans to make.

"You need to see this." Crowley said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Dean asked.

Crowley put a newspaper down on the picnic table.

Sam read the article.

"So, Pestilence wasn't spreading the swine flu for kicks." Dean said.

"It's about the vaccine." Sam stated.

"I'll bet my life on it...the vaccine is actually the Croatoan virus." Crowley said. "Boys better get ready, if none of this works you'll be living in zombieland by next week."

**An hour later.**

Bobby was packing the vehicles. Crowley was taking Dean to find Death in Chicago while Sam, Bobby, and Cas planned to go stop the distribution of the Croatoan virus.

"I really don't like this." Bela said.

"I know."

"I feel useless."

"You're not." Dean told her.

"Oh really? You're going off with a demon to talk to Death...and likely to get yourself killed, all while I stay here doing what exactly?"

"Looking cute?" Dean tried, smirking.

"Not helping."

"I know, sorry."

"You're not the only one useless." Cas said. "This is it...and I have nothing except this." Cas said, raising the shotgun Bobby'd given him to load in the vehicle. "What do I even do with it?"

Bobby moved past him in his chair. "Point and shoot. Stop complaining." Bobby told Cas.

They all had everything ready and were about to leave.

"Alright, well goodluck stoping the whole virus thing." Dean said to them.

"Yeah, well good luck killing Death." Sam told Dean.

Bela looked at him, sighing loudly.

Sam tried to hand Dean the Knife.

"Keep it." Crowley said. "Dean's covered." The demon handed Dean a hooked weapon.

Castiel looked impressed. "How'd you get that?"

"King of the crossroads, now let's go. Oh, Bobby you going to just sit there?"

Bobby rolled his eyes at the demon. "Nah I think I'll go dancing."

"Bobby...you know if you phrase your deals properly you'd get more out of them. I added a little sub clause to our agreement on your behalf. So again I ask, you going to just sit there?"

Bobby suddenly paid attention to his legs, and noticed he could move his foot. He suddenly pushed himself up and stood.

"Son of a bitch."

"I'm a hell of a guy."

Bela shook her head, looking at Dean.

"Thanks." Bobby said.

"Can we please go?" Crowley asked, not liking the drama.

They all nodded. Sam, Cas, and Crowley got into the truck and drove off.

"Alright...I'll see you." Dean said, kissing Bela quickly before going with Crowley.

She looked down, hand on her stomach. If he didn't come back, she'd find a way to bring him back and kill him herself.

**lllllllillllll**

**Next evening.**

Bobby, Sam, and Cas arrived ealier, which Bela was relieved at. However, Dean had taken longer and they all were starting to worry. So when they heard the impala pull up everyone had let out a breath.

"Hey." Dean said as he walked in.

"And?" Bobby asked.

Dean through the rings on the table.

"Death?"

"Still kicking...let's just say he actually wants us to ice the devil."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Lucifer's got him on a leash, he wants freedom. Seems to be a theme."

"So now what?"

"We deal with it in the morning, I'm exhausted." Dean said.

They all agreed and headed to bed for the night. Dean grabbed Bela's hand in his and walked towards the stairs. The climbed into the guest bed and shut off the light.

"Dean...you look worried."

"Yeah. I know."

"Should I be?"

"It's just..Death. I had to make a promise to him in order to get the ring...and it's one I'm not sure I can keep."

"What?" She asked, panic rising to her face.

"Sam. He wants me to let him do it. Let Sam take Lucifer on, jump into the cage with him."

"No...I mean even if he could.."

"I know, Sam would be dead." Dean shook his head.

"One hit after another. So, you didn't tell anyone else."

"No, I just don't know what to do. It's the friggin' world, it's you and Delia...all of that versus one person, Sam. I mean, it isn't right to say no just to save Sam's life right? Yet I just..."

"If it doesn't work...if he says yes and this doesn't work that future you saw will happen and we'll all die eventually."

Dean nodded.

"And if it does work, you lose Sam. Neither sound good."

"I know."

"So?"

"So we deal with it tomorrow." Dean said. Bela turned over on her side facing away from him, and he moved in closer, holding her.

**llllllllllllllllllll**

**End Chapter.**


	53. Ready to Go, but prepared for the worst

_***Alright, closing in on the last few chapters. I know, crazy right? Anyways...I just feel like this ones a little rushed, but I'm job searching and I'd like to get this story finished before I start my job or else I'll never have time to finish it. Hope it sounds okay.**_

**Bobby's.**

Bobby walked over to where Dean was sitting to talk to him. Dean showed him the rings linking together, and finally informed Bobby about what Death said. Dean admitted to not wanting Sam to do it. Bobby however was the one to convince Dean maybe this plan might work, that Sam was good enough underneath it all to do this. It took a lot, but he finally got to Dean. Made him realize Sam might have a chance.

A little while later Dean found Sam outside leaning on the impala.

After talking to Bobby, and then Bela, he'd came to a decision. It was killing him inside though.

"I'm in."

"What?"

"The whole saying yes to satan plan, I'm in."

"You're gonna let me do this? Why?"

"Sam, I'm not letting you do anything, that's not my job. It's your call, if it's what you wanna do, I'll back you up."

"Didn't think you'd ever say that."

"Yeah, I know. Looking out for you...well that's all I've ever been, all I've ever done. But you're not that kid anymore and I have to stop acting like you are. I'm the one who has to grow up now. If anyone can do this, it's you."

"Thanks."

"So then, you really wanna do this?" Dean asked.

"I let him out, I gotta put him back in."

Dean took a drink of his beer. "Okay then."

llllllllllllllllll

**Evening**.

"We all up to speed then? Kill several demons, get enough blood for Sam here to be strong enough. Then head out to find the devil." Dean said.

Bela hadn't been ready for this though, it'd been one night since Dean mentioned the plan, and now they were off to fight the devil.

The other men walked out leaving the two of them alone.

"Hey." he said, making her face him.

"It's fine. You have to go."

"Bela..."

"Don't okay? This was the plan right? I can handle it."

He grimaced. He could tell she was trying to tough it out.

"I know you can. I want to come back here you know. I know this is Sam's fight once we get there..." Dean started.

"No, it isn't. I understand. Even if this goes bad...you won't let Sam go alone. It'll be the two of you in this fight. That's how it goes Dean. He's your brother, your family."

"Yeah well he isn't my only family."

"I know that too...but you have to go. You can't let him go alone. I may not want to do this alone, but I can. There's a good chance you're not coming back, and I have to deal with that. Sam says yes and can't take control, we know what will happen. And even if Sam can do this...there's a chance none of you will make it out of this alive. I'm prepared for it Dean. I don't like it, but I'm ready."

Dean nodded. "I do love you, you know that right?"

"Yes, I do. And I you."

"Alright." Dean squeezed her hand. "Goodbye."

Jo showed up right before Dean was ready to walk out. "You guys haven't left yet? Good."

Dean shook his head. He kissed Bela softly and let his lips linger. It's all he could give her now.

Bela walked back into the other room. She didn't say anything else. Dean went over to the door where Jo stood.

"You're not going." he told her.

She had a feeling he'd say that. "Shoulda guessed."

"For one, your mom would come back from the dead to kill me. And uh...look, no one else is here. Bobby won't stay behind. I don't have anyone to ask to keep an eye on her."

Jo nodded. She wanted to go, after all this fight caused her mother's death, but she understood what Dean was asking of her.

"I will."

"Thank you. Look, if we don't come back...if this ends badly, whatever you do, don't let her come after us."

She nodded again. "Be careful okay? For her and your kid you need to make it back here."

Dean sighed. "I can't promise that."

"I know Dean."

**llllllllllllllllllllllll**

The girls both heard the impala pull out. Jo walked into the living room. Bela tried to hide it, but she had wiped a tear away.

"I get it." Jo said.

"What? I'm fine." Bela said quickly.

"Uh huh...I know what you did. You kept it all together til he left. Mom did that with me. She didn't cry when we had that memorial for my father, she never cried in front of me all those years. Once I caught her in her room though...I could hear her. The first time I ever saw her cry was that night in the store, when she thought I was going to die. You had to do it, so he wouldn't see you break, but I don't care okay? You can break here all you want. I'm not judging. It's okay to cry a little."

Bela nodded. "I don't want to."

Jo shrugged. "Maybe not. You have a right to though. You don't even have to blame the hormones. I don't want to see anything happen to them either."

"Really one of those times I want a drink." Bela commented.

Jo smiled. "Yeah, I bet."

**End Chapter**


	54. Promises and Optimism

**Ally. Night.**

"I still can't get used to you at eye level again."

Bobby nodded.

"So, was I right?"

"As always, Yoda. Two demons inside, just like you said."

"Did you get it?" Bobby asked him.

"Yep. Hopefully it's enough for him." Dean said, referring to the jugs of demon blood. It made his stomach churn.

"You okay?"

"Not really. I mean, either Sam dies with Lucifer and I lose my brother, Sam dies with Lucifer and we go down with him therefore I leave behind Bela and our child, or Lucifer wins and we all die. Just tell me what you got."

"Not much. These look like omens to you? Cyclone in Florida, temperature drop in Detroit, wildfires in L.A..."

"Wait. What about Detroit?"

"Temp's dropped about 20 degrees, but only in a five-block radius of downtown Motown."

"That's it. Detroit."

"You sure? "

"I'm sure."

"Okay."

**lllllllllllllll**

**Impala**

Dean was in the driver seat of his car again, with Sam next to him and Cas in the backseat. He'd sent a text to Bela telling her they were headed to detroit. He didn't want to just take off without talking to her again, even if she had asked him to focus on the job tonight.

Dean gave a brief smirk at Castiel sleeping in that back seat.

"Wow, he's out."

"Angels don't sleep...it's weird."

"I know...I remember it, from the future. He's basically human right now. Sam, I really don't have a good feeling about this. Everything just keeps playing right into all that destiny bullshit we've been fighting.

"Well, you'd be nuts to have a good feeling about it."

"Detroit. He always said he'd jump your bones in Detroit. Here we are. Maybe this is him rolling out the red carpet, you know? Maybe he knows something that we don't."

"Yeah Dean, I'm sure he does, let's just hope not about the horseman rings."

"Yeah."

"Dean listen...if things do go our way, you understand that I'm not coming back right?"

"Yeah, I got it Sam."

"Alright, then promise me something."

"Okay." Dean agreed.

"Don't try to bring me back."

"What? Sam no, don't ask me that."

"Dean." Sam warned.

"No Sam, you're trip to hell is gonna make mine look like disney world here."

"Once it's over and that cage is shut, you can't mess with it Dean. It's too much risk, you'll have too much to lose, not to mention Lucifer coming back."

"You tried to save me. I can't just let you rot in there."

"Yeah, you will. I'm sorry Dean, you have to. You don't have a choice."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Go home."

"Sam."

"Seriously, I want nothing more then to be here and meet my niece, but that ain't gonna happen. So you go home with Bela, you guys go live some normal life. Take your kid to birthday parties and dance...anything but try to rescue me. Promise me."

Dean sighed.

"Dean, promise me."

"Okay. Okay I promise."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Detroit, MI. Outside.**

They arrived to where Lucifer was and got ready to go inside. Bobby and Cas were going to stay outside, they'd only let Lucifer know there was some other plan going on.

"Alright then kid...listen here, once Lucifer's in, you fight. Don't give an inch." Bobby told Sam.

"Yes sir." Sam replied.

Sam said goodbye to Cas as well. He then walked around the car away from the others to drink the demon blood.

"Alright let's go." Sam said.

"Okay." Dean agreed. He nodded at Bobby and Cas and followed Sam towards the building.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

**Bobby's House. Same time.**

Bela was seated on the couch, her feet were hurting and she was still stressing.

"Okay don't take offense, I don't have a great sensor here...but you like like crap."

Bela sighed. "Yeah I'm aware. I feel worse. I just...want to know already how things are going to play out here. If we're going to all die I'd like to know, or if this works and Dean isn't coming back I'd like to know now."

"I get it. But...none of us are the type to be optimistic here but maybe if you believe Dean's coming back he will. I know it wasn't good enough for mom, but for 10 years of my life it did work. She never once doubted dad would come home, and he did every time until that final hunt. Sure, he still passed away but thinking he isn't coming home won't help make you stronger."

Bela nodded. "I know. And I know you care too. You've known them longer."

"Maybe, but you know them better. I think I should've been less stubborn about hunting alone. Having help doesn't get you killed, it helps you not be lonely in this life."

"Don't feel guilty you know, I spent most of my life on my own, never counting on anyone. You had your mom at least."

"Yeah, and I wish I'd spent less time fighting her and more time just asking her to come with me."

"You didn't know."

Jo nodded. "I heard you guys had a name picked out."

Bela smiled. "Yeah. Delia."

"Suiting."

Bela nodded. "You're right you know. I'm gonna pretend like everything's fine until we know otherwise."

"Good. Besides it'll be better for your health."

"Oh please, I'm fine."

"For now."

**End Chapter.**


	55. Gonna go out fighting

***Closing in on the last few chapters. Hope you like it. Again I have kept a lot of scenes from Swan Song bc of it's significance, I just added stuff to it. Please review and let me know if it is okay.**

**Detroit. Building. Night.**

"Hey, guys. Nice to see you. Sorry if it's a bit chilly. Most people think I burn hot. It's actually quite the opposite." Lucifer said. He'd known they were in the building moments before.

"I'll alert the media." Dean replied.

"You know, coming in through the front door, a little suicidal don't you think."

"We're not here to fight you." Sam announced.

"No? Then why are you?"

"I want to say yes." Sam told him. Dean looked away.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Yes."

Lucifer only looked amused, making Sam angrier.

"You're serious."

"Yeah, I am. You were right, the end's going to happen. We get it now. We just want to be done with it now."

"Meaning? "

"Come on, it's a good deal right? I'll give you a free ride, but when it's all over...I get to live, my brother lives, and you bring our parents back."

Dean knew what Sam was doing. Unfortunately so did Lucifer.

"Oh just stop Sam. I know you have the rings." The fallen angel told him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sam tried.

"The horsemen's rings? The magic keys to my cage? Ring a bell? Come on, Sam. I've never lied to you. You could at least pay me the same respect. It's okay. I'm not mad. A wrestling match inside your noggin... I like the idea. Just you and me, one round, no tricks. You win, you jump in the hole. I win... Well, then I win. What do you say, Sam? A fiddle of gold against your soul says I'm better than you."

Dean looked to Sam in a panic. This wasn't good, at all.

"So he knows, it doesn't change anything." Sam told his brother.

"Sam."

"We don't have any other choice. Yes."

Lucifer laughed, but he accepted. Dean had to close his eyes as Lucifer moved from the old body to Sam's. The rings were thrown against the wall and Dean chanted something until a hole had opened in the wall.

"Sammy!" Dean tried.

"I can do it." Sam said. Dean was ready to be relieved yet saddened.

"Sam, go. Now." Dean said.

Then Sam started laughing, except Dean knew it wasn't really Sam.

"Just kidding. Sammy's long gone. I told you... This would always happen in Detroit." Lucifer said. "I'll stick to my word for now though, I don't want to kill you yet. I'll see you soon Dean. Lucifer took the rings and was gone.

Dean looked around in shock. He felt ill.

lllllllilllllll

Dean had come out of the building to find Castiel and Bobby, informing them how things went down. They watched the television inside a store window seeing a bunch of disasters.

"It's starting."

"Yeah, you think, genius?" Bobby replied bitterly.

"You don't have to be mean."

"So what now?" Dean asked.

"Buy large quantities of alcohol... Just wait for the inevitable." Cas suggested. Dean sighed.

"Nice. No I mean, how do we stop it?"

"We don't. Lucifer will meet Michael on the chosen field, And the battle of armageddon begins."

Okay, well, where's this chosen field?"

Castiel shrugged. "I don't know."

"Damn it, there has to be something."

"I'm sorry, Dean. This is over."

Castiel started walking away towards the cars.

"We are not giving up! Bobby?"

""Dean, there was never much hope to begin with. I don't know what to do." Bobby shook his head. He began walking away as well.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Bobby's.**

Bela saw her phone light up before it even rang and reached for it from her seat on the sofa.

"Dean." she said quickly.

"Hey."

"You're okay...is it..."

"Just beginning. He didn't...he couldn't do it. Lucifer has him."

"Damn. So what, we just wait?"

"I don't know what to do...Bobby and Cas, they're giving up. Cas doesn't know where the fight's going down."

"Fight? So this is it?"

"Michael has Adam now. That future we saw doesn't exist."

Bela stiffened. So none of them would make it anyways?

"I don't know what to say. Which is a first for me."

"Yeah, and I don't know what to do. I just...do I come back and we live for however long we can? I just don't want Sam to have to go through this. He's in there and can't do a damn thing. I want to go after him."

"Then do it." Bela said. Dean was going to go out swinging. That was always what she knew, and it was what she would do too under different circumstances.

"What?"

"Find him. I mean if we're all going to bloody die anyways than do it your way Dean. I want you to come back, but not like this. Not with Lucifer winning. Go find them, do whatever you can do. If I know Bobby, he isn't really giving up. He'll be there."

Dean sighed. "I don't know where."

Bela looked at her contact list. "I think we both know someone who does."

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Oh a certain drunk prophet."

"Chuck." Dean stated. "Of course he would. God woman I really do love you."

Bela smiled. "Yeah yeah, just go before I get all emotional again."

"Thank you. Look if you don't..."

"Don't say it okay? I know what's possibly going to happen, I just don't want to think about it. Give them hell."

"Alright." Dean said, and they hung up.

llllllllllllllllllllll

**Detroit**.

Dean called Chuck and found out where the fight between Lucifer and Michael was supposed to take place. A field in Lawrence.

"Going somewhere?" Bobby asked.

"To see Sam."

"Really? Dean, if you couldn't get to Sam here, you certainly aren't once Lucifer's ready to battle Michael."

"I'm not giving up. If we already lost then why's it matter."

"Dean you have family back there too you know. You want to go out like this?"

"Yeah, I do. And that other family, well she's the one who told me to do this. And I know you Bobby...you know this is right. This is who we are, we certainly aren't gonna sit around waiting for a damn earthquake or fire or anything else to kill us. No, this is it."

"Dean, you realize you'll only see Michael kill your brother? It will happen that way." Cas warned him.

"Fine. I'm not leaving Sam to die alone in Lucifer's body. I have to go try to fix this."

llllllllllllllllllll

**Lawrence, KS. Stull Cemetery.**

Dean drove the 13 hours to Lawrence and drove his Impala right up onto Stull Cemetery property, radio blasting just to piss off the two angels for the most part.

He finally opened his car door and stepped out, with both Michael and Lucifer looking straight at him like he was crazy. Well, he was a little bit crazy.

"Hey guys. Am I interrupting?"

**End Chapter.**


	56. Swan Song

**Continued from last chapter.**

"Dean. Even for you, This is a whole new level of stupid." Lucifer, in Sam, said.

"See, I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to Sam."

"You're no longer the vessel, Dean. You got no right to be here." Michael said from Adam's body.

"Sorry Adam, if you can here me. You didn't deserve this."

"Oh just give it up." Michael said.

"No. I'll deal with you later, but right now I need five minutes with him." Dean told Michael.

"No way. You are no longer a part of this story!"

Suddenly Castiel was there and got Michael's attention. "Hey, ass-butt!"

"Ass-butt?" Dean asked. Cas shrugged.

"He'll be back and angry, but you got your five minutes."

"Castiel!" Lucifer greeted. "Did you just use holy fire on my brother?"

"Uh..No." Cas tried.

Lucifer frowned. He then snapped his fingers, blowing Cas apart. Dean froze and turned to Lucifer.

Lucifer stepped forwards towards Dean, but was met with a few rounds in the chest. Dean turned to see Bobby behind him.

"Really?" Lucifer scoffed. He suddenly flicked his wrist, and Bobby's neck snapped.

"No!" Dean yelled out.

"Yes."

"Sammy..."

"You know I tried to be nice for your brother, but I'm done. You are such a pain in my ass." Lucifer stated, and stalked towards Dean. He threw Dean a few feet and into the hood of the impala.

"Come on Sam."

"Oh, he's in here. And he's gonna feel the snap of your bones."

Lucifer punched Dean hard, with one hit causing his nose to bleed heavily.

"Sam, it's okay. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave. Come on Sammy."

Lucifer continued to beat on Dean as Dean refused to fight him. This wasn't a fight he could win. He had to get Sam to do it.

Dean was bloody and beaten, and Lucifer raised his hand to deliver a few final blows...but suddenly he paused. His eyes on Dean and then the Impala.

Suddenly there was Sam in there, internally remembering everything he and Dean had ever been through together. Mostly the past several years, but also when they were kids. They weren't typical in any way. Not just because of all this destiny crap, but because of what they meant to each other.

Suddenly he puts his fist down, Dean can see him through the swollen eyes. It's Sam again.

"It's okay, Dean. I've got him now." Sam told him.

Dean could only watch and lean back against the car as Sam threw the rings on the ground and said the chant to open up the cage.

Michael then appeared again. "Sam! It's not gonna end this way. Stop it."

"No. You're gonna have to make me!"

Michael tried to grab at Sam, but Sam took hold of him and pulled them both into the hole. Dean was on the ground at this point, and barely picked himself up. He fell to his knees in front of where the hole had been, the rings the only thing left. Dean picked them up and shoved them in his jacket pocket. He couldn't move, his insides were on fire, and he'd just lost the majority of his friends. But it was over. He just didn't know if he'd make it back either. Bela would survive though. No more Apocalypse.

Dean suddenly felt someone touch his head, and then physically he felt fine. He looked up to see Castiel.

"Cas, you're alive?"

"Better" the angel replied.

"Wha...you're not God are you?"

Castiel smiled. "That's a nice compliment but no. I do believe he brought me back, new and improved.  
>Cas then walked over and healed Bobby. Bobby looked up at him, and then to Dean.<p>

Bobby didn't have to ask. There was no Lucifer around, or Sam...or even Michael. Somehow it was all done. Sam had done it. Dean didn't say much to him though. Castiel disappeared and Dean walked over to his car. He gave Bobby a ride to his own vehicle and the two made their way back to Bobby's. Dean didn't bother calling Bela on the way. He'd see her soon enough and he just didn't know what to say without coming off pathetic.

**llllllilllllllll**

**Bobby's.**

Bela and Jo were waiting around in the house. Jo cleaning guns and Bela biting at her nails, which was not something she liked to do really. The both heard cars hit the driveway.

"You think?"

"I haven't heard from them." Bela said, shrugging. Jo grabbed a gun just in case and headed for the door. Bela pulled herself up and walked behind her. Jo opened it to see Bobby, and then Dean, getting out of their vehicles.

"Oh God." Bela whispered.

She could see Dean looked defeated. What was going on? Dean kept walking and Jo moved back and into the house. Bobby came in first, gave a brief smile just to say he was okay and walked all the way to the living room.

Dean made his way to the door and stopped in front of her. "Dean."

He shook his head, he just couldn't find words at that moment. Bela didn't know what to do either...he was here alive, but did that mean he'd given up and Lucifer was ready to end the world or was he finally gone? Bela looked straight into his eyes, and she knew then. Sam was gone, and only the kind of gone you couldn't come back from.

She nodded and put her hands on Dean's face.

"He did it." She stated.

Dean nodded back. "Sammy...he's gone too."

Dean leaned into her touch and pulled her as close as he could without squishing her. He felt broken in so many ways. Yet here she was, and they were okay. They were all okay...except his brother. Bela could tell Dean had tears in his eyes...she didn't blame him. From the moment she met them nearly three years before it had been Dean and Sam. That's all. She knew the stories, and then she grew to know them. They'd all done things they couldn't take back, but underneath everything they were closer than any two siblings could be. Sometimes it was downright scary what those two had, but it was them.

She didn't say a thing though, there wasn't anything she could say to make this better for him.

Bobby filled in Jo and Dean and Bela finally made their way inside the house.

**End Chapter.**


	57. Aftermath

**Bobby's**

They'd stayed a few days before deciding to head out. Dean had pulled himself together the best he could. He needed to, for Bela...but for Bobby too.

He'd told Bobby what Sam made him promise. He'd first had absolutely no intentions of doing it, but Sam died fighting. He owed him to honor his wishes and go live his life with Bela and their daughter. Dean said bye to Bobby and Jo, as did Bela.

Jo and Bobby stuck around the house a while, but a while later decided to go on a nearby hunt together. Jo wasn't sure the older man should be hunting alone right now. Sam was like a son to him. She figured her mother would approve of helping Bobby

**lllllllllllllllll**

**Norristown, PA.**

They'd been at home for a week now. Dean was still hurting, but trying to deal. After all, it was only a month until the baby was due and he really didn't want to be drinking this much. So he slowed it down and started doing things to help Bela get ready. She finally confronted him that night on the couch.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"Huh? Reading this." He said, lifting up some new parent's book.

"Not what I mean. Not once have you looked into finding a way to get Sam back. Look, I'm not complaining that you're handling this okay...but it's not you."

"Bela I made a promise to Sam that I wouldn't okay? I want to, trust me I do...but I can't. Besides, this is important too." He said, motioning to her stomach.

"Yeah? I get it...however Sam kept looking for a way to save you when you were in hell didn't he? Since when do we ever keep promises like that anyways?"

"I know...okay here's what I'll do. I'll stick clear of it for the next month...we'll fret over the whole baby thing and all...and then after Delia is safely in this world then I'll go research and see if there's anything to save Sam."

"That sounds about right." She agreed.

"Did I mention you're awesome." He said.

Bela sat down next to him slowly. "Mmm no, but I already know."

He grinned. "You are. I mean, you should be telling me not to go after a way to get Sam back. Tell me to stay here and live our life. It's what you want isn't it?"

"Oh please we aren't exactly typical Dean. It's great that Sam wants us to have a normal life and all...but we certainly didn't meet under normal circumstances. None of this is normal. I mean, I do want to live here now, and not have to worry about anything supernatural creeping up into our lives and destroying us. It's just not that simple. Maybe you won't find anything and we'll stay here and go domestic...but if there is a way, than you need to try to get your brother back. That's just who you are."

"Yeah. Thank you. So, you ready for this mommy?" Dean asked her, scooting closer and rubbing small circles on her stomach. "Just a month, hell less than a month."

"I would like to say no, that I'm still a little freaked...but I can't. At this point I'm just ready for the pregnant part to be over and to hold her. It sounds way too sappy."

"Nah, not sappy at all. I'm ready too. Hell after putting up with me for the past week she'll be easy for you."

"Dean..."

"No seriously, I've been a mess. I mean, I know we both were in bad shape after hell...but this? Drinking way too much, barely eating, and not sleeping enough... its good you know me so damn well. I'd have kicked me out."

"Well...you are a complete pain in the ass. However, I happen to not care about that. With our past, I think I can take whatever you dish out Winchester."

"Mmm yeah, I bet you can. However...I can't, and I won't be that bad anymore. I owe you, and our girl here to behave myself a little."

"Good. It'll make things a little easier."

He laughed.

"Come on. Bed time woman." Dean said. He stood up and held out his hands for her to take. She grabbed them and he pulled her up. They both walked to the bedroom, and Dean slept all night for the first time in over a week.

**llllllllllllllllll**

**Night. 3 1/2 weeks Later.**

So Dean did slow down on the constant drinking and Bela herself slowed down on the everday activities. She hated to sit still, but taking time out to relax had become necessary. Dean didn't mind though. Helping her out and getting a little proactive for the baby was helping take his mind off of Sam.

Bela groaned. "Okay, I'm 3 days over my due date, I say it's time to get it over with. I'm tired of waiting."

"I thought patience was your strong suite?"

"It is, but I'm over it."

"Well it's not like we can make it go any faster."

Bela sighed.

"Yes well being too early is bad…however being born too late isn't good either. I read these articles and in one the child ended up losing nutrition in the womb and…"

"Stop." Dean interrupted. "It's been a couple days, maybe they messed up. It'll be worse if you get worked up about it. She'll be fine okay?"

Bela nodded. "You know I'm used doing things myself. I only had such great patience because I would go out and make things happen when I was ready…"

"Usually at gunpoint." Dean commented dryly.

Bela rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I just have always been…"

"In control? Yes, we know you have a need to feel in control. You can't control this and you hate it."

"Really? Tell me you're not mocking me here."

Dean groaned. She really was impossible right now.

"No, just trying to calm you down okay? Trust me I'm as nervous as you are."

"Yeah, sorry."

Bela sat down on the bed.

"Don't be. You've held it together without a complaint for 9 months because we were too busy fighting the end of the world. You've earned the right to be a little grumpy."

"Hey, I'm not grumpy."

Dean smiled. "Okay. You need anything?"

"Yes Dean. I'm feeling quite neglected here." She said, a teasing tone to her voice.

"Oh really? Sorry."

"Want to do something about it?"

"Nah I'm good." He joked.

She mumbled something under her breath.

"Are you pouting?"

"I do not pout." she told him.

"Huh…I beg to differ. Seriously though, what do you want?" He asked, walking towards her.

"Mmm you." She smiled. "Help a girl out?"

He grinned, leaning down with a hand on each side of her on the bed. He kissed her and then pulled back to smirk. "You really are desperate if you're trying to seduce me."

"I hear it can help induce labor."

"Oh come on, that's really gonna get me in the mood now." He joked sarcastically.

"I was serious."

"I don't doubt it."

As much as he pretended however, he definatley loved seeing her like this. He'd fight it for sure, but there was no way he wasn't going to touch her right now.

"Well I'll see what I can do." Dean teased, wrapping his hands into her hair and pulling her closer for another kiss.

lllllllllllllllllllll

**2 Days Later.**  
><strong>June 13, 2010. 1 month after Sam's 'death'.<strong>

**Hospital Room.**

The nurses had finally left them alone after saying they could go home in the morning. It had taken a lot to get Bela and Dean both to put the newborn down back onto her little movable bed next to them. Dean was pretty sure he hadn't stopped smiling since they'd handed her to him, and even more so once he'd handed the little girl over to mommy.

"Bobby called. He said he'd be here at some point this week." Dean told Bela.

She nodded.

"You can sleep you know. I won't even take my eyes off her." Dean said. He looked over where the tiny sleeping baby was next to Bela's bed.

"Mmm I want to….I just don't want to miss anything."

"Hey you just spent all night in labor, I think you deserve sleep. Besides, she's sleeping too, and I won't let you miss anything. We have plenty of time for that."

"Yeah. Ugh, this is the least glamorous thing I've ever been through, and that's saying a lot after hell." She said quietly. "Except then I look over and see her… and I feel good again."

"Well tired as you look, you're still gorgeous."

She smiled. "Trying to sweet talk me Dean?"

"Nope, don't need to."

"Uh huh."

Bela then let herself drift off to sleep for a while. Dean sat in the chair and kept an eye on both of them. Well, until he saw Castiel in the hallway. Dean stood, he hadn't expected to see the angel again.

**End Chapter.**


	58. Finale!

_***Final Chapter. I was gonna separate it into 2, but I decided to just do it very long instead. So hope you enjoy. Please please review this one, even if you've never done it before, just to let me know what you thought of the final chapter. Thank you soo soo much for reading this! **_

**Epilogue. 4 Years Later. June 13, 2014.**

Bela was fixing breakfast for Delia and the almost 4 year old was chatting up a storm. The girl definitely knew how to talk. She already had quite the mouth on her, sometimes Bela felt as if she was talking to a 10 year old instead. They heard a car pull up in the drive.

"Mommy he's here!" she yelled.

"Shh quiet down will you?" Bela said, but she laughed anyways. Dean opened the door and Delia had already gotten down from the kitchen chair and ran to the hall before he made it in all the way.

"You're home!"

"Hey princess." Dean said, picking her up.

"Hi daddy…guess what."

"What?"

"Guess what today is."

"No clue." Dean said, as he carried her into the kitchen. "Hey you." Dean said to Bela. She smiled back at him.

"Ugh. Daaad."

"What, am I missing something?"

"You forgot already?" she asked, giving him a look that was definitely something she got from her mother.

He grinned. "Nope. In fact, I brought you something."

Bela shook her head. Those two were impossible together. Who knew what Dean had up his sleeve.

"You did?"

"Yep." Dean said,

Bela heard the front door shut again. She shook her head, smiling as the other man walked in.

"Great, now she gets to be spoiled by both of you." Bela said.

"Whatever, like you don't give her whatever she wants." Dean said, grinning. Delia then noticed the other visitor.

"You're here too? This is an awesome birthday!"

**_Past. 5 Years Earlier._**

**_Hospital._**

_Dean looked over at Delia once to make sure she was okay and then made his way into the hall._

_"Hello Dean."_

_"Cas? Nice timing. You come to see the youngest Winchester?" Dean smiled. Cas did too, after all it was nice to see Dean this happy about something._

_"Actually no." The angel said. "I uh…"_

_"What? What is it now?"_

_Castiel stepped aside, letting Dean see the person behind him. Dean couldn't speak._

_"Hey Dean."_

_"Wha..Sammy?" Dean asked quietly._

_"I am sorry it took so long." Cas told him. "After our conversation on the way to Bobby's, I didn't want to say goodbye like that. I did what I could until I figured out a way to get him back. Someone who would willingly throw himself into the deepest part of the pit for the world doesn't deserve to stay there."_

_Sam walked over and Dean pulled him into a hug. "No catches?"_

_Castiel shook his head. "I had some trouble…making sure his soul was intact. I had to get some help from Death actually."_

_"How? I mean.."_

_"Dean, just don't ask so many questions." Castiel said. "I promise, nothing to worry about here"_

_"Thanks Cas. Seriously."_

_"Yeah, thanks." Sam added._

_"I have to go back up now. Things are still chaotic, but we're dealing. Don't worry it may be against the rules but I will be keeping an eye out for all of you."_

_Dean nodded. Castiel disappeared._

_"Dean?" Bela called, a little worried when she woke up and he was gone._

_Dean looked back at the room. "So uh…perfect timing Sammy. Wanna meet your niece?"_

_Sam smiled. "Yeah. Yeah I do."_

_Dean walked back in to the room._

_"Hey, are you okay you were go…" Bela trailed off. "Oh my God."_

_"Hey." Sam said. "Sorry for the surprise."_

_"What? How?"_

_"Cas is awesome." Dean said. "Not sure how he did it, but he did."_

_Bela smiled. She'd asked Dean not to give up if he really wanted to go find a way to get Sam back, and now he didn't have to. Seemed like things were working themselves out better than they could've hoped for._

_Dean heard the small cries and went to pick Delia up. She quieted down immediately._

_"Sam do you want to…"_

_"No uh…maybe a little later. Trust me, I'd break her."_

_Dean laughed. "You're not going to break her, but whatever you say."_

_"Didn't expect anyone else to see me like this." Bela said, looking a little embarrassed._

_Sam smiled. "No really you look great."_

_"You're right Dean…his poker face is terrible." she said._

_They all laughed a little at that._

**Present**. **2015**

"Uncle Sammy!"

"Hi you. You're bigger."

"Really? I grew?"

It'd been a couple months since Sam had been around. Dean was left for 2 weeks after Sam had called about a case.

"Yeah you did."

Delia's smile grew larger. "Did you hear?" She asked her parents loudly. "I grew!"

"Well, guess trying to keep her quiet is pointless." Bela said, giving up.

"What? She's excited." Dean said, smirking.

"Yeah well I just now got Alec to take his nap. It took me 2 hours you know."

Dean laughed. "Sorry. Developed our bad sleeping habits I guess."

"Yeah it seems that way. So, nothing major?"

"Nope, small little shifter problem in Indiana. No big deal." Dean answered.

"Good." Bela said, kissing him. They both noticed Delia was into one of her long winded stories. Poor Sam…though he didn't seem to mind.

"Told you I'd make it back."

"I know. I believed you."

**_Past. End of June 2010.  
>Dean and Bela's Home.<em>**

_They'd been out of the hospital for 2 weeks, and Bobby had already stopped in for a visit, especially after learning about Sam. Hell Jo had even came by too. Sam was ready to get back at hunting._

_"Are you going too?" Bela asked. She'd finally gotten a little bit of sleep last night. She was starting to get her energy back up._

_"I uh..it feels too soon." Dean said. Bela nodded._

_"You're right about that." Sam said coming into the family room._

_Dean looked at him._

_"You're not coming."_

_"Sam it's okay. I told him he should. After all, it's what you guys do. I get it." Bela said._

_"Well I'm serious. You promised." _

_"Yeah, because you were going to die. I mean, I get that I should probably wait a little while longer…"_

_"Alright I know you're not gonna stay out of the life forever Dean…but uh, take some time off okay? I want you guys to just stay and do this together. It's always what I wanted for you Dean. I know mom did too."_

_"So what, stop by in another couple months?" Dean asked. Bela nodded that was good with her._

_"Nope. A year…I mean I'll stop by before then, but you're not coming with me for at least a year." Sam told him._

"_Really? That long."_

_"Seriously Dean, take the time, see if you like this normalcy. Then next year after things settle down, we'll go back out."_

_Dean and Bela both agreed to it. Dean knew Sam was right, and he wanted to be here with Bela and Delia. After all in this life he wasn't taking it for granted._

_"Alright fine. Just don't not call if something happens you need a partner. Call me, call Bobby, hell call Jo she could use someone to hunt with…just as long as you call before you get yourself into trouble." Dean said._

_"Got it."_

**Present, 2014.**

Dean smiled. "So, he's seriously asleep?"

"Yes, don't you dare wake him either. He's already far past nap time, and at this point he's not going to want to sleep this evening. And her…well I figure she just isn't taking one today."

"One day won't kill her."

"Guess not.

**A Few Hours Later**

Bela had improved her cooking skills only the tiniest bit, so she stuck with store bought cake and food. They had a small little get together and Bobby, as well as Jo, showed up later.

"Hey guys."

Delia smiled at them.

"Aunt Jojo!"

"Hey kid. Happy Birthday." The blonde hunter said. "Seriously, how did you guys beat me here?" she asked Sam.

"Dean drives too fast." Sam smiled at her.

Jo shook her head. "Yeah."

Dean watched Sam and Jo go off and talk. He and Bela had this bet going on about the two of them. Dean wasn't an idiot after all, and Sam and Jo thought they were keeping their whole 'relationship' thing a secret. Everyone else knew better. However, no one said a word.

Bela finally heard Alec wake up and went to get him.

Delia smiled as she watched her mom carry her brother in. As much as Daddy's little princess pretended to be annoyed with him, she really liked the little guy. Alec would be 2 in September. Once downstairs Dean took him, all smiles.

**_Past_.**

**_May 2011._**

_After nearly a year Dean was ready to go back at it, and Sam was coming that week to meet up with him. So he and Bela..mostly Bela, decided to take advantage of their time together this week. Dean had even agreed to go to a nice dinner as well. After a million background checks on the 18 year old girl, they finally left the almost 1 year old Delia with a sitter for the night._

_**Restaurant**._

_"You know I was thinking…I may have a lot of money saved up now, but eventually it's not going to be enough. Maybe I should…"_

_"Oh please tell me you don't want to get back into being a 'purveyor of powerful occult objects?" _

_"No Dean." She said, rolling her eyes. "Look you got to try the whole normal job thing for a little while."_

_"So you want to go do what exactly?"_

_"Actually, I got a job offer already."_

_"What? Where?"_

_"That upscale auction house a few miles out. I was trying to unclutter my stuff…I sold a few things, and for some reason the owner was impressed at my knowledge and wants to hire me. Only 4 hour days and paperwork I can do at home. I mean, I'll get paid to tell people how much their things are worth? Seems good to me."_

_"Yeah. So then you're good with the sitter for Delia?"_

_Bela sighed. "Well…"_

_"Hey she'll be fine. Normal people do it everday."_

_"Yeah well normal people don't worry about the past biting them in the ass." Bela commented._

_He nodded. "Seriously though, she's okay. I mean, we did every test available."_

_"Yeah. Guess I will call them back in the morning…tell them I can start next week."_

_"Look at us, talking about jobs and sitters…all while I go hunting again."_

_"Seems as good as it's going to get then."_

_He nodded._

**_Impala. Night._**

_After dinner they went out in the impala for a while, sitting against the car and having a few drinks. It was what they both needed. Bela didn't care for the romantics really, this right here was just fine._

_Dean finally turned towards her. "Alright…uh I kinda wanna say something here."_

_"Okay? What is it?"_

_"Look, nothing with us has ever been simple. I mean, we pretty much are doing things backwards and in fast forward mode too…so I thought seeing that we've lived together, had a kid together…and even died and came back to life together, maybe it's time we add a little something more to that."_

_"Dean?" _

_He was quiet for a minute, fidgeting a little too._

_"Dean seriously what is going on?"_

_He finally reached into his pocket and pulled out something._

_"Ok screw it, I'm just not good at this chick flick stuff here, sorry. Here's the thing…I've went from being annoyed with you even though you were hot, to wanting to beat you at your own game, to wanting to kill you, and to hating you, then to some sort of friendship, until finally I couldn't help but fall in love with you. And I know you've done the same here."_

_"Hmm not sure if I ever hated you as much as you did me." She added, smirking._

_"Hush." He said, smirking. "Anyways…I know I don't want anything to ever change how I feel. So in order to make sure you realize that I'm in this for the rest of our lives, even if they're shorter than most…I really want you to be my wife." Dean finally got out, lifting the ring in front of her hand._

_Bela's mouth shot open, then closed quickly. She tried to tell herself she'd seen that one coming, but she hadn't. She couldn't really speak. Marriage? Well…she'd never really thought herself the type. Then again, she hadn't seen herself the motherly type either and that was going just fine._

_"Bela…you wanna say something here?" Dean asked, nervous. He'd never expected he'd do this. I mean sure a kid and family, but this was totally new to him. Once he'd made up his mind though he just went with it._

_She looked up at him. Oh yeah, he was waiting on her. She decided to enjoy the moment though, it was rare Dean looked so scared._

_She glanced at him again. "Dean I…"_

_"Look it's fine you know, you don't have to say anything…I can totally take all that back." Dean started saying. Bela couldn't help herself, she finally laughed._

_"What?" he asked._

_"Yes."_

_I'm sorry? Wait, like 'yes' as in…_

_"As in are you going to just sit there or put the bloody ring on my finger Dean?"_

_He grinned and let out a breath. He slid it onto her ring finger._

_"That was mean." He said._

_"Yeah, yeah it was." She smiled. _

_"I didn't hear you say it."_

_"What? I said yes."_

_"I need more clarity."_

_"Your serious?"_

_"Yep. Say it."_

_"Dean."_

_"Nope, say it. All of it. The whole answer."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Fine…okay. Yes, I will marry you."_

_He kissed her. "Thank you." _

_"You're crazy." She said._

_"Yeah, I've heard._

**Present. June 2014.**

Bobby had hit the road that evening after a call from an old friend asking him about a case. Jo and Sam left after that, something about a hunt in Missouri.

"Finally asleep." Dean said. One at a time he'd finally gotten the two kids to go to sleep. Bela was right, it was quite the chore. However, the sugar Delia had gotten from the cake seemed to help her crash a little. "So, Mrs. Winchester…want to take advantage of that?"

"Mmm how about we actually sleep and work on taking advantage of it the rest of the week since you decided to stay a while?"

"Yeah..that sounds good too." He smiled. He walked over to her and picked her up, carrying her up the stairs.

"Dean."

"What, I'm just helping you out."

"Uh huh. I was serious about sleeping."

"Yeah so am I." he said.

_**Past. Late December 2011.**_

_After a very small wedding that summer they'd fallen into a routine already with Sam and Dean hunting together part of the time and Dean would come home when he could. He was great about it actually. He didn't miss any of the most important events in his daughter's life. He knew eventually there'd be school events or sports he'd miss every once in a while but it would be fine._

_They'd all gone to Bobby's for an early Christmas for the first time. Then Dean, Sam, and Bela had went back to Pennsylvania on Christmas Eve. It was Delia's second Christmas and Bela was again making sure she was spoiled. Dean loved it though. None of them had ever really done Christmas. He and Sam always had fun with it, sitting around with beers and watching games. Bela usually had a glass of wine and watched some old movie. Now days though, none of the hunters took advantage of their time together. _

_Sam was fast asleep in the guest room, and Bela had loved the fact her house was so quiet. Delia was also sound asleep, leaving Dean and Bela to a night by themselves._

_Once in their room they quickly got rid of shirts and pants. Dean drank her in like he did every time, the woman had a baby last year but it had taken her only a few months of healthy eating and exercise and she practically looked like it'd never happened. _

_"You're gorgeous."_

_She sighed into his touch. "You're not all that bad looking yourself." She smirked._

_Dean laughed into the kiss. Bela pulled him around and pushed him towards the bed. They quickly got rid of the rest of the clothing._

_After a few minutes of foreplay Dean looked up into her eyes again, grasping her hand._

_"You know, I was thinking."_

_"Oh great."_

_He ignored her. "Seeing as how Delia could get a little lonely, and I being the awesome older brother that I am…well I was uh.."_

_"Dean are you saying you want another child?"_

_He smiled a little. "Not if you don't. No pressure here okay?"_

_She smiled. "Funny little thing about that…seems we're on the same page."_

_"What? Wait are you..?"_

_"No. Not yet."_

_"So you want to then?" he asked, surprised._

_She nodded. "It sounds crazy."_

_"Yeah, it does. Kinda nice to actually plan it though."_

_"Yeah."_

_Dean rolled them over and kissed her slowly, then pulled back. "There's something incredibly sexy about wanting to have another baby with you."_

_"Good thing I was prepared then." Bela said._

_"You were?"_

_"Yeah, no pills for a month."_

_"How'd you know I would want to?" Dean asked._

_"Mmm after I thought about it, I heard you talking to Sam."_

_He laughed. "Wow. Well then, what do you say we work on it?" Dean grinned. Bela smiled and pulled him down on top of her._

_And Dean was pretty damn sure it was that night Alec was made. And there was totally something special about planning to have a baby with Bela, and making love too as they'd been doing for a long time now._

**Present. 2014.**

"You okay?" Dean asked, turning the lamp off next to the bed.

"Yeah, great."

"So, save this date in your head. June 2028.

"2028? Why? We're already married." Bela asking sarcastically.

"Very funny. I've just…I don't want to hunt forever. So I picked a retirement date. I'll be almost 50."

"June…what for Delia's 18th?"

"Yeah. Just seemed like a good idea."

"Huh. Guess so. So, can you handle retirement?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"You only needed me on 2 cases so far. What do I have to retire from?"

"Regular work?"

"Right…well with everything saved up from the sales over the years…."

"And the stealing before that."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, that too…anyways, I figure we'll be just fine if I quit in a couple years."

"Ha, knew you didn't want to do a real job that long."

She shrugged. "Yes well there was a time that I wouldn't be satisfied staying at home like this. Now, I actually look forward to just being here with you, Delia, and Alec."

He nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"However, I fully expect we'll keep each other on our toes."

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"Oh you know…a little bit of training, maybe shooting things every once in a while, sparring a little…I wouldn't want us to get rusty."

"Good thing I turned the basement into a hunter's playground then."

"One of your best ideas yet. I mean, shooting range and punching bags...and weapons? No one would ever know how incredibly dangerous you are." He teased.

"Cute Dean."

"Yes I am."

"This is going to come off far too sentimental….but you have no idea how amazed I am that all this happened to us. I mean, both on the road to hell, and still we could come back from that and have all this? I just…never thought this would be my life." She said.

"I know. I don't give a crap if it was destiny or the angels' plan. I'm happy with it."

"Me too."

**The End! Let me know what you think? Even if you've never reviewed!**


End file.
